Only One
by Aika Yami
Summary: La vida no es fácil. Se aprende de errores y de situaciones difíciles, aveces te ayudan, otras no. Un día inesperado estas borracho, al siguiente en un lugar diferente. ¿No Uchiha? Universo Alterno. Contenido fuerte. Futuros Lemons. SasuHina.
1. El animal

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

*-hablan-

*"_recuerdos"._

* -"pensamientos"-.

***Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

La canción___**"Animal I have become"**___tampoco me pertenece sino a___**"Three Days Grace".**_

**OoOoOoOoO**~Only One~**OoOoOoOoo**

"…**El animal…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_es mejor quemarse, que disolverse lentamente"_

Kurt Corbain

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

UchihaSasuke estaba recostado bocarriba en su cama con la cabeza acostada en sus brazos cruzados bajo su cuello. Él sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar, sus malditos fantasmas no los dejaban en paz. Sus recuerdos. Donde él mismo se repetir una y otra vez **"no puedo escapar de este infierno". **Parecía que quería agarrar su cabeza y estamparla tan duro en la pared de su miserable cuarto de alquiler. Tenía una miserable vida y lo sabía, lo odiaba y se odiaba.

Lentamente trato de sentarse en la orilla de su vieja cama para poder tratar de despertar su cuerpo al fin. Como consecuencia un fuerte mareo y una punzada le anunciaban que tenia resaca de la noche anterior. Sostuvo su cabeza gacha entre sus manos. Aun recordaba porque se había emborrachado-"Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo"- ese pensamiento siempre estaba presente, no lo dejaba en paz, lo torturaba.

Al otro extremo de su habitación, que consistía en un solo cuarto en donde tenía dividido tres ambientes: la cocina que sólo era una estufa de dos quemadores, un mini refrigerador, una mesa, un par de sillas y una caja de cartón en donde solía guardar sus víveres; su "alcoba" que solo es una cama y un pequeño mueble en donde guardaba su ropa; y un baño que solo era un pedazo de su apartamento que estaba cubierto con una cortina improvisada de tela de platico, en el cual ocultaba su retrete y una regadera. También había una botella de tequila, que no dudo en pararse a buscar con pereza, para seguir con su patética rutina vespertina. Quería largarse de ese lugar –**"Muchas veces lo había intentado" – **pensó el azabache de malhumor. Pero siempre su hermano lo encontraba y lo regresaba a rastras hacia su casa:

"_Entiéndeme Sasuke, es por tu bien" decía Itachi con una voz de extrema preocupación, volteaba a todos lados para ver si alguien los observaba. –"¡Tú no me entiendes a mí! ¡Ya me harte de estar escondido como un ratón!"- gritaba un Sasuke furioso."_

Gracias a su hermano mayor, logró escapar de su casa y por órdenes de él, tenía estrictamente prohibida salir de esa pocilga. Así que para su conjuelo se obligaba a emborracharse, para fingir que ese maldito lugar no existe **–"Pero estoy enjaulado adentro" – **pensó con ironía – Como un halcón que le impiden volar… - decía tristemente mientras seguía tomando el resto del contenido de dicha botella.

Recordó que en un bolsillo de su chaqueta tenía "cigarrillos especiales", que acostumbraba fumar cuando realmente los necesitaba. Encendió uno y dio una profunda calada mientras seguía bebiendo; sentía que el líquido le quemaba la garganta, hacía que ardiera y el humo provocaba un alivio casi placentero. Quería probar en líquido ambarino pero se dio cuenta -aun mareado- que ya no había. Se enojó. Arrojó la botella con violencia, provocando que, con el impacto, se reventara y que los cristales volaran en pedazos. – ¡Maldición! – dijo entre dientes, tendría que salir a comprar más.

Así como estaba agarró su chaqueta vieja, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, salió descalzo, con un pantalón de pijama, borracho, con un gran mareo por el alcohol y la droga, se dispuso a salir de su casa. Cuando salió, sintió una pequeña gota que cayó en su nariz, provocando que volteara su rostro hacia el cielo oscuro, fijándose que, a pesar de era pasada la una habían nubes de lluvia. No le dio importancia y salió por más alcohol, ya que el lugar donde lo podría comprar estaba muy alejado de su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

**-…No puedo escapar de mi mismo… - **canturreaba Sasuke mientras de un lado al otro se tambaleaba por lo ebrio que se encontraba. Ya había salido del establecimiento, cogió dos botellas, cigarros, y una que otra chuchería y salió sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras caminaba, le daba risa en cierta forma la mirada de lástima que le daban las personas que pasaban a su lado, conocía lo que pensaban, para él eran muy fácil de leer y predecir – "Pobre muchacho de 19 años, drogado y tomando a tan corta edad, la vida para él apenas empieza, no sabe lo que son los problemas" – pesaba con burla – "Estúpidos bastardos" – y el azabache siguió con su canción –…**Muchas veces he mentido…** – la melodía de la misma, era la favorita de su hermano y sobre todo el de él **– …Pero aun hay rabia adentro… **

Se escuchaban pasos sobre los charcos de agua. La lluvia era fuerte, grandes gotas de agua caían del cielo, se había mojado y no le importaba, parecía que el agua del cielo caía como si desahogara las penas de los desamparados, como lavando los pecados y las culpas de los pecadores, sus pecados más íntimos.

El agua le quemaban las plantas de los pies descalzos, las piedras lastimaban y los cristales rotos del pavimento le causaban llagaban, le dolían y lo sabía pero no le importaba, le encantaba el dolor, él decía que hacía aliviar los traumas del presente, porque si aun los tenía, no podía regresar más a ese lugar, lo único que le quedaba por ahora era huir y esconderse como un niño pequeño hasta los brazos de su madre o eso quería.

Lamentablemente el ser más querido para él, aparte de su hermano mayor, había muerto dejándolos solos junto con su padre.

El lugar en el que él se encontraba -aun con su muy confundida mente- podía distinguir que era un barrio viejo sucio y vulgar, en donde observabas bares en los cuales trabajaban mujeres indignas, en donde ves la suciedad pegada a ellas cada vez que vendían su cuerpo para mantenerse el día a día, le daban asco. Y todo para pagar los malditos vicios del alcohol y las drogas, hombres borrachos y malolientes apestando a tabaco y agua ardiente, insultando a cualquier persona, maldiciendo a la vida. De un momento a otro sintió la presencia de alguien, enseguida se alarmó.

Sasuke siguió caminando tratando de seguir huyendo lo más lejos posible, sabía que lo buscaban, oh pero claro que lo sabía, el maldito de su padre nada más lo utilizaba como si fuera un pequeño puto, con el cual su padre utiliza su cuerpo a gusto exponiéndolo en su burdel como si fuera un animal en exhibición en una jaula dorada para que pudiera venderlo una noche al mejor postor, en este caso, como todo un Uchiha, los mejores postores eran mujeres de cualquier tipo.

Su padre le había dicho de cómo debería seducir a una mujer para que estuvieran dispuestas a pagarla mayor cantidad de dinero. Le temblaba el cuerpo –"¡maldito hijo de puta! **Alguien ayúdeme a superar esta pesadilla" – **se repetía mentalmente el azabache.

Su hermano Itachi, desde que tenía uso de razón, el cual sino se le olvidaba era a la edad de 14 años, lo han utilizado para lo mismo, ¡maldito infierno! El pobre de su hermano había sufrido desde la edad temprana. ¡Apenas era un niño!, ¡Apenas estaba creciendo! Realmente fue un idiota si de verdad creía que con él iba a ser diferente, su padre era un cabrón de primera.

Aun recordaba que los gritos de su madre, siendo forzada a tener sexo no solo con uno sino tal vez, varios hombres a la vez, para según su padre tener más ingresos si hasta su propia familia trabajaba en su negocio nocturno clandestino. Eso aun le desgarraba los tímpanos y el corazón con sólo recordarlo.

Eso era claro obra de su padre sólo era para ayudar a mantener en alto sus malditos negocios y el desgraciado orgullo de tener una linda esposa aristocrática y unos hijos prodigios, y claro como todo hombre de negocios metía a servidumbre y gente dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de tener comida y un techo para vivir, formando un burdel de alto prestigio para los altos ejecutivos dispuestos a pagar por uno que otro servicio, ya que la ventaja de tal lugar era que podrían satisfacer ambos géneros y, por supuesto, tal burdel no existe ante la prensa para mantener una gran empresa fuera de los escándalos y para dar la cara de ser el dueño de corporación Uchiha y su familia, quien era una de las grandes familias que dominaban el país y también a reconocimiento mundial.

Su padre, Uchiha Fugaku, quería mantener apariencias y llegó, no solo convertir a su propia esposa en una prostituta en secreto, sino que cuando se entero que ésta estaba embarazada por tercera vez la obligo a practicarse un aborto, en una clínica barata para que los medios de comunicación no se enteraran de que; Mikoto Uchiha había perdido un hijo bastardo a causa de uno de sus clientes, y pocas horas de haber hecho el aborto, la madre de Sasuke moría desangrada, dejándolo con una pena enorme, ya que él desde niño era muy encariñado a esta.

Ahora lo único que se le ocurrió a Itachi fue que huyera, que el trataría por todos los medio posibles evitar que lo encontrara.

"_- Quiero que te vayas, mientras puedas, escóndete por que si padre te encuentra vivirás la vida que yo he llevado" –. _Y sin poder reprochar, su hermano mayor lo metió a la fuerza en un taxi, y le dijo al conductor que lo dejara al otro lado de la ciudad.

Sasuke se encontraba vagando por las calles con un porro de marihuana en la mano, dando una calada profunda, mientras sentía que las gotas gruesas de lluvia le querían perforar el cuerpo, como si quisieran romper su alma. Él debía decir que no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer que de ahora en adelante para poder llevar una "vida normal".

No conocía a nadie de ese lugar, se sentía enfermo y cansado de cómo lo ha tratado la vida. Aun fumando la yerba, con la mente ya un tanto confundida, se dio cuenta de que dicho lugar horrible y asqueroso, lleno de vidas en desgracia, fue remplazado por una calle que jamás en su vida había visto y que tenia edificios lujosos con una amplia calle que estaba vacía. No se había dado cuenta de cómo llego ahí y no sabía cómo regresar a su departamento.

Ya eran más de media noche, no había ningún alma -_"todos están en sus casas calientes y bien dormidos, malditos bastardos"- _pensó en que, aunque no lo admitiera le tenía envidia, a las personas que a pesar de sus "problemas" Vivian felices, sin grandes preocupaciones, él quería una vida normal.

Siguió caminando, para ver si tan siquiera podía conseguir un lugar donde dormir, pero un paso en falso, lo hizo tropezar con un objeto que no supo que era , cayó al piso y sinceramente no quería levantarse; se sentía muy cansado como para hacer ese mínimo esfuerzo – Estoy jodido – dijo entre un suspiro casi inaudible y cerró los ojos mientras sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba. Colocó su antebrazo en sus ojos y los cerró, dejando que la lluvia lo siguiera mojando; para que en su en vano esfuerzo tratara de penetrar su piel** –…No puedo controlarme… - **siguió cantando mientras que su cuerpo se adormecía.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata era una estudiante tranquila que, en los malos golpes de la vida, sufrió demasiado en su propia casa, obligándose a escapar junto con su hermana, hacia las afueras de la ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida junta.

Con unos 18 años de vida casi 19, trataba cursar la universidad con las mejores calificaciones que podía para poder enorgullecer a su primo Hyuuga Neji. Tiempo después de que ambas chicas se escaparan de la casa de su padre, su primo se enteró, las llevó a Inglaterra consigo por un tiempo y les rentó un departamento para las dos, ya que él por cuestiones de trabajo estaba en otra ciudad.

Aunque fuera a distancia se mantenían comunicados y por petición de Neji decidieron enviar a Hyuuga Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, a la ciudad de su primo en donde se encontraba trabajando para poder apoyar a la más pequeña de las Hyuga a seguir con sus estudios.

Hyuuga Neji era el único pariente más cercano a sus pequeñas primas que, a pesar de trabajar en la gran ciudad de Tokyo, tener un linda novia ahí, el amor fraternal que sentía hacia éstas aun los unían en un lazo tan grande que las apoyaría incondicionalmente en los que ellas se propongan.

Él sabía a la perfección todo lo que ellas habían soportado en la casa de su tío, Hyuuga Hiashi, el dueño de Corporación Hyuga, una empresa especializada en textiles.

Hinata por ahora está estudiando cuarto semestre de la universidad, ella quería estudiar medicina igual que su primo que ahora era un gran medico en la ciudad de Tokyo y eso a ella le enorgullecía enormemente. Estudiaba en la Universidad de Konoha, una pequeña ciudad tranquila, sencilla, sin nada relevante, y por las tardes tomaba cursos de enfermería junto con su mejor amigo Gaara y sus amigos Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura.

Gaara era un amigo que venía de otra ciudad junto con sus hermanos mayores, Temari y Kankuro. Naruto vivía solo pues él, desde pequeño perdió a sus padres de un accidente desconocido hasta el momento y tenía una linda novia llamada Sakura. La chica, tenía un cabello singular color rosa y ojos jade, los cuales eran los favoritos de su novio, con los que él decía, que podía quedarse viendo el tiempo suficiente para quedar hechizado como un idiota.

Los cuatro amigos estudiaban en el mismo salón y los cuatro quieren estudiar medicina por diferentes razones, lamentablemente los cursos de enfermería empezaban alrededor de las diez de la noche y salían demasiado tarde, lo único que agradecían es que el horario del instituto decía que la entrada a este era hasta las ocho de la mañana y así podían descansar sin descuidar sus estudios.

Hinata y Gaara caminaban hasta el departamento de esta, ya que él como todo un caballero se ofrecía en acompañar a su amiga. Después de todo era una dama. Él revisó su reloj, dándose cuenta que eran alrededor de las 12:10 de la noche y se estaban aproximando al hogar de esta.

-Gaara, ¿no te sientes cansado?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- contesto a la pregunta de su amiga

-Luces ausente… - dijo Hinata con timidez

-Sí, creo que es por la rutina, digo no es fácil estudiar toda la mañana y estar en los cursos. – expreso con cansancio en la voz.

-Bueno, pues como me dijo Neji, para poder ser un gran medico se hacen grandes sacrificios, ¿ne? – Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo pelirrojo y éste se lo devolvió.

Después de la pequeña charla guardaron silencio. Ambos tenían un paraguas para refugiarse de la estrepitosa lluvia. Gaara era el único que sabía de la verdadera situación de Hinata con su familia, ya que ellos eran amigos desde la infancia y tenían un gran cariño fraternal.

Cuando llegaron en la calle de la peliazul, a lo lejos pudieron divisar una figura que estaba en la mitad de la calle.

-Gaara, ¡mira! – dijo Hinata un tanto alarmada. Jaló del brazo del pelirrojo y ante este acto, ambos soltaron sus paraguas exponiendo sus cuerpos al agua fría que caía del cielo - ¿Se encontrara bien?

-No, tiene lastimado los pies y huele un poco a alcohol. – Explicó. – ¿Tenemos que llevarlo?, digo, esta borracho.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo, es parte de la ética de un medico ayudar a los demás. – Reprendió la peliazul, mientras sostenía del brazo del extraño y lo colocaba en el cuello para poder cargar con su peso. – ¡Ayúdame!, no te quedes parado.

-Ya voy. – Le hizo caso y trataron de cargarlo hacia lo más cercano que podían. – Hinata, ¿Adónde lo vamos a poner?, no sabemos quién es

- Por ahora no nos queda de otra, creo que lo más razonable es llevarlo a mi casa, después veremos que haremos con él-…

-¡Estás loca! ¡Es un hombre, no dejare que lo hagas! – le grito Gaara, ya que la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte y hacia demasiado ruido.

-¡Ahora no estamos para eso! – le dijo mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa de la peliazul.

.

.

.

.

.

**L**a Hyuuga, aun con el brazo y el peso del cuerpo del extraño, rebuscó en su pequeña bolsa de mano y sacó las llaves de su apartamento para tratar de abrir la puerta. Cuando al fin logró hacerlo, pusieron su cuerpo inerte en el pequeño y único sofá y lo ayudaron a recostarlo.

-Hinata, ¿tienes ropas lo suficientemente grandes? – Cuestionó Gaara. – Sino le quitamos las húmedas le podría dar una pulmonía.

-Etto… creo que tengo de mi nii-san en el cuarto de Hanabi… - diciendo esto, salió a buscar las ropas a la habitación. Mientras tanto, Gaara sin pena ni pudor, le quitó las ropas húmedas, dejándolo en ropa interior. Cuando Hinata llegó y vio al hombre inconsciente en su semi-desnudez, enrojeció hasta las orejas y por inercia o casualidad, al momento de cubrir sus ojos y darse media vuelta, le arrojó con violencia las ropas secas a la cabeza del pelirrojo. Gaara por su parte, al darse cuenta de que su amiga había regresado, volteó su rostro y la ropa le cayó en plena cara.

-¿Cómo pretendes ser médico si te sonrojas tan fácilmente? – le preguntó con una clara mueca de burla.

-Por-por eso v-voy a ha-hacer pediatra… ¡apúrate! – lo apresuró porque a pesar de que quería ser médico, tenia vergüenza, ya que en su vida había visto a un hombre tal cual, ni siquiera a Neji.

-Ya damisela… ¿tienes tus instrumentos en tu botiquín?, hay que verificar si tiene fiebre o algo más. – preguntó y la peliazul le dio lo que pidió.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara lo revisó y sólo se dio cuenta que tenía una pequeña fiebre, de la cual, no había mucho de qué preocuparse y sólo era tratar de mantenerlo caliente con las sabanas que le había sobrepuesto la Hyuuga y lo que ocasionaba que estaba inconsciente, era que esta borracho y dormido. Gaara no le dio importancia, le dijo a Hinata que si se lograra despertar, le llamaba y luego hablarían con él. Se despidió y se dispuso a retirarse a su propia casa alrededor de las dos de la madrugada.

Hinata se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, entró a su habitación, se coloco un camisón y se dispuso a dormir, mañana se levantaría muy temprano y verificaría la salud del hombre, que por ahora sabia que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke, ya que cuando Gaara lo revisaba se dispuso a buscar entre sus pocas pertenencias y encontró una identificación de estudiante que tenía 19 años y que estudiaba en una escuela privada al otro lado de la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata despertó de golpe alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada al sentir que algo, entre sueños, le hacia una fuerte presión en el brazo ya la jalaba hacia sí.

Abrió abruptamente los ojos para ver unos completamente opuestos a los suyos, llenos de furia y un gran vacío…

-¡Dime quién demonios eres tú!

…**¿Qué puedes ver en mi lado oscuro?...**

…**Alguien ayúdeme a domar a este animal en que me he convertido…**

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 1.**

_Capítulo editado el 2/10/2012._


	2. Alone

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

*-hablan-

*"_recuerdos"._

*-"pensamientos."-

***Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

La canción___**"Alone I break" **_tampoco me pertenece sino a___**"Korn"**_

**OoOoOoOoO**~Only One~**OoOoOoOoO**

"…**Alone…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"No soy Nazi ni nada pero amo lo relacionado con la locura y la oscuridad."_ Jonathan Davis (Korn)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"_**Sáname".**_** –**recordaba lo que su subconsciente le decía cuando había perdido la razón y sentía que una pequeñas y suaves manos curaban sus pies. No lograba distinguir quien era "esa persona", sólo se había dado cuenta que, desde donde se encontraba, tenia un dulce olor, uno agradable que le recordaba al de su madre, fresas.

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus antebrazos, mirando fijamente al techo, pensando que tal vez se le había pasado la mano con esa chica que realmente solo quería ayudarlo, fin y al cabo, estaba herido. Cerró los ojos y recordó.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**He estado sangrando por mucho tiempo".**

"**Justo aquí, justo ahora".**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Sasuke se despertó alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrió lentamente un ojo, dándose cuenta que no estaba en su sucio departamento oloroso a alcohol y marihuana, sino en un departamento mucho mas grande que el suyo, limpio y con un olor agradable, con una gran ventana enfrente de él en la cual se colaba un poco de luz, dandose cuenta que había estado durmiendo en un sofá. Entonces, pensó que uno de los subordinados de su padre lo había agarrado mientras estaba inconsciente._

_Así que con un gran enojo causado por su último pensamiento se levantó del sofá, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el ligero mareo que percibió, y fue a buscar al responsable de tal desfachatez. Trató de abrir con cuidado cada puerta, deseando sorprenderlo para que no se le adelantara en la faena, quería disfrutar de su reacción, oh claro que sí._

_Abrió una habitación y se fijo que estaba vacía, abrió la siguiente y vio que había una cama bastante grande y dentro de ella se encontraba un pequeño bulto del cual hizo que su nariz percibiera que de esa habitación se desprendía el agradable olor a fresas y se extrañó._

**-"De alguna manera lo detendré".**

**-"Ya no puedo estar aquí".**

**-"Parece que es la única manera".**

_Se decía a sí mismo y con esos pensamientos, con un paso silencioso, se dirigió hacia dicha bolita que estaba entre las sabanas y al darse cuenta que el "bulto" no era más que una chica que podía ser de su edad o menor. Apoyó su rodilla izquierda con cuidado y sin importarle lo más mínimo que esa chica estuviera dormida, la sujeto con fuerza del brazo y la jaló hacia él con violencia, provocando que se despertara del susto recibido.___**-"pronto me iré"-**___pensó el azabache._

_Hinata despertó de golpe alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada al sentir que algo, entre sueños, le hacia una fuerte presión en el brazo y la jalaba hacia sí._

_Abrió abruptamente los ojos para ver unos completamente opuestos a los suyos, llenos de furia y un gran vacío…_

_-¡dime quién demonios eres tú!_

_Hinata solamente se quedo callada, viendo con asombro aquellos ojos de Uchiha Sasuke, tan opuestos a los suyos, blancos, no podía dejar de apreciar la furia que salía de aquellos ojos, tenían tanta rabia que ya no sabía en como darle una respuesta. _

_-¡contéstame! ¡Dime dónde carajos estoy!- Sasuke tenía un gran enfado. Aun recordaba que cuando se había desmayado, lo levantaron entre__ dos personas y ahora solo había una, la otra al parecer se había ido, se pudo dar cuenta que le tenía miedo, lo tenía impreso en sus ojos, ¡como si le importara!, él se sentía enojado, furioso que esta mujer podría ser de la gente que trabajaba con su padre -a la cual odiaba, ya que si fuera necesario le lamerían las suelas con tal de conservar su trabajo, un plato de comida y tal vez un techo o simplemente para quedar bien con él. Ese tipo de personas, las odiaba con toda su alma- y el azabache suponía que tratarían de llevarlo de vuelta hacia la mansión Uchiha. Por obviedad no quería_**. - "¡estos sentimientos se irán!". –**_ se decía el Uchiha._

_-su-suéltame… me-me las-timas, onegai… due-duele… - sollozaba Hinata, ya que éste utilizaba mucha fuerza sobre su frágil brazo haciendo que la sensible piel se irritara bajo los dedos de él. Hinata sabía que quería llorar, ese hombre le daba miedo, no había pensado que fuera violento, ahora se daba cuenta que Gaara tenía razón, fue un error ayudar a ése hombre y llevarlo a su casa._

_-¡No hasta que me digas por que me trajiste aquí! ¡¿Trabajas para mi padre, verdad?! ¡Como siempre es un hijo de puta!- le gritaba Sasuke mientras con mucha fuerza, soltaba a la peliazul, arrojándola con violencia hacia la cama. La peliazul recibió un fuerte golpe, sus ojos empezaron a picarle y sentía que le salían las lágrimas, pero no quería llorar, no frente a ése hombre.- ¿Y bien, ¡contestaras!?_

_A Sasuke le importó un comino y se posicionó sobre la peliazul, tratando de que su cuerpo fuera lo suficiente pesado, claro, sin lastimarla y hacer que ella no tratara de escapar.- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! contéstame o te juro que… - pero se vio interrumpido por la suave voz de Hinata._

_-Hi-Hinata- contesto casi en un susurro, pero fue audible para Sasuke. – Y no… no tra-traba-jo con su padre, ni-ni siquiera se quien… quien es usted._

_-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto el azabache, iba a sacarle la información que sea necesaria, por que el recordaba que había personas que lo estaban siguiendo._

_La ojiperla se frotó el brazo adolorido y trato de conseguir contestarle pero le daba tanto miedo la reacción que tuvo, así que no le podía sostener la mirada y la agachó mirando como sus pequeñas y frágiles mano apretaban con fuerza las sabanas de su cama._

_-Por-por que usted es-es-estaba herido y… mi a-amigo y yo lo… traji-jimos aquí… - explicaba la peliazul, mientras su cabeza estaba gacha y observaba como sus dedos se ponían de un color blanco, causa por la gran presión que ésta empleaba. – pero si… si gus-gusta puede irse… yo… yo no lo voy a detener_.** – "ahora veo que los tiempos han cambiado" –**___pensó Sasuke, el comentario de la chica le parecía sincero, pero no quería fiarse de nadie. _**–"espero poder encontrar donde dejar atrás mi dolor"-.**

_Sasuke quería creerle, de verdad que sí, pero había sido herido desde que tiene uso de razón, que ya no confía en nadie a excepción de Itachi. – ¡Por supuesto que me voy a largar, espero no volver a verte jamás! Y… - pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no tenia la misma ropa se había puesto la noche anterior, así que su enojo empeoro. – _**Toda la mierda que aparento soportar, toda la soledad que intento destruir, he vivido lo mejor que he podido**___y ahora tu quieres hacer lo mismo… - dijo casi en un susurro, oh claro que se molesto. – ¡Eres una perra!, ¡¿para qué me quitaste la ropa?! ¡¿Acaso querías lo mismo que las demás?! ¡Contesta, carajo! ¡¿Acaso es la casa de unos de los subordinados de mi padre?! ¡¿Quieres acostarte conmigo, igual que las demás?! ¡Contesta! – Sasuke desprendía tal enojo que parecía que sus ojos negros como el carbón desprendían fuego, casi como si estuvieran tornándose en color rojizo, su mirada y sus palabras, asustaron y confundieron enormemente a Hinata, ¿Por qué le quito su ropa? Simple, estaba lloviendo y tenía una pequeña fiebre. ¿Que si quería lo mismo que las demás? No sabia de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Qué si quería acostarse con él? ¡Oh por dios! Eso sí que la aterró, ella solo quería ayudar pero se dio cuenta del grave error, la próxima vez, no ayudaría a nadie, definitivo._

_-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo solo quería ayudarlo! ¡Tenía herido los pies, estaba inconsciente, borracho! – y esta vez no le importo, soltó grandes y gruesas lagrimas de amargura, le tenía terror Uchiha Sasuke, no le importaba que se viera débil, no quería que le haga daño, solo quería que se largara de su casa. – ¡Quiero que te largues! ¡Vete! – Hinata realmente se alteró, se puso de pie como pudo y lo empujo un poco para que retrocediera unos pasos. La reacción de la chica lo sorprendió de sobre manera, quería verla admitir, lo que él suponía que era "la verdad" pero ver que realmente lloraba por el terror que él mismo le ocasionó, lo descompuso, ver una mujer sincera, que no tenia ases bajo la manga, que no deseara lo que las mujeres siempre buscaban él, que solo deseaba brindarle su ayuda, lo hizo recapacitar, se dio la media vuelta, se dirijo hacia la salida y se fue para no volver"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Abrió los ojos, eso había ocurrido apenas unas cuantas horas atrás, esa situación le dejó un trago amargo, ni siquiera le dieron ganas de empinarse una botella y embriagarse como de costumbre. Un sonido, que provenía del pequeño mueble que estaba situado alado de su cama vieja, lo sacó de sus pensares. Era su teléfono celular.

Rápidamente contestó, sabía que solo una persona le llamaba y ésta solo lo hacia cuando era una emergencia.

-¿Itachi, qué ocurre? – al otro lado del auricular se escuchaba el respirar agitado de su hermano, algo no iba bien, se alarmó.

_-¡Sasuke, recoge lo más rápido tus cosas y lárgate lo mas rápido posible de ése lugar! ¡Padre te encontró! – _el mayor de los Uchihas se escuchaba demasiado agitado, como si estuviera corriendo. – _no sé cómo te encontraron, Kisame estaba cerca de tu departamento y vio a Yashiro y lo noqueó, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya le había mandado tu localización a padre._

-Pero no tengo a donde ir, yo… - Sasuke fue interrumpido por un grito de exaltación de su hermano.

-_¡Maldición! ¡No me importa donde, solo sal de ahí, hace media hora que Kagami y Tekka fueron por ti! ¡Estarán ahí dentro de diez minutos, yo tengo que sacar a Kisame de la sala de castigo, luego me avisas donde rayos te encuentras! – _y dicho esto, Itachi colgó.

Sasuke cogió su teléfono, agarró una mochila vieja que le había dado su hermano y empezó a meter con prisa toda su ropa. No sabia donde esconderse, pero tenia que salir de allí.

Las palabras **"enciérrame"** se le vinieron a la mente, si iba a ese lugar solo para esconderse, lo pagaría caro, pero al parecer no tenía opción. –**"el corazón se detiene" – **__pensó el azabache, se estaba alterando.

Ya tenía lista su mochila, apagó su teléfono y lo metió en ésta y se dispuso a salir de su casa, pero antes de llegar a la salida de ésta, escucho como la tocaban, y supo que no tenia salida. Se le ocurrió una idea un tanto arriesgada, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su baño. Recordó que había una pequeña ventana de tamaño suficiente como para que él pudiera salir por ahí. Se subió en la taza del retrete y con sumo cuidado trató de salir de ahí pero se sorprendió que abrieran la puerta con violencia. Salió por la ventana sin importarle que hiciera ruido. Tanía que salir, se dirigiría a la casa del hombre que alguna vez quiso su cuerpo, Orochimaru, tal vez el único desgraciado que haya conocido en su vida podría salvarlo de que pudiera escapar de su padre, pero por supuesto que pagaría un alto precio.

Agradeció que su departamento se encontrara en el segundo piso y que detrás de éste había una avenida poco concurrida ya que cuando saltó de la ventana éste cayo en un basurero que estaba debajo de ésta -atrayendo la atención de los pocos presentes-, amortiguando su caída justo cuando escuchó la voz de Tekka que se asomaba por la ventana del baño.

-¡Detente mocoso! ¡Solo queremos hablar contigo! – Un: "¡si cómo no!" pensó con burla el azabache, sería joven, pero jamás un idiota.

-¡Sasuke, detente! – escuchó su nombre de la voz de Kagami, provocando que dirigiera su mirada hacia la voz del Uchiha y darse cuenta que él se encontraba a unos quince metros de distancia de Sasuke, éste por su parte, las campanas de alarma sonaron en su cabeza y arrancó a correr a la dirección contraria de su destino. – ¡Mierda! – gritó el azabache, ahora sí se encontraba en problemas.

Sasuke corrió hasta que los perdió de vista, quien sabe si lo siguieron, pero no le importaba, tenía como pensar en como llegar a casa de Orochimaru, pero al tratar de ver en que lugar se encontraba y saber que dirección tomar, se dio cuenta que reconocía la entrada de aquella casa grande color melón y ese viejo gran árbol de cerezo que apenas estaba floreciendo en la entrada de esta y al reparar que, a pesar que la noche anterior estaba ebrio, reconoció la calle de edificios elegantes y también recordó unos ojos de color blanco con un ligero toque lavanda.

Se negó a si mismo ir hacia aquel departamento, el cual horas antes había dejado a una chica humillada por sus propios vocablos, siguió avanzando por mientras buscaba como salir de esa calle y se detuvo en aquel edificio del que había salido. No se había dado cuenta que éste era mucho mas grande que el suyo. Tenia unos ocho o diez pisos, todos los departamentos eran aparentemente grandes, tenían grande ventanas corredizas que daban a unos balcones espaciosos en donde las personas que vivía ahí, podían pasar sus tardes tomar una taza de café o algo como el estilo.

Se quedó tan ensimismado que escuchó un par de voces proveniente de una cuadra anterior, se alarmó y corrió hasta lo más cercano que podía, el edificio que tenia enfrente. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que había un elevador aparentemente ocupado, que quien sea que fuera estaba bajando, y cuando se dispuso a caminar hacia él, una voz desconocida le llamo.

-¡Hey!, ¡joven, usted no puede estar aquí! - le dijo un hombre más o menos joven, veintiséis años tal vez, tenía un corte raro en forma de tazón de cabello negro y unas cejas extremadamente pobladas del mismo color y tenía un ridículo traje verde, tal vez era el velador del edificio. Sasuke iba a gritarle hasta que se fijo de nombre del hombre "Gai". – Lo lamento, pero solo los inquilinos y las personas que tengo anotadas en mi lista pueden entrar. – dijo el hombre raro, acercándose al ojinegro. – ¿Su nombre por favor? – preguntó. Sasuke, dio un suspiro cansado mentalmente, si quería pasar, tenía que decirlo.

-Uchiha Sasuke, estoy buscando a Hinata. – dijo el ojinegro con una mirada fría, casi se le olvidaba el nombre del _pequeño ratón_.

El hombre reviso el nombre del azabache – ¡Oh! Claro, la señorita Hyuga… pero ¿sabe?, no lo tengo en mi lista, así que le pediré el favor que agarre su mochilita y saque su trasero bien formado de aquí. – Al escuchar esto Sasuke estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo -en lo él pensaba- su deforme cara pero su futuro acto fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose.

Sasuke giró su rostro a dirección de ésta y se dio cuenta que la ojiperla bajaba del elevador y tenía la mirada perdida y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba de unos siete metros, tenía los ojos hinchados, de lo que el supuso, por tanto llorar, eso lo incomodó pero necesitaba su ayuda, eso pensó hasta que la voz del "Gai" lo saco de sus pensamientos. – Señorita Hyuuga, este hombre dice que la conoce, pero no lo encuentro en su lista de visitas y… - Maito Gai fue interrumpido por el ojinegro.

-Hyuuga necesito hablar contigo. – La susodicha levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke Uchiha y frunció el seño ¿que estaba haciendo ahí? Después de que la humillara con sus palabras, ella lo había corrido y había recordaba haberle pedido que se fuera, la confundía. – onegai… ne-necesito ha-hablar contigo, ya le dije a éste sujeto que vine por ti y no me deja pasar. – Al azabache le costó decir lo último ya que el nunca pedía favores, así que lo decía entre dientes, masticando cada palabra.

Hinata solo lo veía fijamente, y a su percepción se veía alterado y al parecer, con prisa. Dio un suspiro cansado, tenía que hacerlo. – Ven, podemos hablar mejor en mi departamento. – de alguna forma ese hombre provocaba que el tartamudeo se le fuera y que perdiera los estribos fácilmente, cualquiera diría que era otra alado de Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 2.**

_**NOTAS DE AIKA:**_ gracias a las personas que se dieron su tiempo de dejarme un review, lo aprecie muchísimo ;D

_Capítulo editado: 03/10/12_


	3. El Angel

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

*-hablan-

*"_recuerdos"._

*-"pensamientos."-

***Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**~Only One~**OoOoOoO**

"…**El Ángel…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba nerviosa, al principio cuando lo vio en la recepción del edificio con Maito Gai no lo estaba, pero mientras avanzaban al elevador y quedaron los dos solos en esos minutos, los nervios regresaron, la sola presencia del hombre que la seguía camino a su departamento la ponía demasiado nerviosa. La reacción que tuvo ésa mañana no era para menos pero aun así no pudo evitar ser… ¿compasiva?, ¿bondadosa?, ¿ingenua? Quien sabe, pero su intuición le decía que algo le ocurría y no pudo negarse, fin y al cabo su madre le había enseñado que ayudar al prójimo sólo pocos podían hacerlo y que aunque no recibiera nada a cambio tenia que estar satisfecha de poder ser de ayuda.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio un tanto incomodo, él por que tenia que pedirle un favor a una extraña y él siendo honesto consigo mismo, se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento para con ella, pero jamás en su vida lo admitiría. Ella porque se sentía intimidada por esa mirada fría que siempre le daba cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, sentía que guardaban muchos secretos los cuales sabía de antemano él nunca revelaría a una extraña como ella, por que sí, ellos son unos extraños que aparecieron un día inesperado en la vida de cada uno.

Ambos habían salido del elevador en el quinto piso y se encontraban caminando por el largo pasillo hacia el departamento de Hinata el cual era el último de éste. Cuando llegaron la peliazul rebuscó en su bolsa de mano las llaves de su casa y cuando logró abrirla, le hizo una seña con sus manos al azabache que pasara primero. Éste obedeció, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se dispuso a dar media vuelta, dando se cuenta que la mujer que tenía enfrente estaba temblando, tal vez de nervios.

Sasuke esperó pacientemente unos minutos para que se calmara Hinata, pero al ver que ella no iba a preguntar nada se dispuso a hablar hasta que ella habló al fin con una voz nerviosa – ¿Por qué qui-quiere… ha-hablar con… con-migo? – Hinata se sentía nerviosa, tan nerviosa que podía desmayarse ahora mismo, nunca le había tocado una situación familiar. – des-después que… se fue yo-yo pensaba que no lo vol… volvería a ver. – Terminó de decir con un sonrojo en cada una de sus mejillas, la cual no paso desapercibido para él.

Sasuke la observaba, apoyada en la puerta de su propia casa, con las mejillas rosadas de vergüenza y con el cuerpo tembloroso. Él supuso que su presencia le incomodaba por lo menos, en ese caso iría al grano – Necesito que me permitas quedarme a vivir contigo por un tiempo. – un gemido mas un ¡¿Eh?! Salió de la boca de la ojiperla y ésta abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos y no pudo evitar ruborizar completamente su rostro ¿pero que estaba diciendo? – Sé que no tengo derecho de pedir nada, sobre todo por cómo te traté pero es… umh… muy importante… me-me corrieron de mi casa y no tengo a donde ir. – fue la excusa mas rápida y patética que se le ocurrió en toda su vida pero tenia que quedarse, aunque tenga que rogar por primera vez en su vida.

Hinata lo observaba con una mirada dudosa, pero pensó, si es por un tiempo no creía que estuviera mal, pero por otro lado un hombre que no conocía además de su nombre, que sabía que podía tener arranques de furia viviera en su casa no seria bien visto para nadie, no eran amigos, pareja o algo por el estilo, ni tan siquiera eran conocidos. Dio un suspiro cansado, le indicó a Sasuke que tomara asiento en el sofá y éste lo siguió. – Uchiha-san, ¿por qué yo?, Di-digo, no es que no quiera… quiera que se-sé que-quede con-conmigo es sólo que… usted es mayor de edad… ¿por qué no le avisó a su familia? No-no sería… mejor… - terminó de decir, jugando con sus dedos índices nerviosamente.

Sasuke dio un suspiro cansado. – No puedo decir el por qué pero solo diré que tengo problemas familiares y nadie de mi familia puede enterarse, es algo que no deseo. – Hinata asintió comprensiva, ese tipo de situaciones podía entenderlas. Sasuke esperó una repuesta pacientemente. Al parecer con esa mujer tenia que ser delicado o al menos intentarlo por que si la asustaba no accedería y al caño se iría su plan.

Hinata mordía su labio inferior, nerviosa por la respuesta que le daría, sabía que si Neji se enteraba, la mataba o pensaría mal de ella pero no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿verdad? Solo ayudaría a una persona que se lo pedía amablemente. – si… si es por-por un tiempo… puedo a-acceder a eso… - le contestó con una sonrisa tierna que incomodó un poco al ojinegro, pero le regresó la sonrisa, le agradecía, aunque fuera por un tiempo, por él estaba bien.

Sasuke recostó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá rojo y se acordó de cierto detalle que dijo la peliazul, se irguió de nuevo y la miro a los ojos. – de casualidad, cuando estaba inconsciente, ¿revisaste lo que traía? – la ojiperla le vio con una mirada confusa, Sasuke prosiguió. – osea, que si revisaste mi cartera…

Hinata comprendió. – Ah… ya… cuando Uchiha-san quedo in-inconscien-te… yo revisé su car-cartera para ver si… si tenía familiares pa-para hablarles. – Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fría. Hinata entendió que se iba alterar y rápidamente continúo. – ¡pero no le hablé a nadie! Mi a-amigo Gaara me-me dijo que e-era mejor ha-ha-hablar con usted… - Sasuke dio un respiro de alivio y se volvió a recostar en el respaldo, fijando su mirada en el techo. Hinata lo miró curiosa. –¿no… no debí? Go-gomen…

Sasuke la miró de reojo. – no, es solo que no quiero que nadie se entere… no, aun. – en eso recordó que había apagado su teléfono y se levanto directamente a buscar su mochila vieja que estaba en un pequeño mueble en donde la Hyuuga solía colocar zapatos, bolsas o alguna pertenencia de sus visitantes. La peliazul solo lo seguía con la mirada en silencio. _– "_No ha llamado." _– _pensó al fin de haber encendido el pequeño aparato, lo cerró y lo guardó en su pantalón.

Hinata solo veía lo que hacía pero luego bajó la mirada a los pies de éste y frunció el ceño ¿Qué acaso no recuerda que estaba herido y no debe usar zapatos cerrados? – Uchiha-san, ¿podría venir, por favor? – Sasuke dirigió su vista a la de los ojos perla y la miró interrogante, caminó hacia ella y se volvió a sentar. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella le hacia una seña con su mano que colocara su pierna sobre esta. Y así lo hizo. Aunque estaba confuso.

Hinata sin decir nada le empezó a quitar el zapato derecho y éste lo quitó de inmediato y se levantó mirándola sorprendido. La peliazul comprendió y le sonrió. – ¿no recuerda que usted se hirió los pies? Solo quiero revisarlos. –Sasuke entendió y se colocó como antes sin quitar la mirada de ella, curioso por lo que podía hacer. Hinata prosiguió con lo que iba a hacer y al quitar dicho zapato se fijo que tenia manchas de sangre y si querer frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca. Recobró la compostura y dijo. – ahora regreso. ¿Pue-puede qui-tarse el otro za-zapato, onegai?- dicho esto se fue hacia su habitación a buscar su botiquín de medicinas.

Sasuke hizo lo que le pidió y al quitarse el zapato se dio cuenta de lo que había visto Hinata, seguramente las heridas se abrieron cuando escapaba de Tekka y Kagami. Se recostó en el sofá rojo mientras esperaba a la peliazul y se dedicó a ver cuan diferente era ese departamento al suyo.

Todas las paredes eran como de un color crema con algunas secciones pintadas de rosa y lila. La sala -en donde se encontraba él y la puerta- era grande, en donde había un sofá y una mesa con un arreglo de flores y enfrente de este había una televisión grande. De lado derecho estaba la cocina que era de color blanco, tenía alacenas de color madera claro, un refrigerador grande, una estufa mucho más grande que la suya y a lado de ésta unas mesetas en donde podías cocinar a gusto o desayunar. Al parecer tenía dos habitaciones lo suficientemente grande y un baño. Eso hizo pensar al azabache que aquella chica que había aceptado hospedarlo era rica, pero por su actitud y forma de ser la veía una persona humilde, sencilla y gentil. Eso le agrado, le recordaba a su difunta madre. Escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de la habitación del fondo haciendo que el ojinegro se irguiera de nuevo. Era Hinata que regresaba con una pequeña maleta blanca, al parecer el botiquín y a pesar de la distancia le dedicó al azabache una sonrisa amable y se sentó a su lado colocando el botiquín en la mesita de cristal que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Con una delicadeza que le caracterizaba, haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera curioso de nuevo, le quitó un calcetín y revisó las heridas. Por lo que recordaba lo que Gaara le había dicho, era que él al lastimarse, tenía unas heridas profundas en ambos pies y también tenía unas superficiales así que buscó en su pequeña maletita blanca un tarrito de color verde. Lo abrió haciendo que ambos percibieran el agradable olor y se los untó en los pies del Uchiha, provocando inconscientemente un toquecito de electricidad, haciendo que el ojinegro diera un brinquito y moviera la pierna, provocándole una pequeña risita a Hinata. Ésta hizo lo mismo con el pie izquierdo y los vendó.

Sasuke se tensó al sentir como ella había pasado sus pequeños dedos en las plantas de sus pies y le untaba la pomada. Mayormente cuando vivía en la mansión Uchiha y lo obligaban a trabajar para su padre, evitaba a toda costa las mujeres, ya que éstas le daban asco, repulsión, ya que ellas sólo se fijaban en su físico y posición económica y social. Tal vez, pensó, que si alguna se tomaba la molestia de conocer al verdadero Uchiha Sasuke, tal vez y sólo tal vez no las trataría mal pero no, todas solo iban en busca de sexo, fin al cabo, para eso pagaban. Por eso él siempre se dijo, a él, a Itachi y a su madre, que jamás se iba a enamorar de una mujer, antes muerto.

Hinata se recostó en su sofá y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo, ¿qué hará de ahora en adelante con un hombre viviendo en su casa? Ni siquiera lo conocía, y además, Neji sólo le daba la cantidad suficiente para sus propios gastos y le mandaba más dinero cada mes. Tenía dos opciones; o buscaba trabajo y tendría que dejar los cursos: aunque no era una opción que quisiera cumplir, y dos hablaría con él para ver como le harían para poder sobrevivir. Por lo que sabía Uchiha era mayor de edad, pero en julio 23 cumpliría 21, así que lo más seguro es que ya podría contar con uno. Eso le acordó de algo. – ¿U-Uchiha-san… ano…? – se estaba poniendo nerviosa, le daba pena en pensar en lo que diría, así que tragó fuerte. – ¿Dónde dor-dormirá…? a-aquí hay dos ha-habita-cio-ciones y no sé si quisie-ra dormir en una o… aquí… - señaló el sofá.

Sasuke se irguió y sonrió de lado, cada pregunta que le hacia esta mujer… - En donde te sea más cómodo, Hyuga, con tal de quedarme no seré exigente. – la miró de reojo, aun con la sonrisa en la cara y vio que ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, de seguro por la respuesta sin vergüenza que le había dado, no le agrado. De alguna forma la sensación incomoda se fue, esa chica era tan nerviosa que parecía un ratón temeroso del gato callejero que acaba de invadir su territorio.

Hinata no dijo nada, al parecer el ambiente incómodo se fue, de seguro se ponía nerviosa por estar a solas con un hombre ya que cuando estaba con Gaara, Naruto o Neji no se sentía tan tímida pues a éstos ya los conocía de por vida, pero a él, sólo llevaban un día de haberse "conocido" y hasta ya vivían juntos, ¿ironías de la vida tal vez? Quien sabe. Hinata se molestó que fuera tan descarado, tal vez era una de las actitudes de Sasuke. – Pues en ese caso, puede tomar la de mi hermana menor. – diciendo esto, se paró camino a la habitación de Hanabi.

Sasuke se sorprendió que dejara de tartamudear y optara por caminar con un paso decidido. Sonrió de nuevo, Hinata al parecer era una caja de sorpresas, las cuales estaba dispuesto a descubrir. Se levantó cuando la ojiperla se paró del sofá rojo y se dirigiera a lo que parecía la habitación de su hermana. Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar y Hinata abriera una puerta de color blanco con unas letras chuecas, al parecer de una niña de 10 años, en color marrón, lugar se quedó petrificado, definitivamente era la habitación de una niña de 10 años. – ¿es en serio?

Sasuke observaba dicho lugar con los ojos abiertos, habían demasiados peluches, los cuales eran osos y conejos blancos y uno de un gato amarillo. La habitación era de color rosa y alfombra blanca, la cama era de herrería blanca con sabanas de color rosa y amarillo pero lo que no le agrado fue que tenia posters de actores americano y uno que otro koreano, todos guapos, los cuales cualquier niña de 10 años soñara en casarse. Tragó fuerte, valía la pena aguantar todo eso ¿verdad?

Hinata lo observaba conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, la habitación de su hermana era como el santuario de Hanabi. Sasuke vio de reojo a la peliazul y se dio cuenta de la risita que quería contener, no le daría el gusto, todavía no nacía la persona que se burlara de él y salía vivo para contarlo. Respiró hondo y dijo. – No importa, creo que es mejor que dormir en el suelo.

Hinata se controló, recobró la compostura y asintió. – de-de acuerdo, pe-pero con la con-condición de… de que no rom-rompa nada. – Sasuke asintió y Hinata se dispuso a mostrarle un armario para que pudiera guardar sus ropas y se dispuso a salir.

Sasuke la siguió hasta la sala y preguntó. – Hinata, ¿por qué me ayudas? Digo, soy un completo extraño y me estas ayudando. – Hinata dijo un resoplido que hizo que un cabello de su fleco se moviera y giro su cabeza hacia arriba. Se quedó pensando un poco y contestó. – Digamos… que yo su-sufrí mucho y sin la a-a-ayuda de mi amigo Gaa-gaara y mi primo Neji, yo… no habría vivido… - terminó de decir con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro que dejó sorprendido a Sasuke. Éste no contestó.

Hinata habló después de aquel silencio. – yo i-iba a… salir cuan-cuando us-ted llegó, demo, ya se me hi-hizo tarde a-a-así que tengo que i-i-irme. – Retomó su camino hacia la salida pero antes de irse, se giró media vuelta. – ¿puedo de-dejarte a-acar-go de la ca-casa? – el azabache asintió. – gracias, ano… si-si tiene ham-hambre, hay comida o sí-sí quiere to-tomar una… ba-ba-baño… ha-hágalo, yo re-regresaré mas tarde. – y diciendo esto se fue.

Sasuke se quedó solo y lo que realmente quiso fue tomar un baño, cenar si al caso e irse a dormir, se sentía tan casado, lo único que esperaba es que Itachi le hablara, ya que él por razones obvias no podía llamar a su hermano mayor.

.

.

.

.

.

"El sol está durmiendo tranquilamente"- pensaba Kisame en la celda de castigo, en la cual podía ver que en una ventana pequeña la noche acababa de comenzar dando fin a un día mas, el cual lo habían encerrado por haber golpeado a uno de los subordinados del jefe Uchiha. La mano derecha de éste, Yashiro Uchiha.

Itachi y Kisame son viejos amigos que han sufrido muchas cosas juntos, cuando uno necesita la ayuda del otro, acude para hacer lo que sea necesario.

Gracias a las acciones del destino, Hoshigaki Kisame, estaba una noche anterior alrededor de las 11:36 p.m. caminando cerca del lugar en donde Itachi le rentaba una "casa" a Sasuke para que pueda vivir "tranquilo" lejos de su padre. Itachi ya tenía pensado en que en un determinado día, se llevaría a Sasuke fuera de la mansión Uchiha.

Ambos sufrieron demasiado una vez que su madre murió, ya que Mikoto Uchiha era la muralla que Uchiha Fugaku no se atrevía pasar. Ella trataba de proteger a su hijo menor de las garras de su marido para que no obligara a Sasuke vivir la vida que tanto Itachi y ella se obligaron a sufrir para poder proteger a éste. Y al morir la madre y cuando Sasuke cumplió los 16 años, Fugaku rompió el acuerdo que tenia con ambos y obligó al menor de sus hijos trabajar para su negocio nocturno.

En realidad, Kisame le debía un favor muy grande a Itachi y salvar a su querido hermano Sasuke, era un precio justo, ya que él había salvado también a su hermano menor: Hozuki Suigetsu, que en realidad no era su hermano de sangre pero ambos habían sido huérfanos y desde que conoció al Hozuki lo crió como si fuera tal, aunque tuvieron que pagar un alto precio. Endeudamiento.

Kisame no tenía dinero suficiente y lo único que se ocurría cuando tenia alrededor de 16 años y Suigetsu 10 años, era robar, ya sea robar en lo que sea, mercados, casas, mansiones, ancianas y niños, lo que sea, con tal de matar el hambre. Tres años después, un día Itachi le preguntó por qué había mantenido a ese niño si no eran hermanos de sangre, él rio y contestó:_ "es que tiene una dentadura tan hermosa, que se parece a la mía". _Patético o no, pero era verdad, ese niño lo quería como su propio hermano, una que nunca llegó a tener, sino fuera por el color de piel serian hermano casi de sangre.

Cuando un día Kisame y Suigetsu, estaban haciendo de las suyas, robando en una casa que, quien le importa de quien era, hasta que un guardia de seguridad de dicha casa los atrapó y tuvieron que pasar encerrados en una de las habitaciones de dicha casa, al día siguiente el dueño fue a "hablar amablemente" para llegar a un acuerdo, el cual consistía en trabajar para él y perdonarles la vida o en todo caso los terminarían de matar en esa misma habitación sin ningún remordimiento ya que según el dueño eran personas innecesarias, uno huérfanos más. Ambos terminaron aceptando sin saber en qué trabajarían exactamente.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, se dieron cuenta que era un burdel de clase alta donde habían mujeres extremadamente hermosas, muy bien arreglada y ahí fue cuando las alarmas de sus cabezas sonaron y se dieron cuente que se habían metido en un problema y, sin explicarles que es lo que harían ahí, los separaron y no se vieron alrededor de mes y medio. A Kisame lo pusieron como uno de los encargados en donde los clientes podían ir a ver a unas strippers y derrochar el dinero que se les venga en gana.

Suigetsu no corrió la misma suerte, ya que a él, al igual que Sasuke, los obligaban exhibirse en un salón en donde solo tenían acceso las mujeres que estaban dispuestas a dar una fuerte suma de dinero en ellos, en donde mujeres de "la alta sociedad" les gustaban derrochar dinero en jovencitos al ir a observar como los exhibían, al igual que estuvieran comprando una mascota y los podían escoger para pasar una noche con ellos.

En ese horrible lugar conoció a Itachi Uchiha, el hijo mayor del dueño. Kisame lo ignoraba alprincipio porque pensaba que él era igual de bastardo que su padre pero Itachi le hizo ver que las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan, diciendo que sabía como sacar a su hermano cuando menos y fue ahí cuando el de piel azul lo escuchó.

El burdel de Uchiha Fugaku se encuentra cerca de una playa de las ciudad de Konoha, tenía una gran distancia de las puertas de dicho establecimiento asía una muralla que lo escondía del mundo, cualquiera diría que era la casa de una familia muy adinerada, que al parecer era muy tranquila, pero cuando el sol se ocultaba es cuando las personas llegaban y sucedía la maldita faena.

Itachi era el único que era consiente de que bajo esa mansión había cuatro túneles subterráneos que los mismos dueños anteriores habían mandado a construir, estos tenían dos kilómetros de distancia fuera de la muralla de dicho lugar y las salidas de estos estaban escondido tras unos arboles, por esos túneles que Suigetsu Hozuki logro escapar gracias a la ayuda del Uchiha pero Itachi le había advertido a ambos que después de que saliera tendría que buscar un lugar donde esconderse, ya que su padre no descansaría en buscarlo ya que mantenían un deuda pendiente con él.

Suigetsu logró salir por uno de los túneles del lado oeste de la mansión y escapó para tratar de empezar a buscar una vida y tratar de encontrar una ayuda para su hermano, Itachi y sus amigos. Hoshigaki Kisame hizo una sonrisa melancólica al recordar todos los viejos tiempos junto con su pequeño hermano y se quedó sentado en aquella celda sucia en la espera de su mejor amigo Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 3.**

**NOTAS DE AIKA:** primero que nada, mil gracias por sus reviews ;D la verdad me animan mucho a escribir y de verdad agradezco sus lindas palabras *.* después de estar dos días seguidos sentada he aquí la conti, pero debo decir que no muy me gusto como me salió, pero este es un cap necesario y como se habrán dado cuenta, esta vez no utilize ninguna canción, la verdad es que no encontré ninguna para este cap y me temo que no será así en la mayoría, ya que este fic lo pensé en base a dos canciones una es la del 1er cap "el animal" y la 2da lo sabrán mas adelante x), así que en algunos cap utilizare canciones y en otros no. Sin más me despido y nos vemos en el próximo cap. Bye bye~ :D

_Capítulo editado 04/10/12._


	4. ¿Quieres que me quede?

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

*-hablan-

*"_recuerdos"._

*-"pensamientos."-

***Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

La canción___**"Feel Goog Inc."**___tampoco me pertenece sino a___**"Gorillaz".**_

**OoOoOoOoO**~Only One~**OoOoOoOo**

"**¿Quieres que me quede?"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Itachi** logró llegar al edificio que le servía de burdel a Uchiha Fugaku, se estaba aproximando a la entrada de dicho lugar, eran alrededor de las 8:34 p.m. en un sábado por la noche y se encontraba en su auto negro deportivo; un regalo de su padre por su cumpleaños numero 21 en junio del año pasado. Cuando bajó del auto, llegó a ese lugar con un sólo objetivo, sacar de la celda a Kisame. A la distancia de unos cuatro metro se encontraba la puerta de dicho lugar. Cualquiera que viera ese lugar, pensaría que era el lugar perfecto para pasar unas buenas vacaciones, ya que el diseño de dicho lugar era con un estilo caribeño, pero él sabia que no era así.

En la entrada se encontraba un letrero en donde tenía el nombre del lugar: "La Fabrica de la Satisfacción." Patético, sí, pero para su padre no lo era, Itachi recordó que su padre de seguro se encontraba en la Corporación Uchiha, ya que él llegaba alrededor de las once de la noche para observar que todo este bajo control. Cuando él se encontraba ausente, Uchiha Yashiro era el que estaba a cargo ya que éste era la mano derecha de Fugaku.

Cuando lo vieron llegar unos hombres, le abrieron las puertas como si fuera otro cliente que iría a consumir de los servicios de dicho lugar. Empezó a caminar por un pasillo largo, oscuro, apenas iluminado por unas lámparas de luz amarilla y cuando llegó a uno de los salones principales, se dio cuenta que el lugar se encontraba lleno, había hombres y mujeres dispersos en todo el lugar. Escuchó una estrepitosa risa, lo mas seguro de un cliente que se encontraba de lo mas satisfecho al estar rodeado de dos mujeres. -"pervertido"- pensó el ojinegro cuando divisó una figura de un hombre de gran tamaño con un par de hermosas mujeres.

Al final de dicho salón, se encontraba un pequeño teatro que Yashiro había sugerido para que dar mas entretención a los clientes y en ese teatro se encontraba un joven de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad, de piel blanca, extremadamente pálida, y cabello negro, tenía la mirada gacha, con una sombra cubriéndole los ojos, ya que éste se encontraba sentado con las muñecas y tobillos encadenados.

Itachi lo veía, ese era un chico que tenía trabajando en ese lugar alrededor de tres años y como su padre supuso que a ninguna mujer le atraería por el color de su piel lo puso a cantar como si fuera un "bufón del show" del cual los demás se podían burlar o ya sea disfrutar del espectáculo que el ofrecía.

El ojinegro vio claramente como tomaba aire y movía los labios para empezar con su "show" de cada noche. -**Feel good…**- y una chica que tocaba el bajo eléctrico empezó a mover las puntas de sus dedos para tocar una melodía con dicho instrumento y un baterista la acompañaba para empezar el ritmo de la canción, el chico que se encontraba sentado seguía repitiendo dichas palabras.

Itachi solo se quedó a observar, tenía que esperar a Uchiha Shisui, un primo y amigo que tenía que entregarle información sobre Kisame, por mientras, no le quedaba de otra que observar el lugar que su padre tanto adora –"repulsión, asco"- pensó. El joven de piel blanca por su parte, al que llamaban Sai, tenía que seguir cantando mientras escuchaba la risa de hombres realmente ebrios pero un aire de melancolía le rodeaba el cuerpo.

–…**City's breaking down on a camel's back. Bitch slap a girl 'cause they don't know wack…**

Itachi conocía a ese chico, era uno de sus compañeros cuando tenía mas o menos la edad de Sasuke y lo obligaban hacer lo mismo.

–…**So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see. You won't get out the contry, 'cos you're bad and free…**

Era un buen tipo, solo que era raro. Itachi sabía que esa canción, Sai la había hecho basada en la vida de mierda que llevaban.

–… **You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style. A melancoly town where we never smile…**

Sai se levanto cómo pudo de la silla en que se hallaba sentado y sostuvo el micrófono blanco, para seguir cantando. **–…And all i wanna hear is the message beep. ****My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no…**

El Uchiha mayor observó que a lo lejos llegaba Shisui y al parecer no tenia buenas noticias, la música seguía sonando, las risas de los hombres pervertidos proseguían haciendo ese eco molesto, escandalizando el lugar -¿Qué sabes de Kisame? – peguntó en un tono serio.

Shisui dio un suspiro cansado y miró hacia el teatro y respondió –lo cambiaron de celda por órdenes de Yashiro. – Itachi cerró los puños de coraje -"desgraciado" – pensó, ahora tenía doble trabajo. – no sé dónde se encuentra, pero cada vez que podemos, Sai y yo lo buscamos.

**-…Windmill, windmill for the land. Turn forever hand in hand…**

La canción ya casi terminaba, una guitarra arcustica apaciguo el ritmo, haciendo que sonara melancólica.

–…**Take it all there on your stride. It is sinking, falling down…**

De pronto Itachi sintió una mirada sobre él, miró de reojo y unos ojos color ámbar, casi dorados, estaban sobre él, giró su rostro y se dio cuenta que una chica muy hermosa, lo veía fijamente. Tenia cabello azul corto, piel cremosa y figura curvilínea. Ella le sonrió tiernamente y él le devolvió el gesto.

–…**Love forever, love is free…**

Shisui observó a itachi que se había quedado embelesado con dicha chica, sonrió de lado.- Se llama Konan – Itachi parpadeo una, dos veces, y vio a su primo con un gesto confuso. –Digo si quieres saber.

-…**Let's turn forever you and me…**

Itachi sonrió de lado y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. - hace poco que trabaja aquí, creo que tenia deudas y tu padre la encontró en la calle o algo así.

–…**Windmill, windmill for the land. Turn forever hand in hand…**

Itachi la observó, no negaba que le había llamado la atención, suponía que trabajaba obligatoriamente pero no podía hacer nada para sacarla de ahí, no sin la ayuda de Kisame.

_**-**_ _**Is**_ _**everybody in?**_

Pero el encanto se rompió, vio que un hombre ebrio la agarraba de la cintura e intentaba besarla. El Uchiha apretó los puños y se acercó a ellos, no iba a dejar que la maltrataran.- ¡Tú, suéltala!

El hombre, en su muy perdida conciencia, logró mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió con burla.- ¿Y… si no quiero? Pagué por ella… y tú Uchiha no me la vas a quitar… - terminó de decir y jaló a la chica de la muñeca, forzándola a ir con él. Konan giró su rostro hacia Itachi y le mostró una cara de preocupación. Itachi no supo qué hacer, si lo enfrentaba se metería en problemas y de paso a ella también, apretó la quijada y los puños con fuerza.

Shisui colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo, diciendo silenciosamente que se calmaba, mientras ambos veían que la arrinconaban en una pared del otro extremo del gran salón y el hombre le besaba el cuello y la sostenía de la cintura mientras la chica negaba una y otra vez. Otra risa estridente, como una carcajada horrible y ronca volvió a sonar, mientras Sai terminaba con la canción.

–_**Feel good…**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke** se sentía aburrido, estaba solo, recostado en el sofá rojo y tenía la televisión encendida. Realmente no le ponía mucha atención a lo que una anciana lloraba y un gato blanco le maullaba a la dueña. Cambió de canal y vio que era un canal de música en el cual estaban pasando el video de la última canción de moda. Lo dejó ahí, puso el control remoto en la mesita de cristal que se encontraba frente a él, se volvió a recostar en el sofá y colocó su antebrazo en sus ojos.

Ya eran alrededor de las 9:30 p.m. y la Hyuuga llevaba fuera alrededor de hora y media, en cuanto ella se había ido terminó de colocar sus cosas en la habitación que le dieron, se duchó un largo rato y sin nada interesante que hacer se dispuso a "mirar" la televisión, aunque no le gustaba. Se quedó meditando en su situación actual. Su hermano Itachi no le había llamado en todo el día, lo que quiere decir que el problema de Kisame no se ha solucionado. Dio un suspiro cansado, a este paso no se solucionaría nada, solo le quedaba quedarse en casa de Hinata y esperar las siguientes indicaciones de su hermano.

Se quedó ensimismado por un largo rato y por el otro lado de la puerta de entrada escuchó unas llaves agitarse. –"ya regreso" – pensó con seriedad, se irguió en su lugar y volteó su rostro en dirección a la entrada del departamento.

Hinata entró a su hogar soltando una pequeña carcajada y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Sasuke pensó que de seguro había salido con sus amigos o algo por el estilo. Lo que el azabache no se espero es que un hombre de mas o menos su edad, con el cuerpo mas o menos musculoso, con cabello rojo y un tatuaje en la frente, entrara al departamento de ésta, riéndose de algún chiste o algo así.

Y cuando ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke estaba en la sala, mirándolos fijamente –el cual aparentaba indiferencia-, Hinata dejó de reírse y guardó silencio mientras saludaba al ojinegro con una sonrisa. Gaara se calló y frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo con que el azabache todavía se encontrara ahí.

-A-ahora re-regre-so… - dijo una Hinata nerviosa, ya que se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle que comentar con su amigo pero Gaara la detuvo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ven aquí! – dijo con una voz alterada pero si llegar a gritar. – ¿Qué hace este tipo aquí aun?

-"¿Un novio celoso? Genial…"- pensó con cansancio el ojinegro. Hinata se puso nerviosa con la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el pelirrojo, se quedó mirando sus pies, jugó con sus dedos índices y trato de responder. – Yo-yo… yo te lo iba a de-decir… demo… se me-me olvido comentártelo… gomen… - terminó en un susurro que lograron escuchar ambos chicos.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, miró a Hinata y giró su rostro hacia Sasuke, quien le lanzó una mirada fría –"se ha ganado mi odio"- pensó el ojiverde.

-Me-me iré a cam-cambiar… a-a-ahora regre-so. – la peliazul hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a su habitación. Cuando los chicos se quedaron solos, un choque de miradas se dio en la sala de la ojiperla, ojos negros v.s. ojos verdes, ambos se miraban serios y desafiantes.

-Quiero que te vayas – Gaara habló con voz firme, no iba a dejar que tanto la peliazul como el azabache se salieran con la suya. Hinata por querer hacer lo que se le venga en gana y sin consultarlo con él o con su primo Neji, y Sasuke por querer quedarse en casa de una chica decente sin decir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sasuke sonrió de forma altanera. – Hyuuga me aceptó en su casa, no tengo por qué hacerte caso. – contestó de forma altanera. – si quieres que me largue, que venga Hinata y me lo diga en mi cara y me iré. – terminó de decir, sabía que, con la actitud que mostraba la ojiperla, era incapaz de correr de su hogar a alguien que le pidió refugio. ¿O sí?

Gaara chasqueó la lengua, Hinata sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Así que no le quedó mas remedio que agarrar con fuerza el brazo derecho de Sasuke y empujarlo hacia la puerta.

Sasuke al ver sus intenciones, trato de impedírselo, tratando de poner todo su peso en sus extremidades y cuando llegaron en el marco de la puerta, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y trató de empujarlo con fuerza hacia afuera pero el azabache puso sus piernas y brazos en los costados de las paredes, evitando su cometido.

Gaara lo trataba de empujar por la espalda y Sasuke, por la fuerza que trataba de aplicar, cerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula y cuando trató de abrirlos vio otro par de ojos, azules como el mar, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y visiblemente molestos.

Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho empujándolo hacia adentro del departamento de nuevo, ocasionando que perdiera las fuerzas en sus extremidades y cayera hacia atrás encima del pelirrojo, golpeándose ambos sus cabezas en el piso por el fuerte impacto a causa por el ultimo empujón.

-¡Me estorbas, teme! - un chico rubio de ojos azules entró a la casa gritándole al azabache. – ¡Hinata-chan, ya llegué! ¡Itai…! – sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, provocando que cayera encima de los otros dos, pero adivinó de inmediato quien fue, ya que sabía quién le había golpeado. –Sakura-chan… eso me dolió… - lloriqueaba con una pequeña lágrima en uno de sus ojos.

Una chica pelirrosa de hermosos ojos jade entró molesta por la actitud de su novio. –Naruto… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a una casa sin tocar? ¡Eres un grosero! – reprimía la actitud del rubio. – ¿qué esperas? ¡Ayúdalos a que se levanten!

Naruto se levantó, los ayudó a levantarse y los tres se sacudieron el polvo. Gaara y Sasuke se veían con miradas asesinas por lo sucedido. -¡Hinata! – gritaron al unísono y giraron sus rostros del lado contrario al otro.

La susodicha llegó con los nervios a flor de piel, con la ropa cambiada y limpia, se quedó mirando a ambos chicos y una gotita apareció en su cabeza, mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Dio un suspiro cansado y habló. –Sakura-chan, ¿podrías empezar con la cena? – la pelirrosa asintió afirmando que así lo haría. Miró a los otros dos que tenía enfrente y habló muy quedamente. – vamos a la terraza, ¿quieren?

Caminaron hacia la terraza del departamento, abriendo unas puertas corredizas de cristal y Sasuke pudo comprobar que había una linda vista desde esa altura y más que era de noche, pero la voz de Gaara lo sacó de su embelesamiento. – ¡quiero que éste tipo se vaya! ¡Ya lo corrí pero no se quiere ir! – dijo acusándolo con Hinata. La ojiperla frunció el ceño por la acción de Gaara.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? No voy a correrlo sólo porque lo pides así, a-a-demás es por un tiempo… no creo que me haga daño… - esto último lo dijo en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido para el azabache, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

Gaara miró con enojo al ojinegro y este le sonrió de lado. – vamos a cenar, ¿quieres? Olvida esto, es sólo por un tiempo, ¿si? Es más, puedo cocinarte las costillitas a la BBQ que tanto gustan…

Gaara entrecerró los ojos – no me vas a sobornar con comida Hinata. Además, piensa… ¿tú qué crees que dirá Neji sobre esto? Sabes que no le gustara nada, si ocurre algo malo va ser tu problema… - se retiró de dicho lugar enojado, dejando solos a ambos chicos.

Hinata dio un largo suspiro y se dio media vuelta hacia el barandal de dicho lugar, viendo el manto azul profundo del cielo con miles de estrellas en él. Sasuke la observó fijamente, tenía que hacer una pregunta. – ¿Podrías explicarme por qué reaccionó así? ¿Acaso es tu novio? – Hinata enrojeció con la última pregunta y vio fijamente al azabache que esperaba atentamente una respuesta.

-No-no-no… es sólo que… Gaara es co-co-como mi hermano ma-mayor celoso. Sólo tra-trata de cuidarme. – terminó de decir con una sonrisa. – Él está a cargo de mí hasta que mi primo vuelva de Tokio… - dijo en voz baja. – Vamos a cenar, ¿quieres? – la peliazul se dio media vuelta y lo dejó solo.

Sasuke se quedó callado y se apoyó al barandal mirando el cielo nocturno. Sintió que algo le vibraba en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó un pequeño teléfono celular negro, observó que el nombre de su hermano aparecía en la pantalla de éste y contestó. – ¿Itachi? ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?

_-"Lo siento, surgió un problema. A Kisame lo cambiaron de celda y no sé dónde está. –_ Sasuke escuchó que su hermano tenía voz cansaba y al fondo pudo distinguir la música que se solían tocar en el pequeño teatro. _– ¿Sabes dónde está Suigetsu?_

-Aun no lo encuentro – Sasuke dio un suspiro cansado. – Durante el tiempo que estuve libre, no lo encontré.

_- Ese imbécil a ver si no se metió en problemas. Se supone que debe encontrar a Sasori y a Deidara, aparte, él es el único que sabe abrir candados y códigos de alta seguridad, lo necesito para poder sacar a su hermano… - _respondió Itachi, Sasuke supo que realmente estaba arto de esta situación.

-El dúo dinámico tampoco está en Konoha, al parecer se fueron de la ciudad. Ese par de idiotas se escondieron y creo que ya no están comunicados… - Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de que su hermano quisiera salvarle las vidas a todos, pero él era casi tan noble como la Hyuuga. – Ese par de imbéciles no dejaron rastro por ningún lado, seria un milagro que la lagartija de Suigetsu los encuentre.

_-¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Conseguiste un lugar seguro? – _preguntó el Uchiha mayor, como siempre, se preocupaba por su pequeño hermano.

Aunque Itachi no lo viera, Sasuke, sonrió de lado. –Estoy bien, encontré un lugar donde quedarme y trataré de seguir buscando, no te preocupes.

_-Dime dónde es para… - _pero Sasuke cortó la oración que iba a decir su hermano.

-Luego te digo. Esperare que sea seguro, adiós. – y cortó la llamada. No podía dar detalles aun, ya que no sabía si el hogar de Hinata era seguro o no. Guardó de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo y entró al departamento de nuevo, dándose cuenta que Gaara seguía molesto con Hinata y él, le daba completamente igual, Hinata lo había defendido y había dicho que podía quedarse en su casa como había quedado enfrente su amigo.

El chico rubio, que había escuchado que se llamaba Naruto, no paraba de decir que quería comer ramen de puerco y algo de que: "¡Hinata-chan va a cocinar!", dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina y ahí vio que las dos chicas se encontraban riendo, de seguro de una platica entre ellas, mientras cocinaban en el amplio lugar de la peliazul.

Se acercó a la mesa del comedor -que estaba cerca de las grandes puertas de cristal-, importándole en lo mas mínimo la mirada fría del ojiverde, mientras éste se sentaba del lado izquierdo del pelirrojo y del lado derecho del rubio, la mesa era para unas seis personas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, percibió el agradable olor de la comida y del perfume de fresas detrás de él. Levantó la mirada y vio como ojiperla le sonreía amablemente. – ¿Quieres onigiris con okaka y tomate? – Sasuke asintió y Hinata le dio unos tres, el azabache tomó uno y abrió los ojos cuando lo mordió, estaba sorprendido de que esa chica cocinara tan bien, ya que sus sazón le recordaba al de su madre. La peliazul se dirigió con Gaara. – ¿Y tú quieres? – éste negó. – De acuerdo, señor enojón, luego no digas que te maltrato. – Hinata sonrió con ternura y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

-Etto… Hinata-chan, ¿y los míos? – preguntó Naruto haciendo un puchero, pero antes de la peliazul contestara, Sakura interrumpió.

-Yo hice unos para ti, pero estos son de cerdo. – Naruto tragó fuerte, ya que los onigiris que preparo su novia estaban redondos y de un color café. Estiró su brazo y tocó uno, dándose cuenta que éste estaba completamente duro. Él la quería mucho, mas que su propia vida, pero reconocía que ella no cocinaba bien. –También te hice esto, aun no sé que es pero, creo que te gustara. – el rubio vio el segundo platillo, era de color blanco, como si fuera caldo de arroz o harina con algo, trató de alzar la cuchara para probarlo pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!, este estaba demasiado espeso y no podía hacerlo fácilmente.

Gaara trató de aguantar lo risa, sabia de antemano que el ojiazul de iba a enfermar con solo probarlo. Sasuke lo veía de reojo y entendió la reacción del pelirrojo, supo que el rubio estaba en problemas y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de lado. Sakura esperaba pacientemente que su novio diera el primer bocado, pero Naruto le hizo una seña con los ojos suplicándole a Hinata que lo sacara de eso, la ojiperla reprimió su risa. – Sakura-chan, ¿no quieres aprender hacer costillitas a la BBQ? – Sakura asintió alegremente por la propuesta de su amiga y se dirigió a la cocina con ella.

-¿Ahora como me deshago de la comida? – Gaara sonriente, se en congió de hombros, mientras Sasuke, descaradamente le daba otro mordisco a su onigiri en la cara del rubio, degustándolo lentamente, mientras pasaba su lengua rosada por sus labios.

-¡Teme! – Naruto lloriqueó. Gaara soltó una carcajada de burla.

.

.

.

.

.

**Al cabo** de un par de horas, alrededor de las 12:45 p.m., los tres jóvenes visitantes se despidieron y partieron a sus respectivas casas. Hinata los despidos desde la puerta de su departamento, diciéndoles adiós con la mano derecha, Sasuke por su parte estaba sentado en el sofá rojo, con los brazos estirados y la mirada fija en el techo blanco mientras iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Hinata se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado con una respectiva distancia. – ¿Y qué te parecieron los chicos? – no pudo evitar preguntar, fin al cabo eran sus amigos.

Sasuke –quien tenía los ojos cerrados aun- sonrió de lado. –Son extraños… - Hinata frunció un poco el ceño, el azabache abrió una de sus orbes y la miro de reojo. – no te confundas, eso no quiere decir que no me hayan caído bien… a excepción de Gaara, es muy sobreprotector contigo…

Hinata se rió un poco, terminó de recostar su espalda en el sofá. – Ya te lo dije, él es… - buscó la palabra correcta –…El hermano mayor que mi primo me obligó a adoptar. Uno muy celoso y sobreprotector… - le sonrió al azabache con una sonrisa cansada, para ella había sido un día agotador. – Creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir, ¿ne? – dicho esto se levantó con pereza y Sasuke la imitó.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero antes de que el ojinegro ingresara a dormir, Hinata le habló. – Sé que los demás no le dijeron nada, demo… mañana en la noche iremos a cenar al nuevo restaurante de costillitas de un trio de amigos, ¿quieres venir? – Hinata se mordió el labio inferior esperando la respuesta del pelinegro, gesto que notó él. De alguna forma y a pesar de haber pasado un día casi juntos, ya no le temía, el mismo sentimiento que él emanaba desapareció y eso ocasionó que Hinata perdiera su timidez, aunque sea un poco.

Sasuke se recargó en el marco de la puerta y suspiró. – No creo que deba ir… - pero fue interrumpido por una dulce voz.

-Bue-bueno velo de otra forma, mi a-a-amiga Ino necesita ayuda para el personal de su restaurante, si le caes muy bien podrías conseguir trabajo con ella, ¿ne?- termino de decir la ojiperla, jugando con sus dedos índices tímidamente.

Por su parte, Sasuke la miraba atentamente. – Lo pensare… - y dicho lo último, le sonrió, se metió a su habitación, dejando a la peliazul sola por el pasillo, quien estaba recargada en la puerta del baño que se encontraba enfrente ambas habitaciones. Sonriente se dirigió a su habitación, tan siquiera quería lograr ser su amiga, ya que el azabache era muy misterioso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 4.**

**Notas de Aika : **_gracias por sus reviews, ya que estos me animan a seguir escribiendo enserio! Me anima demasiado que mi historia es bien recibida gracias a: _lady-darkness-chan dark-butterfly-19; Tsuki Tsuruga Tokeijikakeno orenji; josyuchiha; lavida13 nanouchiha; nanako-senpai Diminishing quarter Dark Amy-chan BubbleGumer; enana naranja. Gracias enserio, chicas! :D

Cualquier duda o pregunta, critica constructiva, hágamela saber, yo con gusto se los podría aclarar :D Sin más que decir, Bye, bye~

_Capítulo editado: 23/10/2012._


	5. Hay situaciones que matan al gato

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

-hablan-

-"_recuerdos"._

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **__pensamientos__**"-.**_

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**~Only One~**OoOoOoOo**

"**Hay situaciones que matan al gato…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un hombre de figura demandante, caminaba por un largo pasillo. Un hombre de cabello azabache, más o menos largo hasta los hombros, ojos negros con unas pequeñas marcas debajo de sus parpados inferiores. Tenía una mirada sebera que demandaba poder a cualquiera que pasaba por su camino. Transmitía temor y una seguridad en sí mismo que cualquiera de sus subordinados y sirvientes sabia que era casi imposible de quebrarse ante cualquier situación. Los que vivían en ese sucio lugar le temían, a excepción de uno, Uchiha Yashiro, la mano derecha y mejor amigo de Uchiha Fugaku.

El jefe Uchiha se dirigía a su despacho, ya que era alrededor de las 9:45 de la noche y había terminado sus ocupaciones en la Corporación que le pertenecía. Cuando llegó a su "negocio", lo único que le interesaba era llegar a su despacho, tenía un humor de los mil demonios, ya después se encargaría de revisar los asuntos de dicho lugar.

Atravesó un par de puertas grandes hechas de madera de roble en el cual tenia un halcón tallado en estas, junto con el escudo de la familia Uchiha. Y al entrar repasó la mirada por el despacho: era grande. Era sin duda, su único lugar favorito ya que podía pensar en todos los hechos que ha logrado, los errores que cometió y los planes para el futuro. Avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a su escritorio hecho de la manera mas fina y se dispuso a sentarse en su cómoda silla. Frente a él tenía una gran ventana en el cual tenía un balcón; en donde podía ver el mar azul -aunque fuera de noche- y dejaba entrar la fresca brisa.

Se quedó sentado, apoyando los codos enfrente a él y a su boca. La situación de la desaparición de su hijo menor y las circunstancias que estaba atravesando desde la muerte de su esposa lo estresaba. Dirigió su vista de reojo a una fotografía muy grande que se encontraba colgada en una de las paredes del lugar. Era un retrato familiar en donde mostraban a sus hijos diez u ocho años atrás, a su esposa vestida elegantemente junto a él, quien la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella tenía puestas las manos en los hombros de sus hijos. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, la recordó cuando ella aun vivía en su mansión y antigua casa, ya que desde que ella se empezó a involucrar con el burdel y sus "negocios" se tuvieron que mudar a éste lugar. Uchiha Mikoto era -fue-, para él, la mujer mas hermosa en la que Uchiha Fugaku había puesto sus ojos, ya que ella perteneció a una familia aristocrática en la cual la habían obligado a casarse con él, y aunque Fugaku nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, se había enamorado de Mikoto como un completo idiota. Ella había tenía un hermoso cabello negro y largo hasta por debajo la cintura, unos ojos negros como la noche y una sonrisa encantadora.

De alguna forma llegó a quererla y más, cuando se habían enterado de que iban a tener a su primogénito. Todo iba de maravilla, siguieron felices años mas tarde; la llegada de Sasuke fue que terminó de aumentar la dicha de los tres Uchihas, todo iba perfecto hasta la llegada de cierta persona…

Un ruido sonó desde las puertas, sacándolo de sus pensares— Adelante —dijo con una voz grave y fría, dejando pasar a Yashiro Uchiha y dejando que el ruido de la música que provenía del salón principal, interrumpiendo el silencio que había en el despacho.

Yashiro entró al lugar con una mirada seria pero el sonrojo que tenia en las mejillas delataba que había ingerido alcohol— ¿Me mandaste a llamar? —preguntó. Fugaku dirigió su vista a éste y suspiro pesadamente.

— ¿Qué has sabido de Sasuke? —El peligris suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de madera— Aun no lo hemos encontrado —Fugaku le lanzó una mirada llena de furia, no le dio importancia, agachó su cabeza hacia su regazo, se quedó pensativo por un momento y prosiguió—. Sé que te molestara lo que te diré; demo, sé que Itachi tiene algo que ver en su desaparición, de seguro…

El pelinegro dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio, se levantó de golpe y lo miró con furia— Te diré esto y no lo volveré a repetir, deja de involucrar a Itachi en esto, él no tiene absolutamente nada que ver —se dispuso a caminar hasta quedar unos pasos afrente a Yashiro y lo miraba con odio—. Sasuke se fue por su cuenta y si no fuera porque lo necesito, yo mismo lo tiraría a los perros, para que se lo devorasen… —se separo del peligris y se dirigió en busca de un coñac. Vertió el contenido en un vaso de cristal y probó el amargo sabor, provocando que su garganta le quemara—. ¡Tanto a él como a Suigetsu me trajeron la fortuna de este negocio y no voy a permitir que un par de mocosos me arruinen todo por lo que he luchado hasta hora!

Yashiro solo lo veía, el sospechaba que detrás de esa fachada había algo más— mi grupo y yo hacemos lo que podemos, pero con Suigetsu… —suspiro—, es el que nos está dando mas trabajo de encontrar…

Con una gran furia, Fugaku aventó el vaso de cristal en una esquina haciendo que se destrozara en pedazos. Los orificios de su nariz se le abrieron por el enojo que estaba conteniendo en no matarlo en este momento, se acercó a él y lo miro fijamente— no me interesa que si no lo encuentran, ¡te di una orden! ¡Búsquenlos! —y dicho esto se dio media vuelta para proceder a salir hacia su salón principal. Miró su reloj, eran las 10:00 p.m... Ya era hora de que hiciera su aparición.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi se encontrado recargando en una pared en unos de los pasillos que había en la mansión. Desde ahí, trataría de buscar algún lugar en donde podría estar Kisame, ya que llevaba tres días encerrado y no pensaba dejarlo mas tiempo ahí.

Camino unos metros; era uno de los pasillos de donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Él trataba de hacer oídos sordos a los ruidos raros que salían de esas habitaciones. Siguió caminando por unos minutos, tratando de doblar una esquina hacia el lado derecho pero escuchó que una puerta se abría, dando paso a un hombre que logró reconocer. Trató de esconderse para que no lo encontraran, ya que si lo encontraban ahí, se metería en problemas. El hombre pasó de largo junto a él; se encontraba tan ebrio que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había alguien más.

El Uchiha avanzó para doblar la esquina, y al mirar hacia adelante, pudo divisar a cierta mujer de cabello azul claro, pero esta vez no tenia la dicha flor de papel que acostumbraba llevar. Vio que se encontraba recargada en la puerta; tenía la mirada gacha, se encontraba un poco desarreglada y tenía un cierto aire de melancolía.

Tan solo de verla, algo en el estomago de Itachi se removió, de alguna manera que no supo como explicar, no le había gustado apreciar el estado en que se encontraba ahora. Caminó unos pasos, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a ella, mirándola como soltaba delgadas lágrimas silenciosamente. No le agrado para nada.

Konan se sentía apenada consigo misma. Sentía vergüenza, ya que por sus estupideces y necesidades, tenia que hacer estas cosas sucias. Se sentía tan avergonzada que no quería ver quién es el que estaba frente a ella. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, provocando que mas lagrimas transparente salieran de sus ojos ámbar. Sintió unos suaves dedos en su barbilla, provocando que levantara la cara lentamente. Ella quiso levantar su mirada para observa a la persona directamente a los ojos, pero el mismo que le había tocado el rostro, hizo que girara la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo para que sea más visible el pequeño moretón que tenia en su blanca mejilla.

— ¿Te golpeó? —preguntó el ojinegro mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por la pequeña marca, como si tratara de que ella se calmara, ya que con solo sentir su suave rostro bajo la yema de sus dedos, sentía como ella temblaba, nerviosa o asustada con su presencia.

Ella aparto su cara, tratando de retirarse lejos de él. Realmente no quería estar con nadie pero el leve apretón que sintió en su brazo derecho hizo que detuviera su andar. Giro su cara para poder verlo a los ojos— no es nada, suéltame, onegai…

Itachi la miró fijamente— ¿quieres salir de aquí? —preguntó directamente, provocando que ella abriera los ojos con desmesura, sorprendiéndola.

La chica se sintió un poco nerviosa; ¿no se supone que él es el hijo del dueño de este burdel?— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No se supone que eres hijo de Fu-…?

Itachi la interrumpió— Aunque lo dudes, no soy un bastardo como mi padre —terminó diciendo con una amable sonrisa. La jaló delicadamente de la muñeca derecha, pero ella puso resistencia de pronto, sintiéndose incomoda. Él comprendió y trató de explicarle— ¿quieres vengarte por el moretón? —ella lo miró extrañada. Se acercó un poco así la peliazul— no puedo golpearlo porque me iría peor a mi, demo, puedo hacerle pagar de muchas formas… —terminó sonriéndole traviesamente, provocando que ella lo hiciera también. Y así, comenzaron su camino en busca del hombre ebrio.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala; esperando pacientemente que la pequeña Hyuuga terminara de vestirse, ya que irían al lugar del que habían hablados los amigos de la peliazul.

Esa mañana, en el departamento de la chica, él había recibido una llamada que lo había dejado extrañado, pues no sabia quién era hasta que escuchó un: _"¡Teme!", _supo que se trataba de cierto rubio idiota y despistado, así que, no tuvo más que contestarle con un _"Dobe…" _gruñón.

Sasuke aun no le había dado una repuesta a la de ojos perlas pero lo que él había desconocido hasta hace un par de horas antes, Naruto le había asegurado a Hinata la noche anterior que haría que Uchiha Sasuke iría con ellos a la barbacoa que pertenecía a unos de sus amigos. Con un: _"a pesar de que me pareciste un amargado, me caíste bien, así que sí no vienes con nosotros, yo mismo te sacare en boxers a la calle" _una fuerte risa se escuchó del otro lado, unas quince negaciones por parte del azabache, mas otros veintiocho _"Teme…"_ junto con lloriqueos por parte del rubio, terminó aceptando.

Por otro lado, la propuesta de Hinata se le hizo tentadora, porque al menos le pagaría lo que ha hecho por él hasta ahora. Además, por lo que sabía, era un restaurante y si usaba su lógica, irían muchas personas, lo que significa que habría muchas oportunidades de seguir buscando al dúo dinámico y a la lagartija. Así podría ayudar aunque sea un poco a su hermano, mientras él seguía reglando los problemas con su padre.

Cuando había aceptado ir -dos horas atrás-, se dio una rápida ducha y buscó entre la pocas pertenencias que tenía algunas ropas adecuadas para la ocasión, un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas con los primeros tres botones desabotonados, unos zapatos negros y como un único accesorio un cadena con un dije en forma del escudo de la familia Uchiha. Y no es que la tuviera por que estuviera orgulloso de su familia, sino por que dicha cadena perteneció a su madre y en el dije tenia el nombre grabado de ella. Él la tenía ya que Itachi insistió en que él fuera el que la conservara.

Miro el reloj de la muñeca, ya llevaba 15 minutos esperando. Suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos y, cuando los abrió al fin, su mirada negra quedó enganchada en el marco donde se encontraba una fotografía.

No supo que fue el impulso que le dio para que lograra ponerse de pie y se dirigiera hacia dicha fotografía, ¿curiosidad?, tal vez, quién sabe. Miró de reojo, no quería que la peliazul se diera cuenta que había estado viendo sus cosas como un gato curioso, y al parecer aun no llegaba ahí.

Llegó hacia un mueble que estaba bajo la televisión y sostuvo el marco, fijándose de quienes aparecían en ella. Había un hombre mayor con la mirada sebera, tenía el cabello castaño largo y al parecer tenía la edad actual de su padre; alrededor de unos 42 años. Había otro castaño de cabello largo y piel blanca, pero éste era mas joven, casi de la edad de Itachi. Siguió viendo la fotografía y se percató cuenta de que había una niña pequeña, tal vez de uno años de edad, tenía una gran sonrisa y el azabache pensó, que tal vez ella era la pequeña hermana Hyuuga, la cual realmente se parecía a su padre.

Cuando se fijó en la última persona, se dio cuenta de que era Hinata. Tendría la edad de 15 años quizás. Se fijó en su mirar, tenia la expresión serena, calmada y dulce. Se fijó en sus rasgos y hasta el momento de ahora no se había percatado bien en ella, pero tenía los rasgos finos, en los labios de ella se encontraba una sonrisa discreta, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue que en sus ojos había un destello especial, provocando que sus ojos perlados se vieran realmente lindos— "es realmente linda…"_—_pensó el moreno, ya que, para él quizás Hinata era una de las mujeres más lindas que había conocido.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensares, dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se sentó rápidamente. Hinata entró en ese momento a la sala. Sasuke la miró detenidamente, al parecer buscaba algo en su bolsa de mano. Tenía un vestido de finos tirantes y éste le llegaba unos 6 dedos antes de la rodilla, tenía un pequeño collar con el dije de una flama, portaba unas sandalias sencillas color morado, en uno de sus brazos cargaba una chamarra color lavanda y su cabello largo color azul profundo lo tenía peinado en una cola de caballo alta junto con unos mechones rebeldes enmarcando su rostro.

Ella tenía su cabeza de lado, provocando que su cabello cayera con gracia hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello, del cual desprendía el olor a fresas. De alguna forma, sin saber de donde demonios salieron las ganas, pero estaba tentado a acercarse hasta ella y morderle en cuello para poder comprobar el sabor a dicha fruta que todo su ser desprendía.

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba?—"¡maldición!"_—_pensó un tanto incomodo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida, tratando de deshacerse de ese pensar absurdo, dirigió su mirada hacia la peliazul y ésta había alzado su mirada perlada al sentir la suya, le sonrió levemente, y de su pequeño bolso sacó las llaves de su departamento.

Pasaron uno minutos, ya se encontraban en el pequeño elevador, en silencio, pero cuando llegaron a la recepción, se toparon con Maito Gai y este se dirigía hacia Hinata, parándose rápidamente del asiento en el que estaba para ir dispuesto a saludarla.

—Muy buenas noches tenga usted, señorita Hyuuga —dijo en un tono demasiado pomposo, tomando la mano de la peliazul y dando un casto beso, provocando que la ojiperla se sonrojara hasta las orejas por incomodidad. Sasuke por su parte, no pudo ocultar una mirada de desagrado, Gai se separó y prosiguió—. ¡Pero que linda se ve esta noche! ¿Acaso saldrá con-…? —Cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba el moreno junto a ella, frunció el ceño en desacuerdo—. Joven, joven… ¿no le dije hace dos días que no puedes estar aquí? —Sasuke gruñó. Gai iba a continuar pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—Etto… Gai-sensei… él vive con-conmigo…, así que Uchiha-san puede entrar y salir del edificio… —dijo, con una suave voz.

Gai puso una mueca de incomprensión, pero algo se le cruzó por su mente, ya que les sonrió a ambos jóvenes con picardía— Entiendo… así que ustedes son novios… —sonrió, y a causa de esto la peliazul se sonrojó, ¿acaso insinuaba, que ella y el tenían ese tipo de relación? Ante esto Sasuke trató de negar, pero el de cejas pobladas interrumpió nuevamente—. No se preocupe joven Sasuke, la señorita Hyuuga es una persona de fiar —se coloco detrás de ellos y los empezó a empujar hasta la salida del edificio mientras ellos trataban de arreglar el malentendido, pero todo fue en vano.

Se quedaron parados frente a la entrada del edificio en un silencio un poco incómodo. Avanzaron unos pasos y la voz grave del ojinegro rompió el silencio— ¿sabes que podría haber situaciones así? —Hinata lo miró y al parecer no comprendía—. Apuesto que habrá mas personas insinuando que nosotros… tú sabes…

Hinata asintió levemente— "realmente incomodo"_—_pensó.

Sasuke se recordó un pequeño detalle y habló nuevamente mientras la miraba de reojo— ¿por qué le dijiste "sensei" al velador del edificio?

Hinata sonrió— Porque da clases de baile y a veces voy con mis amigas —el peliazabache sonrió de lado y guardó silencio.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato hasta llegar a dicho lugar en un silencio mucho más cómodo que antes. Al llegar a una calle en especial, como a una distancia de cinco cuadras del departamento de la Hyuuga, vieron el lugar de su destino. Era un establecimiento con forma de una cabaña pero ésta es de dos pisos, en la entrada tenía unas pequeñas palmeras a cada lado de la entrada del lugar; había unas grandes puertas de cristal y en el techo había un letrero en grandes letras de neón diciendo "Ino-Shika-Cho".

Se adentraron y ambos se dieron cuenta de que había un buen ambiente. Había mesas dispersas por todo el lugar; en la planta baja se encontraba -al parecer- la cocina y el bar del lugar. Enfrente de esta, se encontraba un escenario con una tarima de un poco menos de un metro de altura, había varios instrumentos, como un bajo, guitarras, un piano de pared, trompetas y saxofones, que al parecer, pertenecían a una pequeña banda de jazz.

A la distancia, divisaron un brazo bronceado haciéndoles una seña. Era Naruto junto con los otros dos que había conocido la noche anterior pero éstos se encontraban acompañados de otras cuatro personas más.

Ambos morenos se acercaron hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban los demás. Hinata saludó educadamente con un: "buenas noches"y presentó a Sasuke a los cuatro faltantes. El primero de ellos se llamaba Shikamaru, quien a pesar de tener pintas de hippie perezoso, era uno de los dueños del restaurante. Su novia, Temari, era una rubia de ojos verdes profundos y al parecer compartía los mismos gustos con su novio cabeza de piña, ya que según la Hyuuga, ella era escritora, cantante y pintora. Ambos son amantes de la naturaleza y los animales, pero ellos tenían algo en común, sin importar sus gustos, ellos eran amantes de la barbacoa de su amigo Akimichi Choji, el cual aun no conocía.

El tercero era un castaño, con unas marcas moradas por todo su rostro, al parecer eran tatuajes. Éste era el hermano mayor de Gaara y Temari. Pero el cuarto, fue el que, sin saber por qué razón, no le cayó muy bien; Kiba, como le había dicho la ojiperla, fue el primero en pararse saludar a la chica con un beso en la mejilla, pero al darse cuenta que había venido acompañada, no pudo evitar su disgusto, mandándole una mirada asesina al azabache, el cual se la devolvió, pero fue mucho más fría.

Hinata de pronto se sintió nerviosa por estar en medio de esos dos y sus miradas asesinas. No supo como calmar la situación hasta que vio que su amiga de larga cabellera rubia venia hacia ellos dispuesta a saludar a los recién llegados. Le llegó una idea a la cabeza y se dirigió con prisa hasta llegar a ésta— ¡Ino-chan! —la rubia le brindó una gran sonrisa al ver a la peliazul. Abrió su boca para disponerse a hablar, pero la morena se lo impidió— a-ano… ¿recuerdas el favor que te había pedido? —la rubia asintió, mientras la Hyuuga jalaba del brazo del Uchiha sin previo aviso, y provocando inconscientemente, el disgusto de su amigo castaño, haciendo que éste abriera la boca completamente sorprendido.

Sasuke miró a la pequeña mujer y miro de reojo a la peliazul— él es Uchiha Sasuke y es del quién te había mencionado… —Sasuke no comprendió la situación. La ojiazul recordó la petición de su amiga y de un impulso, agarró la muñeca del azabache, dispuesta a llevárselo con ella.

Sasuke vio a la Hyuuga, miró a la chica que tironeaba de su muñeca, y su desconcierto aumentó, tironeó su brazo fuertemente hasta lograr zafarse de su agarre— ¿Quién te crees para jalarme así? —dijo con voz alterada.

Ino por su parte, dio media vuelta, dando la espalda a la cocina y sonrió— Tu futura jefa —el ojinegro alzó las cejas de sorpresa—. No te preocupes, ya tienes el trabajo. Es un favor que le debía a Hinata, pero como comprenderás, no te puedo aceptar así como si nada sin hacerte los típicos exámenes de admisión —el moreno comprendió y dejó que Ino lo jalara de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Ella le presento a Choji, el chef del lugar— bien, Sasuke-kun, llena este formulario mientras Choji prepara lo ingredientes.

— ¿Ingredientes? ¿Para qué? —preguntó mientras se detenía en lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Para saber si sabes hacer algunos guisos, bebidas con y sin alcohol… es sólo para ver en donde podemos acomodarte —explicó la chica y dejó al moreno solo con lo suyo en una mesa que había ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi y Konan encontraron al hombre que la había golpeado. Se encontraba con un par de mujeres y reía como si el lugar en el que se encontraba fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Ambos estaban en la segunda planta, justo arriba de él. A lado de ellos, se encontraban más hombres y mujeres, permitiéndoles simular ser un par más del montón que asistían a ese horrible lugar.

Itachi estiró su brazo hacia uno de los meseros que se aproximaba hacia ellos y tomó un par de copas, dándole una a la chica que estaba a su lado. Sin decir nada, él le agarró de la cintura, simulando que era su acompañante. Dicha acción tomó a Konan desprevenida, haciendo que su rosto chocara con solido torso de éste y sin querer se sonrojó levemente. Levantó su mirar hacia él y comprendió su acción.

Los dos chicos esperaron un momento y como si estuvieran sincronizaron vertieron el contenido de las copas de cristal sobre el hombre y el par de mujeres, haciendo que despertara de su embriaguez y el par de mujeres gritaran histéricas. Ambos se rieron un poco y corrieron para alegarse de ahí.

Observaron que un camarero se acercaba hacia ellos, dejaron el par de copas con él y corrieron "disimuladamente" hasta la habitación de Konan. Entrando, ella primero e Itachi, cerró la puerta, apoyando a la chica en ésta y él puso sus brazos apoyándolos en la madera de roble.

Se escucharon los gritos afuera, suponiendo que seguramente era el hombre viejo haciendo un gran escándalo. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y no aguantaron sus carcajadas retenidas. Konan se sintió muy agradecida con el moreno, aunque sea por esa pequeña travesura que momentos atrás habían hecho los dos. Se acercó hasta él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, parando en seco las carcajadas del Uchiha. Él por su parte, la fijamente e inconscientemente se permitió darle pequeños besos en las mejillas de ésta— I-Itachi… ¿qué-…? —trató de hablar pero el moreno empezó a besarla, lentamente.

La peliazul trató de poner resistencia, pero no aguanto mucho en caer en la tentación de besarlo. Le gustaba mucho, le gustó desde el momento que lo vio parado en el gran salón junto a Shisui hablando, le había gustado el porte elegante que él usaba; le gustaba desde que había empezado a trabajar para su padre y lo vio por primera vez. No aguantó más la tentación de que sus labios carnosos y suaves le pidieran con un silencioso grito de que le correspondieran al beso y así lo hizo, le devolvió el cálido beso que él le brindaba y se dejó llevar por él hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Itachi la abrazo de la cintura y la condujo hasta la cama, la recostó lentamente y la siguió besando.

.

.

.

.

.

—A ver… —dijo la rubia mientras sostenía la hoja del formulario de ingreso del azabache—. Terminaste la preparatoria completa pero te quedaste a tres semestres para poder acabar la universidad… —Sasuke asintió—. Sabes cocinar, preparar casi todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas… pero, ¿por qué no tienes experiencia en algún otro trabajo? Cualquiera que sepa hacer esas dos cosas diría que has trabajado en otro restaurante o bar… —dirigió su mirada azul hacia él pero se encontró con una mirada negra sebera y con un seño fruncido. Tragó un poco y entendió—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí… no es de mi incumbencia —se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, le hizo una seña con la mano y Sasuke la siguió hasta llegar al hombre joven robusto de cabellera larga y castaña—. Sasuke-kun, tienes de 10 a 15 minutos para preparar la comida de los pedidos —éste asintió, e Ino se alejó.

La rubia de ojos azules, caminó hasta llegar a la mesa de sus amigos, los saludo y se acercó hacia el trió de sus amigas que se encontraban ahí sentadas y las habló— ¡Chicas! ¿Pueden venir? —Temari, Sakura e Hinata asintieron un poco extrañadas pero aun así, se levantaron de la mesa en la que estaban— discúlpenos chicos, pero es un momento exclusivo para damas —dijo con una sonrisa, en forma de una semi despedida para con ellos.

Las chicas caminaron hacia la parte de la barra del bar e Ino le dijo que tomaran asiento en las sillas altas y que esperaran un momento. Ella entró en la cocina, en la cual Sasuke ya se encontraba dándole los toques finales de los tres platillos que le había encargado: la entrada, el intermedio y el postre. Choji se encontraba a un lado del moreno, impaciente de que éste terminase para poder acaparar con la comida recién hecha.

Ino había llegado justo a tiempo y le quitó a Choji los platillos, colocándolo estratégicamente en una bandeja— ¡Ino! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Es el deber del chef probar-… —trató de replicar el hombre robusto, pero la rubia se lo impidió.

— ¡Que chef ni que nada! ¡Tú sólo quieres probarlos porque tienen buena pinta! —Choji se sonrojó levemente ante la acusación de su amiga. La ojiazul caminó hacia llegar a la barra donde se encontraban sus amigas que hablaban animadamente de algún tema que no había llegado a escuchar.

Sasuke siguió al par hasta ver hacia donde se dirigía— a-ano… Ino-chan, no… no pedimos esto —dijo la peliazul. La rubia dejó la bandeja en la mesa de barra, sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y acarició juguetonamente la cabellera azul de su amiga.

—Ah… Hina-chan tan dulce… pero esto va por mi cuenta. Ustedes tres serán el jurado —las tres no comprendieron—. Sasuke-kun lo preparó.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirando al azabache, el cual había girado su cara hacia un lado, y si no fuera por que estaba un poco oscuro en ese lugar, juraría que estaba sonrojado. Ino le dio el platillo del postre a la peliazul: rollos de canela, los cuales eran sus favoritos. No aguantó ni un minuto y fue la primera en probarlos. Sasuke la vio de reojo, esperando su reacción mientras que las otras chicas la miraban fijamente para ver si era seguro hacer lo mismo. El Uchiha preguntó con una sonrisa poco visible salvo por la ojiperla— ¿Esta bueno?

La peliazul se empezó a sonrojar levemente, se sujeto las mejillas tiernamente— ¡Esta delicioso! —dijo mientras seguía masticando. Las otras dos probaron la comida.

Por su parte, Sasuke, al ver la reacción de Hinata, sintió que su ego subió enormemente. Pero, después de un instante sintió el fuerte tirón en su brazo derecho. Miró para ver que era lo que sucedía y se encontró con una cabeza rosa color chicle y unos ojos jade con lágrimas de cocodrilo— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Enséñame a cocinar! ¡Ya no quiero intoxicar a mi novio!

—Me niego —dijo en un tono seco y se soltó de su agarre.

Hinata la miró y con una sonrisa maternal le dijo— No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo te voy a enseñar-… —pero no pudo terminar lo dicho, ya que sintió que la abrazaban con fuerza desmedida.

— ¡Arigarto! ¡Arigato!

— ¡suéltala, frentuda! Pobre Hina-chan, me la asfixias —decía una Ino alterada, mientras separaba con todas sus fuerzas a la pelirrosa de la peliazul. Respiró hondo, como una expresión de fastidio y hablo— Bien chicas que les pareció la comida de Sasuke-kun… —esto último lo dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo coqueto al moreno el cual contesto con "hmp".

Las tres chicas del "jurado" aplaudieron complacidas gracias a las artes culinarias del Uchiha—Bien, ya mañana solo te presentarías a tu primer día de trabajo —le tendió la mano formalmente y Sasuke la aceptó con un sonrisa discreta.

Después de un rato, el azabache regresó a la mesa en la que estaban las demás chicas. Gaara, le mandaba miradas de descontento, su hermano mayor, Kankuro, resulto ser un buen sujeto, era gracioso y agradable al igual que Naruto. Las chicas platicaban entre ellas pero la hermana del pelirrojo y el castaño, le pareció un poco extraña, ya que tenía una tienda "no apta para caballeros". Según Hinata, era una tienda de lencería. Hinata le había dicho "disimuladamente" que Temari gustaba de la escritura, pero la ojiperla no le quiso decir de qué era exactamente y en cuanto a la pintura… en realidad no se había sorprendido de ninguna manera que se refiriera de él como: "bombón", sino que por segunda ocasión en la noche, le había insinuado a Hinata que tenía a "un bombón por novio" haciendo que se sonrojara de sobremanera y como entre todos –a excepción de Hinata- estaban ingiriendo alcohol, ella no estaba precisamente en sí.

El azabache casi se atraganta con su trago cuando ella descaradamente le decía al oído— Quiero que poses para mí en un retrato —hizo una pausa y continuo—. ¿Te importaría hacer un desnudo? Le regalaría el cuadro a Hinata…

—"pervertida"_—_pensó el ojinegro. El tipo que se llamaba Kiba, definitivamente no le agrado en lo más minino. Le lanzaba comentarios desagradables, pero él no era una persona fácil de humillar, así que sin importarle si se veía bien o no ante los demás, si Gaara lo mataba al día siguiente o si Naruto no lo dejaba en paz en un mes entero, tomó a la Hyuuga y en frente las narices del Inuzuka, cumplió la pequeña tentación que se le había despertado en el departamento horas atrás y le mordió el cuello, lo suficientemente suave para no lastimarla, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que le quedara una pequeña marca. Dejando anonadados a la mayoría que estaban ahí presentes, a excepción de Ino. Ella no le importó y se carcajeo. Él por su parte, le sonrió descaradamente, sin saber por qué le gustó hacer eso. Ino le había dicho que el castaño siempre había estado atrás la peliazul.

Hinata ante este hecho le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y se dispuso a retirarse lejos de él. Kiba por su parte estuvo a punto de encestarle un golpe al Uchiha, pero Shikamaru le sujetó el brazo ágilmente y le miró con reprensión— te lo merecías imbécil… ¡Mendokuse!

La noche siguió de largo, siguieron tomando, comiendo mientras que el ojinegro pensaba detenidamente que tal vez le agradaba su nueva situación, nunca se había sentido así. Hinata se había sentado de nuevo, pero se sentía cohibida y evitaba verlo a toda costa, él por su parte volvió a sonreír y siguió disfrutando su noche.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi se despertó alrededor de las 5:45 a.m. tenía que levantarse y salir de ahí antes de que empezara el movimiento en la mansión. Giro su rostro y ahí, junto a él, se encontraba ella, bocabajo, siendo iluminada con algunas penumbras de los rayos del sol naciente. Sonrió con ternura, para él, Konan se veía hermosa, así como se encontraba ahora, desnuda y durmiendo junto a él.

Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido y despertarla, ya que dejaría que siguiera durmiendo. Se sentó como pudo en la cama, tanteo con un pie en busca de sus ropas y trató de vestirse, pero al tratar de ponerse la camisa de seda negra, sintió un ligero ardor en la espalda. Tocó como pudo la parte afectada y se dio cuenta que eran unos pequeños rasguños. No pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa, se giró y le dio un pequeño beso, haciendo que se moviera un poco.

Ya vestido, salió con cuidado, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a caminar hacia su propia habitación. Se daría un baño, descansaría un poco y seguiría en la búsqueda de Kisame.

.

.

.

.

.

— _¡Todo lo que quiero eres tú!_

Hinata se despertó de golpe, tenía la respiración agitada junto a unas pequeñas perlas de sudor frio en su frente— "otra vez el mismo sueño" —pensó. Dirigió su mirada hacia su reloj y vio que marcaba: **Lunes, 8:32 a.m.** suspiró y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Se dio la media vuelta y arregló el desastre que estaba en su gran cama.

Busco su ropa interior y una muda de ropa para que ella estuviera cómoda todo el día, fin al cabo ya se encontraba de vacaciones. Salió de su habitación, y dio un pequeño bostezo, lo cubrió con la palma de su mano y aun adormilada, abrió la puerta de su baño.

Abrió los ojos con desmesura, ¿pero como se le pudo haber olvidado que no vivía sola? Su respiración se le fue del cuerpo y las malditas ganas de desmayarse en ese mismo instante fueron muy tentadoras.

Frente a ella se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke tomando una ducha. Definitivamente, no podía apartar la mirada de él. Estaba desnudo, con la piel mojada y con un poco de espuma resbalando hacia el piso del baño. Hinata no pudo apartar la mirada de su espalda, ya que ésta era blanca pero la contrastaba un gran tatuaje de un dragón negro y la cola de dicho animal llegaba hasta su blanco tra-…

—Si quieres me puedo dar la vuelta para que tengas mejor vista… —dijo con un tono de desinterés, giró su rostro y la miró de reojo. Hinata ante esto, se sonrojó con violencia.

— ¡No-no!-

— ¡Entonces que haces aquí! —dicho esto, la ojiperla sonrojada, se cubrió los ojos, dio una reverencia y salió corriendo hasta llegara a la sala.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras se sentía avergonzada, así que trató de distraerse con lo que sea. Recordó que tenía la computadora portátil de Temari y decidió que la usaría aunque sea un rato. Reviso sus e-mails y se alegró de que su imoto le hubiera mandado uno, recordándole que muy pronto seria su cumpleaños y le pidió que le comprase algo. Sonrió ante lo visto, le contesto, mientras escuchaba la puerta del baño abrirse, dejando ver a un Sasuke vestido para irse a trabajar y trató de no verlo.

— ¿No me digas que sigues avergonzada? Exageras, sólo estaba desnudo —dijo con burla y se sentó a su lado, Hinata se levantó de golpe y le presto el portátil al moreno.

—Me-… yo-… tomaré un ba-baño, así que… no vaya a entrar, o-onegai…

Sasuke sonrió de lado— ¿crees que soy tu? —La miró de reojo con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Go-gomenasai! —dijo mientras hacía una reverencia para después, salir corriendo a darse un baño.

El pelinegro vio la computadora portátil que estaba sobre sus piernas y dispuso a navegar por la Internet. Al cabo de un rato, se dispuso a buscar unas imágenes que le habían gustado, unas sobre tatuajes que planeaba hacerse. Encontró la carpeta de descargas y se dio cuenta de una que decía "escritos", la curiosidad le ganó y empezó a leer un documento: _"…Sora embestía salvajemente a Hikari ocasionando que la habitación se llenara de ruidos de placer…"._

— ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? —dijo el pelinegro en voz alta mientras escuchaba la puerta del baño de nuevo. Hinata había logrado escuchar lo dicho, lo miró interrogante mientras se secaba el cabello con su toalla. Sasuke la miró escandalizado y le grito— ¡eres una hentai!

— ¿Perdón? —Dijo y miró la portátil—"oh no, los leyó" —dijo y trató de explicase— Sasuke-kun… eso… eso no es mio.

— ¿Y porque está en tu computadora? —preguntó mientras colocaba el aparato en la mesita de cristal.

—Es de… ¡Temari-chan! —gritó.

—Tenía que ser la rubia caliente… —dijo en voz baja mientras rodaba los ojos. Suspiró y Hinata preguntó un tanto curiosa.

—Ano… Sasuke-kun… ¿no le incomodó leerlo? —el azabache alzó una ceja en forma interrogativa.

— ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo? Los personajes eran un hombre y una mujer —Hinata negó. Sasuke frunció el ceño y puso una mueca de asco— ¡qué asco! —Pensó un momento—. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —se acercó poco a poco hacia ella.

—E-ella puso los nom-nombres que a mí me gustaban… —dijo nerviosa por su cercanía. Sasuke iba a hablar, pero un fuerte portazo se escuchó en la entrada. Ambos morenos giraron su vista y observaron a una rubia de coletas y ojos verdes profundos, visiblemente irritados de tanta resaca.

—Hina-chan, vine por mi portátil —dijo entrando al departamento hasta llegara junto a ellos—. Hola, Sasuke-kun… —dijo con una voz cansada pero el pelinegro gruñó molesto y eso no le agrado a ella— ¿Sabes?, para ser muy guapo tienes un alto nivel de estrés sexual… —dijo con una mueca de burla.

Sasuke se molesto— ¡Urusai! Me largo —y dicho esto cerró la puerta con un estridente golpe. Al caminar por los pasillos, no pudo evitar verse en los reflejos de algunos espejos que había en el. Tenía las mejillas igual o más sonrojadas que la Hyuuga, soltó una maldición y se fue a su trabajo.

Temari por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero al enterarse de la situación por parte de la Hyuuga, se carcajeó muy alto— no te rías, no es gracioso…

—Gomene… pero… realmente no es mi culpa, ¿qué no sabe que la curiosidad mato al gato? —ambas se rieron ante el comentario.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 5.**

**Notas de Aika: **

Sasuke curioso :D como leyeron ya empezaron las escenitas hot ;D las cuales me costaron mucho D: yo quisiera pedirles que si ustedes tienen ideas, díganmelas, ya sea en reviews o por PM. Le pido paciencia de ahora en adelante, ya que entre a clases y pos… me explotan ahí xD nos leemos luego Bye, bye :D

_Capítulo editado: __2012-12-17._


	6. Move it, Baby

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**Autora:** _Aika Yami/Aika-sasuhina._

—hablan.

—"_recuerdos"._

—**Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

—"_pensamientos"._

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto. **_La Historia si me pertenece a mí, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

La canción _**"Dare"**_ tampoco me pertenece sino a _** "Gorilllaz". **_Al igual que _**"Hey baby" **_sino a_** "No Doubt"**_

**OoOoOoOoO**~Only One~**OoOoOoOoO**

"**Move it, baby…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el tocador blanco de su recamara mientras se peinaba el cabello para poder desenredarlo y poder ir hacia sus amigas como habían quedado el día de ayer. Sonrío levemente. Dejó el cepillo plateado en el mueble que tenía enfrente y se miró al espejo para revisar su aspecto. Se puso de pie para revisar su atuendo. Portaba unos pantalones deportivos blancos, una blusa de mangas color lila y unas sandalias sencillas. Dentro de una bolsa deportiva, tenía preparado una toalla limpia y un par de tenis color blanco, junto a una botella de agua. Perfecto para el clima del mes de Julio.

Ino le había hablado esa mañana diciéndole que ese día tendrían que ir con Temari para su presentación de esa misma noche en el "Ino-Shika-Cho". Ella aceptó encantada y se dispuso arreglarse para poder salir e ir a ver un ensayo de su amiga.

Tomó su bolsa y salió de su habitación. Se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba ahí. No le tomó mucha importancia y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando se disponía a retirarse, un ruido conocido le llamo la atención. Se asomó al cuarto de lavado y se dio cuenta que en la lavadora, se encontraba el azabache sentado, con unos libros a su lado, los cuales se encontraba estudiando mientras sus pies se encontraban en la secadora de la ropa. Ella alzó una ceja y haciendo un gesto interrogativo. El levantó la mirada y la volvió a bajar— ¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó, mientras se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo junto a la cocina.

—Estudio mientras "trato" de lavar mi ropa… —dijo con voz estoica mientras cambiaba de página. Desde hace una semana atrás, Sasuke logró conseguir la dirección de una universidad que le permitía terminar de estudiar pero solo sábados y domingos de 7:00 a.m. hasta las 5:00 p.m. Sólo así podría terminar los tres semestres que le faltaban— ¿vas a salir? —preguntó, aunque Hinata supo que por el tono de su voz a él no le daría importancia que ella se fuera o no.

Ella asintió, a pesar de que él no la veía— Sí, saldré con las chicas… ¿quieres venir? —preguntó.

El negó con la cabeza— No, tengo que terminar de estudiar —dijo. Aunque no era que lo necesitara, después de todo, aunque ella no lo supiera, él era demasiado inteligente que con solo ver la pagina se lo memorizaba.

—Como quieras… —dijo, recordó un pequeño detalle y se dispuso a buscar una canasta. Sasuke solo la observaba de reojo. La vio agacharse y acercarse a la secadora. Hinata empezó a sacar su ropa de ahí la coloco dentro de la canasta.

Cuando terminó la colocó encima de ésta junto a los pies del moreno— ¿Se te había olvidado?

La morena asintió avergonzada y se despidió de él con la mano. Sasuke por su parte no le devolvió el gesto, sólo siguió estudiando. Desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos, habían aprendido a llevar las cosas con más calma, ya no les hacían comentarios de si eran pareja o no, aunque el Uchiha no se llevaba nada bien con el Inuzuka.

Kiba cada vez que lo veía lo miraba con desdén o hacia comentarios de que era "un recogido" o cosas por el estilo. Él –como el rey del autocontrol que era- simplemente lo ignoraba, lo trataba con indiferencia, pero cuando realmente ya no lo soportaba, utilizaba a Hinata para hacer una pequeña venganza, ya sea agarrarla de improvisto de la estrecha cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran y provocando un violento sonrojo y un desmayo.

Eso hacía que Kiba se cabreara, su cara se pusiera roja del coraje mientras trataba por todos los medio despertarla y no molerlo a golpes a él. El Uchiha solo sonreía complacido ante su triunfo. Gaara ya no lo trataba con un comportamiento tan agrio para con él, se llevaban mejor, pero cuando utilizaba a la Hyuuga para sus venganzas con Kiba, lo golpeaba hasta que Naruto o cualquier amigo de éstos se metían para detenerlos.

Ya una semana de esa situación, de alguna forma, rápidamente se había acostumbrado a los amigos de la Hyuuga, ya que cada vez que planeaban hacer algo, siempre era en la casa de ambos, así que la casa nunca se quedaba vacía.

Él y Hinata, cuando se encontraban solos y sin nadie más viéndolos, platicaban más. Sabían más cosas del otro, claro, ni Sasuke le ha revelado la situación actual con su padre ni su hermano mayor y ni Hinata le ha platicado su pasado. Solo sabían qué gustos tenían, así como Hinata sabía que al ojinegro le gustaban los tomates y el omusubi con Okaka y no le agradaba para nada los dulces, también salir a dar paseos con tal de no quedarse encerrado en casa a solo ver televisión y que también le gustaba hacer mucho ejercicio. Otra cosa también es que supo que el ojinegro a veces era gruñón, serio, orgulloso, frio y malhumorado, pero en ocasiones el era amable y que le gustaba burlarse de ella cuando se sentía aburrido. A veces era arisco con las chicas, apartándolas con brusquedad y haciendo que se alejaran de él lo más lejos posible. También que, si algo le daba curiosidad, no descansaba hasta saciarla. A veces pensaba que parecía un niño. Aunque claro, esto sólo lo hacía cuando no había "nadie" observándolo.

Sasuke descubrió que la peliazul le encantaba las flores, los rollos de canela y zenzai, no gustaba de camarones ni cangrejos pero le encantaba la playa, le gustaba bailar e ir a los cursos de medicina. También descubrió que Hyuuga Hinata era una mujer muy tranquila, pacífica y de carácter dulce y amable. También había ocasiones que se avergonzaba por cualquier situación incómoda y que, cuando se sentía intimidada, jugaba con sus dedos índices. Parecía una niña pequeña e indefensa. De alguna manera eso le agradaba, ya que ella no era la típica mujer que se le colgaba por el cuello, hablaba como una niña pequeña, fingía ser inocente y trataba de hacer que él le cumpliera hasta el más estúpido capricho. Ese tipo de mujeres le desagradaban.

Concentró su mente en el libro de arquitectura antigua que tenía en sus manos mientras escuchaba y sentía como la lavadora grande vibraba bajo su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, sintió un gran cansancio o aburrimiento, dio un bostezo mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos para cubrirse la boca y dirigió su vista hacia la canasta que tenía toda la ropa de la Hyuga, se preguntó: ¿cómos seria la ropa interior de Hinata?

Ante esto sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejar ese pensamiento absurdo, él no era un pervertido como Naruto o Kiba, ¡no! Él es Uchiha Sasuke, es cierto que reconocía que la Hyuuga tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, aunque nunca la había visto como ella lo vio en el baño hacia una semana, solo se había fijado por la ropa, pero nunca se le ocurriría hacer algo tan vil como revisar la ropa de un pobre chica. Miró de nuevo la canasta y regresó la vista a su libro—¿Habría algo de malo si le daba un pequeño vistazo? Fin y al cabo, Hinata ya no estaba en la casa… —pensó mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba hacia el cesto. Revisó entre las pertenencias de la peliazul y vio que había bastante ropa, pero cuando encontró lo que buscaba, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que la chica usaba.

En sus manos encontró una tanga de encaje negro y un sostén del mismo color, bastante grande— Lo sabía, es copa "D" —dijo en voz alta mientras le entraba unas ganas de acercar su nariz para poder comprobar si dicha prenda tenia impregnada el olor de la Hyuuga.

Se quedó tan ensimismado que no sintió la presencia de algo, o más bien de alguien— ¿Qué-que es-estás haciendo… Sa-Sasuke-kun? —él se congeló en su lugar, dejó la ropa en el cesto y se dispuso a ver a una Hinata sorprendida, con un sonrojo en las mejillas— ¿Por qué…? —trató de terminar su frase pero el pelinegro le interrumpió rápidamente.

—Necesitaba el canasto y tu ropa me estorba —fue la excusa más tonta que se le pudo ocurrir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría a una chica inocente que deseaba oler sus prendas intimas? Simple, solo un pervertido.

La ojiperla dudo ante su respuesta— de-demo, yo escuche que… —Sasuke la interrumpió nuevamente.

—Yo no dije nada. ¿Por qué crees que diría algo sobre ti? —dijo con algo de cinismo. Caminó para salir del cuarto de lavado para ir hacia la cocina, sacó un vaso de uno de los estantes de los trastos y se sirvió un poco de agua fría. Hinata lo siguió y lo observaba con desconfianza. Sasuke la miró de reojo y se susurró así mismo— ¿Quién creería que usas tanga?

La peliazul logró escucharlo y frunció el ceño, provocando que entrecerrara los ojos, formando un par de líneas blancas y su rostro adquiriera color por la vergüenza y el enojo— ¡eres un gato sucio! —gritó sin querer. Se cubrió la boca tapándose con ambas manos mientras se sonrojaba por lo que había dicho. Entre tanto, Sasuke por la sorpresa, escupía toda el agua que había ingerido, formando un pequeño arcoíris a causa de la luz.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —dijo con un poco de asombro. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado. La situación que él mismo había formado, se tornaba cómica, cada vez que discutía con Hinata siempre pasaba algo cómico, él siempre le decía que era como un pequeño ratón, pero que lo llamara así era una novedad.

No pudo evitar acercarse hasta ella y acorralarla entre la meseta de la cocina y su cuerpo, tomándola por la pequeña cintura. La ojiperla se puso nerviosa con su cercanía y más por el azabache posicionaba su boca cerca de su oreja derecha. Él por su parte sonrió más y sin querer aspiro su dulce aroma mientras le hablaba con burla— ¿así que el ratoncito sacó sus garras y se convirtió en gatita? Miau… —dijo con burla, tratando de que los nervios la invadieran, mientras unas terribles ganas recorriendo por sus venas, hiciera que le lamiera y mordiera el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hinata soltó un gemido involuntario y ante esto se asustó. Colocó las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de él y lo empujó— no… ¡no! —grito, separándose del azabache. Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del departamento. Sasuke, no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Nunca se le había acercado de esa manera a la chica. Jamás pensó que entre él y ella podría haber ese tipo de acercamiento. Se sentía un poco excitado con tan solo haber olido su aroma a fresas. Pero lo que definitivamente le había encantado, sin saber porque, era el haber escuchado un dulce gemido salir de su boca, eso lo encendió.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata llegó al final del pasillo de su edificio, cerca del elevador y se recargó en una de las paredes. Se sentía avergonzada y sorprendida por lo que el moreno le hizo y mucho más avergonzada por haber hecho ese sonido a causa de la travesura de Sasuke. Sentía que su corazón le martillaba en el pecho y que las mejillas le ardían por la sangre acumulada. Su respiración era agitada a causa de la pequeña carrera que acababa de hacer. Sus pequeñas manos se hicieron puños y las colocó a la altura del pecho.

Se encontraba tan nerviosa que no sintió la llegada de alguien, solo sintió un pequeño toque en el hombro. Giró su rostro asustada, pero su semblante cambio cuando descubrió un par de ojos verde: unos de color esmeralda y otro color jade. Soltó un respiro de alivio, mientras Temari y Sakura le acariciaban la espalda para tratar de calmarla— Hina-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó la rubia— ¡¿Qué te hizo ese insatisfecho?! —Sakura por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. La peliazul se escandalizo por el comentario, se sonrojo mientras se erguía.

— ¡Te-Temari-chan! Sasuke-kun no me hizo nada… yo… yo solo… yo solo… —trató de buscar una respuesta pero era demasiado vergonzoso decir lo sucedió. Sakura entendió y ambas colocaron sus manos en la cabeza de la chica para acariciar el sedoso cabello con cariño.

—Tranquila Hinata-chan, te entendemos —dijo la pelirrosa y la ojiperla sonrió agradecida por que no le insistieron. Temari se colocó en medio de ambas y entrelazó sus brazos agarrando a ambas chicas.

— ¡Bien! Pues sin más, hay que ir con Ino por que ya se nos hace tarde —dijo con una gran sonrisa y las otras dos la imitaron, caminando hasta el elevador para salir de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación terminando de vestirse, ya que planeaba ir a la librería que se encontraba cerca de su, ahora casa. Una vez que terminó se dirigió hacia la salida, asegurándose de dejar bien cerradas las entradas y le pusó seguro a la puerta principal.

Llegó a la recepción y se encontró con un hombre joven con cabello plateado y con un flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, portaba el uniforme de velador pero el cuello de su camisa le cubría medio rostro. Lo recordó con sólo verlo, Hatake Kakashi. Era un buen tipo, se llevaba muy poco con él, ya que siempre que alguien trataba de hablarle, ya sea Naruto, Kiba o Kankuro, el peliplata siempre los ignoraba a causa de que siempre se mantenía leyendo un libro naranja no apto para niños.

El peliplata alzó un poco la vista y se dio cuenta de que era el Uchiha. Vio de reojo las llaves del departamento de él y la Hyuuga, no le tomó importancia, siguió leyendo su libro pero le llegó el recuerdo de cierta chica de ojos perlas y cabello largo azul profundo— "uhm… Hinata-chan salió y no llevo sus llaves…" —pensó con cansancio— ¡no llevo sus llaves! —gritó, tomando las llaves y salió corriendo detrás del pelinegro que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

Sasuke escuchó el grito y no le tomó importancia, ya que no era de su incumbencia. Iba a tomar el picaporte de la entrada del edificio para poder salir a su destino pero el agarre de una mano en su brazo derecho y la fuerza que hicieron que girara su cuerpo hacia la persona que tenía enfrente de él, lo detuvieron.

Kakashi lo soltó rápidamente y a pesar de tener el cuello de la camisa cubriéndole el rostro, le sonrió nerviosamente— ¡Yo!, Sasuke-kun —le alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

El moreno alzo la ceja izquierda en forma interrogativa— ¿Hey…? —respondió no muy seguro de cómo responderle.

—Gomene por jalarte así, demo… ¿A dónde te diriges? —preguntó el Hatake. El Uchiha lo miró mas extrañado, pero trato de contestar antes de que el velador en turno lo interrumpiera— Sabes de casualidad, ¿a dónde se fue Hinata-chan?

El ojinegro suspiro— Me dijo que se iba a ir con sus amigas o algo así…

Kakashi lo volvió a interrumpir con acto de alegría— ¡Perfecto Sasuke-kun! Si no es molestia, ¿podrías hacerme un insignificante favor? —el azabache iba a negarse pero el peliplata se lo impidió empujándolo de nuevo hacia el elevador— ¡gracias! Entrégale estas llaves a Hinata-chan en el tercer piso, suite 231, sayo... —dijo despidiéndose con una mano, mientras las puertas se cerraron. El Uchiha gruño con fastidio. Ese pervertido se las pagaría después.

Llegando al pasillo en donde se encontraba cierta habitación, caminó en busca de la puerta. Cuando encontró el número del lugar, escuchó que había música proveniente de dicha habitación. La reconoció, **"Dare"**__de **"Gorillaz".**__Tocó una de las puertas hechas de madera y esperó para que alguien le abriera. Se quedó esperando pero escuchó un: "…eso chicas, muevan sus traseros, más arriba…"y unos: "…muevan esas pompas, que reboten así, así…"_—_¿Qué rayos? —dijo en un susurro pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz se acercaba se alarmó. Las puertas se abrieron y juró que en cuanto llegara abajo, iba a moler a golpes al portero que tenía el edificio. Le entraron unas ganas impresionantes de vomitar en ese momento. Un terror o espanto le recorrieron las venas y las ganas irremediables de echarse a correr le fueron muy tentadoras.

Frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Maito Gai, con una banda en la cabeza y vestido ridículamente con unas mallas verdes que le ceñían al cuerpo adulto. El hombre mayor al ver al joven Uchiha, mostró una gran sonrisa al ver al Uchiha y lo sujeto el rostro, dándole un par de besos en las mejillas— ¡joven Sasuke! Que gusto tenerlo en mi estudio, pase, pase, onegai —dijo mientras daba empujones por la espalda del moreno, provocando que se adentrara al lugar. Sasuke no salía fácilmente de su asombro, se había quedado estático en su lugar.

Observaba a un grupo de mujeres jóvenes y adultas haciendo, o lo que intentaban hacer, aerobics, aunque les era dificultoso ya que Gai hacia movimientos exagerados, alzando las rodillas hasta su pecho, obligando a un grupo de ancianas moverse igual que él, para según "despertar nuevamente la llama de la juventud"— "pobres…" —pensó con un deje de lastima.

"**You got to press it on you…**

**You just protect you it,**

**That's what you do, baby…**

**Hold it down, dare…"**

Escuchaba la canción que utilizaba para "inspirarlas" a moverse— "Al menos es contagiosa…" —pensó el Uchiha— ¡vamos chicas! ¡Arribas esas rodillas! ¡Y uno y dos y tres, así, así! —el moreno escuchó una voz masculina, aunque más joven que las de Maito Gai. Viró su mirada hacia la voz y puso una mueca entre asco y asombro. Un joven de más o menos su edad, de cabello negro con un corte en forma de tazón. Vestía unas mallas verdes con unas calentaras naranjas iguales a las de Maito Gai. De alguna forma no le agrado, pero se le hacía gracioso que el chico hiciera igualmente lo mismo que Gai. Parecía una réplica en miniatura.

— ¡Teme! —escuchó un grito muy cerca de su oreja, haciendo que se girara hacia la voz ya conocida. Se encontró con un par de ojos azules como el mar y una gran sonrisa, que a su opinión era una sonrisa que solo podía portar un idiota— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó curioso el Uzumaki. El Uchiha se fijó un poco en él y se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo tipo de roba que la Hyuuga, deportiva.

— ¿Acaso bailas? —Naruto asintió alegremente— que estupidez… —contestó con aburrimiento.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante el comentario, mientras inflaba las mejillas— no lo dirías si te pagaran…

Sasuke alzo una ceja azabache incrédulo— ¿te pagan?

— ¡Sí!, a Temari-chan y a Gaara también —dijo mientras sonreía. El moreno por su parte soltó un resoplido de burla. Trató de imaginarse a un Gaara, serio, casi tan frio como él, meneando el trasero alegremente como Gai y su alumno. Si fuera más expresivo, ante la imagen mental que acababa de crear, se hubiera partido de la risa— ¿no quieres bailar con nosotros? Gai-sensei no nos cobra, además está ayudando a Temari-chan con su presentación de esta noche.

—No, arigato —negó rápidamente.

— ¡como quieras teme!

— ¿Sabes dónde está Hyuuga? —preguntó al recordar las llaves de su mano.

—Está con mi Sakura-chan e Ino-chan —dijo, pero antes de que Sasuke contestara, este salió corriendo a buscar a las chicas en el segundo piso de la suite.

"…**it´s coming on…**

**It´s dare…"**

Se escuchaba como la música resonaba entre las paredes del salón, el azabache suspiró y buscó un lugar en donde sentarse. Vio que en el suelo de madera había un espacio entre las bolsas deportivas de las damas y se dispuso a sentarse ahí, sin importarle que el lugar se encontrara un poco sucio. Dirigió su mirar al techo y se quedó ensimismado en sus pensares mientras cerraba los ojos en espera de la peliazul.

Escucho un: ¡No! De una voz masculina, pero no le tomo importancia, suspiró. De repente se escuchó una voz melosa y estridente, gritando: ¡vamos, Gaara-kun! Y un: ¡baila conmigo! Abrió los ojos rápidamente; dándose cuenta de que el pelirrojo era jalado hacia algún lugar del salón, obligado por una chica con una figura delgada, con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes— ¡Mate, Mei-chan! Ya-ya te dije que no —decía un tanto nervioso el pelirrojo, hasta ese momento, el moreno no se había percatado de que se encontraba un poco sonrojado, seguramente por la cercanía de la mujer.

Gaara ante esto, trató de ver en el lugar para ver si había alguien que lo pudiera ayudar. A la lejanía de uno metros, se dio cuenta que el ojinegro los veía. Se le ocurrió una idea para fastidiarlo y también para que Mei lo soltara de una buena vez. Gaara se irguió y tomó a la mujer con delicadeza por la cintura, estrechándola hacia él; provocado que guardara silencio y los nervios le invadieran el cuerpo. Pegó sus labios hacia la oreja derecha de ésta y le susurro-Hagamos un trato… —ella asintió lentamente, mientras el Uchiha los observaba raro—. Si tú bailas con el sujeto que está ahí… —se separó de ella un poco y discretamente señalo al azabache. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la chica—, Bailare contigo, ¿de acuerdo? — Terumi Mei sólo pudo asentir embelesada por la acción del ojiverde. Éste se alejó de ella, tomándola de la mano la dirigió hacia el Uchiha. Sasuke los miró extrañado por su cercanía y se puso de pie. El miró al pelirrojo y luego a la mujer, que le sonreía coquetamente— bailaras con la dama —dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de ambos y salía de ahí en busca de su hermana y sus amigas.

"…**jump with the moon and move it,**

**Jump back and forth…**

**It feels like you would let yourself work it out…"**

La pelirroja no perdió el tiempo y lo jalo para sí, mientras descaradamente, pegaba sus senos hacia el pecho masculino y le apretaba el trasero. Él por su parte dio un respingo ante la acción de la Terumi— oye… no te pongas nervioso —dijo coquetamente—. ¿Sabes?, eres muy guapo, quiero darte un beso que te hará derretir…

Y antes de lograr su cometido, Maito Gai se dio cuenta de la situación con el azabache y los separo abruptamente— Señorita Terumi, onegai, ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que no debe tratar así a los más jóvenes que usted? —Mei enrojeció por el enojo y el poco tacto del hombre sobre su edad, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle él pelinegro de cejas pobladas la interrumpió de nuevo—. Y más si tienen lindas novias como la señorita Hyuuga… —decía, mientras tenía una mano en la cadera y la otra la agitaba con el dedo índice, como si la estuviera reprochando.

Ella se volteó a ver a un Uchiha muy confundido— ¡¿Tienes novia y me ibas a besar?! —Reprochó dándole un leve empujón— ¡eres un travieso! Por eso me gustaste… —dijo divertida, mientras buscaba su bolso deportivo y lo colocaba en su hombro— Gai, dile a Gaara-kun que vendré la próxima semana y si no baila conmigo me las pagara… —dijo esto último con un tono amenazante. Recobró la compostura y le lanzó un beso coqueto junto a un giño para el moreno.

Ambos morenos escucharon unas risas estridentes providentes de las escaleras del segundo piso. El moreno vio con disgusto como Temari, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara y hasta Hinata riéndose de la situación que acababa de vivir. Se enojó, pero su furia aumentó más cuando el par de rubias se le colgaron por el cuello y diciendo en unísono: ¡ne, Sasuke-kun! ¿Te manosearon? mientras se reían. Se enfureció. Las apartó sin ninguna delicadeza y se dirigió molesto hacia la peliazul, quien calló sus pequeñas carcajadas ante la mirada del Uchiha. Él le tomo su muñeca obligándola a abrir la palma izquierda— Toma tus estúpidas llaves —dijo entre dientes, muy cabreado y salió de ahí, haciendo el ambiente muy tenso.

.

.

.

.

.

"**All the boys say, hey baby, hey baby hey…**

**Girl say, girl says, hey baby, hey baby hey…"**

La presentación de Temari en el "Ino-Shika-Cho" estaba a la mitad. Llevaba puesta una blusa amarilla, una falda larga color verde y con un cinturón de lentejuelas doradas, para dar un mayor efecto a sus caderas que se movían de lado a lado mientras bailaba.

Esa noche de sábado, el azabache se encontraba en la barra del bar del restaurante sirviendo los tragos de esa noche. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de cierta rubia— ne, Sasuke-kun, ¿aun sigues molesto? —Él por su parte, sólo le contestó con un "hmp". Ella hizo un pequeño puchero y se colgó de su cuello, provocando que casi se le cayeran los tragos—. ¿Sabes? Enójate conmigo pero no con Hinata-chan… —Él la miró de reojo como pudo y ella asintió tranquilamente—. Es que cuando te fuiste, se quedó un poco triste por como la trataste y más por haberte hecho enojar al haberse reído… —explicó y se soltó de él.

—No te creo —dijo fríamente—. Si estuviera triste por mí, no hubiera venido—dijo y levantó la mirada en busca de la peliazul. Ahí no pudo negar que se encontraba realmente linda esa noche, teniendo un vestido negro ceñido bajo el pecho y el largo le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

—Se ve linda, ¿verdad? —Le dijo la rubia ojiazul—. ¿No me negaras que con esos tacones y ese lindo vestido se ve hermosa…?

—Por supuesto que sí —negó ante la pregunta de Ino. Ella se molesto y le sujeto el rostro con fuerza.

— ¡¿Te atreves a negármelo? ¡Solo mírala! —Lo obligó a girar su mirada hacia ella— ¡mira esas piernas! ¡Esa cintura estrecha! —Decía con insistencia, mientras el moreno no pudo negar ver todo lo que la rubia le decía— ¡mira sus pechos! —insistió en voz alta pero sin gritar.

Sasuke se negó a ver el último punto, se giró para enfrentada y se zafó del agarre de la ojiazul. La miro molesto— ¡no veo nada bonito en ella! —le grito, mientras hacía caso omiso a las señas que la rubia le hacía— ¡es la chica más fea y desagradable que he visto! —ante esto último, Ino se dio un golpe en la frente mientras él sentía que un dedo le tocaba el hombro. Él se giro y sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Por reflejo había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrió, vio que se alejaba una mujer con una larga melena azulada, moviéndose de lado a lado— ¡maldición! —dijo con voz alterada.

—_**"All the boys get the girls in the back…" **__**—**___terminó de cantar la rubia de ojos verdes. Y de un momento, del que nadie se esperaba, Maito Gai saltó hasta la tarima y se puso a cantar junto a ella, mientras ésta bailaba junto a él.

—**"jump on the stage cause we're going crazy, afterward myself and one of the gorgeous ladies."**___**—**_Temari vio a Hinata sola junto a Kiba, bajó de la tarima y fue hacia ella, mientras le tomaba de la mano. Ino vio la acción de su amiga y tomó de la mano a Sasuke—. _**"**_**There is no need to be acting sady. Come on baby, hey hey baby".**___**—**_Ambas rubias caminaron hasta llegar a la mitad del lugar, dejando solos a ambos morenos frente a frente. Sasuke agachó su mirada, apretando el puente de su nariz; decidiéndose entre matarlas ahora o matarlas después de todo esto. Hinata se tensó ante esto, miró sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras apretaba el labio inferior con nerviosismo. No querían verse, Hinata por lo que él le había gritado a su amiga. Sasuke porque se sentía tan incomodo, no por lo que había hecho, sino porque no le gustaba bailar.

Temari ya se encontraba en la tarima cantando el resto de la canción, mientras movía las caderas para seguir bailando, provocando que la mayoría de los comensales bailaran al ritmo de la música. Ino por su parte, estaba cerca de Sakura, observando lo que harían o harán los morenos. Ambas los observaban; los dos se encontraban tensos sin saber qué hacer, mas a la peliazul, ya que ella miraba sus pies, mordía su labio inferior y jugaba con sus índices— ¡rayos! —dijeron ambas en un susurro.

Estuvieron a punto de ir por ella para que bailara con Sasuke obligatoriamente si era necesario, pero de un momento improvisto, un chico castaño con tatuajes rojos, agarró a Hinata de la muñeca para alejarla del Uchiha, dejándolo solo.

Ambas ante esto, se detuvieron y juraron que golpearían a Kiba. El ojinegro solo vio como se alejaba y logró observar como ella lo miraba de reojo, sin atreverse a enfrentarlo por completo. Chasqueo la lengua y se retiró del lugar hacia su área de trabajo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—_**"**_**All the boys get the girls in the back…"**___**—**_el moreno observó desde la barra como la rubia terminaba de cantar, los aplausos de los clientes no tardaron en sonar, felicitándola. Trató de enfocar su vista para ver si encontraba a la ojiperla, pero sólo logro ver como su mano se agitaba despidiéndose de alguien y salía de ese lugar junto al mismo chico que la había hecho bailar. Frunció el ceño. No podía irse todavía, ya que como era sábado, salía hasta las 2 a.m. y para eso faltaban un par de horas.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un par de horas, al terminar de ayudar a poner en orden el restaurante, se retiró para irse a casa, y para su mala suerte le tocó irse con Gaara y Maito Gai. El pelirrojo le había dicho que tenía que ir a buscar unas cosas en el estudio de baile junto a Gai. Esa noche, a pesar de que el cielo estaba oscuro, se lograban ver nubes de lluvia, haciendo que la atmósfera se tornara helada.

—Joven Sasuke-kun… —habló Gai, rompiendo que el silencio entre los tres— Si me permite, quisiera proponerle un trato… —el azabache lo miró extrañada y a la vez dudoso—. ¿Quisiera usted trabajar como bailarín para mí? —Él iba a negarse pero el adulto lo interrumpió— Le pagaría 2000 yens por cada clase que vaya a-…

Iba a continuar, pero un pelirrojo en desacuerdo lo interrumpió— ¡¿Por qué le pagarías el doble que a mí?! ¡Lo justo es que me pagaras igual! —replicó un poco enojado, ya que pensaba que no era justo que él moviera el trasero para que le pagaran la mitad que al azabache.

Sasuke por su parte, se había quedado pensativo, a él no le gustaba bailar, es más, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero que le pagaran por hacerlo lo ponía en duda. Los otros dos hombres estaban expectantes en espera de su respuesta, así que el Uchiha habló— Lo hare si me pagas el triple que él —señaló al pelirrojo.

— ¡Hey, eso no es justo! —dijo en desacuerdo mientras veía como Maito Gai se quedaba pensativo. Observó cada movimiento y vio que estaba a punto de darle una repuesta al ojinegro. Una idea le llegó rápidamente y habló antes de que el adulto abriera la boca— Sabes… ni tú ni yo… —dijo señalando a Sasuke, Gai sólo los escuchaba— páganos 1500 yens a cada uno y ¡listo!

Gai lo pensó un poco, dándose cuenta que si tenía a ambos jóvenes trabajando, atraería más personas para sus clases de baile. Después de unos momentos, mostró una sonrisa alegre— ¡de acuerdo! Me convencieron —decía, mientras estrechaba sus manos con ambos.

Después de unos minutos, los tres entraron al edificio corriendo, ya que una pequeña llovizna se había desatado a unos metros de la entrada. Cada quien se fue por su lado, Gaara se fue con Gai y Sasuke hacia su departamento.

Cuando entró, todo el lugar se encontraba en penumbras. Dejó sus zapatos en el pequeño estante de la entrada y sin comer algo se dirigió hacia el baño, dispuesto a asearse. Se pregunto si la Hyuuga se encontraba dormida, aunque lo más seguro era que sí.

Cuando terminó su baño, salió con una toalla atada en la cintura hacia su habitación. Se colocó unos bóxers y unos pantalones para dormir. Mañana tenía que levantarse muy temprano, ya que tenía que ir a la universidad.

Una hora después, un fuerte ruido hizo que hubiera los ojos para saber que había sido. Era un rayo. No le tomó importancia y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño, pero antes de volver a cerrarlos otro rayo junto a un grito, se lo habían impedido. Se levantó de la cama para verificar quien había gritado. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue entrar al dormitorio de Hinata. Al abrir la puerta espero haber encontrado un pequeño bulto formado entre las sabanas, pero no había nadie. Se escuchó otro rayo, más fuerte que el anterior, junto a un grito más. Giró su cuerpo, avanzando en busca de donde provenían los gritos.

Se acercó hasta el ropero de la peliazul y abrió las puertas lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido. Y, ante lo que había encontrado, se podía decir a si mismo que casi se pudiera haber enternecido, casi. Ante él, Hinata, vestida con un camisón fino blanco marfil, estaba hecha un ovillo, sentada entre, lo que creía, unas sabanas grandes, con las piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho, mientras sus delgados brazos las tenían rodeada. Su cabeza se encontraba enterrada entre éstos para esconder su rostro lleno de algunas lágrimas.

Ella ante sentir su presencia levantó su mirada, aunque un poco temerosa por los fuertes ruidos que hacia la naturaleza. Sasuke se colocó en cuclillas mientras suspiraba— ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó lo mas suavemente que pudo. Ella agachó su mirada, dejando visibles los ojos llorosos. Hinata asintió— no te creo, sino no estuvieras llorando.

Ella termino de esconder su mirada— Si… si soy tan… tan desa-desagradable… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él dio un resoplido de burla y se puso de pie, aun estando cerca de ella— ¿no me digas que te creíste eso? Solo lo dije para callar a Ino… —la peliazul no dijo nada, sólo se quedo en esa posición.

De pronto sintió que unos brazos pasaban debajo de sus piernas y espalda, cargándola. Se asustó un poco y se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke quien la cargaba de vuelta a la cama. Él la recostó con cuidado, se dispuso a retirarse, pero otro rayo sonó, mientras escuchaba el grito de la chica junto a una fuerte presión en uno de sus brazos— ¡no te vayas, onegai! —La ojiblanca lo sujeto más fuerte— no me dejes sola, onegai.

Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda sobre unas almohadas. Hinata solo se pegó a él y lo abrazó a la cintura, aferrándose a él con tal de despejar sus miedos. El Uchiha ante el abrazo se sintió un poco incomodo, pero mediante el sueño llegaba, se dejaba envolver más y más ante el olor que desprendía la Hyuuga. Se dejó caer entre los brazos de Morfeo junto a ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se despertó alrededor de las 7:30 a.m., se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas de la cama. Se detuvo de improviso ante el olor masculino que se había quedado en ellas. Era el de Sasuke. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo llegando hasta la sala. Y cayó en cuenta que él se había ido, seguramente a la universidad. Se estiró un poco para alejar lo entumecido de su cuerpo y fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

Se detuvo frente a la mesa que había en el lugar y se dio cuenta de que había un trasto cubriendo a otro. Lo levantó y sonrió con ternura— arigato, Sasuke-kun… —se dispuso a arrastrar la silla y sentarse a degustar la comida mientras sonreía encantada ante lo delicioso que era…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 6.**

**Notas de Aika:**

Espero que les haya gustado este cap :D me costó un poco de trabajo hacerlo pero me gusto el resultado :) ahora hare algo que no había hecho y espero hacerlo mas seguido…

Contestare sus reviews :D

**Tsuki Tsuruga:**_yo igual espero que Itachi logre su objetivo. Lastima que en este cap no salió ): Sasuke tiene mas talentos que mostrar ;D como leíste (o eso espero) le hace mas "pequeñas torturas" a la Hyuga y las que le hara :D Temari, Sakura e Ino harán que esos dos se junten. Solo espera… :D_

**Diminishing quarter:**_como ya lo he dicho, Fugaku es todo tuyo ;D aunque su caída como gran Uchiha será excepcional, lo prometo :) tengo que decir que, no tenia pensado poner a Itachi con una pareja, pero creo que merece un premio por se un buen hermano mayor :D yo veo el ItaKonan como un segundo SasuHina, ya que Itachi es parecido a Sasuke pero mas tierno y amable. Konan no es precisamente una chica tsundere, es más parecida a Hinata, pero es mas decidida que ella. Lastima que ambos murieron T.T … Temari hará mas cosas que harán que estos dos se junten solo espera :D espero que te guste la conti…_

**Lady-darkness-chan:**_si, Sasuke-kun es un curioso :D espero que te guste este cap._

**DarkAmy-chan:**_pues yo creo que si, pero tu misma me dijiste la Ley de equivalencia, aun estoy tratando de acomodar todo, para cumplir con dicha ley… kukuku… espero que te guste la conti. Pd: te extraño mucho Amy-ero-chan ;/;_

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** _me alegra que te guste mi fic ;w; a pesar de ser una novata, espero que te haya gustado la conti :D_

**Nanako-senpai:**_que bueno que te gustara esa escena, Sasuke hiso, hace y hará mas cosas para molestar a Kiba y hacer que Hinata se sonroje, espero que te guste la conti :D_

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha:**_me alegra que te guste el fic :D me esfuerzo para sacarlo adelante ^-^ no te preocupes, todas las lectoras me han dicho que odian a Fugaku, aun que si es del todo malo o no, prefiero que lo juzguen ustedes mismas mas adelante :D espero que la conti te guste :D_

Sin más que decir… **Bye,Bye…:D**

_Capítulo editado: 2012-12-18._


	7. Fotografías

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

-hablan-

-"_recuerdos"._

***Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

*—"pensamientos"

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**~Only One~**OoOoOoOoO**

"**Fotografías…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El suave sonido de una guitarra acústica empezó a sonar por el salón de baile, un suave ritmo que sin querer hacia que movieras las caderas de lado a lado. Cada joven o "bailarín" tomó a su pareja correspondiente. Los hombres pasaron sus manos izquierdas por detrás de las cinturas de las mujeres, y con la derecha tomaron sus respectivas manos.

—Muévanse lento… —decía Maito Gai—. Hagan que las chicas muevan las caderas con gracia —dijo mientras tenia a Hinata sosteniéndola con una mano. Él hizo que ella empezara a mover sus piernas, dando pequeños pasitos.

Sasuke trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía, realmente había descubierto que el baile no se le daba mucho, y más cuando el sensei era Maito Gai. El día de hoy, por obra del espíritu santo o tal vez del diablo y sus demonios, quien sabe, Gai había decidido empezar sus clases de la tarde con canciones lentas, las cuales eran mucho mas fáciles de bailar.

Sasuke tenía sujetada firmemente la cintura de Ino, quien iba todos los fines de semana para, según ella "bajar el estrés", pero el azabache sabio el por qué. Ino veía a Gaara con otros ojos, ella misma se lo confirmó cuando la había descubierto poniéndose histérica por que Mei Terumi le había dado un beso de "despedida" después de una clase muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

A la izquierda del azabache se encontraba Gaara, junto con Sakura, quien al igual solo iba por su novio los fines de semana. Del lado izquierdo de Gaara, se encontraba Naruto con Temari. El moreno repasó su vista hacia esa pareja y se dio cuenta de que el rubio se encontraba sonrojado. Ino se percató igual y soltó una risita— creo que Temari le está contando cómo es su línea nueva de lencería —el Uchiha la miró ante lo dicho—. ¡Pobre inocentón! —ella alzó la mirada hacia el azabache y ella prosiguió— cuando veas a lo que me refiero te gustará —contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos— ni en sueños voy a ver los productos de la "hentai" —dijo con un tono serio.

Ino ante lo dicho por el azabache soltó una carcajada— no dirías lo mismo si Hinata portara un, uhm… déjame pensar —hizo un gesto con su rostro, fingiendo pensar—: ¡ah, ya se! Un… sostén de encaje copa "D" junto a una tanga negra —esto hizo que el moreno le pusiera su completa atención.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos formando unas rayitas negras mientras fruncía el ceño— habla claro Yamanaka —exigió.

—Mi querido Sasuke-kun… para que te lo sepas, yo soy la mejor amiga de Hina-chan, y yo tengo la capacidad de sacarle toda la información —explicó con un tono lleno de burla— ella me dijo ¡todo lo que hiciste en su departamento!

El semblante del moreno se puso más serio aun— ¿Cuando te enteraste? – preguntó, se encontraba molesto, ahora gracias a la Hyuuga, había quedado como pervertido ante su propia jefa.

Mientras seguían bailando, Ino trató de ver de reojo para fijarse si alguien los escuchaba, en especial Hinata quien se encontraba bailando con Gai-sensei a la izquierda del Uchiha. Regresó su mirada azulina a la negra y respondió—ayer —dijo mientras alzaba los hombros despreocupadamente— antes de que llegaras a traerle las llaves. ¡Si tan solo la hubieras visto! Estaba hecha un mar de nervios —dijo mientras reía junto a un tono lleno de dramatismo fingido.

Al ojinegro no le agradó lo último y más por que Ino tenía el descaro de reírse de él— eres una hija de-…

— ¡Cambio de parejas hacia el lado izquierdo! —gritó Gai justo a tiempo para interrumpir al moreno. Entonces los hombres tomaron de la mano a su pareja y las hicieron girar hacia el lado que Maito Gai había pedido. Sasuke por su parte, giró a Ino, entregándosela a Gaara.

El moreno giro su rostro en espera de su "pareja" y pudo observar detalladamente como Gai hacia girar a Hinata con gracia, lento, provocando que el vestido lila que portaba se le levantara hasta medio muslo, revelando mas sus piernas. Él no pudo evitar verlo. Él no sabía por qué pero los elegantes movimientos que ella usaba le gustaban, ya que era raro verlo en una mujer.

Hinata dio un giro suave mientras avanzaba hacia Sasuke. Cuando llegó hacia él, quedaron en una posición en la que la peliazul quedó de espaldas hacia él, mientras el moreno, pegó su esculpido pecho hacia ella. El Uchiha posó una mano en su plano abdomen y con la otra, sujeto la pequeña mano de la Hyuuga.

Ambos empezaron moverse de lado a lado, meneando sus caderas mientras daban pequeños pasos. Sasuke pudo sentir el pequeño temblor del cuerpo de Hinata, seguramente se sentía nerviosa por la cercanía. Deslizó su rostro hasta que su boca quedara a la altura de la oreja izquierda. Ella sintió un cálido aliento rosando su piel, provocando que se le erizara la piel del cuello— Sa-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué estas…? —dijo con nerviosismo. Giró un poco su rostro hasta poder verlo de reojo.

Sasuke pasó la punta de su nariz por el cabello azulino, olfateándolo, provocando que un pequeño toque de electricidad recorriera la columna de la chica— ¿por qué le dijiste a Ino lo que paso en el departamento? —Preguntó con voz aterciopelada, en un suave susurro— habla Hinata… —dijo con una voz grave, haciendo que Hinata estuviera a punto del infarto.

—E-ella… me vio ne-nerviosa… y me-me obligo pa-para que le digiera la… la verdad —decía mientras su cuerpo temblaba, ya que él no dejaba de pasar su nariz por su cuello y cabello, y eso hacía que se le erizara la sensible piel.

El moreno sonrió de lado al escuchar esto último. Dejó su cabello y cuello en paz y regreso hacia su oreja izquierda y aparto el cabello largo azul profundo, recargándolo en uno de sus hombros. Repasó con la negra mirada el lugar y se dio cuenta de que cada pareja estaba sumida en su asunto, el único que no dejaba de parlotear era Gai, ya que éste seguía dando las "indicaciones" que se suponía que deberían estar escuchando. Se centró en la morena y pregunto— ¿Por qué estabas nerviosa? No me digas por que hice esto… —colocó su boca en el lóbulo de la oreja, lo lamió y mordió justo como la última vez, pero no consiguió lo que quería, ya que antes de que Hinata emitiera algún sonido del que pueda arrepentirse después, se había mordido el labio inferior y eso de alguna forma no le agrado.

La morena sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo. Ya no sabia que era lo que le ocurría al Uchiha, mayormente él hacia ese tipo de cosas con ella pero eran para molestar a Kiba y hacer que él se alejara de ella, lo cual en su interior agradecía demasiado, y no es por que el castaño le cayera mal, todo lo contrario, el Inuzuka era un buen amigo, pero Hinata solo lo veía como eso, un amigo, pero últimamente, el Uchiha se le acercaba de más. Quizás era porque le gustaba molestarla.

Sasuke, ante la indiferencia de la Hyuuga, la giró hacia sí, simulando que seguían bailando, y la estrechó hacia su pecho, posando su mano en la estrecha cintura. Hinata ante esto, abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida— ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun…? —dijo casi en un susurro la chica pero la voz de Gai la interrumpió.

—En el siguiente tiempo, los hombres aferraran una mano en la espalda y harán que desciendan lentamente hasta la cintura para que hagan que bajen poco a poco y ustedes sostengas su peso, así que, ¡Uno! ¡Dos…! —ante lo dicho por Gai, el Uchiha sonrió ladinamente. La Hyuuga tragó fuerte. Para ella, Gai no la ayudaba con los pasos que ponía. Para él era una oportunidad perfecta para hacerle saber que nadie se metía con él. Hizo que Hinata meneara las caderas y trató de hacerla bajar, pero le fue un poco difícil, ya que ella se encontraba rígida, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Maito Gai.

Gai se acercó hasta ellos mientras sus manos estaban en la cintura— ¡pero señorita Hyuuga! ¡Así no se debe mover las caderas! —Dijo con un tono de reproche mientras separaba a ambos morenos y tomaba a Sasuke de la mano derecha, haciendo que el Uchiha la colocara en su propia cintura— tiene que moverlas con gracia, más fluidas —esto descoloco a Hinata y mucho mas a Sasuke—. Tiene que moverse suave, como si quisiera seducir al joven Sasuke… —dijo mientras dirigía su mirar hacia el chico, la mayoría de los presentes trataron de contener sus risas y la minoría tenia el rostro azul ante lo que estaban presenciando—. Tiene que mirarlo a los ojos. Entre ustedes debe de haber atracción —Sasuke no aguantó más y desvió la mirada, Maito Gai le sujetó el rostro para que lo mirara de nuevo, mientras acercaba sus rostros— ¡míreme joven Sasuke! Tiene que seducirme… —dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que las carcajadas estallaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi caminaba con unos documentos en una de sus manos por un largo pasillo, alumbrado muy escasamente. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, ya que al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de su hermano menor. Lamentaba el hecho de no poder estar con él ese día, aun que claro, desde que su madre, Uchiha Mikoto, falleció, nadie celebraba nada en casa. Todas las sonrisas y felicitaciones se fueron al olvido desde el día que su madre no volvió a poner un pie en su hogar.

Cuando ese día sucedió, Sasuke había llorado una última vez, su padre, poco a poco se volvió más amargado y sombrío, involucrándose más en su oficina y por las noches en el burdel. Él por su parte, siguió trabajando por "voluntad propia", tratando de proteger a su hermano menor, pero cuando él se había ido a un viaje de negocios hacia Europa en representación de su padre para las empresas Uchiha, el asunto se le había salido de las manos.

"_En una tarde él se encontraba en plena junta, cuando una llamada le había llegado y sin más, tuvo que contestar. Había llegado a un cubículo de la oficina y se encerró ahí. Cuando repasó su mirada hacia la pequeña pantalla del móvil se dio cuenta de que era Kisame. Sin pensar en nada contestó, sabiendo que él lo llamaba por cualquier emergencia y no exactamente para hacer vida social. _

— _¿Itachi-san? __—__Preguntó la voz grave de un hombre__—__ es sobre Sasuke. _

— _¿Qué le sucede Kisame? __—__preguntó un tanto alarmado el Uchiha._

_Kisame tomo una bocada de aire, después soltó el aliento pesado__—__ lo obligaron a trabajar en el burdel junto a Suigetsu __—__dijo al fin. _

_Itachi ante la noticia inevitablemente abrió los ojos por la sorpresa__—__ ¡¿pero qué mierda estás diciendo?! ¡Te pedí que lo vigilaras para que exactamente eso no ocurriera! __—__grito mientras golpeaba unos de sus puños en una pared._

— _¿Crees que no trate de evitarlo? Itachi… ¡Yashiro me encerró en una celda cuando me enteré de que Sasuke estaba en problemas! __—__gritó alterado el hombre, Itachi escuchó música del otro lado. Lo mas seguro es que Kisame se encontrara encerrado en alguna habitación, escondido para que no lo escucharan._

— _No sé cómo pero regresare mañana mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando por mi padre? __—__preguntó con un tono furioso._

—_Dos días, pero tengo entendido que lo mantienen vigilado y cuando el lugar cierra, lo encierran bajo llave con guardaespaldas. Créeme que he tratado de sacarlo de ahí pero siempre hay personas alrededor __—__ explicó._

— _¡Maldición! __—__grito exaltado y colgó."_

Después de eso, no se pudo perdonar el haber abandonado a su hermano, ya que entre él y su madre trataron de protegerlo y para que no enfrentara este tipo de situaciones pero al parecer, no fue suficiente, la avaricia y las ganas de poder pudieron más con Uchiha Fugaku. Suspiro cansado, ese tipo de recuerdos siempre le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Al estar frente a frente hacia las puertas de madera hiso un llamado que había sido contestado con un "adelante". El Uchiha entró al despacho y observó como su padre se encontraba leyendo unos papeles, seguramente de la empresa.

Él lo miró con indiferencia pero aun así habló— te traje los documentos que me pediste —le entregó una carpeta de color rojo. Uchiha Fugaku tomó la carpeta y la abrió, observando los papeles y documentos importantes. Itachi quiso hablar de nuevo, pero un llamado en la puerta lo detuvo, provocando que su padre hiciera pasar a la persona que osó interrumpirlo.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un joven de alrededor 25 años de edad. Tenía el cabello marrón, amarrado en una coleta alta detrás de la cabeza. Bajó sus ojos tenía unas pequeñas líneas y los inconfundibles ojos almendrados negros, común en un miembro del clan Uchiha— ¿me mando a llamar, Fugaku-sama? —dijo cortésmente el joven haciendo una reverencia.

El jefe Uchiha lo miro indiferente— Hikaku, llévate las pertenencias de mi esposa y quémalas —dijo con sequedad, mientras regresaba a sus asuntos. Hikaku miró sorprendido a su jefe pero no comento nada y se dispuso a buscar una de las tres cajas que se encontraba cerca de una pared.

Itachi al escuchar esto, una furia le recorrió las venas. Giró hacia el castaño y lo detuvo con un grito demandante— ¡no te muevas! —ordenó. Viró su rostro hacia la su padre quien lo miraba estoico junto a una ceja azabache hacia arriba— ¡se puede saber, ¿por qué vas a quemar las cosas de mi madre?! —le gritó alterado al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de fina madera.

Fugaku le lanzó una fría mirada a su primogénito y dio un suspiro cansado— simple, a mí no me sirven, solo me estorban, así que quiero que los tiren —dijo con voz fría, estoica, sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en su hablar.

Uchiha Hikaku estaba dispuesto a agacharse y tomar una de las cajas de cartón para obedecer las órdenes, pero Itachi se lo impidió tomándolo de uno de sus brazos. Haciendo que se apartar— yo me las llevare —dijo y como pudo sacó las pertenencias de su difunta madre.

Después de quince minutos, Itachi se encontraba en la habitación de Konan, pensando que haría con las cosas de su madre, ya que no se fiaba de dejarlas en la mansión— ¿Por qué no se las das a otra persona…? —sugirió la peliazul mientras acariciaba la espalda del moreno— digo… no creo que sea conveniente que las dejes escondidas en un armario y se echen a perder por la humedad.

El Uchiha la miró detenidamente para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios— pero no se en donde… —entonces el rostro de su hermano menor le vino a la mente. Sacó su móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y marcó el numero que se sabia de memoria. Al otro lado del aparato sólo sonaba y sonaba pero su hermano no contestaba. Colgó la llamada y se acordó de otro número telefónico. Lo miró detenidamente pero no se atrevía a tocar la tecla verde. Konan solo lo veía atentamente. Estaba dispuesta a interrogarle pero el mismo moreno se lo impidió— me matara después, pero no me queda de otra… —marcó el numero y esperó escuchar una voz masculina pero fue todo lo contrario.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que el reloj marcara las seis de la tarde, todos los que estaban en la clase de Maito Gai quedaron exhaustos. Algunos yacían en el piso de madera, recostados sobre sus bolsas deportivas, saciando su sed con agua fresca, mientras esperaran pacientemente hasta que Gai regresara con su hijo, Rock Lee.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la ventana, recibiendo la fresca brisa para calmar lo caluroso de su cuerpo. Hinata se encontraba a su lado, mirando como el sol desaparecía y como los cielos se tornaban de colores rosas, anaranjado y rojos, anunciando la llegada de una noche más.

Ambos morenos se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos y escucharon como la puerta del salón de baile se abría, dejando a dos personas ruidosas entrar— ¡¿pero que esto?! —dijo el hombre mayor— pero pónganse de pie chicos, ¡levántense! ¡Que la llama de juventud apenas y esta creciendo!

Entonces, un hombre joven, de más o menos la edad de Sasuke y Gaara, había entrado a la habitación. Sus grandes ojos negros, su cabello negro cortado en forma de tazón y un cuerpo delgado y marcado hicieron acto de presencia dirigiéndose hacia Hinata— buenos días, señorita Hinata —dijo cortésmente, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, provocando que un sonrojo inundara sus blancas mejillas—. Es un placer verla por acá —prosiguió y le giñó un ojo con coquetería. Hinata se sonrojó casi al punto del desmayo, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento su padre se acercó al trío de morenos junto a los demás presentes que trataban de contener una sonrisa, ya que no era raro para todos que a Rock Lee le gustaba coquetear con las chicas.

La replica mayor de Lee, Gai, se acercó hasta ellos e hizo que formaran un circulo a su alrededor— joven Gaara-kun y joven Naruto-kun aquí esta su paga. Señorita Temari-chan la de usted está aquí igual —dijo mientras le extendía sobres a los tres chicos, los cuales los aceptaron con gusto—. Joven Sasuke-kun, aquí tiene el suyo —le extendió un sobre amarillo al moreno y éste lo acepto.

Sasuke por su parte, no pudo evitarlo y lo revisó— Gai, no sé si sabes contar pero aquí hay dinero demás —dijo con una mueca interrogante en su rostro, mientras los otros tres asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Gai solo asintió mientras empezaba a hablar alegremente— eso es correcto joven Sasuke —dijo mientras pasaba su brazo izquierda sobre el cuello del Uchiha y lo jalaba hacia sí y le daba un fuerte abrazo— cada sobre contiene la paga de una semana de más—les brindo una gran sonrisa, haciendo que sus dientes relucieran como perlas.

A los chicos les brillaron los ojos ante tal noticia pero Temari salió de su ensoñamiento— pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó curiosa.

Gai volvió a sonreí, dejando ver las blancas perlas de su dentadura. Rock Lee se acercó con su padre y éste le paso un brazo por el cuello del menor— mi hijo Lee y yo, iremos hasta mi natal Inglaterra para que él pueda ver a su madre —dijo. Los demás comprendieron un poco pero Gai prosiguió— me temo que me ausentare alrededor de dos semanas y ese es el motivo de una paga adelantada —se separó de su hijo y se dirigió hacia Sasuke.

Éste sólo lo observó con desconfianza, pero a él no le importo y lo estrujo en un fuerte abrazo— Pero el sobre del joven Sasuke- kun tiene un cargo extra —los demás fruncieron un poco el ceño. Gai habló nuevamente impidiendo que gritos de reclamos llegaran hasta su persona— hey, hey, hey, tranquilos chicos, no es por favoritismo, sino por el próximo cumpleaños de nuestro queridísimo Sasuke-kun —le sujetó el rostro y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla, los demás presentes que observaban la escena, rieron soltando varias risas y carcajadas— joven Sasuke-kun, tómelo como un regalo.

El Uchiha se limpió el rostro y con una mueca de incomprensión hablo— pero mi cumpleaños es mañana. – aclaró.

Maito Gai se disponía a hablar de nuevo, pero la curiosidad de los demás hizo que se alejara rápidamente del azabache mientras los chicos curiosos se acercaban hasta él, preguntándole cuantos años cumplía, que quería que le regalaran, que haría para celebrarlo, etc., etc.

Sasuke se sintió agobiado de preguntas que lo único que pudo hacer fue empujando a los demás. Hinata sólo observaba alegremente la escena ya que ella sabía que Sasuke odiaba las multitudes y tener tanta atención hacia él. El moreno la veía de reojo como diciéndole que lo sacara de ahí, ya que entre las descaradas declaraciones y preguntas de Temari e Ino lo estaban cabreando. Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y se acercó hasta el para alejar a sus amigos del Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Después del incidente. Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke se fueron a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, mientras Ino y Sakura acompañaban a la peliazul hasta su departamento. Cuando llegaron ahí se fijaron que Kakashi se encontraba en su turno de velador, mientras leía su libro "Icha Icha Paradise". La pelirrosa y la rubia se quedaron con él para platicar, mientras una Hinata demasiado cansada subía hasta su departamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada, fue directamente hasta el sofá y se recostó completamente sobre él, quitándole importancia de que la falda del vestido se le subiera un poco hasta la mitad de los muslos. Dejó que su cuerpo se calmara, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban. Sintió como los parpados se cerraban, estando a punto de conciliar el sueño para tener un reconfortante descanso.

Después de unos segundos, cuando su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a la sensación del sueño y el cansancio, el sonido estridente del teléfono de su hogar sonaba casi con desesperación. Soltó un pequeño y femenino gruñido, mientras a regañadientes se sentaba para poder buscar dicho aparato.

Cuando lo encontró, contestó el teléfono— ¿diga? —dijo con una suave voz, mientras del otro lado se quedaba en completo silencia, eso le extrañó e insistió de nuevo— ¿hay alguien al habla?

Entonces, la ojiperla escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la voz y al parecer, por lo grave que sonaba, era un hombre_—__ ¿se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke? __—_la pregunta le sorprendió, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran.

— ¿Quién lo busca? —preguntó nuevamente. El hombre se quedó callado por unos pequeños segundos pero respondió.

—_Habla su hermano mayor, ¿podría decirle que necesito hablar con él? __—_laojiperla se sorprendió al saber que Sasuke tenía un hermano, ya que nunca le había platicado que tenia familiares.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta, como si con eso alejara el nerviosismo— Gomene… demo Sasuke-kun no se encuentra en casa —dijo tímidamente.

Itachi pensó un poco en la información recién dada— _¿usted es una persona de confianza para él? __—_preguntó, ya que, antes que nada tenía que asegurarse bien para saber con quien estaba tratando exactamente.

— ¿De-de con-confianza? Bueno yo… yo diría que si… llevamos casi dos… dos semanas vi-viviendo ju-juntos… —dijo esto último con timidez.

Itachi se sorprendió un poco al saber que llevaba dos semanas distanciado de su hermano menor, aunque Kisame ya se encontraba fuera de la celda y todo gracias a que él, como era el favorito de su bastardo padre, lo persuadió hasta convencerlo de que Kisame era el mejor en la vigilancia— ¿_eso quiere decir que son novios? __—_preguntó incrédulo.

Hinata por su parte, ante lo escuchado se sonrojó violentamente— ¡no! Eto… qui-quiero de-de-decir que Sa-Sasuke-kun… —quiso explicarse pero el hermano mayor del Uchiha le interrumpió.

—_Entiendo, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo se llama señorita? _

Hinata recuperó el control de sus nervios y tímidamente respondió— Hy-Hyuuga Hinata…

Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido, pero no comento nada de eso—_ bien señorita Hyuuga, como mi hermano no se encuentra, ¿podría hablar con usted? __—_preguntó educadamente, por el cual recibió una afirmativa y, aunque no conocía a la chica, supo que por el tono de su voz, no estaba muy convencida de verlo— _de acuerdo, le daré una dirección y la esperare ahí en media hora, ¿le parece? __—_preguntó y la chica contesto con un suave: "hai". Después de esto Hinata colgó el teléfono, mientras se ponía de pie para buscar su bolso y salir hacia el lugar que le habían dicho.

.

.

.

.

.

Al pasar la media hora, Hinata se encontraba en una cafetería poco concurrida en el centro de la ciudad de Konoha. Ella esperaba al hombre como habían quedado, pero no sabía como y quien era, así que esa situación la tenia nerviosa, demasiado. Jugó con la taza de té que tenia entre sus manos y decidió degustarla, pero el sonido de una garganta aclarándose, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Giró su rostro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que era un mesero— ¿usted es la señorita Hyuuga? —ella asintió y observó confusa como el hombre se iba para ver como un segundo hombre de cabello azabache, alto, fornido, con un aire misterioso que lo rodeaba y, a pesar de su timidez, no pudo negar que era muy guapo, tal vez demasiado.

El hombre se acercó hasta la pequeña mesa en donde ella se encontraba y la observó detenidamente, como si la inspeccionara— ¿Hyuuga Hinata? —Ella asintió despacio— Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke —dijo presentándose mientras le extendía la mano.

Ella aceptó su mano y la estrechó— ¿para qué quería verme, Uchiha-san? —preguntó con timidez mientras el característico sonrojo se adueñaba de sus mejillas.

—Dime Itachi —ella se sonrojó un poco más ante esto. Recordó cuando había conocido a Sasuke, él mismo le había pedido que dejara de decirle "Uchiha-san". Lo mas seguro que tanto a él como a su hermano mayor no les gustaba para nada que los llamen por su apellido— me imagino que no sabes nada sobre él, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió levemente— mejor, una chica como tú, no debería de saber ciertas… cosas —dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras pensaba en cómo explicarle su situación— Dadas las circunstancias en mi familia, me vi obligado a sacar algunas cosas de casa, pero como Sasuke no me respondía en su móvil, me vi en la obligación de pedirle el favor de que usted le entregara esto… —dijo mientras alzaba unas cajas que hasta ahora, la peliazul no se había fijado que traía con él— ¿podría hacerme ese favor? —Ella tomó una de las cajas y les echó un vistazo. Se dio cuenta de que era ropa, alhajas y unas carpetas que al parecer eran álbumes familiares. Asintió ante su pregunta mientras le sonreía amablemente— arigatou. Sólo quiero que él las guarde y que las tome como un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte —dijo, le explicó unas cuantas cosas más y se puso de pie. Hinata hizo lo mismo y se despidió de él.

.

.

.

.

.

Había agradecido de que las cajas no fueran tan grandes, por que al llegar al edificio de su departamento, se sentía más exhausta y casi no podía con el peso. Abrió la puerta de su hogar y se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha aun no llegaba. Llevó las cajas hasta su habitación y las deposito en el piso suavemente. Se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa para estar más cómoda y cuando acabo de vestirse se sentó en la mullida cama, observando las cajas de cartón, tratando de adivinar cual era su contenido.

No aguantó más la curiosidad y quiso observar que era lo que contenían dichos objetos. Lo primero que su mano sintió, fue un tipo de papel tieso y suave de un lado. Lo sacó y se dio cuenta de que era la fotografía de una bella mujer. La observó y se dio cuenta de que tenia el cabello largo color de noche. Tenia la piel blanca como la de ella, pero lo mas le gusto de la fotografía era que la mujer que aparecía, transmitía una paz y ternura con la expresión de sus ojos y tierna sonrisa. Ella se encontraba recargada en algún barandal, portaba un lindo vestido blanco junto a un sombrero de playa, el cual sostenía con una de sus manos para evitar que se le escapara con la brisa del viento, mientras al fondo se podía observar una hermosa playa. Hinata pensó que realmente era bella esa mujer, lastima que no sabia de quien se trataba.

Reviso el contenido y se dio cuenta de que había alrededor de siete fotografías sin un portarretratos— esto… se podría estropear… —dijo en un susurro. Dejó las fotografías en donde las había tomado y rebuscó en su bolsa su monedero, se dio cuenta que tenia un dinerito extra y con una gran sonrisa buscó algo de ropa interior y se encamino al baño.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 5:00 p.m., Sasuke había llegado a casa con un gran cansancio y un terrible dolor de cabeza. De alguna extraña manera, varias chicas en la universidad se habían enterado de que ese día era su cumpleaños. Todo el día había recibido cartas, felicitaciones y regalos de chicas que no conocía y que ni le interesaba conocer. Gran parte de sus recesos se las había pasado escondido en la azotea.

Ahora, a esas horas de la tarde, él mismo se encontraba insoportable y todo a causa de un gran dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento y la había abierto, se dio cuenta de que cierta chica que vivía con él, se encontraba parada en las puntas de sus pies mientras estiraba su brazo derecho y trataba de colocar algo en uno de los estantes de la repisa que se encontraba en la sala.

El azabache ante esto se extraño por lo que ella hacia y se empezó a acercar hasta ella lenta y silenciosamente. Al lograr estar a una distancia apropiada le habló— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —dijo con voz grave y eso provocó que la Hyuuga perdiera el equilibrio. Sasuke al ver su reacción trató de sujetarla por la estrecha cintura, pero no pudo hacerlo y ambos cayeron sobre el sofá. La Hyuuga sobre el Uchiha. El azabache ante esto cerró sus ojos, mientras sintió el peso de un cuerpo ligero caer sobre el suyo.

Abrió poco a poco sus orbes negras y se dio cuenta de que Hinata se encontraba tocando su cabeza, como si hubiera sentido un fuerte golpe y le doliera. Ella, al abrir sus ojos, se percató de la posición en como se encontraban ambos y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, avergonzada— ¡go-go-gomenasai, Sasuke-kun! —gritó un poco alterada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie junto con la ayuda de Sasuke.

El moreno no respondió nada, a causa de lo que observaba. Hinata se dio cuenta y se preparó mentalmente para un regaño. Pero no fue así— ¿de dónde sacaste esas fotografías?

La Hyuuga se tensó ante su pregunta y se puso nerviosa de inmediato, sintió como Sasuke la observaba con su pesada mirada y eso provocó que juntara sus dedos índices y empezó a jugar con ellos— yo-yo… tu-tu hermano ma-ma-mayor me las entregó —levantó la mirada y vio como Sasuke tensaba la mandíbula y abría los ojos como platos mientras fruncía el ceño— ¡no te enojes! —dijo mientras estiraba sus delgados brazos y los agitaba, tratando de evitar con eso de que el azabache no le hiciera nada— tu her-hermano me-me dijo que no-no te dijera na-nada hasta hoy. Él que-quería que fuera una… una sorpresa… —dijo al fin, observó de nuevo al ojinegro y vio que sus facciones se habían relajado. El azabache suspiró y se giró sobre sí para observar que era lo que había en el estante. Eran retratos que él hace años no veía. Suspiró y tomó uno de ellos, el cual era el mismo que Hinata había contemplado el día anterior. Se sentó en el sofá de nuevo e Hinata lo imitó. Ella miró como él observaba la persona que se encontraba ahí, sintió que la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro e inconscientemente pregunto— Sasuke-kun, ¿Quién es ella?

El Uchiha la observó de reojo y regresó su mirada hacia la foto. Hinata había quedado maravillada por tres segundos seguidos con lo que había hecho a continuación, había sonreído sinceramente, una sonrisa que nunca había visto salir de él y no solo eso, sino que había mostrado sus dientes y sus mejillas se habían ido hacia arriba, provocando que en cada mejilla se le formaran un par de perfecto hoyuelos, formando una linda sonrisa. El moreno suspiró un poco y contestó su pregunta— ella… es mi chica —dijo simplemente, haciendo que la peliazul lo mirara confundida— Ella es mi madre… Uchiha Mikoto —dijo él con un tono suave.

La Hyuuga formó un pequeño puño con su mano y la colocó encima del respaldo del sofá mientras recargaba una de sus mejillas el él. Sonrió dulcemente y contesto— es muy linda… —Sasuke sólo asintió levemente.

Sasuke recordó un pequeño detalle— ¿de dónde sacaste los marcos? Los marcos de éstas estaban rotos —preguntó y giró su rostro para observarla.

La ojiperla le sonrió— yo los compré —dijo, provocando que el azabache la mirara sorprendido. La peliazul simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia— es que iba a ser una lastima si se estropearan unas fotos tan bonitas —dijo sonriente la morena.

El formo una sonrisa de lado. Estaba dispuesto a agradecerle, pero el estridente golpe de la entrada y unos gritos de alegría rompieron por completo el ambiente cálido que entre ellos dos se había formado— ¡feliz cumpleaños teme! —gritó un muy animado Naruto, entrando éste primero y dejando pasar al reto de amigos ruidoso de la Hyuuga.

Cuando entraron Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji y Gaara dejaron muchos regalos y al parecer comida en la mesa del comedor, fueron directamente hasta el Uchiha y lo estrujaron con fuertes abrazos, las chicas no se contuvieron y le repartieron besos por casi toda su cara. Los chicos por su parte solo los saludaban con la mano y decían un: "felicidades". Aunque Naruto fue el único que no presentó pena alguna, lo estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos y besó una de sus mejillas como solía hacer Maito Gai. Muchos rieron ante esto mientras el Uchiha corría detrás del rubio dispuesto a molerlo a golpes.

Disfrutaron de la comida que Choji preparaba en honor a Sasuke mientras Hinata sacaba un pastel de chocolate y menta desde el refrigerador. Aunque claro, Sasuke solo le dio una pequeña mordida y dejó que los demás se lo comieran.

Después de una hora, todos se encontraban sentados como podían en la sala bebiendo algo de alcohol y refrescos, la mayoría se encontraban platicando, a excepción de Gaara y Sasuke, ya que ellos no eran precisamente las personas más habladoras del mundo.

Ino rio escandalosamente mientras se acercaba hacia la mesita de centro, en la cual se encontraban los regalos para el pelinegro— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Abre los regalos! —gritó animadamente la rubia y le pasaba un par de regalos. Hinata se acercó hasta él junto a Sakura y se sentó justo del lado derecho del ojinegro, mientras Temari se encontraba en el lado izquierdo.

El ojinegro a regañadientes, tomo uno y escucho un: "¡ese es mio!" departe de la rubia que se encontraba a su lado. Se dispuso a abrir la bolsa de regalo y metió su mano para sacar el contenido. Todos esperaban atentos para saber que era lo que traía dicha bolsa, pero solo lograron ver como una venita aparecía en la frente del azabache. Al parecer del enojo. Temari se acercó hasta el oído del Uchiha y le susurro— es para que Hina-chan se lo ponga. Tú no te preocupes, que convenceré a Hinata para que te haga un stripper… —decía y el ojinegro sintió como el aroma a alcohol proveniente de la chica, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba pasada de copas. Palpó de nuevo la sensación de la tela de encaje y rápidamente saco su mano de ahí.

Tomo por los bordes la bolsa de papel y se lo entregó a Hinata— esto es para ti —dijo secamente mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el balcón, tratando de esconder el sonrojo que se encontraba en sus mejillas.

La Hyuuga, extrañada por la reacción del pelinegro, dirigió su mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó su contenido, mientras los demás abrían sus ojos ante la sorpresa. Hinata sintió que la reparación se le iba del cuerpo, ya que sacaba una tanga y un sostén copa "D" de color blanco. Se sonrojo violentamente y sintió como si humo saliera de su cabeza causándole un desmayo instantáneo y las estridentes carcajadas de los demás llegaban a los oídos de Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 7.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :) espero que le haya gustado este cap y pido disculpas si me tarde mucho y (también) si hubieron faltas de ortografía :(

Debo decir que me encuentro bastante contenta, ya que el fin de semana se me ocurrió abrir mi cuenta de correo y me di cuenta de que habían muchas "notificaciones" sobre Favorite Story y Favorite Autor, pero no solo de esta historia sino también de las demás, lo cual me alegraron bastante y lo cual debo decir **¡MIL GRACIAS! :D**

**Tsuki Tsuruga: **_que bueno que te gustara esa escena, a mí me divirtió escribirla. :D y dime, ¡¿te gusto la escena del baile?! Jajajaja creo que era la que mas se esperaba xD ¿la escena de los rayos te recordó a la de un anime? Jajajaja no lo he visto, gomene… ./. que bueno que te gustara cuando salio Kakashi, es que este hombre realmente lo adoro *¬* _

**Lady-darkness-chan: **_¿te gusto la conti? :D espero que te gustara la escena del baile y ¿te complací aunque sea un poco con la aparición de Itachi? Nos leemos luego… x3_

**KettyRubi:**_ que bueno que te esté gustando*-* créeme que me esfuerzo para sacarla adelante, nos leemos luego_

**Nanako-senpai:**_ ¿te gusto la escena del baile? Que bueno que te gustara esa escena, la verdad no la tenia planeada, a la mera hora cuando la estaba escribiendo, se me ocurrió xD nos leemos luego. :)_

**Bittersweet-Hyuuchiha:**_ que bueno que te gustara, ¡enserio! Me alegra saber las opiniones de los lectores, ya que me anima mucho :D _

**Amy-chan:**_ gracias por ayudarme en este cap:D *abracito virtual* como te dije, se me estaba fundiendo el cheto y casi no se me ocurrían muchas cosas x3 ¡arigato Amy-chan! Creo que a todas les sorprendió la escena donde ambos morenos se encontraban en el departamento. Todas me decían ¡Ero Sasuke-kun! Jajajaja, me encantaron esos comentarios._

**Diminishing quarter:**_ me alegra de que te gustara :DD creo que nadie se esperaba la escena de la mordida xD juro que me encanto hacerla :DD prometo que será grande ¡enserio! X3 no te preocupes por eso de comentar tarde, lo mas importante (para mi, supongo ./.) xD es que me dijeras que te gusta mi historia. *abracito a ti también* _

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que me agregaron a favoritos, *-* espero que les siga agradando mi loca historia sacada de lo mas retorcido de mi mente xDD nos leemos en la siguiente conti.

**Bye, bye… :D**


	8. Irritación

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

-hablan-

-"_recuerdos"._

_**-**_**Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

-"_Pensamientos"-._

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoOoOoOo**~Only One~o**OoOoOoOoO**

"**Irritación…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari, Sakura, Ino e Hinata se encontraban en la barra del bar platicando trivialidades con Shikamaru y Naruto. Todos disfrutaban de un rico almuerzo ya que en cuestión de tres horas se abriría el "Ino-Shika- Chô." Sasuke ayudaba a Gaara a regañadientes, ya que ellos querían ir a otro lugar para disfrutar su día libre como dios manda, y negar y mandar a la porra las exigencias de la Yamanaka.

El Uchiha se acerco a ellos y les entregó las bebidas que le "ordenaron los jefes." Ino, Shikamaru y Chôji— "desgraciados" —pensaba el azabache. Aun no les cobraba lo ocurrido en la casa de la Hyuuga cinco días atrás. Realmente no le agrado nada que todos se rieran a sus costillas y más al avergonzar a Hinata. La pobre chica tardó mucho en despertar de su desmayo.

Ambos realmente habían quedado avergonzados por el estúpido regalo de Temari, ya que, a pesar de eso ocurrió cinco días atrás, ellos aún no se hablaban con la misma comodidad de antes. Sólo se hablaban lo necesario y él trataba de evitarla a ella y a sus amigas pervertidas.

Caminó hacia ellos y dejó la bandeja, se dio la media vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia la cocina para seguir limpiando. Avanzó un metro y medio pero la voz de Temari lo detuvo abruptamente más no se giró a verla— Sasuke-kun, ¿aún sigues molesto? —le dijo la rubia con un tono de preocupación.

Sasuke se enojo más, apretó los puños, prolongó el fruncido de su ceño, sintió como los orificios de su nariz se abrían por el enfado y sin poder contenerse, se dio media vuelta y le mostró el dedo corazón. Bajó su mano y siguió su camino.

Tanto las chicas como los chicos se quedaron callados, las ganas de soltar una pequeña risa pero ellos más que nadie, conocían el temperamento de la rubia con coletas. Temari sintió enojo recorrer por sus venas, golpeó sus palmas en la barra y se paró dispuesta a ir tras él. Hinata ante esto se preocupó. Dirigió su mirar hacia Shikamaru y le habló con vergüenza— Shi-Shikamaru-kun… go-gomenasai… —dijo y agachó la mirada.

El chico cabeza de piña la miró con extremo aburrimiento y sonrió levemente— no te preocupes. Sasuke no me cae muy bien pero hasta yo mismo le entiendo… ¡Mendokuse! Temari es…

— ¿Problemática? —dijo Ino. Ya que esa era la palabra del Nara cuando se refería a las mujeres.

— ¡No! Pervertida... —dijo él.

—Pero si ella ha sido así desde que la conocemos —dijo Naruto con una mueca de incomprensión—. Si no te gusta su forma de ser entonces…

—Ni lo menciones. Dije: entiendo su enojo, pero a mí me encanta su forma de ser —explicó cuando interrumpió al rubio. Giró su rostro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos con satisfacción. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y los demás se sorprendieron al verlo sonrojado— Me pone tan caliente...

Lo demás se estallaron sus risas ante su incoherencia. Hinata rió un poco pero su expresión cambio a una de preocupación al ver como su amiga abría las puertas de la cocina de par a par.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari abrió las puertas blancas y se encontró a Gaara barriendo. Volteó su rostro en busca del azabache pero no encontró a nadie más que a su hermano menor— ¡¿Dónde está?! —gritó demandante. El pelirrojo se negó a sí mismo mirarla y simplemente le señaló con el dedo hacia la salida trasera. Caminó con prisa hacia la salida y cuando abrió la puerta de metal encontró al pelinegro, quien se encontraba recargado en una barda, la cual dividía los límites del restaurante, mirando hacia la nada mientras que entre sus dedos sostenía un cigarro. Llegó hacia él y el azabache al darse cuenta de su presencia la vio de reojo con indiferencia— ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?! —Gritó y le arrebató el cigarro de la mano— Después de tantos años de amistad… —puso su mano cerca de su rostro y utilizó una pose dramática— ¡Yo! Quien ha aguantado tus años de tención sexual y tus ganas de tomar a Hina-chan y de folla-...

Sasuke al escuchar la estupidez que iba a decir le cubrió la boca mientras la veía con odio— ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda estás diciendo?! ¡Deja de involucrar a la Hyuuga en esto! —sintió que su paciencia se le salió de control y no pudo evitar que estallara. - ¡¿Cuándo carajos van a entender que ella y yo no tenemos nada!? —le gritó, dejando que todo ese estrés saliera. La miró con seriedad— ¡¿Cuándo entenderás que ella no me gusta?! ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer que ella y yo...? —trató de continuar pero la rubia de ojos verdes le cubrió la boca con un par de dedos.

Temari soltó un suspiro pesado y simplemente dijo— Por la simple razón de que ustedes son especiales —levantó su mirada hacia él y se la sostuvo—. Yo sé que algo te pasó como para que termines en casa de Hina-chan, y también sé que no me lo quieres decir y tal vez, ni siquiera Hinata lo sepa —alzó los hombros restándole importancia ante el hecho que estaba diciendo—, pero quiero verla feliz —dio una sonrisa melancólica. Sasuke sólo la miraba, no sabía si asombrarse ante lo intuitiva que podía llegar una mujer o simplemente aterrarse por que por primera vez que la conoce, Temari hablaba seriamente— ¿Sabes…? Hina-chan ha vivido una vida muy triste y quisiera que ella se olvidara de su pasado. Por eso pienso que tú eres el indicado —le sonrió abiertamente.

Sasuke la miró serio y no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le invadiera— ¿Tan malo es el pasado de Hyuuga? —ante su pregunta, la ojiverde desvaneció su sonrisa y se reprendió internamente por hablar de más.

Se sintió un poco nerviosa y como pudo contestó— so-solo debes saber que no es de mi incumbencia contarte nada y que no debes preguntarme nada más, ¿de acuerdo? —Sasuke la miró sin entender y la rubia volvió a sonreírle, mostrando sus dientes como blancas perlas— Ten por seguro que ella te lo contara algún día… mira que si permite que tú le muerdas la oreja y le revises su ropa interior, es porque te tiene confianza por alguna extraña razón —dijo con un toque pícaro. Sasuke volteo su rostro, torció los labios sintió como su rostro se calentaba levemente, seguramente se había sonrojado—. Vamos bombón, que Ino saldrá y creo que cerrara el local —dijo mientras se iba atrás del Uchiha y lo empujaba levemente.

Cuando llegaron hasta sus amigos, Temari se separó del ojinegro y le dio una fuerte nalgada, haciendo que él se tensara y, para escapar, salió corriendo hacia "el chico cabeza de piña" y lo besó salvajemente.

Sasuke se acercó hacia la peliazul, quien lo miraba con clara vergüenza, ya que jugaba con sus dedos índices mientras se encontraba sentada y miraba su regazo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y sin importarle mucho, tomó el vaso de su bebida y sorbió un poco su contenido mientras le sonreía levemente a ella.

La Hyuuga se sorprendió un poco ante lo que él hizo, alzó su mirada perlada para verlo y no pudo evitar sonreírle abiertamente. Ella entre abrió los labios dispuesta hablar pero un fuerte abrazo en su cintura y el olor de un perfume conocido, se lo impidieron. Sasuke frunció el ceño y puso su peor cara de fastidio— ¡Hola, Hinata-hime! —un punzada desconocida le recorrió el estomago al azabache y ésta se agrandó cuando vio como la Hyuuga se sonrojaba ante lo dicho por el "chico perro."— ¡qué bueno que te encuentro! Porque quería hablar contigo —dijo esto último mientras hacía girar el asiento y le pasaba un dedo en la punta de la fina nariz haciendo que ella parpadeara por unos segundos.

Ella lo vio con incomprensión y tímidamente trató de hablar— ¿Qué-que… de-de qué quieres hablar, Kiba-kun…?

El castaño le sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus colmillos afilados— ¡tan kawaii como siempre! —otra punzada le recorrió el cuerpo del azabache y las desconocidas ganas de encestarle un golpe. Se percató de lo que sentía e inmediatamente se apartó. Dispuesto a buscar sus cosas y retirarse, pero la voz del Inuzuka lo detuvo haciendo que su espalda quedara tensa— Quiero que salgamos a cenar esta noche, ¿te parece?

Ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas. ¿Qué podría decirle? "Gracias Kiba-kun pero no me interesas, sólo te quiero como amigo". Eso definitivamente no. Inconscientemente busco la mirada del Uchiha, pero al ver que él no estaba, una punzada de decepción le recorrió el corazón. Miró de nuevo al castaño que esperaba ansioso una respuesta de su parte dispuesta a negarse amablemente pero la voz de Naruto la interrumpió— ¡anda Hina-chan! —dijo alegre el rubio— Sería divertido salir con Kiba, aunque sea un asco en las citas —terminó de decir con son de sorna.

— ¡¿Qué dices desgraciado?! —Gritó irritado— Yo soy bueno con las citas… —explicó un tanto avergonzado. Escuchó como la Hyuuga soltó una pequeña risita y la miro con ojos soñadores— ¿entonces aceptas? —ella suspiró y asintió despacio. Resignándose a aceptar aunque sea una vez.

Sasuke vio la escena que se estaba presentando ante todos, sintió como su mandíbula se tensaba y simplemente permitió que sus pies avanzaran— Hyuuga, vámonos —ordenó. La chica lo miro extrañado y antes de que ella le dijera algo, habló—. Se me olvidaron las llaves. Así que quiero que vengas conmigo —se acercó hacia ella para tomarla del brazo pero el Inuzuka se lo impidió.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, si no quiere ir contigo no la obligaras! —Le dijo con un tono amenazante palpable en la voz.

Él lo ignoro deliberadamente y la jaló hacia sí— vámonos —se la llevó hacia la salida y Hinata lo siguió. Ella trató de despedirse de sus amigos con la mano, pero la fuerza que él empleaba se lo impidió.

Se sentía irritado, ¿Cómo se atrevía el chico perro invitarla…? Ante este pensamiento, se dio un golpe mental. ¿Pero qué mierda pensaba? Hinata se empezó a sentir incomoda con la presencia del azabache. Lo sentía más tenso de cuando ellos se evitaban. Al llegar al edificio en donde ambos vivían, se percataron que Kakashi Hatake se encontraba acostado en la silla reclinable de la recepción y el libro que siempre leía le cubría el rostro. Se acercaron a él un poco pero el fuerte ronquido los alejó. Mejor lo dejarían dormir.

Aun en silencio, aunque más cómodo se dirigieron hasta el departamento y atravesaron el pasillo que conducía a la entrada de éste. Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y buscar algo para almorzar ya que en un par de horas tendría que irse a trabajar en su día libre. Hinata sin muchas ganas y energías se sentó a ver la televisión. Se sentía muy nerviosa ya que la cita con Kiba sería la primera desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que no sabía cómo reaccionar realmente.

El ojinegro la miraba de reojo y la veía ausente. Seguramente pensaba en Kiba. Frunció el ceño y decidió ignorarla. Lo que ella haga o deje de hacer no sería de su incumbencia. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó lo necesario para hacerse un emparedado. Él escuchó el sonido del teléfono y simplemente lo ignoró. Escuchó como la suave voz de la Hyuga hablaba a quien quiera que sea— ¿Hola…?

— _¿Hina-chan? Habla Sakura. ¿Estás en casa? __—_preguntó la chica de cabello rosa.

—Si ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó curiosa.

— _¿A mí? Nada, es ésta Ino-puerca que quiere ir para "arreglarte" para tu cita __—_dijo con son de burla. La peliazul abrió levemente los ojos y se sonrojó.

—Di-dile que no-no es… —quiso decir, pero un fuerte ruido junto a un golpe al otro lado del auricular la alarmó un poco.

— _¿Hina? No te atrevas a decir que no es necesario que vaya por qué, ¡Lástima! Ya estoy frente a tu puerta __—_la ojiperla sintió la necesidad de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Conocía a Ino a la perfección y sabía que ella a veces podía ser muy excéntrica, tal vez demasiado. La ojiperla colgó y fue rápidamente hacia la entrada para abrirles la puerta a sus amigas. Sasuke simplemente vio como ella había racionado apuradamente pero cuando la puerta se abrió, rodó los ojos y siguió preparando su almuerzo.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — entró un Naruto muy alegre como de costumbre junto a su novia Sakura, las escandalosa rubia, Ino Yamanaka, un muy aburrido Shikamaru junto a una chica pervertida, Temari y un chico pelirrojo que veía todo con completo desinterés, Gaara. Naruto sin vergüenza o pena, se acerco hacia ella y la tomo de las manos— ¿tienes algo para comer? Sakura-chan es malvada y...

Él se detuvo en seco al sentir un aura extraña tras él. Volteo rígidamente su cuello para ver a la persona nombrada. Escuchó unos nudillos tronarse y vio como en la frente de su novia tenía una vena saltada por el enojo— Na-ru-to… ¿Quién es malvada, corazón…? —dijo casi arrastrando las palabras. El Uzumaki tragó grueso mientras sentía los vellos de la nuca erizarse. La ojiperla sintió un jalón hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Descubrió que era Gaara y lo único que pudo ver fue como el rubio caía inconsciente al suelo— ¡Naruto-baka! ¡Más te vale aprender a cuidar tu boca! —Gritó la ojiverde y con una pose digna camino hacia la rubia de ojos azules mientras el rubio se dirigía a la cocina para poder sacarle algún alimento al azabache— ¡A lo que viniste puerca!

Ino se enfado ante la orden así que la encaró— ¡A mí no me vengas a gritar, frentona! —Sakura molesta se acercó hacia ella, muy cerca de la tabla de la cocina. Los ojos de ambas chicas parecía que sacaban chispas de rivalidad. Dando a entender que ninguna estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a toser.

El Uchiha trató de ignorarlas deliberadamente, pero al ver que entre ellas se empezaban a gritar más y más mientras agitaban los brazos, provocaron que su emparedado saliera volando hacia algún lugar de la casa e hicieron que perdiera todo su autocontrol— ¡Basta! ¡Suficiente! —gritó, haciendo que los berrinches cesaran y que toda la sala se mantuviera en silencio incomodo y ensordecedor. Sentía que su respiración había quedado entrecortada y su pecho se moviera de arriba hacia abajo. Se giró hacia la Yamanaka y la señalo con el dedo índice— ¡Tú! ¡Haz lo que tenias que hacer! —la rubia se sobresaltó y tomo por los hombros a la peliazul, dándole vuelta y empujándola hacia el baño. El azabache se viró hacia la pelirrosa y la señalo igual— ¡y tú! ¡Dale algo de comer al Dobe para que deje de joderme! —y dicho esto, Sakura salió disparada hacia la cocina para hacer lo que le ordenaron.

El Uchiha salió hacia el balcón para tomar aire fresco, pero dicho deseo se esfumo al ver ahí a Shikamaru, quien se encontraba acostado en uno de los camastros de playa mientras admiraba los colores del atardecer y fumaba lentamente. Ambos no dijeron nada, el Nara simplemente cerró sus ojos y lentamente estiro su mano hacia el Uchiha para ofrecerle un cigarrillo. Sasuke aceptó uno con tal de calmar sus nervios. Dio una calada suave, sintiendo como la nicotina ingresaba a su sistema y lo relajaba. Soltó el humo lentamente y se sintió de alguna forma mucho mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

El silencio desapareció nuevamente y el ruido volvió a inundar el departamento de los morenos. Sasuke salía de su habitación ya arreglado y vestido para irse al restaurante e ir a trabajar como todos los días. Fue a buscar un poco de agua ya que sentía la boca seca. Escuchó que de repente la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió, dando paso a la pelirrosa y el par de rubias del grupo, quienes tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él discretamente miro de reojo mientras escuchaba como Naruto gritaba un "¡kawaii!" y vio como la ojiperla caminaba tímidamente y a paso lento. Completamente ruborizada y con un deje de vergüenza al sentirse como una muñeca en exhibición. Ino sonreía completamente satisfecha ante el trabajo que acababa de realizar con su mejor amiga— ¡¿acaso no se ve bella?! —gritó entusiasmada y simuló limpiarse una lagrima de felicidad de su ojo izquierdo.

Shikamaru y Gaara simplemente asintieron mientras una pequeña sonrisa se les formaba en los labios— te ves muy linda, Hina-chan —dijo Sakura quien se encontraba feliz por su amiga.

—Eso es cierto, pero como que te faltó ponerte la ropa inte... —Gaara le tapó la boca a su hermana mayor, impidiéndole que dijera una incoherencia y arruinara el momento.

Todos giraron sus rostros hacia el moreno quien solo se había quedado en silencio. Él simplemente les frunció el ceño, ya que odiaba cuando todos lo veían tan fijamente— ¿por qué mierda me ven? —preguntó frio y secamente mientras escupía las palabras.

Temari frunció el ceño y lo miro desaprobatoriamente— ¡¿y tú?! ¡¿Acaso no le dirás nada a Hinata?!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y miro rápidamente a Hinata. Se fijó que tenía puesto un vestido negro de tirantes y que le llegaba más o menos a la mitad de los muslos, dejando más a la vista sus piernas torneadas. Tenía unos tacones, muy parecidos a los que Ino suele usar y que llevaba un sencillo maquillaje. Ni él mismo se pudo negar que en verdad se viera hermosa esa noche. Volvió a fruncir el ceño— a mi no me gusta. Parece que tiene dos melones gigantes al frente.

Cerró sus ojos para soltar un pesado suspiro después de hablar y lo único que puedo hacer, fue quedarse paralizado al sentir una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos completamente opuestos a los suyos, los cuales contenían unas lágrimas gruesas dispuestas a derramarse por las mejillas coloradas. Observo como la Hyuga temblaba, al parecer por el enojo. Ella abrió la boca y dijo algo que él no se esperaba— ¡Sasuke-baka! —le gritó y vio como se cubría los ojos opalinos, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a lo que parecía su habitación.

Sakura fue hacia ella junto a Ino y las tres se encerraron en su habitación— baka, baka… —escuchó la voz femenina de Temari, quien decía cantada las palabras, giró su rostro para encararla y solo vio que tenía la palma derecha en su frente mientras negaba. Ella se puso de pie y se encamino hacia sus amigas.

Sintió un ligero apretón en su hombro izquierdo, sintiendo al igual como un brazo pasaba por sus hombros y cuando su rostro se giró de nuevo, se encontró con la cara zorruna del Uzumaki— ¿sabes que hoy has sido más Teme de lo normal…? —le preguntó el chico con voz cansada. El Uchiha simplemente alzó su ceja en signo de inconcreción— No puede ser posible que lleves seis meses con ella y no sepas… —él se acercó hacia su oído y le susurro con confidencialidad—. Que ella odia sus senos… —le dio un sonoro golpe en la espalda y se aparto negando con su cabeza.

Los gritos de las chicas se agrandaron más haciendo que los hombres escucharan lo que gritaran— ¡pero saben que los odio! —había gritado Hinata mientras se escuchaban sus sollozos.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor y luego las voces en coro del par de rubias y la pelirrosa se escucharon— ¡¿sabes tú que daría yo por tenerlos?! —Los resoplidos de burla y las carcajadas estallaron. Haciendo que casi todos se agarraran con fuerzas sus barrigas. El sonido de la puerta se hiso nuevamente presente, dejando ver las cabezas de Temari, Ino y Sakura— ¡urusai, idiotas! —se oyó el portazo y ellos volvieron a reír.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que servir hoy?! —dijo con voz alterada el azabache hacia la rubia.

Ella lo miró con exasperación y empezó a sonar su pie en el piso, señal de que estaba perdiendo su paciencia— ya te dije que he contratado a dos empleados nuevos y necesito que hoy sirvas a los clientes —el moreno iba a replicar pero ella alzó la palma de su mano— ¡se acabó la discusión! —ordeno. Él apretó los puños mientras se cruzaba de brazos por encima del torso y bufaba sonoramente— Sasuke-kun… yo sé perfectamente que odias hacerlo pero por favor, ¿podrías tratar de hacerlo solo por ésta noche? —dijo con voz suplicante. El sonido de un rayo retumbó por todo el lugar y la fuerte lluvia se escuchaba como las gruesas gotas se azotaban en el pavimento— hasta estás de suerte, casi no hay clientela. ¡¿Por favor?! Te lo imploro —dijo la ojiazul mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y los llevaba a la altura de su pecho y formaba un pichero.

Sasuke vio su carita de pena pero definitivamente esas muecas no funcionaban con él, a menos que sea una chica de ojos perlas y cabello azul profundo. Él resopló con cansancio y asintió— de acuerdo, ¿pero quiénes carajos osaron usurparme? —exigió.

Ella busco con la mirada hacia la cocina pero no los encontró, regreso su vista azulada hacia el moreno y dijo— no los veo ahora pero luego te los presento.

—Oye "gato" tráenos más bebidas, ¡pero cómo vas! —se escuchó una voz detrás de Sasuke, provocando que una venita hincada se le formara en una de sus sienes. Él se giró sobre sí y avanzó hacia la mesa.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar, señor? —dijo con un palpable odio mientras arrastraba las palabras y mantenía serrado los dientes cuando decía "señor".

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, mostrando unos colmillos y ordenó con voz de sorna. – tráenos unos coca-colas. ¡Pero rápido que me impacientas! – él simplemente asintió y salió rápidamente de ahí con tal de no agarrarlo a golpes— ¡rubia! —La Yamanaka levantó su mirada hacia la mesa de la cual se acababa de quitar el pelinegro— ¡para la próxima has que tu gente sea más eficiente! —ella asintió rígidamente mientras se daba media y decía un: "¡maldito Kiba!" en voz baja.

—Concuerdo contigo… —le susurró el azabache. Y ella sonrió ampliamente en su dirección. Cuando el Uchiha regresó a la barra le entregó un par de cartas—. Esto es lo que pidieron —dijo el azabache mientras se apoyaba con los codos y veía enojado como Kiba hablaba con Hinata, "tratando" de hacerla reír pero el claramente veía como ella está realmente incomoda—. "¿Ese idiota realmente se creía genial? Que patético…" _—_pensó el azabache. Hinata alzó su mirada perlada y sin quererlo, ésta se había quedado enganchada en la oscura de él. Ella se sonrojo violentamente y el azabache frunció el ceño y luego hiso una sonrisa ladina. La Hyuuga aparto su mirada y la enfoco en su "cita" quien trataba de contarle su "historias graciosas".

Ino se acercó hacia Sasuke con un helado de vainilla en la maño, mientras le entregaba una bebida energética— ¿sabes que apostaría cualquier cosa por asegurar de que Hinata terminara pagando por todo? —el azabache alzó su ceja en señal de incomprensión mientras le daba una trago a su bebida. Ella suspiró pesadamente— ¿Cómo te explico? El año pasado Kiba me invito a una "cita perfecta." Lo cual consistía en ir al cine y, al parecer corrí con mucha suerte ese día, ir a cenar en una taquería.

El azabache no pudo evitar el casi escupir su bebida— ¿estás hablando enserio? —Preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja de incredulidad— Eso es estúpido —se volteo para ver a Hinata y definitivamente se compadeció de ella.

Ella se rió levemente y le contesto mientras se daba media vuelta y veía hacia la dirección que él— ¡ajá! Esa sin duda fue la peor cita que tuve alguna vez.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué arreglaste a Hinata sabiendo lo patético que es él? —preguntó una tanto curioso.

—Por que la ingenua de yo pensó que al menos iba ser diferente con ella, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo lleva detrás de ella? ¡2 años! ¿Sabes qué es eso? Si me lo preguntas es bastante tonto por parte de él seguir detrás de la misma persona que lo ha estado rechazando muchas veces —se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia— pensé que podría ser diferente está ves, pero al parecer no… —dijo y giró su mirada él, quien tenía la mirada clavada en la Hyuuga. Sonrió ampliamente— y… ¿tú qué clase de cita le harías a Hina-chan?

El moreno aparto su mirada de la peliazul y la enfocó con la rubia. Frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al par que se encontraba cenando— yo no hago "citas", Yamanaka —dijo fríamente.

Ino ante su respuesta se carcajeó abiertamente, pero la voz de un hombre joven se escuchó cerca— jefa… ya termine con los platos —dijo con extremo aburrimiento, pero éste enfocó su visión al acompañante de Ino e inevitablemente abrió ojos y boca con suma alegría— ¡Sasuke, ¿Cuánto tiempo bastardo?! —él chico se acerco a él dispuesto a abrazarlo, pero una mano en su frente se lo había impedido— ¡Yo! Que quiero abrazarte, ¿y me rechazas? Que maldito eres.

El moreno, al igual pero él se encontraba más o igual de sorprendido. Vio el reflejo de una melena roja y el fuerte estrujón, en su cuello— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Gritó entusiasmada una muchacha de mediana estatura y cuerpo menudo, se aparto para verlo mejor y le besó sonoramente la mejilla derecha— ¡te he extrañado tanto, que estar todo el maldito tiempo con él es agobiante! —quiso acercarse a él para besarlo pero la voz de Ino la interrumpió.

—Gomene… pero, ¿se conocen? —preguntó un tanto confundida. El par estaba dispuesto a contestar pero el azabache simplemente los tomó de la mano y salió con ellos a la parte trasera del local, mientras ellos gritaban un: "¡está lloviendo, idiota!". Ino simplemente los vio irse con una sonrisa— ¡no tarden mucho! —les gritó.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke los llevó afuera, él los dejó parados bajo la lluvia mientras los observaba atentamente. Miró al chico que tenía frente a él. Uno casi de su estatura y musculatura. Tenía el cabello blanco con un ligero tinte azulino y los ojos morados, al igual que el característico colmillo izquierdo que sobresalía de su boca. Se viró a ver a la mujer, ella tenía el cabello y ojos rojo similar al de Gaara, el peinado que utilizaba era inusual y utilizaba unas gafas marrones. A ambos los vio con exasperación— ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí los dos, Suigetsu? —preguntó con cansancio.

El chico lo vio con algo de enojo por hacer que se mojara— después de tanto ¿es lo primero que preguntas? —dijo con falso enojo.

Esa situación lo estaba hartando— solo contéstame, idiota —Suigetsu rodó los ojos y empujó levemente por el hombro a la chica, haciendo que le lanzara una mirada de odio— contesta, Karin.

La chica pelirroja lo volteo a ver con un brillo en la mirada, después cambio a una seria— cuando Suigetsu escapó, él fue a sacarme de uno de los burdeles de tu padre —dijo con un deje de dolor. Sasuke apretó los puños ante la mención de Fugaku Uchiha— y desde eso, los dos hemos buscado trabajo por casi toda Konoha —el chico peliazul asintió estando de acuerdo.

— ¡Hasta que llegamos aquí y te encontramos! —le dijo el Hôzuki con una gran sonrisa burlesca.

El Uchiha los vio a ambos un tanto molesto— ¿tienen donde quedarse? —ambos negaron. Él chasqueó la lengua enojado— les diré donde quedarse, pero lo pagaran ustedes —ellos asintieron agradecidos. Sasuke se dio la media vuelta para seguir avanzando para ingresar al "Ino-Shika-Cho" pero se detuvo al recordad un importante detalle— les advertiré a los dos que nadie que esté en esta ciudad o al menos relacionado conmigo sabe nada, ¿entendieron? —Suigetsu y Karin asintieron con acuerdo, decidiendo mentalmente que no iba ser agradable que cualquiera se enterara de dónde diablos salieron ellos.

Cuando entraron, Ino se encontraba zapateando su pie en el piso con una mirada molesta. Se acercaron a ella, quien ya les tenía preparada dos bandejas para cada uno para todos los comensales hambrientos.

Los tres se pusieron a trabajar, repartiendo los platillos mesa por mesa. Sasuke pasó por la mesa de Hinata y Kiba pero casi se detuvo al escucharle decir al Inuzuka un: "te llevaré a casa, Hime…" vio como ella asintió levemente mientras dejaba la mitad del dinero en una pequeña charola. Apretó los puños levemente, intentando alejar el incomodo sentimiento que le llegaba al estomago y pecho. Recogió los desperdicios, vajilla y demás para llevarlo con Ino a la caja registradora— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Solo la mitad? Definitivamente Hinata tuvo suerte esta noche… —dijo mientras reía burlescamente. El Uchiha asintió e inevitablemente estornudó— Sasuke-kun, deberías cambiarte la camisa mojada, enfermaras… —él se negó, recordando que en tres horas podría largarse de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres horas después, cuando el Uchiha llegó al edificio de su casa, se encontró a Kakashi Hatake, quien con la ausencia de Maito Gai, trabajada a tiempo completo. Suigetsu Hôzuki y Karin Uzumaki se quedaron hablando con el peliplata para ver si podían rentar un departamento. El Hatake los llevo a la oficina de gerencia y Uchiha Sasuke se retiró sin despedirse de ellos.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento, se encontró todo en penumbras, salvo por la luz encendida del pasillo que conducía al baño y a las habitaciones. Se dispuso ir a su propia recamara, pero al fijar su mirar oscuro en la puerta de la habitación de la Hyuuga, vio un hilito de luz, signo de que ella se encontraba despierta. Se recargó en la pared que se encontraba al frente y pensó:— _"entrar o no entra, he ahí el dilema…" __—_y sonrió ladinamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba semi recostada en su cama, leyendo una de sus novelas románticas. Cuando había llegado de la cita con Kiba se sintió más agotada de lo que recordaba. Realmente no era lo que se había imaginado, se estaba empezando a divertir con una de las historias que él solía vivir día a día en su trabajo como veterinario, pero con sólo sentir la mirada oscura y penetrante de Sasuke sobre su nuca todo el tiempo, se empezó a sentir realmente incomoda y más cuando él era el que les servía en la mesa.

Desde hace un mes atrás para adelante, entre ambos se había empezado a sentir algo completamente distinto, aún no sabía cómo explicarlo. A veces había miradas que parecía ser suficientes para ambos, cómo si entre ellos podría haber una comunicación que con ninguna otra persona se podría tener. Era algo distinto, algo que tal vez ni ella misma sabía qué era.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abrirse, bajo su libro hacia su pecho y se apoyó con los codos para levantarse e ir a recibir al Uchiha, pero se avergonzó al pensar en lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Decidió que mejor era quedarse en su habitación y terminar de leer su libro.

Enchuchó pasos y luego silencio. ¿A caso era él el que se encontraba afuera de su cuarto?- "imposible…"_—_pensó. Pero ese pensamiento se fue al escuchar como la puerta de su habitación era abierta. Decidió ignorarlo—"Seguramente Sasuke-kun venía a decirme algo, o se le habrá olvidado algo o…" _—_se quedó quieta, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Aparto nuevamente si libro y se fijo como el pelinegro se había acurrucado entre sus pechos, recostado encima de ella. Dio un respingo y se sonrojo violentamente, ¡Madre mía! Era seguro que Hinata iba a desmayarse. Se apoyó con los codos para poder alzarse y mirarlo mejor— Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué-? ¿Por qué está-? —trató de preguntar, pero la voz suave del Uchiha se lo impidió, sorprendiéndola.

—Okasan… te extraño… —dijo el azabache entre susurros suaves y casi inaudibles. Hinata tragó grueso ante lo escuchado. ¿Él pensaba enserio que ella era su madre? Cerró los ojos, apretándolos, negándose a creer que el chico que tenía enfrente a ella no era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha serio, frio y misterioso que conocía. Sintió un leve movimiento que se removía entre su pecho. Abrió sus perlas y sentía que dé la impresión su respiración se le iba del cuerpo y su timidez iba a causarle un paro cardiaco. Ahí frente a ella se encontraba él, mirándola fijamente, con los ojos negros casi invitándola a sumergirse en ellos— ¿por qué los odias? —Preguntó pero ella puso una mueca de incomprensión— a tus… —señalo con la cabeza a sus pechos.

Ella se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta la raíz de su cabello. Parpadeó rápidamente como si le estuviera haciendo ojitos, buscando que contestarle sin desmayarse en el intento— Por… por-porque son… —tragó grueso y tomo una bocada de aire— Porque son… monstruosamente grandes… —termino de decir con un deje de vergüenza— Siempre se burlaban de mí por culpa de ellos… —explicó casi en un susurro.

Sasuke pudo apreciar los ojos brillosos que tenía, seguramente reteniendo unas pequeñas lágrimas. Suspiró levemente— ¿sabes que debes quererte más? —ella lo miró fijamente y él alzo un poco los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto. Sonrió con malicia y empezó a descender levemente— A mí me gustan… — y dicho esto, dio un "casto" beso rápidamente al seno derecho, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a los ojos.

Hinata se sonrojo de sobremanera, se movió estrepitosamente mientras ahogaba un grito en el fondo de su garganta. Tomó de los lados de su rostro para apartarlo pero se detuvo en seco. Pasó nuevamente sus palmas y abrió los ojos como platos— estás irritado por fiebre… ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo estás así? —dijo en un tono de reprensión.

Sasuke sin pudo ni vergüenza, bajo nuevamente su cabeza para recostarla de nuevo, pero esta vez sobre su pecho derecho— hace más de tres horas. Pero ahora déjame en paz que quiero dormir —le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

La Hyuuga se molestó ante su irresponsabilidad para con su salud y sin importarle mucho, trato de ponerse de pie, provocando que él también lo hiciera mientras gruñía sonoramente— ¡No! Vamos a su habitación, onegai —dijo en tono de orden, pero al ver que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder, suspiro y relajó su tono— onegai… —dijo en un tono suplicante y el azabache a regañadientes cedió.

Volvió a sonreír con malicia y cuando llegaron a la recamara de alado la tomo desprevenidamente por la pequeña cintura— haré lo que pidas si te pones el regalo de Temari… —ella se avergonzó con solo pensarlo. Le gritó un:_—__ "estás delirando" __—_Puso sus manos por el torso superior y lo empujó, haciendo que el Uchiha cayera en la cama mientras salía casi gritando.

La peliazul salió de ahí con la respiración agitada y se dirigió hasta la cocina, en donde llenó un recipiente con agua fría, buscaba unas toallas limpias y algún medicamento contra la calentura. Tomó todo y con cuidado se dirigió de nueva cuenta al cuarto del moreno. Cuando apenas pasó el marco de la puerta se detuvo. La imagen que él mostraba de alguna forma la enterneció. Se veía tan indefenso de esa forma al estar acostado en su cama de forma horizontal. Quizás porque se encontraba enfermo lo veía de esa manera— deja de mirarme… —le ordenó el ojinegro mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ella salió de su transe y de dispuso a acercarse hasta el pelinegro. La peliazul dejó las cosas en la mesita que se encontraba alado de la cama. Tomó una pequeña toalla y la remojó, con cuidado la escurrió y la puso en su frente, tratando de ayudarlo para que se le quitara la fiebre mientras trataba de ayudarlo a acomodarse en la cama y lo cubría con las sabanas, le entregó el medicamento y él simplemente lo pasó sin la necesidad de ingerir agua.

La Hyuuga por ratos revisaba su frente mientras trataba de colocarle nuevamente las toallitas. Al parecer el medicamento le había ayudado ya que lo había hecho dormir. Reviso el reloj y se dio cuenta que era cerca de las 3:00 a.m. bostezó sin quererlo. Ya era suficientemente tarde pero no quería quitarse de ahí hasta que el moreno se sintiera mejor. Después de unos minutos, el deseo de quedarse ahí se esfumó cuando un muy despierto Sasuke Uchiha se sentó, apartando las sabanas y la jalaba para que ella se acostara igual. Él los cubrió a ambos y se volvió a recostar encima de ella, colocando de nueva cuenta su cabeza entre sus pechos. Hyuuga Hinata bufó molesta por su acción pero realmente no deseo quitarse de ahí, así que sin poner resistencia ni oposiciones se dejó yacer en la mullida cama mientras le pasaba sus delgados dedos por los cabellos azabaches con ternura. Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos y sonrió ladinamente mientras los dos morenos se dejaban llevar por los brazos de Morfeo para un sueño reparador.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de una música estridente hizo que bufara. Se removió en donde se encontraba pero ante ésta acción, abrió los ojos al ver que se encontraba en una superficie blanda y suave. Se fijó que debajo de él se encontraba el menudo cuerpo de una chica. Alzó su mirada en busca de un rostro mientras se incorporaba sentándose en una de las orillas de la cama y se encontró a una Hinata durmiente. Tragó grueso, ¿pero qué mierda pasó? El sonido de la música subió de volumen, despertando a la mujer. Ella parpadeó una, dos, tres veces hasta que su visión se aclaró y al ver que Sasuke la veía fijamente con incomprensión plasmado en el rostro se sonrojo mientras se sentaba igual— ¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó con voz demandante.

Hinata abrió los ojos— ¿no- no re-re-recuerdas lo que pasó? —dijo mientras lo miraba sorprendida. Él iba a responderle, pero entre la música, el dolor de cabeza que hacía que su cerebro resonara y la duda, lo hizo gritar con enojo y furia. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, sin importarle que el frío del suelo le calara los huesos salió azotando las puertas de su habitación y de la entrada. Hinata alarmada miro la hora del reloj. Eran apenas las 6:25 a.m. y ya había empezado el movimiento en el edificio. Se levantó igualmente con prisa detrás del pelinegro, trataría de asegurarse de que no corriera sangre por el pasillo.

.

.

.

.

.

La música estridente sonaba más y más cerca cada vez que Sasuke se acercaba. Mataría quien fuera que sea el que osó despertarlo a esas horas de la mañana. Encontró la puerta del departamento de donde provenía el escándalo. Su mano se formó en un puño y golpeó fuertemente la madera. Sintió la presencia de Hinata y sin impórtale gritó— ¡abre la maldita puerta! —la canción que sonaba en ese momento paró y se escuchó como el sonido de los candados y seguros internos se abrían.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco, dejando ver a un chico de cabello blanco y tintes azules celestes— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Suigetsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El par de morenos que tenía enfrente se quedaron estáticos al ver al Hôzuki semidesnudo, cubierto solamente con una sábana blanca— ¿Qué rayos quieres? —dijo con total seriedad y voz sepulcral, impaciente al ver que él no decía nada. Se sintió observado por otro par de ojos y se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha había venido acompañado. Sonrió pícaramente y tomó con delicadeza y galantería la mano de la Hyuuga— ¿pero quién es ésta señorita? —acercó sus labios y beso la parte superior de su mano. Sasuke ante esto frunció el ceño y apartó su mano. Suigetsu entendió como un: "¡No la toques!". Su sonrisa pícara se amplió más y se dirigió a Sasuke— Ya veo, así que es tu chica… —rió burlescamente, ganándose un gruñido por parte de él y un sonrojo por parte de ella.

— ¡Cierra la maldita puerta, lagartija! —gritó una chica dentro del departamento.

Hinata comprendió el por qué de la música y se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Sasuke reconoció dicha voz y levantó las cejas levemente— ¿tú y Karin…? —dijo levemente.

Suigetsu amplió su sonrisa y contesto mientras retrocedía un poco— see… ¡Jaa nee! —dijo moviendo los dedos mientras les cerraba la puerta en la cara y el sonido de los seguros internos sonaban otra vez.

Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente al intentar encontrar valor para preguntar— ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun ellos…? —trató de preguntar la ojiperla pero Sasuke refunfuñó molesto.

—Vámonos —ordenó mientras avanzaban tres puertas más hacia el departamento cuando la música estridente y ruidosa sonaba de nuevo y los gritos de éxtasis de Karin se escuchaban. Él no sintió la presencia de Hinata. Giró su cuerpo para ver que había pasado con ella y la encontró parada a mitad del pasillo sumergida en la vergüenza. Caminó rápidamente hacia ella y cuando pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella le habló en forma de regaño— te dije: ¡vámonos! —la levantó en brazos y la cargó hasta adentrarse en casa. Cuando entraron y el Uchiha cerró la puerta de una patada, bajó a la peliazul. La vio fijamente— aun me vas a explicar que fue lo que pasó ayer —dijo en modo de orden pero en vez de esperar respuesta se dirigió directamente al baño para quitarse el dolor de cabeza y el sentimiento de adormilamiento del cuerpo. Hinata suspiro cansada, ya que realmente no durmió. Se estiró como si fuera un felino y se encamino hacia la cocia para preparar el desayuno pero el sonido del timbre se lo impidió…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 8.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :D

Espero que les guste este capi, ya que a mí me gustó mucho hacerlo y realmente me gusto el resultado. :)

Muchas gracias por los Favorite Story que recibí en éste Fic, en _"You belong to me…" _y en _"My lover…" _ me hacen feliz con cada review que recibo, ¡Muchas gracias! :D

Antes que nada, quisiera decir algo que, gracias a una lectora se me había pasado decir.

Muchos se preguntaran, ¿Por qué no he explicado nada sobre el pasado de Hinata? Eso es por una razón. Yo sé que el pasado de Sasuke es difícil y aun más, es traumático para alguien que pase por una situación así, pero yo he tratado de mostrar cómo él ha estado superando poco a poco toda la difícil situación que vivió con su padre, gracias a Hinata y todos sus amigos. En cuanto a Itachi, yo he querido mostrar de cómo él también va tratando de hacerlo gracias a la ayuda de Konan(por que se ha enamorado de ella) y de Kisame(ya que él es su mejor amigo y lo ha apoyado en mucho). A lo que quiero llegar es, que el tema que trataré con ella es un tanto difícil de explicar y por así decirlo traumático (más o igual que Sasuke) y el pasado de ella lo explicare en un capitulo completo pero esto no pasará hasta dentro de 3 capítulos a 6 capítulos (dependiendo del trama que quiera agregarle) ¿me explico? Cualquier duda háganmela saber. Por ahora simplemente les daré pequeñísimas pistas para que se enteren de que es exactamente los que le ocurrió. Por ahora sabes que Temari lo sabe al igual que Gaara y falta una persona más (aparte de Neji) siendo un total de 4 personas. Al igual que en el capítulo 5 dejé unas palabras: "_-¡todo lo que quiero eres tú!-"_esto lo hago para poder estrechar sus lazos *-*

Cualquier duda o aclaración díganla, que yo se las acararé :D

**Amy-chan:**_ jajajajajaja! pues ya ves que no. Muestra clara es éste cap xD me alegra mucho que te gustara la escena de los cuadros x3 y en cuanto al de Gai… jajajaja tendrás que ver hasta que él "regrese" de Inglaterra xD_

**Tsuki Tsuruga:**_ aww… me alagaste con tu review :3 Yo no soy una genio (te lo aseguro xD) simplemente soy espontanea o ya de lleno, estoy loca! Jajajajaja! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi 7, realmente la idea de las fotos, del encuentro de Itachi e Hinata no lo tenía planeado, simplemente se me ocurrió mientras escribía. Concuerdo contigo en que la sonrisa de Sasuke se grabó en mi corazón cuando lo releí y ¡me encanto! Nos leemos luego ;)_

**Lady-darkness-chan:**_ me alegra que te haya gustado el capi 7 :D espero que igual te guste este que en lo personal me encanto! ;D_

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha:** _de verdad te reíste mucho?! *-* jajajajaja! Es que fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía, porque créeme que no tenía ni idea de cómo poner a Sasuke bailando xD me alegra saber que te conmovió esa escena, cuando la releí fue tan Moe… :3 _

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** _xD yo igual amo a Gai-sensei cuando se le sale lo gay, pero que puedo decir, los ingleses son muy educados y bueno, con la actitud tan explosiva que él tiene, creo que es comprensible de que sea así. Nos leemos luego ;D_

**InquisitionGore: **_¡Hola! :3 muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras *-* yo creo que tienes razón, el nombre de Gai le queda perfecto xD en cuanto a lo de Hinata, te pido que tengas pasiencia, espero que hayas leído la nota, ahí lo explique mejor, ya que antes alguien más me había dicho algo similar a ti. Muchas gracias por tu review ;D_

**Kikuta-Madaren:** xD ¿Cómo en dos días terminaste? Que rápida *-* te contenté con éste capi pervert?! Jajajaja juró que la escena de Sasuke con fiebre me fue muy difícil! T.T Creó que tienes razón, viven como novios, se tratan como novios, pero ¡No tienen sexo! Creo que tendré que recomenzar eso x3 ¡muchas gracias por ayudarme con "My lover…" nos leemos luego ;)

**Nanalo-senpai:**_ ¡holi! :D qué bueno que te haya gustado todas esas escenas, la escena del baile fue tan… T.T me cansé en escribirla. Y como dije antes, la escena de las fotos no las tenía planeadas, nos leemos luego… ;D_

_Debo decir que concuerdo con todas: ¡Temari es una Ero! xD al igual que todas me encanta cuando a Ino se atreve hacer las cosas y también cuando a Sasuke se le sale lo Hentai. :D espero que les guste éste capi así que nos leemos luego…_

Bye, bye! ;)


	9. El gato sucio y el ratoncito

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

-hablan-

-"_recuerdos"._

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **__pensamientos__**"-.**_

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoOoOoOo**~Only One~o**OoOoOoOoO**

"**El gato sucio y el ratoncito…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre sonaba insistentemente, incrementando el ligero dolor de cabeza que la peliazul tenía a esas horas del día. Caminó con cansancio hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y ver quien o quienes habían llegado tan temprano. Cuando la abrió, observo con algo se adormilada sorpresa los ojos jades de una de sus mejores amigas, Sakura Haruno.

Ella, al reparar del estado de su amiga, no pudo evitar hablarle con reproche— Hina-chan, ¿Por qué estás aun en pijama?

La ojiperla la vio dudosa, sin entender, pero hasta que su dormido cerebro logró captar toda la oración, el sueño se le fue de golpe— ¡no! ¡El examen final de la Universidad! Se me olvido —dijo alarmada, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al baño pero se detuvo en seco. Se volvió a girar y su amiga la veía sin entender del por qué se comportaba así. La peliazul empezó a agitar las manos mientras daba pequeños saltitos— ¡no puedes ser, Sasuke-kun se está bañando! —gritó y su amiga rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? Metete a bañar junto él y ¡listo! —Hinata se sonrojó violentamente ante tal insinuación.

— ¡Por-por supuesto que no, Sakura-chan! – gritó a avergonzada, mientras rogaba que el Uchiha no la haya escuchado.

—Pues cámbiate rápido porque solo tenemos 15 minutos para llegar al colegio —la Hyuuga la vio con una mueca entre dudosa y asco. Sakura le lanzó otra mirada de desespero— no me pongas esa cara, Naruto y Gaara nos están esperando abajo.

—De-demo yo… —trató de continuar pero la pelirrosa le interrumpió.

— ¡Vamos Hina-chan! —Dijo con voz alterada mientras arrastraba las palabras— Cuando regreses a casa podrás asearte todo lo que quieras… —se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de las manos, tratando de convencerla— Sabes que éste examen es importante para nosotros cuatro y si aprobamos, saldremos un año antes a la Universidad —Hinata soltó un cansado suspiro mientras ponía una cara de duda, pero antes de que objetara algo, la ojijade le interrumpió, dándole la media vuelta y empujándola a su habitación— Que no has escuchado la frase "carita limpia, mono sucio" —la peliazul la vio con cara de reproche, pero nuevamente su amiga se lo impidió— ¡Vamos, vamos que se nos hace tarde! —le dijo, mientras serraba la puerta tras de ella.

Sasuke vio todo esto con un deje entre diversión y confusión mientras se mantenía recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño y recordaba que cuando había salía de éste, la pelirrosa le había giñado un ojo— "_Así que Sakura está igual de loca que Temari e Ino…"_ —pensó para sus adentros, suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba hasta su propia habitación, dispuesto a ponerse algo de ropa. El día de hoy no tenía nada que hacer en especial, simplemente haría ejercicio como de costumbre, tal vez saliera a dar un paseo en la calle. Suspiró— _"maldición"_ —que cosas tan patéticas se le ocurrían, cada vez que Hinata se iba a clases por las mañanas no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, molestar, que le dijera cuando se alegrara o enojara gatito o gato sucio, molestar, tan siquiera pasar un rato no tan aburrido, molestar, decirle ratoncito a alguien, molestar, hacer sonrojar, molestar. Las únicas opciones que tenía era ira al estudio de Maito Gai -el cual aun no regresaba sino hasta dentro de una semana- para hacer el ridículo y fingir que era un "perfecto bailarín", ir hacia a alguna biblioteca y estudiar todo lo había hecho en la Universidad, ir al "Ino-Shika-Cho" para tomar un trago o "x" razón, o ya simplemente –la más convincente por el día de hoy- quedarse en casa y ver televisión y dormir un poco, ya que realmente no tenia ánimos para nada y su horario de trabajo empezaba alrededor de las 5:30 p.m.

Sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía, tenía la nariz congestionada y el dolor de cabeza seguía, a pesar de que con el baño había disminuido un poco. Caminó hacia un mueble, sacó su ropa interior y unos jeans oscuros junto a una camiseta blanca sencilla, se colocó los bóxers negros seguidos por los jeans, se sentó en la cama para evitar dar saltitos tontos y se colocó la camiseta. Dejó que su cuerpo se recostara de lleno en la mullida cama y bostezo con cansancio. Pero antes de que el sueño le ganara se levantó y se dispuso a ir a la cocina y preparar su desayuno.

Revisó cada gabinete y encontró lo necesario para hacerse una ensalada y tal vez, unos onigirs junto a algunas especias. Buscó en el refrigerador y encontró tomates, leche, jugo— "Al menos ya tengo el desayuno" —pensó un poco más feliz. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación de la Hyuuga junto a las risas de la Haruno. Decidió ignorarlo— Vamos Hina-chan… se nos hace tarde —decía la pelirrosa mientras miraba impaciente el reloj. Ella levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el azabache se encontraba en la cocina— Hola, Sasuke-kun —recibió un "hmp" de respuesta y no le tomó importancia. Hinata salió casi corriendo de su recamara. Sasuke reparó su mirar en ella y vio que tenía la respiración agitada. Observo su vestimenta y la vio con uno de sus vestidos florales y sandalias. Regresó su mirada hacia sus alimentos y le restó la importancia del porqué tanto apuro.

—Ya-ya… vámonos —dijo con algo de dificultad y ambas salieron del departamento con prisa, claro, no sin antes decirle un: "Sayo, Sasuke-kun…".

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes terminaron el examen final junto a otras 60 personas, aún sentían que los nervios de haberlo presentado seguían en sus cuerpos. Todos se dirigieron a la cafetería para comer sus bentos. Hinata recordó que, con las prisas no le dio tiempo de prepararse su almuerzo, así que decidió mandarle un mensaje al azabache hace unos 15 minutos para que le trajera uno— _"Al menos es mejor que molestarles a ellos…" _—pensó la ojiperla.

Naruto sacó un gran tazón de ramen instantáneo y un termo en donde tenía el agua caliente mientras hablaba en un tono dramático— estoy taaaaan nervioso, seguro que no lo pasaré, ¡es más! Ya ni siquiera mi preciado ramen se me antoja —decía mientras soltaba algunos sollozos. Sakura le pasó una mano por su espalda para reconfortarlo y éste, recargó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

—No debes de pensar así, estudiamos toda la noche como para que digas eso —decía la pelirrosa mientras se llevaba una bola de dango a la boca para darle un pequeño mordisco.

—Bueno, no sé a qué le llamas estudiar, si para hacer que Naruto aprenda algo te lleva como media hora —dijo con sorna el pelirrojo del grupo. El rubio por su parte simplemente hizo un puchero mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos.

La peliazul sonrió débilmente y la pelirrosa soltó una risita pero ésta fue callada al escuchar unos murmullos, acompañados de unos gritos femeninos del alumnado de la preparatoria. Ambos chicos voltearon su rostro para ver el porqué. Gaara rodó los ojos y Naruto sonrió zorrunamente. Hinata abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y Sakura simplemente levantó la mano, señalándole a la persona recién llegada su ubicación.

Las mujeres le abrieron paso, dejando ver a un Sasuke con expresión aburrida mientras caminaba con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra, cargaba una pequeña maletita color morado. Él Uchiha caminó hacia ellos, ignorando los gritos y murmullos de las chicas que simplemente deseaban atraer su atención, y simplemente le entregó el paquetito a la Hyuuga, quien al recibirlo le brindó una sonrisa abierta.

—Siéntate con nosotros, Sasuke-kun —freció la ojijade y él jaló una silla para sentarse justo alado de la ojiblanca y el ojiazul.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a lo que era la cafetería del colegio de la peliazul, era demasiado grande— Es extraño estar en el colegio nuevamente… —se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido para Hinata.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él y le sonrió levemente— ¿Dónde estudiaste, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se irguió en su asiento y viró su rostro a otro lado— en una privada —vio de reojo a la chica, pero antes de que ésta preguntara algo más cambió de tema— no se supone que tenías hambre —ella lo vio con incomprensión, Sasuke señaló su bento.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco ante lo obvio y se dispuso a abrir la maletita morada, sacó su bento y al desamarrar el sencillo pañuelo azul, el corazón se le enterneció. Entre la ensalada de verduras y carne que tenía en el recipiente de madera, se encontraba un par de pequeños onigiris en forma de ratoncitos, y sonrió ampliamente mientras sus mejillas se le sonrojaban. Sasuke al ver su reacción, su ego subió de sobre manera, haciendo que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Hinata giró su rostro sonriente hasta él— ¿por qué los hiciste así?

El azabache se encogió de hombros restándole importancia— tenía que hacer algo en la mañana.

La peliazul se sonrojó un poco y susurró un "arigatou" y le dio un pequeño mordisco mientras la sonrisa no se le desaparecía de la cara. Una chica de cabello verde y ojos azules con anteojos observo la escena y sin poder evitarlo acercó hacia los morenos— tienes mucha suerte, ¿sabes? —Dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata— que tu novio te prepare un almuerzo muy lindo es excepcional —le dio un golpecito en la espalda al Uchiha y se alejó de ellos, dejándolos un tanto incómodos.

Hinata, para tratar de bajar la tensión en el ambiente, se giró hacia su amiga pelirrosa— Sakura-chan, ¿cuántas clases nos faltan?

La Haruno dejo de hablar con su novio y se giró hacia su amiga, proceso la pregunta y respondió— como dos, pero si debes materias te quedaras hasta las dos de la tarde —la ojiverde se dirigió al azabache— ¿te quedarás a esperarnos, Sasuke-kun? —éste negó.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con… ellas —señalo con su cabeza a un grupo de chicas coquetas que esperaban impacientemente. Se levantó de su asiento y se despidió con la mano, dispuesto a partir hacia su apartamento mientras de nueva cuenta metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y salía de ahí. Las chicas gritaron de nuevo y el grupo de cuatro las ignoraron.

—Al menos ya se acabaron las clases —dijo en pelirrojo con un deje de alivio en su voz.

Las chicas asintieron estando de acuerdo y el rubio habló— ¿y qué haremos en las vacaciones…? —El sonido de su celular lo interrumpió, miró el número en la pantallita y se dispuso a contestar mientras se levantaba de su lugar— ¿moshi, moshi…? —Silencio— ¡eh! —Dio un pequeño grito— ¡¿Quién?! —gritó alterado. Los otros tres intentaron reanudar la conversación sobre sus vacaciones pero el grito del rubio se los impidió— ¡¿mi abuelo?! —los demás se giraron espantados ante lo dicho por él.

Hinata se giró hacia Sakura y le habló entre susurros a su oído— ¿no se supone que Naruto-kun no tiene familia? —preguntó con confidencialidad.

Sakura asintió levemente— eso me dijo, sus padres murieron en un accidente, de ahí la cicatriz en el estomago —giró su rostro hacia una atenta peliazul— y también me dijo que no tenía más familiares, puesto que sus abuelos maternos ya habían fallecido.

La Hyuuga formó una pequeña "o" con sus labios mientras se enderezaba en su lugar, ya que el rubio con la mirada gacha y gesto confuso plasmado en su cara. El timbre de entrada sonó y tomaron sus cosas dispuestos a irse de nuevo a sus clases— Sakura-chan… ¿te importaría si no regreso contigo? —Formó una mueca graciosa en su cara y con sus dedos índices y corazón formo un par de comillas imaginarias— mi "abuelo" quiere verme después de clases para "charlar".

La pelirrosa dudó en qué contestar— está bien, pero por si acaso —sacó un pequeño atomizador de metal negro— llévate mi gas pimienta, no vaya ser un pervertido y te eche a perder **más **de lo que ya estas —dijo de forma "cariñosa" mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

El rubio formó un puchero con los labios mientras ponía sus ojos en forma caída— Sakura-chan… eso no me anima en nada.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía— lo sé, por eso te doy esto para que te cuides —le dio un beso en la mejilla del ojiazul y lo tomaba de las manos para caminar hasta su respectivo salón de clases— me iré a la casa de Hinata, ¿de acuerdo? —Giró hacia su amiga y ésta asintió estando de acuerdo— así que pásame a buscar ahí.

Naruto dijo un leve "hai", se separó de su novia y se colgó por el cuello de Gaara— hey, Gaara, ¿Qué planeas hacer en las vacaciones? Digo, no es con fin de molestarte ni nada, pero si Sakura-chan se va hacia Corea del Sur para visitar a sus padres, me quedaré en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

El pelirrojo se zafó de su agarre y sonrió con sorna— no lo sé, tal vez evitar que garrapatas como **tú **se queden en mi casa o servirle de modelo a Temari para su nueva línea de ropa masculina.

Naruto ante su respuesta se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta— ¿eso es sarcasmo, verdad? —Los demás se rieron a carcajadas y él entrecerró sus ojos, formando un par de líneas azules, se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta Hinata— ¿y tú que harás, Hinata-chan? Me pregunto si el Teme de Sasuke querrá ser modelo de ropa masculina junto a Gaara y yo —el ojiverde desapareció su sonrisa de burla para cambiar a un semblante más serio. ¿Qué tan idiota o ingenuo podría ser Naruto?

La peliazul rió abiertamente mientras se sentaba alado del pelirrojo— lo dudo mucho.

Naruto abrió su boca con decepción mientras una profesora de ojos rojos y cabello azabache le pegaba levemente en la cabeza— ¡siéntate, Naruto! —ordenó y éste obedeció. La mujer caminó lentamente hacia su escritorio y se disponía a sacar unos documentos de un folder de su maletín— yo que ustedes no cantaría victoria, como **tú** Naruto —el rubio tragó grueso ante el llamado de atención— si no pasas Matemáticas V ésta vez, te irás a repetición el próximo año y tu examen de admisión a la Universidad se anulara— la pelirrosa le apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y animo. La mujer regresó su mirar hacia los papeles —ahora, presten atención que voy a dictarles sus calificaciones —se colocó unos anteojos y respiró por la nariz— Ayame… —Una mujer de cabello castaño se puso de pie mientras alzaba su mano y decía un: "presente"— felicidades, tienes 9.5 de promedio —la chica se aplaudió a sí misma mientras los demás la imitaban.

La mujer siguió hablando y vomitando números. Naruto se empezó a morder uno de las esquinas de su uña del dedo gordo, mientras movía frenéticamente su pie derecho— se que no lo lograré, no lo lograré, no lo lograré… —susurraba para sí en voz baja pero un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de su trance. Volteó su mirar azulino hacia la persona que lo golpeó y se sorprendió levemente ante esto— ¿porqué rayos me pegas Gaara?

El pelirrojo y la pelirrosa lo veían con enojo— no seas tan negativo, o me harás quedar como una mal tutora.

Gaara asintió estando de acuerdo mientras hablaba con un tono de reproche— y también a mí. No hagas que te dé otro golpe, no soporté todos tus lloriqueos para que me salgas con eso.

Él los observo atónicos mientras sentía como unas pequeñas lágrimas se le juntaban en los ojos— gracias chicos… —dijo con un tono melancólico.

La profesora de matemáticas hablaba, llamándoles la atención— Hinata… —la peliazul se paró diciendo un: "hai". La mujer la vio y sonrió— felicidades tienes 9.8 de promedio —la chica sonrió ampliamente mientras suspiraba con alivio y se sentaba— Sakura… —la pelirrosa dejó de ver a su rubio novio y se paró en su lugar— tienes 10, felicidades —sonrió mientras le decía a la ojijade— Gaara, tú igual —el pelirrojo sonrió discretamente, la azabache observo el nombre siguiente, suspiro mientras bajaba un poco sus gafas— y Naruto… —el rubio se irguió en su lugar y se paró nerviosamente mientras tragaba grueso— ¿**tú** qué crees…? Pasaste o no…

El Uzumaki tragaba saliva gruesamente mientras daba saltitos en su lugar— yaaa… sensei, no sea mala y dígame, onegai —la clase soltó carcajadas a costillas del rubiales.

La mujer dio un resoplido seguido de una pequeña risa— ¿yo, mala? Por favor solo soy una profesora que cumple con sus labores —dirigió sus orbes rojizas hacia su lista y dijo lentamente— debo decirte que… milagrosamente pasaste con un… —hizo una pausa por unos dos segundos, que a Naruto se le hizo eterno— 7.4 —dijo finalmente mientras clavaba su mirar en su alumno, el cual tenía una sombra cubriendo sus ojos.

El Uzumaki apretó fuertemente los puños mientras el torso superior iba descendiendo. Hinata, Gaara y su novia lo observaban atentamente lo que él haría a continuación. El rubiales levantó la mirada y un par de lágrimas parecidas al agua en caída de una cascada salían de sus ojos— ¡Sí! ¡Pasé, pasé, pasé! —gritó con emoción y alegría mientras sus amigos sonreían al ver que no estaba deprimido. El ojiazul empezó a brincar alegremente, casi haciendo una especia de baile— ¡pasé, pasé, pasé! —decía con una voz más aguda.

Sus compañeros de clases reían con sus payasadas mientras le aplaudían. La pelirrosa y la peliazul los imitaron también y Gaara simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero ante ese acto, Uzumaki Naruto tomó de ambas mejillas del pelirrojo y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios, provocando que las carcajadas estallasen y que su novia le diera un tremendo golpe en la cabeza por dicho acto, ya que el pelirrojo había quedado estático, mirándolo con la vista perdida mientras lentamente descendía a su pupitre y recostaba la cabeza sobre éste. La Hyuuga se acercó con preocupación plasmada en su rostro— ¿estás bien, Gaara-kun?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, fijo su mirar aguamarina en su amiga, quien ante su expresión se le formó una pequeña gotita en la cabeza— n-no… me-me sentí ul-ultrajado… —la Hyuuga sonrió con nerviosismo mientras pasaba sus dedos en el cabello rojizo, tratando de que él se calmara.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido del frufrú de la ropa sonaba en la habitación. El respirar pesado en Sasuke lo estaba agobiando, el calor que sentía en la sala del departamento lo mataba, pero en cierta forma era delicioso sentir el cuerpo caliente. Escuchó las risas de una par de mujeres acercarse y lo ignoró.

Sakura e Hinata ingresaban al departamento riendo, soltando leves carcajadas llenas de alegría mientras la peliazul ingresaba su llave en la puerta de su hogar. Al ingresar ambas escucharon una respiración pesada.

La Hyuuga se sonrojó cual tomate y la Haruno enrojeció mientras abría la boca ante la imagen de un Sasuke Uchiha desnudo por el torso, bañado –por lo que parecía ser- sudor mientras él hacia abdominales en el piso de la sala. Él la vio de reojo más no se inmuto y prefirió seguir en lo suyo.

Ambas chicas pasaron a la casa mientras dejaban sus pertenencias en el pequeño mueble que la ojiperla tenía puesto en la entrada, dejaron sus zapatos mientras la pelirrosa se acercaba hacia el azabache— Sa-Sasuke-kun… etto...

El Uchiha la observó más simplemente no decía nada. Se dio media vuelta quedando bocabajo para hacer lagartijas. La ojiperla fijó su mirar blanquecino para ver qué era lo que haría a continuación pero se sonrojó más desde el cuello hasta las orejas al descubrir como la fornida espalda con el tatuaje de dragón negro brillaba gracias a la transpiración y a la luz del medio día que se colaba en las ventanas. Sasuke hizo cinco lagartijas para ver si con su propio peso era suficiente, pero al parecer no. Se levantó, apoyándose con las rodillas y buscó con la mirada a cierta chica liviana— Hinata —la aludida lo observó con sorpresa e incomprensión— siéntate en mi espalda, necesito peso —la ojiperla sintió como su corazón se le aceleraba casi hasta el infarto ante lo dicho por él.

Sakura casi hace un grito chillón ante tal petición a causa de la emoción. Así que sin decirle importarle lo que diga su amiga, caminó con decisión hacia ella y se coló detrás de su espalda, dispuesta a empujarla poco a poco— vamos Hina-chan, no seas tímida —la ojiperla sintió en ese momento que sus nervios le crisparon mientras arrastraba sus pies, en un intento en vano de poner su peso ahí y así impedir que ella lo llevara hasta él. Giró su rostro y miro casi con horror al ver la cara del Uchiha. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su cara no estaba del todo estoica, sino que ella claramente distinguió la pequeña mueca que formaba sus labios, una sonrisa ladina. Cuando la ojijade logró que ella se acercara hasta él, Sasuke se colocó en la posición inicial y con el cuerpo tembloroso, accedió a sentarse encima de él. Sakura se distanció un poco y observo como su amiga cerraba los ojos fuertemente al sentir como el Uchiha descendía y subía— bueno, creo que iré a buscar a Gaara-kun —Hinata la volteó a ver rápidamente con ojos suplicantes, rogándole con la mirada para que no se fuera y la dejara sola. La Haruno ignoró su petición silenciosa y se despidió moviendo los dedos de su mano.

Ella cerró nuevamente al percibir que el moreno no se detenía en la lagartija número quince. El olor masculino se le coló por la nariz y, sin poder negárselo a sí misma, aceptó que era demasiado embriagante. Sasuke sentía el nerviosismo de ella y se espero unos hasta cerciorarse que nadie iba a entrar por el departamento y saber si la ojijade ya no regresaría. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo y observo como Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas, como si con eso se diera fuerza para evitar que se desmayara. Sonrió con malicia y de un rápido movimiento del que ella no supo cómo, él sostuvo el peso de ambos con el brazo derecho y con izquierdo tomó el brazo derecho de ella -ya que se encontraba sentada verticalmente-, la recostó en el suelo, sin importarle mucho el que ella se haya golpeado un poco la cabeza, se subió encima de ella y la acorralo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de cabeza— recuerda que me debes una explicación —dijo. Ella abrió los ojos, mirándolo entre temor y confusión, vio como su expresión era sin sentimientos de por medio pero de alguna forma distinguió un toque de malicia en ellos— ¿Qué pasó anoche? —demandó.

La Hyuuga abrió los ojos como platos al recordar lo que le había dicho en la mañana. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo –acto que no pasó desapercibido por él-, buscando las palabras correctas para que el azabache no le gritara. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para tomar fuerzas y evitar que se desmaye— tú… enfermaste ayer…

Sasuke frunció el ceño— mentira.

Hinata abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por el ojinegro— ¡pe-pero es-es verdad! —desvió su mirada hacia un lado mientras recordaba lo que pasó ayer— Tú-tú en-entraste en-en mi ha-habitación y… —Sasuke observó como su rostro adquiría color, arqueó una ceja en espera a lo que podía pasar mientras ella tragaba grueso— y… te-te a-a-acurrucaste en… en-entre _mis pechos… __—_la cara de la peliazul adquirió color como un tomate bien madura al haber susurrado las últimas dos palabras.

El Uchiha sonrió con sorna mientras ambos rodaban en el suelo y hacia que ella quedara encima, sentada entre su vientre y regazo, él mismo se incorporó sentándose, colocando las manos a los costados de los muslos de la chica, se sentó como pudo y sin querer acercó su rostro— supongo que quieres que te crea —la peliazul fijo sus ojos en los orbes oscuros mientras asentía. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado— ah… ¡claro! Se me olvidaba que tú no estás enamorada de mí, ratoncito… —ella al escuchar su declaración no supo exactamente qué contestar, bajo su mirar mientras mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. El Uchiha al ver su expresión sintió que una punzada extraña le dio de lleno en el estomago seguidamente por el pecho. Llevó su mano hasta su fino mentón y la obligó a que lo viera fijamente— o… ¿sí…? —ella fijo nuevamente su vista en los ojos negros como carbón, sintiendo como la absorbía lentamente.

Él tragó saliva gruesamente mientras observaba sus labios carnosos entre abrirse e inevitablemente empezó a acercarse lentamente. Ella sintió como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras su mirar blanco daba rápidas miradas en los ojos negros de él y sus labios. La distancia que los separaba era alrededor de tres centímetros, ambos sentían el aliento del otro chocado en la cara y labios.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Teme! —gritó animadamente el rubio. Ambos salieron de su trance y se separaron abruptamente, como si ambos tuvieran un veneno contra el otro. La peliazul se quedó sentada en el suelo sobre sus piernas, con la mirada gacha, tratando de ocultar su violento sonrojo mientras apretaba la tela de su falda. El pelinegro por su parte logró sentarse en el sofá rojo mientras apretaba fuertemente el puente de su nariz y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se juró en ese instante que ésta vez sí mataría a Uzumaki. Naruto El rubio abrió la puerta del departamento mientras Sakura, Gaara, Ino y Temari los seguía. Los morenos se extrañaron al ver que las rubias hayan llegado igual. El Uzumaki caminó hasta la peliazul y la tomó por las manos— mi abuelo quiere conocerlos —la ojiperla abrió los ojos al ver que cierto brillo iluminaban los ojos de su amigo. Ella lo miro con semblante interrogatorio.

Temari al entrar, lo primero que vio fue al Uchiha con el torso desnudo y fue corriendo hasta él para deslizarse en el sofá y sentarse en su regazo. Le dio un sonoro besó en la mejilla izquierda mientras lo veía con picardía— oi, Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué no tienes camisa? —el ojinegro la vio sin interés más no la quitó de su regazo, simplemente dejó que su torso cayera en el respaldo del sillón. La rubia puso una mueca de falsa sorpresa, poniendo las palmas de sus manos de lado a lado en las mejillas— ¡¿no me digas que interrumpimos un momento hentai con Hina-chan!? —el pelinegro gruño y la aventó al sillón mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la cocina, dispuesto a alejarse -no sin antes- mirar de reojo en dirección de la Hyuuga y darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba por igual. Temari vio la pequeña mirada que ambos se dieron y sin poder evitarlo, se partió de la risa, provocando que inconscientemente Hinata se sonrojara mientras enfocaba su vista de nuevo hacia Naruto.

— ¿Por qué nos quiere conocer tu abuelo? —preguntó la Hyuuga tímidamente.

— ¡Bueno! No exactamente conocer ahora, más bie-… —trató de explicar el Uzumaki pero un empujón de Ino.

— ¡Quiere que todos los amiguitos de Naruto vayan a su casa de playa para poder pasar las vacaciones ahí y conocernos mejor! —gritó con voz chillona y emocionada la rubia.

La peliazul iba a contestarle pero el gritó de dos personas desconocidas entrando en su casa se lo impidió— ¡Sasuke! —un chico con el cabello blanco y reflejos celestes llamó la atención de los presentes mientras buscaba con la mirada al azabache. Miraba de lado a lado, al verlo en la cocina se acercó hasta él, quien lo veía con aburrimiento mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua. El murmullo de voces femeninas le llamó su atención y al girar su rostro, se encontró con un par de ojos blanquecinos— ¡Señorita! —Caminó hasta ella y tomó su mano con caballerosidad— es un gusto verla de nuevo —dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo con coquetería y le daba un pequeño beso.

Sasuke al ver lo que la lagartija de su amigo hacía le hablo con voz enojada— ¡¿Qué rayos quieres, Suigetsu!? —el aludido se separó de la mujer y estuvo dispuesto a responder a su pregunta pero cierta voz chillona lo interrumpió.

— ¡Maldita lagartija, apúrate a buscar a Sasuke-kun…! —Dijo una chica de tez blanca y cabello rojo mientras entraba a la casa de los morenos, pero al ver que había captado la atención de cierto chico se cortó— ¡ah! —gritó emocionada y corriendo lo más rápido que podía se lanzo a los brazos del rubio del grupo.

Naruto al ver cierta mujer entrar se puso de pie rápidamente y al sentir tal emoción en su cuerpo, abrió los brazos ampliamente mientras dejaba que la chica lo abrazara a él y lo rodeara con sus piernas— ¡¿pero qué rayos haces aquí!? —cuestionó. Karin Uzumaki trató de responder pero sintió que una fuerza sobre natural los separaba.

— ¡Quita tus sucias garras de mi novio, bruja! —le gritó una muy alterada Sakura Haruno.

La pelirroja frunció el seño al escuchar el insulto— ¡¿a quién le dices bruja, estúpida!? —ambas se vieron con odio, pero antes de que lograran hacer algo contra la otra, Suigetsu y Naruto, rodearon a cada una de las mujeres por la cintura y las separaron.

— ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! ¡No es lo que piensas! —ella le dio un manotazo y se viró hacia él. Lo observó detenidamente y el rubio se dio cuenta de que ella lo veía con sumo dolor.

— ¿Y que se supone que es? ¡Dime! —ella le gritó, esperando impacientemente una respuesta mientras todos los presentes se quedaron callados, sin siquiera hacer un respiro.

—E-ella es… - el rubio contestó nervioso ante la mirada de la pelirrosa, pero se afligió al ver como su adoraba novia lo observaba del enojo hasta casi al borde del llanto— es ¡mi prima! —Sakura levantó su mirada sorprendida mientras Naruto se acercaba a la pelirroja y la abrazaba con cariño— es mi prima, ¡en serio! Se llama Uzumaki Karin—sonrió abiertamente mientras la pelirrosa le decía un: "vamos a fuera". Su sonrisa se desvaneció y la siguió hasta quedar en el pasillo del departamento.

Todos los presentes se sintieron nerviosos e incómodos. Las rubias –que eran más valientes que el resto- rompieron la tención mientras le daban un montón de preguntas a los recién llegados, los cuales se presentaron como: "la lagartija de mi novio, Hôzuki Suigetsu" y "La zanahoria de mi novia, Uzumaki Karin". La peliazul aprovechó la plática que mantenían sus amigas con ellos y se encaminó hasta su habitación y poder buscar ropa para tomar un buen baño. Sasuke vio de reojo como Hinata se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, así que la siguió cautelosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Abrió la puerta de su recamara y la cerró distraídamente pero al no escuchar el sonido de ésta, se giró sobre sí y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke –quien ya se había colocado su camisa- estaba tras de ella. El nerviosismo se adueño de nuevo de ella e instintivamente retrocedió— Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué…? —trató de preguntar pero el azabache se acercó hasta ella y la acorraló en la pared, colocando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Acercó su rostro hasta ella, casi como estaban antes que los interrumpieran y contestó— Aún no has contestado mi pregunta… —le dijo muy suavemente, casi en un susurro. El temblor se hizo más notorio en su cuerpo, lo cual de alguna manera le encantó— ¿no contestaras? —le preguntó mientras la veía fijamente.

Hinata desvió su mirada hacia un costado— Yo-yo… —se mordió el labio inferior pero la mano de él en su mentón hizo que lo mirara de nuevo— ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? —dijo mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, miró los ojos de él y descubrió que tenía la mirada fija en los suyos. Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras acercaba su rostro hasta él y hacia que se acercaran considerablemente sus labios más entre ellos…— ¿ga-ga-gatito? —Sasuke cerró los ojos al fin mientras sonreía ladinamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 9.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :)

¡¿Les gustó, les gustó, les gustó?! X)

Sé que me mataran por dejarlo así pero ya me estaba quedando largo peeero tal vez en el próximo capi haya beso, tal vez no… xD realmente la escena en que Hinata le daba la explicación a Sasuke sobre lo ocurrido en su recamara no lo tenía planeado, pero a petición de varias lectoras lo he hecho n.n también sé que sonará extraño lo de "gatito" pero yo tengo un amigo que de cariño le dicen así (obviamente entre mujeres xD) y se me hizo muy tierno en ponerle a Sasuke también (aunque sólo se lo diga Hinata xD)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por los Favorite Story, me animaron a actualizar *-*

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** _¡pero porsuclaro que lo mojaré de nuevo! (cuando vayan en la playa*¬*) ¿te gustó la parte en donde sale haciendo ejercicio? O/O a mí si… xD concuerdo contigo con lo de Temari y Sasuke, son tal para cual x) en realidad, las amigas de Hinata están inspiradas en mis amigas del colegio… (La mayoría son unas pervertidas y están ¡locas!) Así que imagínate pasar por ello todos los días xD que gusto que te gustara la aparición de éstos dos, de hecho ellos me encantan ;) espero que te guste el capi (y que no me mates) xD PD: gracias por lo de geniecilla loca! ;D_

**Amy-chan:** no creo que Sasuke tenga fiebre tan seguido pero ya va a empezar lo bueno, you know… ;) tal vez a partir de ahora habrán más celos espero que te guste éste cap ;)

**LaCrazyWrite:** _¡no lo mates! Sino no habrá más historia xD gracias por tus lindas palabras *.* me mococioné por una hora y me diste fuerza para poder acabar la conti rápido XD que bueno que te guste la portada *-* espero que te guste la conti._

**Lady-darkness-chan:** qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior *-* aunque no entendí a lo de te fajaste ._. (No importa xD) espero que te guste el capi ;D

**Kikuta-Madaren:** _te lo diré nuevamente ¡me encanta tu forma de ser! Eres realmente adorable y me sacas cada risa con tus reviews xD cuando dije lo de los dos días, me refería a que terminaste de leer éste fic casi a los dos días, me sorprendiste n.n jajajaja, creo que soy más que una perver (amy-chan dice que soy peor que ella ;-;) no lo golpees! Se quedó a casi el inicio de un beso xD (sé que me matarás xD) en cuanto a lo de Naruto lo dejare en incógnita, no diré nada hasta tal vez un cap antes x3 espero que te guste este cap ;D_

**YumiTsukiko:** me alegra que te gustara el capi 8 n.n a mí igual me encantan los celos, por eso creo que los veremos más seguido :)

Concuerdo con ustedes, Sasuke es adorable estando celoso, pero ¿qué pasaría si Hinata lo estuviera? Jejejeje, se los dejo de incógnita xD

**Bye,bye… ;)**


	10. Acuerdo

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

*-hablan-

*"_recuerdos"._

_***-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **_pensamientos**"**_**-.**_

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoOoOoOo**~Only One~o**OoOoOoOoO**

"…**Acuerdo…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Ga**-ga-gatito… —Sasuke cerró los ojos al fin mientras sonreía ladinamente, arrastró sus labios hacia la mejilla derecha de la Hyuuga y llegó hasta su oreja. Hinata aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, a la espera de lo que él pudiera hacer. El corazón le latió frenéticamente, provocando que el pecho le llegara a doler.

El Uchiha delineó el delicado mentón femenino de la chica con los labios y con la punta de la nariz, la línea del cabello azulino. Oliendo el aroma a fresas que ella desprendía, tentándolo. Regresó de nueva cuenta hasta la comisura de los labios, la Hyuuga reaccionó ante lo que podría pasar y ladeo la cabeza, impidiéndole que él continuara. Sasuke desapareció su sonrisa y su expresión se volvió estoica. Se separó un poco de ella y la tomó del mentón, obligándola a que lo mirara fijamente— no iba a besarte.

Ella bajó la mirada y una sombra le cubrió los ojos mientras sentía como un pequeño punzón le daba en el corazón— no-no-no te-tenías por-por qué… —Sasuke alzó un poco las cejas ante lo dicho por ella. Hinata alzó la mirada blanquecina pero evito contacto visual con él. Sasuke vio como las mejillas se le coloraban. Una sonrisa cargada de sorna se plasmó en su cara y se acercó nuevamente a ella, arrinconándola en la pared y apoyó su antebrazo ahí.

—Tienes razón —le afirmó y la peliazul abrió los ojos, viéndole buscando una respuesta. El Uchiha se apartó un poco y la miró fijamente— No puedo enamorarme de nadie y mucho menos entregar mi corazón, claro, si es que tengo uno.

Y dicho esto, él se marchó. Ella miró de reojo como la figura masculina desaparecía por su puerta, para después levantarla hacia el techo y suspirar cansadamente mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia el piso. Una extraña situación del cual no supo cómo surgió entre ellos, los estaba separando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— **¡O**i! ¡Teme! —gritó el chico rubio de ojos azulinos mientras veía como Uchiha Sasuke salía del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrió hacia él y al ver que no le prestaba atención, lo alcanzó, tomándolo por el hombro derecho para tratar de darle media vuelta— ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

—¡A mí no me digas nada, habla con Hinata!

Le gritó completamente enojado, mientras exhalaba aire hacia sus pulmones. Naruto frunció el ceño más no dijo nada, ya buscaría una forma de hablar con él sobres sus ataques de ira. Se dio media vuelta e ingresó de nueva cuenta al edificio en el que vivían ambos morenos, caminando hacia el elegante elevador.

La "pequeña" pelea que había tenido con su novia se le había salido de control, provocando quien sabe qué que ella lo corriera –otra vez- del departamento que ellos compartían. Así que la única idea que se le ocurría era que, por mientras, se quedaría con Sasuke e Hinata. Al menos su querida amiga le echaría la mano, de eso estaba seguro.

El timbre del elevador sonó, indicando que había llegado al quinto piso, las puertas se abrieron y caminó hacia el apartamento de Hinata. Y cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió y al ver como se encontraban el resto de sus amigos, hablando animadamente con los dos chicos nuevos, fue directamente a buscar a la Hyuuga, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, con expresión triste y comiendo un poco de helado de chocolate.

El Uzumaki se acercó hasta ella, jaló una silla y al momento de sentarse, sin querer, ambos soltaron un suspiro cansado. Hinata se percató de que no se encontraba sola y recobró la compostura, tratando de aparentar que se encontraba bien. Vio la expresión de entre tristeza y cansancio en el rostro de su amigo, alarmándose levemente mientras una preocupación le crecía en el pecho— ¿Te encuentra bien, Naruto-kun?

Él la miró y negó levemente, dándole el aspecto de un lindo cachorrito mojado, indefenso y solitario— Sakura-chan no me creyó y me corrió de la casa…

La ojiperla alzó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa y le tomó la mano— Demo, ¿por qué? ¿No le dijiste la verdad?

El asintió y suspiró de nuevo— Si… demo, no quiso creerme, ya sabes, dice que es otras de mis mentiras.

Hinata se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente mientras soltaba una sonrisa nerviosa— Bu-bueno es que tú le dices cosas que a-a-a veces no resultan ser ciertas…

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué dices! —dijo exaltado parándose de su asiento. Pero, al ver que estaba haciendo escandalo –lo cual no quería que pasara- se sentó lentamente de nuevo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, provocando que las tres líneas de cada mejilla resaltaran mientras daba pequeños circulitos en la superficie de la mesa— Tú sabes que lo digo para impresionarla…

—Bueno, ¿Y entonces que harás?

—Pues… no sé si tú, pequeña alma piadosa, dejaría que éste triste cachorro se quedara en su linda morada —Hinata se mordió el labio inferior ante las palabras bien fluidas del Uzumaki, aunque claro, no pudo contener una sonrisa— Claro, hasta que nos vayamos a la playa…

La Hyuuga alzó las cejas sorprendida— ¿Pero qué harás con Sakura?

—Ah… eso ya lo tengo arreglado, solo dejaré que Ino la convenza mientras yo busco la manera de contentarla; pero entonces ¿qué? ¿Dejarás que me quede contigo y con el amargado del Teme?

Ella asintió, el rubio sonrió abiertamente y salió corriendo de la casa para ir a buscar sus pertenencias. Naruto corrió por el pasillo y cuando iba a doblar hacia el otro que conducía al elevador, chocó con una persona de torso completamente duro y con aroma a nicotina— Gomen… no me fije por dónde… —Dijo mientras alzaba su mirada celeste pero al encontrarse con unas orbes negras. Respiró un poco más tranquilo— Ah… eres tú Teme.

Sasuke solo soltó un: "Hmp" mientras caminaba hacia su casa, ignorándolo por completo. Naruto al ver como se iba sin siquiera responderle sonrió maliciosamente, sabiendo de ante mano como crisparle los nervios.

— ¿Sabes que me quedaré por un tiempo contigo y con Hina-chan?

El azabache sintió como una punzada eléctrica le recorría la columna, provocando que se detuviera en su lugar, se volteó a verlo mientras sus ojos se abrían con desmesura— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Jaa nee…! —le gritó en forma de despedida mientras corría hacia su propia casa.

Sasuke salió de su sorpresa y decidió ir hacia su departamento para hablar con Hinata, ya que él pensaba que tenían que hablar muy seriamente sobre eso. Cruzó las puertas del edificio y pasó junto a la recepción. Pero, al ver algo una sombra verde pasar junto a él, se detuvo abruptamente. Viró lentamente su rostro hacia el lado derecho y se horrorizo internamente al ver un par de cejas negras extremadamente pobladas— ¿Maito Gai…?

El hombre al escuchar su nombre se giró sobre sí y sonrió abiertamente al ver al azabache— ¡Joven Sasuke! —Gai se acercó hacia el rápidamente y lo estrechó fuertemente en su brazos y logrando que sin querer lo asfixiara— ¡Como extrañé verlo tan seguido!

— ¡Suéltame!

Gritó con el poco aire que tenía y el mayor lo obedeció— Siento mucho que mi ataque eufórico lo ahogara. ¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos más tarde por que tengo trabajo, adiosito…!

El moreno observó como el mayor se despedía de él y desaparecía por uno de los pasillos que llevaba hacia los departamentos de la primera planta. El soltó un suspiro cansado y retomó su camino hacia el elevador.

Cuando estuvo casi al frente de la puerta de su hogar, sintió y observó como las presencias de unas personas de aproximaban a ella, así que se apartó para evitar ser aplastado. Vio como desfilaban un par de rubias, un par de pelirrojos y a un peliblanco, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura no salió. Todos se despidieron de él con la mano mientras reían sonoramente mientras Ino le decía que "lo verían en la playa".

El Uchiha solo les dio un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de despedida e ingresó al lugar. Buscó con la mirada a la peliazul y la vio sentada en la mesa con un pequeño tarro de helado pero con expresión pensativa. Caminó muy calladamente para después dar un sonoro portazo, espantándola. Sasuke caminó muy lentamente hacia ella mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría— ¿Cómo es eso de que el Dobe se quedará aquí?

Hinata sintió como el nerviosismo le recorría el cuerpo, provocando que se tensara un poco ante su pregunta y la voz le saliera temblorosa— Es-es que… Sa-Sakura-chan se enojó mucho con él y lo corrió de su departamento… y-y-y Naruto-kun me pidió de fa-favor si podía quedarse aquí ha-hasta que nos fuéramos de viaje…

—Pero si mal no recuerdas, ésta también es mi casa, ¿por qué no me preguntaste?

Le dijo molesto completamente. La Hyuuga por su parte agachó la mirada mientras una pequeña sombra le cubría los ojos— Yo-yo… _gomenasai…_ —dijo en un susurro y escuchó como Sasuke suspiraba.

El moreno estaba dispuesto hablar más suavemente pero el sonido de su celular se lo impidió. Lo tomó y al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era Uzumaki Naruto. Gruñó sonoramente –provocando que la peliazul lo mirara- y contestó— ¿Qué rayos quieres, Usuratonkachi?

— _¡Teme! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!_

—Olvídalo, pídeselo a Gaara.

— _¡No! Ese bastardo se burlaría de tan solo verme en este momento._

—No es mi problema y…

— _¡No seas un maldito desgraciado! ¡Te juro que si no vienes a mi casa en éste mismo momento; en cuando esté ahí en tu casa, haré de tu vida un infierno!_

—Hmp, te has tardado.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra, cortó la llamada. Se llevó su mano izquierda hacia su frente y se dio un leve masaje en las sienes— ¿Su-sucede algo?

El azabache la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza— Saldré. Hablaremos después de-… —pero cortó la última oración, ya que recordó que le había dicho exactamente lo mismo antes de que hablaran en la sala. Así que optó por no decir nada, tomar sus llaves y salir del departamento hacia la casa de Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke llegó al departamento de Naruto y Sakura. Se quedó estoico al ver el estado del rubio y definitivamente –si fuera muy expresivo- se carcajearía— ¡Ayúdame no seas un bastardo!

— ¿Qué rayos te ocurrió? —preguntó mientras sonreía ladinamente.

—Sakura me corrió y no dejó que entrara a la casa, por eso me tiró todas mis cosas por la ventana-dattebayo…

—Baka. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Por que la muy celosa no me creyó que Karin-chan era mi prima, pensó que ella era la "otra".

El moreno se congeló en su lugar al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja. Lo miró fijamente, como si buscara la verdad— ¿La conoces?

— ¡Pues claro! Es mi pariente —le respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y recogía sus cosas al mismo tiempo— ¿De dónde la conoces, Teme?

El ojinegro pensó velozmente, contestándole lo primero que se le ocurrió— Estudió conmigo.

Y se dispuso a recoger las prendas de ropa que estaban regadas por el pavimento una por una.

— ¡Y más te vale que no se te olvide esto, traidor!

Ambos jóvenes alzaron la mirada hacia la ventana del quinto piso para ver como una muy enojada Haruno Sakura aventaba –lo que parecía ser- el maletín del colegio del rubio. Sasuke reaccionó rápido y se apartó lo suficiente para evitar que todo le cayera en la cabeza. Naruto por su parte, no contó con el tiempo para poder quitarse y le cayó un libro grueso de medicina por la cabeza. Aulló de dolor mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y la movía frenéticamente, ya que una pequeña lágrima en su ojo izquierdo se le había formado, nublándole un poco la visión para verla fijamente— ¡Sakura-chan, eso me dolió!

— ¡No me vuelvas a decir así!

Después ella cerró fuertemente las ventanas e ingresó de nuevo. El Uchiha se removió un poco incomodo por ser ahí el mal tercio y se acercó hasta su –a veces- amigo— Vamos. Es tarde.

El Uzumaki tomó el resto de sus cosas y siguió al moreno a lo que sería su –por ahora- nueva casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**mbos chicos ingresaron al hogar de los morenos en cuanto el azabache ingresó las llaves en la puerta. Naruto por ser el último en entrar, cerró la puerta tras él y el olor a comida casera atrapó sus fosas nasales, encantándolo con ello— ¡Oi Hina-chan, eso huele muy bien-dattebayo!

La ojiperla viró su rostro hacia su amigo el ojiazul y el ojinegro. Sus mejillas se le coloraron ante el elogio y sonrió tímidamente— a-arigatou…

— ¡Kawaii!

El moreno no dijo nada, a pesar de que opinaba lo mismo que el Uzumaki, y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Evitó mirar a la peliazul pero tenía que reconocer que se le hacia difícil; maldijo el maldito momento que ocurrió ésta mañana.

—Muy pronto estará la cena…

La dulce voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensares, atrayéndole la atención y dándose cuenta de que ella lo miraba de reojo. Tragó grueso, desvió su mirada, ocultándola entre sus brazos y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de reprimir la media sonrisa que siempre le daba cuando quería burlarse de ella.

— ¡Yo quiero un tazón biiieeen grande, mami!

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia el rubio tonto que tenía a su lado izquierdo y lo miró completamente entre espantado y horrorizado— ¡¿Mami?!

El rubio asintió mientras extendía sus manos hacia adelante para tomar el tazón de comida de una muy confundida Hinata— ¡Si! Hina-chan es como la mami que nunca tuve.

Sasuke escuchó como él le contestaba con una voz alegre e infantil y volteó su rostro hacia la Hyuuga, quien se había sonrojado cual tomate cuando la miró fijamente. Escuchó un pequeño: _"toma"_ por parte de ella al ver como le brindaba su tazón de fideos con verduras. El aroma lo atrapó de repente y optó por no decir nada y quedarse callado.

—Oi Hina-chan… —llamó el Uzumaki con la boca llena de comida mientras observaba como ella se sentaba para cenar con ellos. Ella lo miró, como diciéndole sin palabras a que continuara— ¿Me quedaré en el cuarto de Hanabi-chan?

La Hyuuga abrió los ojos y empezó a boquear soltando palabras incoherentes. Volteó a ver de reojo hacia el azabache y sintió como un sudor frio le recorría la columna la ve una mirada cargada de enojo. Volvió a ver a Naruto, quien la observaba extrañado y le respondió entre tartamudeos— Pues… sí, claro, si Sasuke-kun está de acuerdo…

— ¡De ninguna manera dormiré con "Mr. me apestan los pies"!

— ¡Oi teme, a mí no me apestan los pies! Bueno, no más tantito, ¡Pero no me apestan los pies!

— ¡No voy a dormir con éste tipo!

— ¡Pues te aguantas o te quedarás en el sofá!

—Chi-chicos…

— ¡Prefiero eso antes de oler igual a ti!

— ¡pues olerás igual a mí cuando te meta mi apestoso pie en la boca!

—Chicos, o-onegai…

Sasuke se paró y Naruto lo imitó. Ambos se miraron con odio mientras un rayo cruzaba entre sus miradas. Los dos bufaron sonoramente y giraron sus rostros hacia una ojiperla completamente nerviosa por sus miradas intensas— ¡Hinata!

La peliazul sintió como una gotita de sudor recorría su frente. Tomó aire profundamente y trató de poner una solución— Po-por qué no Naruto-kun no se queda a dormir conmigo y Sasuke-kun dormiría en el cuarto de mi imoto.

Sasuke pensó en eso pero lo descartó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que no le agradaba la idea de que ambos durmieran juntos— ¿No te parece malo que dormir con el novio de una amiga tuya?

La Hyuuga se removió incomoda mientras se frotaba su brazo izquierdo— Bu-bueno, y que tal si cada uno de los dos duerme en las habitaciones y yo me quedo a dormir en la sala.

— ¿Y por qué no te quedas a dormir con el Teme? —preguntó y pensó por un momento. Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza y se atrevió a preguntar— ¿No me digas que aún tienes miedo a-?

— ¡No! —gritó cortándole la frase. Reaccionó y se sonrojó al ver las miradas interrogativas— qui-quiero decir, ¡sí! A-aún… —buscó una excusa, la que fuera— aún le tengo miedo al coco.

La ojiperla se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar su propia respuesta patética. Naruto captó –raro en él- lo que quiso decir la ojiperla y contesto lo que mejor se le ocurrió— ¡Ah, cierto! ¡El maldito coco que hacía que mojaras la cama! Por eso no quieres quedarte con él.

Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke soltó un resoplido de burla— El coco, ¡Já! ¿Saben que? Tomaré la palabra del Dobe y se acabó —miró intensamente hacia Hinata— y tú, Hyuuga, dormirás conmigo.

El moreno continúo comiendo mientras cerraba los ojos y sin darse cuenta de cómo la peliazul y el rubio suspiraron tranquilos ante la patética mentira que se inventaron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**B**ueno, buenas noches Teme, Hina-chan… —dijo a modo de "despedida" mientras a ella le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño hacia su madre— por cierto, ¿Saben si alguien conocido sabe tocar la guitarra o algo?

La peliazul levantó la mirada de lo que estaba limpiando y contestó— Shikamaru-kun; y creo que Gaara-kun sabía un poco, ¿porqué?

—Por nada en especial.

Hinata vio como su rostro sonriente desaparecer por la puerta. Suspiró y escuchó como la puerta del baño sonaba. Levantó su mirada nuevamente y se sonrojo al ver como un Uchiha Sasuke con el torso desnudo, mojado por las gordas gotas de la regadera se le escurrían por el pecho y con una toalla atada a su cintura, salía de ahí. Desvió rápidamente la mirada y el moreno no pudo evitar lanzarle una sonrisa ladina. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, viendo como el cuerpo se le tensaba ante su presencia— ¿Para qué quiere una guitarra? —Hinata levantó la mirada y lo vio demasiado cerca. Su respiración empezó acelerarse al ver como él se acercaba de tal forma que su pecho húmedo se le pegaba a la cara. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir su aroma masculino invadir su nariz.

—Sasuke-kun… —El moreno se separó de ella cuando encontró un vaso de cristal. Se apartó rápidamente de ella y fue hacia el refrigerador para buscar agua fría. Ella quedó anonadada por lo que hizo y se aclaró la garganta—. No sé, creo que es para que pueda arreglar las cosas con Sakura-chan.

El Uchiha dejó el vaso de agua en la meseta de la cocina e ignoró su respuesta— ya es tarde, vamos a dormir.

El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó, provocando que apretara uno de los trastos que lavaba y contesto lo más fuerte que pudo— Ve tú… ahm… yo-yo tengo que terminar de limpiar aquí.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se dio media vuelta para ir hacia la habitación de la ojiblanca. Dejando en segundo plano el casi beso que ellos se daban; toda la mañana se quedó pensando en si ir con ella y los demás a la playa o quedarse a trabajar. Cerró la puerta tras si y se desató la toalla negra de su cintura para poder empezarse a vestir. Pensó que, si se quedaba solo en casa, trabajando para ganarse un poco de dinero y perderse una oportunidad de ir a una playa y ver el mar –ya que le gustaba mucho- sería una estupidez de su parte. Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la mullida cama. Por otro lado, si iba con ellos, era seguro de que sería parte de las bromas de Temari y también estaba seguro de que no deseaba perderse la manera en que Sakura rechazaría a Naruto, siempre y cuando ella fuera.

Se dio media vuelta y sintió como el dulce aroma de la Hyuuga. Tentándolo a restregar su nariz en su almohada. Apartó su cabeza de ahí completamente frustrado y se fijo en la hora del reloj del buró. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de media noche, por lo cual, habían pasado más de media hora desde que dejó a Hinata sola. Se pudo de pie y caminó hacia la cocina para poder ir a buscarla.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se vio como las luces se encontraban apagadas. Dejó que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad y logró enfocarla en un pequeño ovillo que se encontraba en el sofá— ¿Por qué rayos estás acostada ahí?

La ojiperla soltó un pequeño grito al ver como las luces de la sala se encendían y como la grave voz de Sasuke le hablaba. Calmó sus nervios y trató de darle una respuesta— Es-es que no que-quería que tú te incomodaras con-conmigo, ya sabes, por- por lo que pa-pasó ésta ma-mañana…

Sasuke gruñó y sin importarle como sería su reacción, se acercó hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, provocando que ella gritara y le dijera que la bajara— te dije que dormiríamos juntos y se acabó —le dio una patada a la puerta de la habitación y la tiró hacia la cama. La arrinconó entre sus brazos y la cama de sabanas purpuras mientras la miraba intensamente—. Te propongo algo —caminó hasta salir de la habitación para después regresar, cerrar la puerta y quedarse parado junto al interruptor—. Olvidemos lo que ocurrió en la mañana y tratemos de ser "El gato sucio y el ratoncito miedoso" que conocemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió sonriente y mucho más aliviada. Sasuke por su parte apagó las luces dispuesto a ir a dormir a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 10.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola mis querido lectores! xD como verán aquí yo presente traje el nuevo capi de _**"Only One"**_ corto lo sé y tal vez provoqué muy poquitas risas D; pero como les había mencionado antes, tenia un bloqueo bien potente que me impedía escribir éste fic (pobre "_**Only one."**_ me frustas DX) y voy a editar los capis anteriores para corregir todas las faltas ortográficas y reducir el tiempo porque creo que dije que empezaba el "enero" y que "ya pasaron 6 meses viviendo juntos" por qué creo que es demasiado tiempo y quedaría como que han pasado quince días y/o un mes cuando mucho, así que trataré de arreglarla rápido. Espero que les guste (y que no me maten por que no hubo beso, ya que quiero que pase los 20+ capis ;D) Espero que esta semana que viene actualice _**"Love me" **_para ya no mantenerlos en tanta espera xDD muchas gracias por los favoritos, alertas y sobre todo; ¡los reviews! Me animan para seguir avanzando en ésta historia. ;DDD

**LaCrazyWriter:** muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Me alegra que te gustara lo de "gatito" xD bueno en realidad me gustan mucho las historias de amor lento y quisiera que ésta historia rebasara los 20 capis :D ¿enserio crees que hago buen trabajo? *-* ¡mivi! Te adoro! :DD

**Amy-chan:** te diré algo Ero-chama, neko que maúlla no rasguña xDDD (sabes que lo digo en broma y que te adoro *abracito virtual*)

**YamiTsukiko:** perdón por haberte cortado la inspiración pero quiero que sea una historia de amor lento *-* me alegra que te gustara la escena de Karin y Naruto C: pues ya ves que paso con los celos de Sakura xDD bueno, lo de una Hinata celosa será pero hasta más adelante :D

**Orenji-chan:** jajajajaja! Eso quería, que se calentaran mentalmente con un Sasuke cubierto de sudor xDD jajajaja! Fue en la boca pero como veras, soy muy torpe y a veces se me salen palabras que no deberían xD ¿idea pervertida? Eso me agrada xDDD la parte de la playa creo que será hasta el próximo capi :D

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** jajajaj! Que bueno que te hayan gustado lo de los onigiris! *-* (por que fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de ella T3T) jajajaja, lo se, tu también eres una Ero que quiere ver a sasuke mojado en cada capi (ya sé que te gustó la parte en que sale del baño en este capi xDDD) espero que te guste el capi y tus PD's me dieron mucha risa! :D

**Lady-darness-chan:** ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! ;w; que bueno que te guste el fic y que te parezca una buena escritora :DD

**Evil-Unded:** los besos y abracitos tendrán que esperar a que aparezcan, gomene u.u jajajaja! Igual me gusta ver a un Sasuke celos xDDD pero aparecerá un personaje bien importante que hará que explote! xD

**Guest:** ¡Perdoname! T.T pero como dije, quiero que sea un amor lento por que pienso que sería fundamental para que estos dos se enamoren de verdad (no sé si leíste lo que dijo Sasuke: "no me puedo enamorar" es por su experiencia con las mujeres) espero que te guste el capi! :D

**Methy:** que bueno leerte por aquí ;D me alegra que te guste el fic! *-* espero que te guste la conti! :D

**Kikuta-Madaren:** ya lo explique! xDD quiero que sea amor lento, you know… algo así como la obra maestra de Amy-chan "Destiny" (me refiero a como se desarrolló el amor entre ellos no en la trama por que no tiene nada que ver ;D) ¡¿Un sueño húmedo?! Jesus christ, te esperas para eso, creeme xD lo de la escena de la playa… no sé, tal vez, puede ser xDD ya sabes que si te platico pero no me has contestado el PM ;( mil besos! :D

**Sakusa: **¡muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el capi :D

**DarkAmyErza:** gracias! Pero no fue Ino sino Sakura :D aun que tienes razón sonó sexy XD

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan:** espero que te guste la conti y pues trataré de actualizar pronto porque estoy en el cole y una profa me explota emocional y mentalmente (es enserio :()

**Akaribebe-chan:** tuviste suerte de que hayas leído el fic hoy porque creme que tiene dos meses más o menos que no lo actualizo xD así que hoy podrás leer este :D ¿en serio? En realidad lo puse por que yo le digo a un amigo de esa manera xD

_**¡Bye, bye ;DDD**_


	11. Complicarse

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

*-hablan-

*"_recuerdos"._

***-Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

* "pensamientos"-.

**~Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

La canción _**"I'm Yours"**_ tampoco me pertenece sino a _** "Jason Mraz". **_Yo sólo uso sus lindas estrofas para poder llevar a cabo en capítulo.

**OOoOoOoOo~**Only One~**oOoOoOoOo**

"…**Complicarse…"**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**zumaki Naruto suspiraba de vez en cuando cada vez que observaba detenidamente la fotografía de Haruno Sakura. La miraba con la pequeña y tierna sonrisa que tenía plasmada en los labios. Viendo como su lindo cabello rosa chicle se había movido a causa del viento. El cómo sus grandes ojos jades tenían un brillo cuando le observaba sacarle la fotografía.

—**Bien, tú hiciste, me hiciste y puedes apostar que lo sentí**_**…**_ sentí cuando me dijiste que ya no me querías…

Recordó el momento en que la había conocido. Fue en la preparatoria en su penúltimo año. Ahí estaba ella con su amiga Ayame. Recordaba que Hinata aun no había llegado a vivir en Japón, ya que ella era de Inglaterra. Cuando había visto a la Haruno, sintió que el corazón se le había paralizado y revivido al mismo tiempo. Él recordaba que se había portado como estúpido cada vez que Sakura pasaba a su lado y lo ignoraba. También todos los golpes que estaba recibiendo cada vez que le daba una flor –obviamente arrancada de los jardines del colegio- y gritaba su nombre mientras llamaba la atención de todo el alumnado.

—**Yo traté de relajarme pero eres tan ardiente que yo me derretí…** —le habló a la fotografía mientras le pasaba los dedos por los bordes. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando recordó el golpe más fuerte que ella le había dado, mandándolo lejos— **Caí justo en las grietas… ****—**Pero aun así él nunca desistía. Uzumaki Naruto nunca se había rendido— **Y ahora estoy tratando de volver** contigo —Y pensó sobre lo último que dijo— No, estoy pensando en cómo volver contigo…

Pensó en cómo hacer que su amada Sakura-chan regresara a su lado. Miró de reojo y observó el reloj; 2:40 a.m., demasiado tarde para hacer llamadas, pero cómo él quería, deseaba pasar sus vacaciones con la pelirrosa, decidió hacer lo que sea necesario. Buscó frenéticamente entre sus cosas para encontrar su celular. Cuando logró hacerlo, apretó la letra "G" en el buscador y marcó el número que tanto necesitaba. El sonido de la contestadora sonaba una, dos, tres veces sin dar respuesta alguna y cuando al fin habían contestado, una voz muy cansada y adormilada se escuchaba.

—_Hola…_

— ¿Gaara? ¿Es verdad que sabes tocar guitarra?

— _¿Y para que quieres saber…? __—_al otro lado de la bocina se escuchó cómo el pelirrojo bostezaba sonoramente.

—Porque quiero que vayamos ahora mismo a casa de Sakura-chan para…

Gaara lo interrumpió cuando gruñó un _"jodete"_ y cortó la comunicación, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Suspiró sonoramente y volvió acostarse en la cama.

—Así nunca regresaré con Sakura-chan…

Se dijo desanimado pero recordó las palabras de la Hyuuga y apretó la letra "S" en su celular. Escuchó nuevamente el sonido de la contestadora y escuchó otra voz cansadina pero esta vez, de una mujer.

— _¿Naruto?_

— ¡Temari! —le gritó alegremente— Oi, ¿Será que pueda hablar con Shikamaru?

—_Imposible, él está durmiendo y si lo levanto se pondrá de mal humor._

—De-demo… Temari-chan…

—_Sin peros cariño __—_se escuchó un pequeño bostezo y ella continuo—_ Pero dime, ¿Que quieres de él?_

—Pues Hina-chan me dijo que él tocaba la guitarra y necesito que vaya en este momento conmigo a la casa de Sakura-chan…

—_Uy… lo siento… pero ¿Sabes? Ino me dijo que tal vez Sasuke-kun sabe tocar la guitarra o algo así… ¡Jaa nee!_

La rubia le cortó la llamada antes de que él insistiera más con el tema. Naruto por su parte se quedó pensativo con lo último dicho por Temari—_ ¿El Teme…?_ —murmuró.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**os morenos se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Ambos habían acordado de que pondrían una almohada entre ellos y así evitarían cualquier tipo de contacto, ya sea rosarse, tocarse o abrazarse mientras dormían.

Naruto había salido de la habitación de alado y había caminado lo más silenciosamente que su cuerpo le permitía. Trató de no tropezarse con nada y cuando llegó, estiró su mano hasta la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. La giró lentamente y con un silencio muy poco común en él, empezó abrir la puerta y a caminar de puntitas hasta quedar a lado de la cama. Trató de entrecerrar los ojos y así enfocar mucho mejor su visión hacia su objetivo: Uchiha Sasuke.

—"_**Antes de que el frío se acabe, estaré dando mi mejor prueba" **__**—**_pensaba el rubio al saber el peligro al que se enfrentaba— **"Y nada va a detenerme a excepción de una intervención divina."**

Avanzó silenciosamente pero cuando estaba aproximándose al lecho en que ambos morenos dormían muy juntos, pisó una suave pantufla y resbaló. Rodó simultáneamente hasta que su cabeza dio un gran golpe contra el alfombrado suelo y soltó un aullido del dolor.

La Hyuuga al escuchar tal estruendo, se levantó alarmada, causando que cierto azabache se despertara por igual pero sin abrir los ojos. Rebuscó con la mirada de donde había provenido el sonido de un golpe pero escuchó el sonido de unos quejidos, así que, estiró su brazo lo más rápido que pudo y encendió la lamparita de noche que se encontraba en su buró mientras el Uchiha gruñía adormitado y se sentaba en la cama pero sin bajar sus pies o quitarse las cobijas de encima.

Rebuscó con su mirada y unos ojos azules llorosos le llamaron la atención— ¿Naruto-kun?

—Hina-chan… me dolió…

La Hyuuga escuchó como él lloriqueaba, se compadeció del Uzumaki y le acarició la cabeza con ternura— ¿Por qué entras así?

El rubio levantó la mirada mientras se colocaba de pie y observaba a Sasuke— Vine por el Teme…

El azabache entreabrió el ojo izquierdo y lo miró mientras su ceño se fruncía— ¿Qué rayos quieres, usuratonkachi?

— ¡Necesito que vengas conmigo a la casa de Sakura-chan y toques la guitarra para ella mientras yo canto y…!

Sasuke se enojó ante la brillante mente de ojiazul, así que tomó la almohada que dividía la cama y lo golpeó con ella— ¡¿Se puede saber con qué guitara, pedazo de idiota?! Además son las… —Revisó la hora y regresó su mirada— ¡Las tres de la mañana!

—Vamos Teme… la guitarra es lo de menos, podemos ir a una tienda de instrumentos y tomamos una prestada, para la mañana siguiente estará ahí y nadie se dará cuenta…

Sasuke se golpeó en la frente mientras Hinata agachaba la cabeza al sentirse descolocada por la idea de su amigo. Pero el recuerdo de cierto instrumento guardado en el armario, hizo que la levantara de nuevo. Salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un pelinegro enojado y a un rubio confundido.

Ella no tardó ni dos minutos, cuando al fin había entrado un poco agitada en la habitación. Le sonrió al Uzumaki y el Uchiha sintió una mala espina— Usen esto —dijo mientras tras ella, sacaba una funda de ukelele un tanto empolvada— Es de mi nii-san…

Naruto se alegró, tomó el instrumento y salió de la habitación de la peliazul. Hinata sonrió al ver sonreír a su amigo, pero no sintió cuando el moreno se le había acercado por la espalda. Sintió un fuerte agarre en su delgado brazo y después un golpe cuando su espalda había chocado en la pared.

Sasuke tomó las manos de la ojiperla y las colocó por encima de la cabeza de ésta. La miró con intensidad y se acercó hasta su oído para murmurarle— _Sabes que me pagarás esto, ¿Verdad?_

—De-demo… Na-Naruto-kun ne-ne-necesita ayuda con-con Sakura-ch…

El azabache le mordió levemente el cartílago de la oreja para silenciarla— Ratón malo —le gruñó y volvió a susurrarle— _Si sabes que me pagarás esto, ¿Cierto?_

Hinata tragó grueso mientras él se alejaba y se retiraba de ahí. Después, ella suspiró un poco cansada. Rebuscó un pantalón deportivo y una sencilla blusa para poder seguir a los chicos; pensaba que tal vez, Uzumaki Naruto necesitaría un consuelo si su amiga Sakura lo rechazaba o… tal vez un "medico" para curarle las heridas. Corrió hasta la salida de su hogar y divisó como ambos chicos se encontraban cerca del elevador.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—"**Reconozco que es otra vez mi turno para ganar o aprender algo…" **_**—**_pensaba el Uzumaki, ya que era la primera vez que hacía algo así por alguien y más, por alguien como su amada Haruno Sakura— **"Pero no quiero esperar más, no más." ****—**Se repetía frenéticamente cada vez que se acercaban hacia los apartamentos de lo que antes era su hogar con su querida novia— **"No puedo esperar, soy tuyo…"**

El ojiazul sacó su celular y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria. Escuchó como un sonidito salía de la bocina y rezó por que le contestaran.

— _¿Hola…? __—_él escuchó una voz femenina adormilada y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Sakura-chan, ¡No me cuelgues!

—_Voy a colgar. Ya te dije que no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo._

— ¡No, onegai! Só-sólo escucha…

Él rubio giró su rostro para encontrar al azabache y cuando lo hizo, le gritó.

— ¡Teme! Empieza desde donde te indiqué.

Sasuke gruñó como respuesta, ya que tenía demasiado sueño como para romper el instrumento en la cabeza del rubio y no sentir culpa alguna, pero aun así lo hizo, fin al cabo, lo habían levantado. Naruto por su parte, volvió a pegar la bocina del celular a su oído y le habló suavemente.

— ¿Escuchas al Teme? —ella contestó un: "Sí" completamente extrañada y él prosiguió— **"Well open up your min dan see like me. Open up your plan san damm, you're free…"**

_(Bien, abre tu mente y ve igual que yo. Ábrela y diablos eres libre…)_

Sakura caminó mientras escuchaba al ojiazul cantar y se asomó por la ventana del departamento en el que vivía sola y pudo divisar que en la calle se encontraba un Naruto vestido con un pijama naranja, un Sasuke con un pijama gris con negro tocando un ukelele mientras una Hinata vestida con ropa deportiva se encontraba parada junto a ellos en medio de la calle y mirando a su dirección. Se enfocó nuevamente en su ex-novio y siguió escuchando.

Naruto al ver que ella se asomaba levemente en la ventana, su corazón dio un pequeño salto de felicidad y prosiguió cantando la canción favorita de su Sakura-chan— **"Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love…"**

_(Busca dentro de tu corazón y encontrarás amor, amor, amor, amor…)_

La Haruno al escuchar esa frase no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—"**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we are just one big family…"**

_(Escucha la música del momento mientras la gente baila y canta, todos como una gran familia…)_

Hinata y Sasuke miraban por la ventana del quinto piso y solamente observaban la silueta de la Haruno.

—"**It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved…"**

_(Es tu derecho divino a ser amada, amada, amada, amada…)_

Sakura, al escuchar la última frase, se apartó de la ventana y sintió como su mente era un desastre mientras escuchaba como él le cantaba. Sintió como sus ojos empezaban a picarle a causa de que unas traidoras lágrimas querían escapársele.

—"**So I won't hesitate no more, no more… it cannot wait I'm sure…"**

_(Por eso no quiero esperar más, no más… no puedo esperar, estoy seguro…)_

Naruto ya no escuchaba la respiración de Sakura al otro lado, así que su corazón empezaba a estrujarse en su pecho, temiendo que esto no haya funcionado.

—"**There's no need to complicate our time is short…"**

_(No necesitamos complicarnos, nuestro tiempo es corto…)_

El Uzumaki empezó apagar la voz al darse cuenta de que no había respuesta. Se giró para ver a sus dos amigos y ellos lo vieron con un poco de preocupación. Él agachó la cabeza al sentirse miserable pero al escuchar una voz femenina temblorosa, volvió a girarse, tratando de buscar quien era.

—"**This is our fate, i'm yours…"**

_(Ese es nuestro destino, soy tuya…)_

Ambos morenos se miraron de reojo y sonrieron levemente al ver como Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y con unas cuantas líneas húmedas plasmadas en ellas. Por su parte, el rubio y la pelirrosa se abrazaron mientras se besaban tiernamente.

—Gomene… Sakur-… —empezó a decir el ojiazul pero ella le impidió continuar, ya que había llevado uno de sus brazos a su cuello y lo besó con fuerza. Los dos morenos empezaron a sentirse incómodos al estar parados como chaperones.

"…**Pero quieres venir, acércate más cariño…"**

Sasuke e Hinata decidieron internamente de que preferían dejarlos solos, así que se escabulleron para caminar de regreso a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**uando ambos llegaron a su departamento, el azabache revisó la hora en el reloj de la cocina y luego, buscó con la mirada a una muy cansada Hyuuga Hinata; quien se encontraba prácticamente arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación.

Sasuke apretó el mástil del ukelele y caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a lado de la peliazul— Toma —le ordenó y muy distraídamente, la ojiperla tomó el pequeño instrumento con pereza pero, no esperó que el ojinegro la cargara entre sus brazos y pateara la puerta de su habitación para entrar con ella— ¿Sabes Hyuuga? —ella lo miró confundida al escuchar un tono… ¿juguetón? en su voz— Esta noche no te dejaré dormir.

— ¡¿Nani?! —le preguntó alterada mientras sus ojos perlas se le abrían como platos.

Sasuke ignoró su reacción y prosiguió—__**Y te morderé la oreja** por dejar que el usuratonkachi me despertara.

Hinata tragó grueso cuando escuchó nuevamente el portazo y al ver como las luces de su recamara se apagaban de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**He estado gastando durante mucho tiempo viendo mi lengua en el espejo ****—**Hinata aferró el agarre de su toalla de baño hacia sí mientras se acerba y formaba una "o" con su boca para expulsar un poco de vaho de su aliento y empañar el espejo del baño. Una vez que lo hizo, empezó a "escribir" en él.

—**Y siendo honesto solo para ver más claro,** cada día eres más y más extraña… —dijo el azabache con un tono entre pereza y adormilamiento mientras se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y observaba como ella se encontraba inclinada hacia delante, dándole una buena vista.

La peliazul se sonrojó ante lo dicho por él y regresó su mirar hacia el espejo para hacer lo mismo— **Pero mi aliento empaña el vidrio, por eso dibujo una carita y río… ****—**explicó ella mientras sonreía levemente.

—Lo ves, eres extraña —afirmó el moreno mientras sin importarle, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta negra de su pijama frente a ella— Pero a veces eres sexy… como ahora… —sonrió cuando dijo esto último mientras empezaba a estirar el elástico de su pantalón y dejaba ver el inicio de sus bóxers. Hinata se sonrojó ante lo dicho por él y reaccionó, para después, prácticamente salir corriendo de ahí hasta su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado la puerta semi abierta.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, empezó arreglar su equipaje, ya que esa misma mañana, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke y ella, se irían hacia las afueras de la ciudad mientras que, Ino, Gaara, Naruto y Sakura se iban primero ya que se hospedarían en casa del abuelo del Uzumaki. Según –por lo que ella recordaba- el abuelo de Naruto había ofrecido su casa para que su nieto pasara las vacaciones con él y sus amigos, y así conocerse mejor, ya que había pasado prácticamente 19 años separados sin saber de la existencia del otro.

Empezó a buscar su ropa en el ropero pero, recordó que tenía un traje de baño que, no le gustaba o le encantaba, pero que era de una pieza entera y le cubría "ciertas" aéreas que no quería que sobresalieran más de lo que ya parecían.

Se arrodillo y empezó a buscar en un cajón pero al ver que no lo encontraba, comenzó a tirar ropa a todas partes de la recamara como si fuera una desesperada— No, Ino… por favor que no lo haya hecho —se murmuró a sí misma mientras seguía rebuscando frenéticamente sin darse cuenta de que había lanzado un pedazo de tela negra cerca de la puerta.

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*] Mientras tanto [*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

**S**asuke había salido del baño después de su ducha matutina con la toalla amarrada en la cintura pero, el pequeño escándalo que estaba armando la Hyuuga en su habitación, provocando que la curiosidad lo llevara averiguar qué era lo que sucedía.

Entre abrió la puerta lentamente, buscó con la mirada ala ojiperla, encontrándola a "gatas" frente a su ropero y justo cuando iba a asomar su cabeza primero, un pedazo de tela irreconocible cayó frente a él. Se aferró la toalla a su cintura y se agachó como pudo para recogerla. Se colocó de pie y su boca formó una sonrisa ladina al reconocer que era la parte de arriba de algún bikini.

— ¿No crees que te quedará un poco pequeño?

Hinata escuchar la grave voz del Uchiha, su cuerpo dio un respingo y gritó un poco por el susto— Sa-Sasuke-kun… —le puso atención a la prenda que tenía él en las manos y su rostro agarró color. Gateó rápidamente y sin importarle lo ridícula –seguramente- como lucía, llegó hasta él y así, arrodillada empezó a estirar sus manos para arrebatársela— ¡Dame eso!

—Ves cuando te dijo que a veces luces sexy… hasta en cualquier posición que te pongas…

Hinata ignoró lo que dijo y al fin, alcanzó el sostén del bikini. Sasuke la miró desde su altura, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara de sobremanera— No-no-no me mires así… me… me da pena…

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo? —dijo con voz aterciopelada mientras se agachaba un poco.

Después de unos segundos, la ojiperla no aguantó más y gritó un: "¡Kya!" cuando vio algo que no debía en ese momento.

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*] Mientras tanto [*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

**T**emari y Shikamaru condujeron con su pequeño coche de cuatro puertas hasta el apartamento de los morenos. Ellos dos habían quedado que pasarían a las 7:30 a.m. para que así llegaran a la playa alrededor de las 2:00 p.m.

Ella revisó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que iban adelantados por quince minutos. No le dio importancia y miró a su perezoso novio— Será mejor que bajemos juntos para que los ayudemos con el equipaje.

El Nara chasqueó la lengua mientras se estacionaba cerca del edificio— ¡Mendokuse!

La rubia sonrió y le besó en la mejilla. Ambos abrieron las puertas, bajaron del automóvil y empezaron a caminar agarrado de las manos hasta la entrada del edificio. Se acercaron a la recepción y observaron como Hatake Kakashi dormía en su silla de "guardia" mientras tenía su libro de "Icha Icha Paradise" en el rostro.

Temari se acercó hasta la mesa de la recepción y movió la mano frente al rostro del peliplata. Se cercioró de que estuviera profundamente dormido y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para tomar las llaves de la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke e Hinata.

Shikamaru le sonrió silenciosamente a su novia en silencio mientras ella lo tomaba nuevamente de la mano y caminaban hasta el elevador. Y cuando estuvieron en el quinto piso, caminaron hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Ella iba a introducir la llave suavemente pero un pequeño grito proveniente de adentro, los alarmó y entraron frenéticamente para ver que ocurría.

Buscaron silenciosamente –en caso de que haya sido un ladrón- y cuando llegaron hasta la zona de las habitaciones, Shikamaru se sonrojó mientras Temari sonreía pícaramente.

—¿Van a tener sexo?

Hinata observó alarmada a la recién pareja llegada y sintió como su cabeza se sobre calentaba y su visión se volvía negra. Sasuke se dio cuenta de su actual estado y se agachó para recoger la toalla que se le había caído. Shikamaru volteó a ver a su novia cuando quitada de la pena preguntaba cierta obviedad. Le cubrió los ojos y gritó un: "¡Gomenasai!" mientras se llevaba a rastras a la pervertida de su novia y ella alegaba que la soltara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.* "…Horas después…"*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**V**ean el lado bueno… —dijo la rubia mientras se viraba lentamente desde el asiento del copiloto del auto—, ya se han conocido mejor —dijo esto último mientras le guiñaba un ojo al azabache.

Sasuke por su parte le gruñó un: "Vete a la mierda" mientras Hinata se pegaba más a la puerta del lado izquierdo y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—No puede… —dijo el Nara cuando se acercaban a la dirección de la casa del abuelo del Uzumaki.

—Pero ¿Qué…? —dijo el Uchiha cuando se dio cuenta de que el hogar del abuelo de Naruto era una lujosa mansión a las orillas de la playa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 11.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! ;D Perdonen la demora, pero como he dicho en otras publicaciones, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir ni para leer fics! ;( espero que les haya gustado el capi y que a algunas personas no les haya molestado el hecho de que la primera parte del capi (o casi la mitad, creo… xD) haya sido NaruSaku, pero realmente quería dar por terminado ese asuntito, además, Temari no hizo algo suyo propio (creo que así se dice xD) en el capi anterior y lo quise compensar en el capi 11.

**Magic ann love:** espero que comprendas de que deseo que este fic sea uno de amor lento (no quiero que sea rápido como en "Love me") :D eso es verdad, Sasuke realmente no quiere enamorarse debido a su pasado ;(

**Luna 07:** espero que tu idea sea acertada sobre el pasado de Hinata porque, como dije, no diré nada sobre ello hasta que llegue "cierto momento" en el que ella tenga que sufrir "cierto" estrago :) (y si tienes razón, odiarás a Hiashi ;() jajajaja! me alegra que te gustaran! Es que creo que les quedan mejor xD muchas gracias! ;D

**Amy-chan:** jajajaja! yo sé que te hubiera gustado la situación en la que Hinata se encontró en este capi XD eso si kukuku… xD pues ves que el gatito no mordió ni nada en el capi anterior pero sí que mostró en este LOL xDD casi se me salen los ojitos con ese apachurrón ;/; xD

**LaCrazyWriter:** si, es que pienso que es mejor el amor lento x3 eso trato pero, el tiempo es lo que no tengo ;( mi bloqueo? Algo así, al menos ya tengo mis ideas claras :D espero que sea en el capi siguiente ;D jajajaja! concuerdo contigo, tu y yo seríamos millonarias xD gracias! ;w;

**Methy:** ¡Gracias! :D eso me encanta ;D te comprendo y perdón que no se besaran :( pero ya ves lo del amor lento y shalalala… xD espero que los capis los termine de editar y los suba antes de la próxima actualización :D espero que lo de la playa sea en el prox capi, ya que me estaba quedando algo larguito el capi :D

**Orenji-chan:** gracias! ;w; es que eso trato de causar en mis lectores x3 concuerdo de que Sasuke es lindo cuando tiene celos *-* jajajaja! gatito crispado. Naruto no sabe lo de Karin, el por qué lo sabrán después ;D espero que la playa sea el prox capi, es que me quedaba larguito el capi 11 :(

**Ania-coug:** me alegra! :D ya lo perdonó! XD gracias! love u :*

**Cherrymarce:** muchas gracias! ;w; well el lemon tardará en llegar por que será en un momento un tanto especial :3 cuidate! ;D

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** jajajaja! eso es verdad xDDD eso me alegra! :DDD es que como ya vive ahí pues como que tenía el derecho de reclamar xD jajajaja! es que fue inevitable! xD ella es como la mamá de los gallos xDD espero que la playa sea en el prox capi ;D espero que no te haya pasado nada malo :D jajaja! Descuida, yo entiendo de que los lectores tienen vida detrás de los fics, así que te entiendo :D PD1: eso es verdad xDDD PD2: yo tampoco xDD

_**Bye, bye… ;D**_


	12. Enojo

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

*-hablan-

*"_recuerdos"._

_***-**__"_pensamientos"-.

**~Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OOoOoOoOo~**Only One~**oOoOoOoOo**

"…**Enojo…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**hikamaru se estacionó en la banqueta de la mansión, abrió la puerta de su práctico auto compacto color blanco y se bajó de él para cerciorarse de que la dirección que le dio el rubio tonto de su amigo estuviera correcta y que no estaban perdidos. Los otros tres por su parte simplemente observaban en espera de lo que iba hacer.

El cabeza de piña caminó hasta la reja que dejaba ver levemente el lugar y lo había dejado sorprendido, ya que esta estaba cerca del mar, dejando ver que había un pequeño precipicio y así se podía observar el agua cristalina, era de dos o tres pisos, pintada de blanco dándole ese estilo caribeño y a la vez modernista, tenía un gran jardín por el frente junto una gran piscina junto a él, había palmeras y hamacas blancas colgadas en arboles en donde uno seguramente podía descansar a gusto por las tardes. Sonrió ante su pensamiento y salió de su embelesamiento. Buscó con la mirada el timbre y cuando lo encontró, lo tocó un par de veces.

_¿Diga?_

Shikamaru escuchó que la voz sonaba como de una persona mayor pero aun así no le importó y preguntó lo que le interesaba— Disculpe, ¿Es la casa del señor Uzumaki Jiraiya?

—_Sí, ¿Quién lo busca?_ —dijo la persona con voz dudosa.

—Somos los amigos de su nieto. Hemos venido a pasar las vacaciones con él y su abuelo.

— _¿Nieto?, espere un momento._

—Claro —Shikamaru esperó en la entrada mientras se apoyaba con pereza en la reja de ésta. Miró hacia su auto y vio como su novia le sonreía mientras le mandaba un pequeño beso, haciéndolo sonreír. Miró hacia la parte trasera y vio como se encontraban el par de morenos ahí, uno con extremo fastidio y la otra con extrema incomodidad.

Escuchó cómo se acercaban unos pasos y se giró nuevamente para observar quién era. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al ver que se acercaba un Naruto sonriente de oreja a oreja junto con una ancianita de cabello blanco, recogido en un chongo y vestida con un blanco vestido con flores bordadas de colores.

— ¡Shikamaru, llegaron! —Gritó el rubio mientras la mujer mayor sacaba unas llaves para abrir la puerta— Mira, te presento a Nana-obaachan. Es el ama de llaves de mis abuelos.

Un gusto —dijeron el moreno y la mujer al mismo tiempo. Él regresó su mirada hacia el ojiazul— ¿Y los demás?

Naruto puso cara de confusión así que miró a Nana— Nana-obaachan, ¿y los demás?

La señora pensó un poco— Creo que se fueron a cambiar ya que querían ir a la playa antes de que llegara Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama.

Ella les abrió la reja y el Nara se giró para hacerles señas a las personas que aun se encontraban en el auto. Los morenos y la rubia se desemperezaron y empezaron a salir de ahí para estirar las piernas y sacar sus equipajes. El Nara se acercó hasta la cajuela mientras sacaba las llaves y el rubio los seguía para echarles una mano.

— ¡Teme!, pensé que no ibas a venir —le dijo alegremente. El moreno por su parte, lo miró de reojo.

—Y quedarme a trabajar por una semana, ¡Ja! Ni loco —contestó con pereza mientras empezaba a sacar el equipaje. Sacó el de Temari y el del Nara entre las demás cosas que habían traído como una sombrilla gigante, mesas y sillas portátiles, grabadoras entre otras cosas. Buscó la suya entre la masa de chucherías pero encontró la de la Hyuuga y cuando estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con ello, la peliazul se le adelantó sacándolo antes y sin verlo directamente a los ojos, cosa que lo extrañó pero recordó lo ocurrido en el departamento y frunció los labios y el ceño por la molestia.

Vio como ella se iba con prisa siguiendo a la rubia y al cabeza de piña para ingresar a la mansión y decidió ignorarla. Se viró de nuevo en busca de su equipaje y cuando lo hizo, colocó la maleta en el piso con algo de arena y cerró la puerta de la cajuela con algo de fuerza. Se giró para adentrarse también pero unos brazos en su cuello lo sorprendieron— ¡Sasuke-kun, que alegría de verte aquí!

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y separó a la pelirroja atrevida— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Uzumaki Karin hizo un puchero con los labios y el moreno se dio cuenta que Suigetsu se encontraba tras de ella, hablando animadamente con Naruto— Eres malo… —le habló con voz infantil— ¿No te alegra de que estemos aquí?

—No. ¿Cómo llegaron? —preguntó fríamente.

Karin se cruzó de brazos— Amargado… Naruto nos invitó porque yo soy su prima y quería que conociera a los abuelos junto a él y… ¡ah!, Suigetsu se coló.

Sasuke la miró extraño— Pero en la camioneta de Ino no entran seis personas.

Ella se encogió de hombros— Naruto y él estuvieron apretujados en la cajuela junto al equipaje.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, tomó su equipaje de nuevo y se dirigió a la mansión. Caminó con calma por un minuto pero cuando iba terminar de subir los escalones de la entrada del hogar Uzumaki, sintió que nuevamente se le colgaban en el cuello— Nee, Sasuke… me muero de ganas por ver tu novia en traje de baño…

El Uchiha sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo y lo miró de reojo mientras se detenía— Ni se te ocurra.

— ¡No-no…! ¿C-como crees?, só-sólo estaba jugando… —el peliblanco se rió nerviosamente mientras se separaba del azabache.

El moreno adoptó nuevamente su imagen estoica y empezó a caminar, pero al recordar "ciertas palabras" se detuvo y lo miró nuevamente de reojo— Ah… y no es mi novia, Suigetsu.

El Hôzuki lo miró sorprendido, ¿entonces por qué se había mostrado visiblemente molesto? Sasuke por su parte, apretó el agarre de su maleta mientras contaba internamente hasta diez y se repetía: "Ella no me importa, no me importa, no me importa".

Caminó hasta lo que parecía el gran salón y se detuvo al ver que el ama de llaves era la que se encontraba dando explicaciones— Los jóvenes tendrán las habitaciones del tercer piso y las señoritas las del segundo. Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, me avisan. Los señores llegarán a la hora de la comida —La mujer mayor hizo una reverencia y los demás le agradecieron en unisonó.

El Uchiha se giró encontró a la peliazul hablando con Sakura. Ella sintió un par de ojos encima de su persona y buscó con discreción quien era, dándose cuenta que era el moreno el que la observaba fijamente. Inconscientemente tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y se la llevó con ella— Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones? —la ojieverde aceptó extrañada y sin darse cuenta de que habían dejado a un moreno visiblemente apacible, pero internamente molesto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***-* "…Media hora después…" *-***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke se miró en el espejo al ver el nuevo traje de baño color negro con manchas rojas que Gaara le hizo el favor de comprarle. Le dio igual y tomó su toalla para ir junto a los demás a la playa que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa.

Bajó las escaleras por el segundo piso y pasó por el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas para dirigirse nuevamente a las escaleras y poder bajar al fin, pero las risas y una voz conocida, hicieron que se detuviera. Dejó que nuevamente la curiosidad le ganara y se acercó hasta la puerta de donde provenían las voces.

— _¡Listo! Te lo he arreglado __—_Él escuchó la voz de la Yamanaka y al ver que no le interesaba, decidió alejarse pero la voz de 'cierta' persona, hizo que se detuviera.

—_Gracias por ayudarme en esto, Ino-chan…_ —Se escuchó la voz de Hinata—_ No sabía qué hacer… creo que era mejor que yo vaya a tu habitación y así ya no tenía que molestarte. _

El Uchiha escuchó como la rubia se carcajeaba—_ Y dejar que caminaras semi desnuda por todo el lugar, ¡No!, además, Temari me dijo lo que ocurrió en tu departamento con Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke casi se atragantó con su saliva mientras escuchaba con la ojiperla gritaba –seguramente avergonzada.-

— _¡Pe-pe-pero ¿por qué te lo dijo?! Fue un accidente y yo-…_

— _¿Entonces por qué lo evitas? _

—"Si, ¿por qué?" —pensó el Uchiha mientras inconscientemente pegaba su oído más a la puerta. Él escuchó como Hinata empezaba a balbucear y después, unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia él. Buscó frenéticamente donde ocultarse y se escondió tras un sofá pequeño que se encontraba en el pasillo junto a un enorme ventanal.

—_Ya, ya, ya… tranquila, creo que te entiendo un poco __—_la puerta se abrió y el moreno pudo observar cómo salía Yamanaka Ino con un bikini color purpura junto con un sarong de color blanco— Pero, ¿sabes?, creo que es mejor que no lo evites. Después cuando quieras hablarle será incomodo. ¡Te veo después!

Hinata se despidió de su amiga con la mano pero al ver como la puerta se cerraba despacio, se giró nuevamente al montoncito de trajes de baño para ordenarlos y meterlos en los cajones de la habitación. Una vez que hubo terminado, tomo lo necesario para salir, se colocó el vestido de red sobre su bikini negro –el cual Sakura, Temari e Ino le obligaron usar- y se dispuso salir de ahí.

Estiró su mano hasta la cerradura de la puerta de madera blanca, le dio vuelta y al abrirla, se quedo estática al ver como Sasuke tenía los brazos cruzado y el ceño fruncido mientras la miraba con sus intensos ojos ónix— ¿Que-qué haces…?

—¿Así que por eso me estás evitando?

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron como platos— ¡¿Tú nos escuchaste?!

El moreno la empujó de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras él— Tú misma lo dijiste, fue un accidente en un mal momento —el azabache vio como se encontraba "vestida" y sin saber cómo, algo en su interior se alteró.

—E-eso ya-ya lo sé, d-de-demo… —ella bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza— Onegai, fue mucho para mí…

Sasuke por su parte, sintió como una vena se le hinchaba en la sien— Bien, entonces te daré una razón para evitarme —una de sus manos se dirigió a su hombro y la otra tras su nuca. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como él, Uchiha Sasuke, la besaba con rudeza por unos segundos. Se separaron y Sasuke fue el primero en retirarse, dejando a una muy sorprendida Hyuuga Hinata con la cara completamente roja del cuello hasta las orejas.

Sasuke caminó rápido hasta doblar por el pasillo de las escaleras y apenas llegó, se limpió los labios, su mano se formó en un puño y golpeo fuertemente la pared de concreto. Sintió como sus nervios se bajaban poco a poco e inició a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, sin importarle lo más mínimo de que su brazo le temblara de dolor y que sus nudillos estuvieran sangrando. Simplemente se repetía mentalmente: _ella no me importa, ella no me importa, ella no me importa. Las mujeres son una mierda, no valen la pena. _

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*] ****Mientras tanto**** [*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

**H**inata se llevó un par de dedos a los labios mientras su otra mano se encontraba a la altura de su pecho, como si con eso, intentara calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Sin querer soltó sus cosas y sus piernas cedieron a caer hacia el suelo— E-esto n-no… —sus mejillas agarraron nuevamente color al pensar que de verdad Sasuke la había besado. De alguna manera se sintió extrañamente ofendida y ese sentimiento hizo que el ceño se le frunciera.

Tomó como pudo sus cosas y se levantó del piso para ir tras él. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó rápidamente hasta el pasillo de las escaleras. Dobló por el pasillo y se paralizó cuando vio como el Uchiha estrellaba sus nudillos en la pared. Deseó acercársele pero al ver como poco a poco se calmaba, trató de avanzar y decirle algo, pero él empezó avanzar y lo único que logró ver fue como sus nudillos empezaban a sangrar. Giró su rostro hacia la pared y tragó grueso al ver como tenía manchas pequeñas de sangre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.* "…Horas después…" *.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— **¡V**amos bombón, no te quedes ahí…! —gritó una muy animada Temari sentada a un lado de un Sasuke adormilado en una hamaca que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la mansión.

El Uchiha gruñó sonoramente al escuchar 'esa' voz aguda. Entreabrió un ojo y le enseñó el dedo medio a la rubia— Deja de joder… —le dijo mientras se volvía acurrucar.

Temari por su parte frunció el ceño— Vamos… todos están jugando en el agua, ¿por qué estás tan agrio?, hasta Hina-chan está jugando — entonces sonrió pícaramente— ¿Ya la viste?, a que está bien sexy.

— ¡Déjame en paz!, además, ni me la nombres.

Ella fingió sorpresa— ¿Pero por qué?, no me digas que te dejó-…

— ¡No! —se sentó, la interrumpió y empezó a gruñir palabras incoherentes— ¡Mierda!, Temari, es enserio, déjame solo.

La rubia suspiró mientras veía como el moreno se volvía acostar— Está bien, está bien. Te dejaré en paz. Sólo trata de calmarte, ¿sí? —le pidió y se agachó un poco para besarle maternalmente la mejilla antes de alejarse.

Sasuke ni se inmutó del beso que ella le dio y trató de cerrar los ojos. Estuvo así unos minutos, dejando que la brisa del mar lo adormilara pero la risa jocosa de –al parecer un hombre- se lo impidió.

— ¡Hey!, ¿ya empezaron sin mi?

Todos los chicos escucharon la risa alegre del hombre e inmediatamente dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, especialmente Naruto y Karin. Sasuke por su parte, se resignó y lentamente comenzó a sentarse en su lugar.

— ¿Ustedes son mis nietos? —preguntó una mujer rubia con un cuerpo exuberante. El Uzumaki por su parte, la miró extrañado.

— ¿Tú eres mi obaachan?, pareces una jovencita…

—Ah… que cosas dices… —dijo la mujer con tímida mientras fingía arreglarse el cabello y sus pómulos se sonrojaban.

El hombre de cabello blanco y largo soltó una risota ante lo dicho por ellos— ¿Jovencita?, ¡Qué va!, son tantas cirugías que se ha-…

— ¡Jiraiya idiota! —gritó como una histérica mientras le golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza a su marido.

Los demás presentes –principalmente los hombres- se reían ante lo que estaban presenciando. Ino por su parte, se inclinó hacia su derecha y le murmuró a Temari— Como que se parece mucho a Sakura… - la ojiverde asintió.

— ¡Ojiisan, no digas eso! —le sugirió nerviosamente la pelirroja.

—Cierto —apoyó el rubio— Si le ignoras las arrugas que se le ven bajo los ojos, no se ve tan mal.

Sakura al escuchar a su novio, se enojó— ¡Naruto idiota! —Lo golpeó fuertemente y después se giró para pedir perdón haciendo reverencias frenéticamente— Perdónelo, es un poco tonto y-y-y a-a-a veces no sabe lo que dice…

— ¡No es cierto!, ¡siempre estoy consciente!

A la pelirrosa se le saltó una vena al escucharlo. Se giró y caminó rápidamente hasta él, seguida por Tsunade— ¡Naruto, eres un tarado! —gritaron al unisonó.

Temari sintió como una gotita de sudor se le escurría por la sien mientras discretamente se acercaba a Ino—_ Si se parecen… __—_la ojiazul asintió y ambas, al ver cómo le gritaban ambas mujeres a su amigo, se compadecieron. Se miraron de reojo y asintieron, como si se pusieran de acuerdo con la mirada— ¡Oigan! —gritó mientras extendía las manos hacia el cielo y todos les prestaban su atención. Temari bajó los brazos y chocó las palmas mientras flexionaba su pierna y adoptaba una expresión encantadora— ¿Quién tiene hambre? —y les guiñó un ojo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J**iraiya –con los ojos cerrados- tomó la servilleta de tela y se limpió con elegancia los labios. Abrió los ojos y sonrió— Bien, como nuestra primera impresión no fue la adecuada, me gustaría presentarme ante todos como se debe —se paró de su asiento y habló sonriente— Me llamo Uzumaki Jiraiya y ella —señaló a la rubia— Es mi esposa, Uzumaki Tsunade —ella asintió— Me gustaría que se presentara, ¿les parece?

El peliblanco empezó por su lado izquierdo de la mesa. Todos dijeron sus nombres, como un: "Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari y este es mi novio Suigetsu" por parte de Karin. Después, empezó con el lado derecho. Naruto presentó a la Haruno como: "Mi Sakura-chan", y por último, Sasuke e Hinata. Cuando la Hyuuga lo saludó y se presentó, Jiraiya y Tsunade la miraron extrañados— ¿No te hemos visto en algún lugar, pequeña? —preguntó la mujer rubia y la peliazul por su parte negó.

—Lo siento creo que no-…

-¡Ah…! Ya sé por qué… - interrumpió el peliblanco. - ¿No eres hija de un tal…? – pensó por un momento mientras Hinata sentía como sus nervios se alteraban. -¿Hyuuga Hiashi?

Gaara, Temari y Naruto la miraron de reojo, esperando que su amiga pudiera contestar bien sin levantar sospechas. Ella se mordió la lengua para poder contestar, pero inconscientemente, su pie empezó a moverse nerviosamente sobre el suelo— Sí.

— ¿Y que ha sido de él?, era un hombre excelente en los negocios.

Hinata fingió sonreír levemente y Sasuke la observó extrañado cuando se dio cuenta que apretaba el ruedo del vestido de red— É-él… _murió_ —tanto el peliblanco como la rubia se miraron de reojo ante lo dicho por ella.

—Lo siento… no sabíamos-…

— ¡Obaachan! —gritó Naruto. Tsunade lo miró— ¿Po-podrías hablarme de mis padres? —preguntó mientras miraba de reojo a la Hyuuga y le hacía señas para que se fuera a tomar aire.

—Claro, porque no vamos al salón familiar. Ahí tengo retratos de tus padres y de la madre de Karin —explicó mientras se levantaba y los demás se disponían a seguirla, como si fuera una excursión al museo.

Cuando la mayoría estaban alejados, la ojiperla se levantó rápidamente y salió del comedor. Dobló hacia la derecha y corrió hasta la puerta trasera de la mansión. Jaló la puerta y corrió hasta una reja que dividía el jardín y la playa. Empujó el portón y caminó hasta el puente que había visto esa tarde mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Cuando llegó hasta la punta, se sentó y aferró sus rodillas hacia su pecho mientras observaba sin ver el atardecer y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que cierto pelinegro la observaba desde la reja de la playa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 12.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Por fin la besó! XDD

¡Hola! :D como se la pasaron el fin de semana? ;) yo ando medio apurada por he estado como cuatro horas para sacar el capi adelante pero, ¡no más no me salía! ;( creo que por que ya llegó el momento que menos quería que llegara… D: ahora sí, díganme que teorías se les ha pasado por la cabeza sobre el pasado de Hinata ;) yo les quiero advertir desde este capi que, el próximo capítulo estará fuerte (de hecho planeaba advertirles en el mero capi, pero de todos modos) así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño :) espero que se la pasen bonito el resto de la semana y nos leemos en la próxima actualización ;D

**DarkAmyErza:** me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior y pues ya vez con que le cobró ¡Por fin la besó! XDD espero que te guste el capi :D

**Luna 07:** me alegra que te gustara lo de ratón malo XD es que no se había ocurrido que ponerle xDD me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de la serenata :D pues ya puedes sacar tu teoría desde ya xD bueno, ya ves que Hinata dijo que Hiashi murió pero, ¿será cierto? … a Itachi lo verás pronto, lo prometo ;D en cuanto a Neji, pues tardará un poco en salir :)

**Cherrymarce:** si, es cierto eso de que te lleven serenata x3 espero que te guste el capi :D

**Magic ann love:** gracias! :D y te imaginaste muchas cosas? xD espero que te guste el capi y besos desde México ;D

**LaCrazyWriter:** espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Jiraiya! :D imagínate como me las paso yo que estoy en mi último año de cole y que estoy a un pelo de raya calva para ir a la uni u.u jajajaja! ¿te gustó la parte en que Hinata gatea? xD no! Jamás pensé en hacer que Jiraiya se interesara por Hinata! T.T love u loca! :*

**Orenji-chan:** jajaja! Me alegra que te gustara mi versión de Temari xDD si, ya me imagino que pasaría si tus amigas se enteraran sobre que lees las locuras de una chica con imaginación super hot! LOL xD jajajaja! a Sasuke esta vez no se le salió lo pervertido, pero ¡la besó! xD

**Nanako-senpai:** si lo sé, el ukelele suena gracioso, ahora imagínate a un hombre con pinta de rudo tocándolo xDD pues ya ves que no evitó besarla xDD

**Amy-chan:** ¿Por qué me matarás Ero Amy-chama? T.T naaa eres pervert y por eso querías que ellos hicieran cosotas sucias, picarona ñ.ñ si, me imagino cómo te reíste con lo de Sasuke y el ukelele xD

**Sami-chan hina-ino:** siii! *-* lo sé, me encanta cuando describen a un Sasuke hentai *¬* xD jajajaja! Temari hará muchas cosas xD espero que te guste también el capi :D

**Shadow hallow:** muchas, muchas gracias por tus reviews en este fic! Lo aprecié, aunque ya no sé cuantas veces te agradecí pero mil gracias ;D espero que te guste el capi :D

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki:** me sorprendiste que hayas resumido los once capi en un review! ;D acertaste en varias cosas, tus dudas se irán aclarando durante el trayecto del fi ;D me alegra que te haya gustado como coloqué las parejas y a los personajes ;w; en cuanto a lo de tu PD pues, como dije, lo sabrás mediante avance el fic ;D

_**Bye, bye… :3**_


	13. Reina Blanca Nieves

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

*-hablan-

*"_recuerdos"._

_***-**__"_pensamientos"-.

**~Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

La canción _**"Snow White Queen"**_ tampoco me pertenece sino a _**"Evanescence".**_ Yo sólo uso las maravillosas estrofas de la canción para inspirarme en este capítulo.

—**Por** cuestiones de que "Only One" fue mi primer fic, he editado todos los errores de los capis anteriores y he modificado las edades de todos para que haya un poco de concordancia con los próximos capítulos futuros, nada más. Sasuke tiene 21 años y Hinata tiene 19 años.

**~Advertencia:** este capítulo tendrá **contenido fuerte.**

**OOoOoOoOo~**Only One~**oOoOoOoOo**

"…**Reina Blanca nieves…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"— _¡Vamos cariño, llegarás tarde a la fiesta de Halloween!_

— _¡Ya voy mami! __—__Hinata, de alrededor 12 años de edad, respondió al llamado de atención de su madre, Hyuuga Emi, desde el segundo piso de su casa. Tomó el cepillo color de plata y se peinó el cabello corto color azul profundo una vez más enfrente de su mini tocador de madera blanca y flores color lavanda. Una vez que lo logró, buscó unos prendedores blancos en la cajita de madera que su adorado padre le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños. Tomó los broches de mariposas blancas entre sus deditos y con su mano libre tomó un pequeño mechón corto de su cabello y se lo puso casi a la altura de su oreja. Cuando vio el resultado final, sonrió._

_Se bajó del pequeño banco, tomó las alas de ángel que completaban su disfraz de Halloween y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero justo cuando abrió ésta, chocó contra algo duro, provocando que cerrara los ojos y casi cayera al piso, a no ser de que unos fuertes brazos lograron sujetarla. Ella, uno vez que se repuso, abrió lentamente los ojos y alzó la mirada para ver con quien había chocado, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa abierta de oreja a oreja al ver por fin la victima de su torpeza, agachada levemente hacia ella._

— _¡Papi!_

—_Ten más cuidado con lo que haces pequeña, podrías haberte lastimado seriamente._

_La peliazul se sonrojó cuando escuchó la voz de su padre, ya que sabía que él tenía la razón, siempre la tenía. Ella alzó la mirada y fijó sus ojos blancos en los ojos blancos de su padre__—__ Lo siento papi, pero es que mami me habló para que vaya a recoger dulces con Hanabi._

_Hyuuga Hiashi sonrió mientas soltaba los brazos de su primogénita. Hinata al ver que su padre iba a soltarla por completo, sujetó la mano de éste con fuerza. Hiashi no se lo impidió más sin embargo no dijo nada y se propuso a caminar hasta la sala de estar con su hija para encontrarse con su esposa e hija menor__—__ Y dime, ¿Qué tipos de dulces vas a pedir?_

_Hinata rió sonoramente__—__ No lo sé, yo aceptaré gustosa lo que los vecinos quieran darme._

_El castaño sonrió mientras asentía al ver que su pequeña Hinata no era una chica caprichosa, hasta en cosas más vanas como los dulces. Entonces, de reojo, vio al fin, de cómo su hija traído consigo unas alas de ángel en la mano. Revisó un poco más su vestimenta y vio que tenía un vestido blanco igual__—__ ¿Ese par de alas es para tu disfraz?_

_Hinata asintió mientras bajaba las escaleras con su padre hacia el primer piso__—__ Sí, seré un ángel hoy._

_El castaño iba a preguntar más, pero la dulce voz de su esposa se lo impidió inconscientemente__—__ Ella quería ser Blanca Nieves, pero ya le dije que yo soy tu Blanca Nieves, ¿verdad cielo? __—__Dijo Emi mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su esposo, provocando que se sonrojara levemente. Hiashi llevó su mano en forma de puño hasta la altura de su boca mientras tosía la palaba: "Las niñas". La señora Hyuuga rió y se agachó a la altura de su hija mayor__—__ Además, tú serás un ángel muy bonito, ¿verdad Hinata? __—__Hinata, con las mejillas sonrojadas, asintió ante lo dicho por su madre __—__ ¿O qué prefieres ser, un ángel o ser Blanca Nieves como tu mamá? _

— _¡Las dos! __—__gritó Hinata emocionada. Por otra parte, Emi sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para darle un suave beso en la frente._

— _¿Ya ves Hiashi?, ahora tienes a dos Blanca Nieves que mantener… __—__dijo la Hyuuga cuando miró a su esposo de reojo y le guiñó uno de estos._

— _¡Oh, que agonía para mi cartera! __—__dijo el castaño con falso dramatismo y sin una pizca de emoción en su voz mientras rodaba los ojos._

_La peliazul mayor se irguió y se dio la media vuelta para ver a su marido, el cual observaba atentamente__—__ ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?, lo compré recientemente para que pueda ir a pedir dulces con las niñas __—__Hiashi asintió medio embobado al ver su disfraz como el de una princesa de los cuentos de hadas, su esposa sonrió cantarinamente mientras tomaba la mano de su primogénita__—__ Nos vemos al rato, te amo… __—__le susurró al castaño para después, darle un dulce beso en los labios. _

_El castaño observó atentamente como las dos peliazules se dirigían a la puerta, en donde su pequeña hija de 3 años, Hyuuga Hanabi las esperaba en la carriola para que pudieran salir a festejar su noche de brujas."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La peliazul no movía ni un músculo, simplemente dejaba que los pocos rayos del sol de la tarde le brindaran su calidez. Su mente se había desconectado de la realidad ante ese recuerdo de su infancia. Aun recordaba que en esa época de Halloween, en la que todavía se podía decir que fue feliz a lado de su padre, fue hace más de 4 años.

Aun recuerda el día en que su primo Neji, de edad de 14 años y huérfano de padre y madre, había llegado a su casa pidiendo permiso para que lo alojasen ahí. Su madre, Hyuuga Emi, había aceptado encantada de dejar que él se quedara a vivir como si fuera un miembro de la familia más. Su padre, por otro lado, aceptó a su sobrino con la condición de que, cuando cumpliera los 17 años de edad, empezaría a involucrarse en las empresas bancarías que manejaba él.

Hinata recordó en ese entonces, que en alguna platica con su primo a solas, él le había confesado que su mayor deseo era ser médico, así que, cuando llegó a la edad de los 18 –casi 19-, le pidió el permiso a su madre –quien se encontraba débil del corazón en ese entonces- y a su padre para poder irse a Estados Unidos y terminar la preparatoria y la universidad como médico cirujano. Hinata sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a Neji arrodillado, rogándole a su padre para que le diera la oportunidad de salir adelante con lo que él realmente añoraba. Hiashi terminó aceptando en cuanto vio como su esposa le sonreía a su sobrino, comprendiendo que en verdad él quería estudiar medicina al igual que su cuñado Hyuuga Hizashi, el padre de Neji.

Después de una semana, una Hinata de 15 años, con el cabello hasta la altura de los hombros y Hanabi de 6 años con el cabello café hasta los pulmones, se encontraban abrazando efusivamente mientras ésta última lloraba a moco tendido diciéndole a su querido primo que lo extrañaría tanto durante los próximos 5 años que estaría lejos de ellas.

Ante este recuerdo, Hinata bajó su mirar blanquecino hasta las orillas del agua del mar; observando fijamente cómo las olas se rompían mientras recordaba lo que más le había dolido en la vida, el fallecimiento de su amada madre en esa misma tarde en la que el primo de ambas Hyuugas había partido hacia lo desconocido.

Había llorado, en realidad las dos lo hicieron apenas y habían cruzado el umbral que era su hogar en ese momento. Las dos habían corrido como desesperadas hacia la recamara de sus padres. Las dos se habían quedado sin habla al ver a su madre más pálida sobre la cama. Pero al igual, cuando ellas vieron como su padre lloraba silenciosamente arrodillado a un lado de la cama mientras se aferraba a la mano derecha de su mujer, se les partió el corazón cuando comprendieron el por qué.

Aunque claro, Hinata no sabía o adivinada ni por error, de que lo peor comenzaría después de que 1 año pasara, después de que su padre había decidido que ya era hora de hacer cambios, empezando con su casa, cuando él decidió que debían irse de Inglaterra para que su empresa pudiera progresar en Japón y el resto del mundo. Durante ese año, su cuerpo se desarrolló notablemente, su altura aumentó y, sobre todo, su cabello azul profundo creció hasta sus caderas, justo como su madre solía tenerlo, justo como su padre le pidió conservarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyuuga Hinata, de alrededor de 16 años, se encontraba concentrada cortando las verduras que utilizaría para la cena esa misma noche. Debido a que su madre había fallecido un año atrás, ella había decidido que, por ahora, _tomaría_ el lugar de su madre._

_Ya sea encargándose del cuidado de la casa, del de su hermana menor o en lo que sea, ella se encargaría de llenar el vacío que sentía en esas paredes de su hogar. Sonrió ante su último pensamiento positivo, y siguió cocinando._

_Suspiró cuando vertió las verduras en la cazuela y levantó la mirada para observar el reloj de pared__—__ Hanabi-chan regresará dentro de tres horas… __—__murmuró para sí, ya que justo ese día no había asistido a clases, pero su hermana menor sí y su padre, había tenido una reunión de negocios en una empresa muy famosa en todo Japón; aunque no sabía exactamente a qué empresa. _

_No le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo, pero, el sonido de unas llaves, junto con el de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, le llamó la atención. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió hasta el salón de su casa__—__ ¿Hay alguien ahí? __—__preguntó en voz alta un tanto desconfiada. Dejó el cucharón de madera y le bajó el fuego de la estufa__—__ ¡Hola!_

_Ella no recibió respuesta y un tanto preocupada, abandonó la cocina y decidió reunir toda su valentía para cerciorarse que esos ruidos sólo fueron su imaginación. Salió por la porta que tenía la cocina con pasos silenciosos mientras ambas manos las tenía a la altura de su corazón. _

_Llegó hasta el comedor, el cual, se encontraba a lado de las escaleras. Revisó frenéticamente con la vista pero no encontró algo o a alguien…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ese entonces, Hyuuga Hinata recordaba cuanto amaba las noches lluviosas, ya que para ella, eran refrescantes y podía conciliar el sueño con facilidad, para así, sentirse completamente revitalizada a la mañana siguiente y así continuar con su vida cotidiana. Pero eso cambió dos noches después, justamente cuando Hanabi dijo: _"¡buenas noches Otou__—san, onee-san!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*******—***** "Un año después" *****—*******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"— _¡__Hinata-neesan! __—__le habló una pequeña castaña a la peliazul, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La ojiperla mayor se dio la media vuelta para poder ver a su hermana. Hinata sonrió al instante cuando vio la radiante sonrisa de Hanabi de 7 años de edad__—__ ¿Qué hiciste de cenar, onee-san?_

_Hinata regresó su mirar a la comida que tenía entre sus manos mientras le respondía con una sonrisa en los labios__—__ Onigiris de salmón y sushi… _

_La menor de las Hyuugas, al escuchar lo que su hermana estaba preparando, gritó efusivamente mientras daba unos saltitos__—__ ¿Qué es todo éste griterío, Hanabi? __—__preguntó el padre de ambas mientras se cubría los oídos._

_La castaña al escuchar la voz grave de su padre, dejó de dar saltos en círculos, pero comenzó a brincar hasta llegar a él, tal cual conejo__—__ ¡Hinata-neesan preparó mi comida favorita! _

_Los ojos severos de Hiashi, levantaron la mirada hacia la mayor de sus hijas, la cual, al escuchar entrar a su padre, evitó verlo a toda costa. Hyuuga Hiashi sonrió levemente de lado al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto Hinata__—__ Me alegró, entonces será mejor que le ayude a preparar la bebida, ¿Ne, Hinata?_

_La peliazul al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de él, tembló. Tragó grueso y se forzó a verlo de reojo__—__ N-No… otou-san, yo-yo puedo hacerlo…_

—_De acuerdo, pero yo repartiré y Hanabi pondrá la mesa, ¿verdad Hanabi? _

_La castaña sonrió mientras asentía alegremente y su padre la cargaba en brazos, para así, ir hacia el salón y ver la televisión juntos mientras esperaban que la Hyuuga terminara la cena._

_Media hora después, mientras Hanabi se reía sonoramente ante una comedia que transmitían en ese momento por televisión, Hiashi miró de reojo como su hija mayor se encontraba aun en la cena, así que se levantó y caminó muy sigilosamente hasta quedar a espaldas de ella__—__ Después de la cena, te espero en donde siempre, ¿escuchaste?_

_Hinata al escuchar la voz de Hiashi tan cerca de ella, estuvo a punto de tirar un rollo de sushi que había estado preparando en ese instante. Tragó grueso y susurró un leve: "hai". El castaño no dijo palabra alguna y fue directamente al estante de donde se guardaban los vasos. Sacó de ahí tres de ellos y fue en busca de la jarra de jugo que su hija había hecho recién. Caminó nuevamente hasta acercarse a los vasos y vertió el contenido rojo de la Jamaica en ellos, todo bajo la mirada de la peliazul._

_Y justo cuando estaba dejando de lado la jarra para después, meter su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar un pequeños saquito, Hinata abrió los ojos y dejó de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta acercarse rápidamente a su padre sin miedo y detener su futura acción._

_Hiashi al ver la mano de la peliazul en su antebrazo, la miró severamente de reojo__—__ Por favor, ya no drogues a Hanabi… __—__dijo entre susurros, suplicándole__—__. Haré lo que quieras pero déjala fuera de esto._

_El castaño alzó una ceja__—__ ¿Lo que sea? _

_Y la peliazul al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho segundos antes, se maldijo a sí misma. Pero supo, que si no aceptaba hacer lo que su padre le pediría, su hermana terminaría enferma en un futuro no tan lejano__—__ Ha-hai._

_Hiashi simplemente la observó estoico, mirándola fijamente hasta obligarla a que prácticamente apartara la mirada, y cuando ella lo hizo, discretamente se dio la media vuelta y vertió un polvo blanco en un vaso._

— _¡__Nee__-chan, tengo hambre! —gritó una castaña muy hambrienta desde el salón. Hinata al escucharla, respondió con un nervioso: "hai" mientras tomaba la bandeja de los alimentos. Hiashi hizo lo mismo y la siguió._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— _¡Buenas noches!_

_La Hyuuga se quedó callada al escuchar a su hermana cuando se retiraba hacia su recamara para descansar. Tragó grueso y siguió lavando los refractarios que había usado, pero, cuando una segunda silla sonó en el comedor, su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre fuertemente, alterándole los nervios._

_Unos pasos sonaron en la madera de las escaleras, indicándole una cosa: su padre se dirigía a su habitación. Soltó lo que tenía en las manos y apretó fuertemente los puños, hasta casi cortarse la circulación mientras sentía como las lágrimas se le juntaban en los ojos._

_Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire pesado, se decidió que ya era suficiente, tenía que acabar con esa horrible situación, así que dejó a un lado el mandil que portaba y dejó su quehacer a un lado._

_Caminó por la cocina y atravesó el comedor para poder ir a las escaleras. Y mientras subía cada escalón, su corazón se le oprimía en el pecho y su valentía se iba poco a poquito, dejándola completamente asustada de él. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su padre, tragó grueso por cuarta vez e inhaló fuerte. Después, tocó la puerta con los nudillos; y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta. Sus ojos perlas mostraron signo de cobardía una vez que vio a su padre, sentado frente a la puerta mientras tenía una expresión de severidad._

—**Apaga la luz, ponle seguro a la puerta**_—__ordenó. Hinata al escucharlo, sintió una gran temblor en su cuerpo, más sin embargo, entró, le colocó seguro pero no apago la luz._

—_Otou-san… ya-ya no quiero que me toques…_

_Hiashi, al escuchar los vocablos de su hija mayor, alzó una ceja y después, se colocó de pie. La peliazul, al verlo avanzar hacia ella lentamente y quedar a sus espaldas, se mordió el labio inferior mientras se decía así misma: __**"**_**No mires atrás**_**".**_

—_Hinata __—__escuchó su grave voz muy cerca de su oreja__—__, no me hagas golpearte, no me gusta hacerlo __—__le dijo en un tono calmadamente amenazante mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos por la suave piel de su brazo derecho__—__. Se buena chica y _**desnúdate en la oscuridad**_ como me gusta, _¿quieres?_—la última palabra la masticó como si fuese un gruñido. La peliazul comenzó a sollozar mientras se moría por dentro. Lentamente llevó su mano hacia las tiras de su vestido y lo dejó caer, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Hiashi al verla así, no pudo evitar pasar su nariz desde su cuello a su oreja, después le susurró— _**Y escóndete de mí,** _como caperucita roja… _

_La Hyuuga al escuchar lo último, cerró los ojos fuertemente— _**Nunca sabrás la forma en la que tus palabras me están atormentando**_ cada vez que me haces daño. _

_El castaño la miró con enojo— Haz lo que te ordené o te obligaré ponerte a cuatro, ¿o quieres que te ponga de otra forma?_

_La peliazul, lo encaró—_**No puedo creer que me preguntes esas cosas.**___—Y las lágrimas corrieron lentamente por sus mejillas._

—_Puedo pedirle a Blanca Nieves lo que quiera —dijo el castaño mientras se sacaba el cinturón._

— _¿Blanca Nieves? —Preguntó desconcertada—___**¡Tú no me conoces!**

_Y la paciencia de Hiashi, se colmó— Como si me importara —estiró su brazo izquierdo y la golpeó fuertemente con el cinturón hasta tirarla al suelo. Hinata sentía como le ardía su cara ante el golpe que él le propició. Su padre la tomó del mentón y la obligó a ponerse de pie, mientras la veía con odio hacia los ojos—. ¡Tú no eres más que una puta, Hinata!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Alrededor de las 4 a. m. de esa misma noche, la peliazul sentía algo áspero pero conocido que pasaba por su cintura mientras un aliento pasaba por su cuello. Y ante esto, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura. _

**~…Despertar de un sueño, en un miedo congelado…~**

_Su cuerpo se tensó de repente cuando otra mano comenzó a pasar por sus piernas._

**~…Tus manos sobre mí…~**

—"Como las de un demonio" —_pensó la Hyuuga mientras cerraba sus ojos y ahogaba un grito en su garganta— _**"No puedo gritar…"** —_se decía a sí misma mientras temblaba—. _**"¡No puedo gritar!".**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La respiración de la ojiperla se volvió agitada de repente. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, se movieron frenéticamente de un lado a otro en busca de su padre, ya que no quería tenerlo en ese momento_

—**No puedo escapar de la forma retorcida en la que piensas en mí… —**_se murmuró a si misma mientras se limpiaba en sudor de su frente_—**. Te siento en mis sueños y no puedo dormir… —** _tragó grueso mientras jadeaba frenéticamente, y todo a causa de una pesadilla. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera. Suspiró y decidió recostarse en su cama, pero el miedo la asaltó de nuevo y se negó frenéticamente a dormir otra vez, no quería verlo aunque sea el resto de la noche, no deseaba hacerlo. Sollozó levemente mientras arrastraba débilmente sus piernas hacia su pecho, después, se susurró a sí misma: _**"¡No puedo dormir!".**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hiashi se levantó de la mesa para llevar sus refractarios y lavarlos en la cocina. Hinata vio de reojo a su padre y después a su hermana— Hanabi… —le susurró muy bajo—, tenemos que irnos…_

_La castaña dejó su cena a un lado y miró confundida a su hermana— ¿De qué estás hablando onee-chan? _

_Hinata miró hacia la dirección de la cocina y vio que su padre está de espaldas, después, la volvió a mirar con urgencia— Ahora no te puedo explicar, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí._

_Hanabi ante creer que era una broma, rompió en sonoras carcajadas. Hinata ante la reacción de su hermana menor, trató de silenciarla para que Hiashi no se alertara, lo cual, fue demasiado tarde— ¿A dónde planeas irte, Hinata?_

_La peliazul giró su cabeza poco a poco hacia el lado derecho con temor y encontró tras ella, la severa y muy molesta mirada de su padre. Hanabi paró su risa y le respondió alegre la pregunta a Hiashi— ¡Dice que quiere que me vaya con ella!_

_La cordura de Hiashi se fue al demonio ante los vocablos de su hija. Miró a la peliazul con odio y la tomó sorpresivamente del brazo izquierdo, olvidándose completamente de Hanabi— ¡Parece que no te he castigado lo suficiente para quitarte lo estúpida!_

_Gritó completamente furioso mientras le daba una bofetada en la mejilla, causando que el labio inferior se partiera severamente. La castaña ante la reacción de su padre, se alarmó, pero cuando vio cómo le había pegado a su hermana, se asustó. Se paró rápidamente y socorrió a su hermana, quien se encontraba llorando asustada mientras se cubría la boca. El Hyuuga, completamente cegado por la furia y cólera, tomó a la peliazul de 17 años de uno de sus brazos con fuerza y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia su habitación. Hinata ante esto, al entender lo que él planeaba hacer con ella, puso toda la resistencia que podía en sus extremidades— ¡No! ¡Delante de Hanabi, no! —Sollozó fuertemente— ¡Te lo suplico, suéltame! _

_Hiashi hizo caso omiso y cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, sintió otro peso, obligándose a voltearse, encontró a su hija menor aferrada en la cintura de su hija mayor, llorando completamente asustada— ¡Suéltala! _

_El Hyuuga frunció el ceño y con rapidez llevó su mano hacia la frente de la castaña para empujarla con fuerza, importándole muy poco si se hacía daño con la caída— ¡Se lo merece por ser una puta traidora! —gritó y cargó a Hinata como si fuera un costal de papas._

_Hanabi, completamente adolorida, reaccionó ante lo que podría pasarle a su hermana. Se levantó con las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía y corrió hacia arriba, pero, el portazo de una puerta, la horrorizó. Sus manos se formaron puños y comenzó a golpear fuertemente la puerta, suplicando para que dejara a su hermana tranquila mientras lloraba amargamente._

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**** Mientras tanto ****[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

—_Oi, Gaara, ¿estás seguro que Hinata-chan te pidió esos libros de química? —Preguntó un rubio de ojos azules mientras formaba una mueca de completo fastidio al caminar hacia la casa de los Hyuuga— Es raro que ella no haga las tareas._

—_No, me pidió que pusiera los libros de pretexto para que le revisara el tatuaje que le hice hoy —dijo el pelirrojo—. Pero no sé por qué, pero me dijo que no quería que se enterara de nada, que según es muy estricto._

— _¿Estricto el señor Hyuuga? Yo cuando iba a casa de Hinata-chan siempre era muy amable —dijo una rubia de ojos verdes oscuros— Además, ¿por qué me hiciste venir contigo?_

—_Porque Kankuro me pidió que le compraras algo para su novia —él la miró con burla—. Por qué eres una chica, ¿verdad?_

_La rubia le sacó la lengua— Ya veras, el día en que te decidas ligar a Ino, me pedirás concejos._

_Gaara rodó los ojos— Eso nunca pasará —Temari lo miró con fastidio mientras llegaban a la entrada de la casa—, las chicas tienen bacterias._

— _¡Eres un-…? —y la rubia se vio abruptamente interrumpida debido a los gritos que se escuchaban en esa casa. _

_Entre los tres se miraron completamente confundidos y alarmados, preguntándose qué es lo que pasaba, pero, cuando la voz de Hanabi gritó histéricamente: "¡Otou-san, suelta a mi oneesan!". Los tres jóvenes reaccionaron._

_Gaara por instinto, trató de abrir la puerta por el pomo, pero al ver que se encontraba cerrada, perdió la paciencia y con ayuda del rubio, abrieron la puerta empujándola con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que lograron hacerlo. _

_Temari, buscó con la mirada para saber de dónde provenían los gritos de la Hyuuga menor mientras que Gaara y Naruto comenzaban a inspeccionar el lugar— ¡Temari, llama a la policía! —ordenó el pelirrojo mientras ambos chicos subía escaleras arriba._

_Temari los siguió mientras mantenía su móvil en su oreja, esperando que alguna mujer u hombre respondiera a su llamado urgente._

— _¡Otou-san, suéltala! —gritaba histéricamente la castaña mientras lloraba con desesperación, ya que sus puños no querían moverse más de tan adoloridos que se encontraban. _

_El pelirrojo y el rubio llegaron hasta el segundo piso, pero, cuando encontraron a la menor de las Hyuugas con una apariencia visiblemente afligida, se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación principal y comenzaron a gritar, ordenando que Hinata abriera la puerta._

_Al ver que nadie respondía a sus llamados, el pelirrojo volteó sus mirar aguamarina hacia su hermana mayor— ¡Llévate a Hanabi de aquí! —le ordenó y, a pesar de las protestas de la castaña, la rubia la cargó en brazos y bajó con cuidado las escaleras para que pudiera salir de la casa. Hanabi, al ver que la sacaban, lloró tal cual niña pequeña y sólo se acurrucó en el pecho de la rubia, rezando que los dos hombres salvaran a su hermana de su desdicha._

_Una vez que ambas mujeres habían salido de su camino, ambos jóvenes tragaron grueso y se colocaron de lado, respiraron hondo y pusieron todas sus fuerzas para obligar que la puerta se abriera sola. Trataron de hacer el mismo movimiento una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que ésta cedió; pero definitivamente cuando la abrieron, una furia indescriptible les recorrió el cuerpo._

— _¡Hijo de puta! —gritaron al unísono._

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**** Mientras tanto ****[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

_Cuando Hyuuga Hiashi había dado el portazo en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue aventarla al suelo como si fuese un saco de papas. Hinata chilló de dolor cuando su espalda y trasero había tocado la dura superficie._

—_Parece que tú, aún no entiendes la situación ¡¿verdad?! —Gritó completamente enojado mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa— ¡¿Qué no entiendes que sólo eres una puta que no vale ni una mierda?!_

_Completamente asustada, la peliazul comenzó a retroceder, buscando un escondite para ocultarse de su padre. El sonido de una lluvia repentina comenzó hacerse saber por toda la casa, después, un rayo cayó muy fuerte, poniéndolo todo en blanco. La espalda de Hinata topó con una pared pero cuando su mano notó algo duro y rígido, lo tomó sin pensar, descubriendo que era una vara de metal para mover la leña en las chimeneas. La peliazul tragó grueso y con la poca valentía que tenía lo enfrentó— ¡¿Y tú cuando entenderás que _**estoy perdiendo la razón**_?! ¡Estoy enloqueciendo y siempre _**tú sólo te quedas ahí parado viendo como mi mundo se divide**_! —Las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras se ponía de pie— ¡Quiero a mi papá de vuelta no aún acosador!_

_El Hyuuga hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Hinata, así que, con todas sus fuerzas, la tomó de de uno de sus brazos mientras que con su mano libre le quitó con facilidad el fierro. La ojiperla comenzó a retorcerse en su agarre para poder zafarse, lo cual era completamente en vano. El castaño le dio la media vuelta y con rudeza, le rompió el vestido que ella portaba, pero, antes de que Hinata viera lo que ella tenía en la espalda, la furia de Hiashi aumentó, a tal grado, que terminó de desgarrarle la ropa, dejándola en ropa interior, para después, tirarla sin delicadeza alguna al piso para así, poder mirarla frente a frente._

_Los gritos de Hanabi aumentaron desmesuradamente al igual que los golpes en la madera. El corazón de ella galopaba sin parar en su pecho, casi queriendo saltar de él. Por otro lado, Hiashi miraba con una mezcla de odio, rencor y cólera, provocando que algunas venas cercanas a sus ojos se saltaran, dándole un aspecto aterrador— ¡¿Quién mierda te hizo eso en la espalda?! —Hinata simplemente retrocedía hacia la pared más cercana— ¡¿Qué no entiendes que nadie, excepto yo puede tocarte?! ¡_**Tú me perteneces**_! ¡Tú eres _**mi reina Blanca Nieves**_! —él la tomó de las piernas y la haló con fuerza, pero antes de que lograra posicionarse sobre ella, Hinata levantó lo más que pudo su rodilla izquierda y lo golpeó con fuerza en los testículos, dejándolo adolorido y sin aire. Ella se levantó lo más que pudo y corrió al otro extremo de la habitación, lo más alejada de él. El Hyuuga, a pesar del dolor que sentía, se colocó de pie para poder caminar tras ella mientras la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro— ¡_**No hay dónde correr**_ Hinata_** así que sólo deja que esto termine**_, sabes perfectamente que es lo mejor para los dos! —Dijo con son de burla mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón— ¡_**Pronto sé que verás que sólo eres como yo**_!_

— _¡No, déjame tranquila! —gritó con desesperación. El Hyuuga la persiguió hasta lograr su objetivo: acorralarla en la cama. La peliazul comenzó a golpearlo con los puños desesperadamente mientras se removía bajo de él. Hiashi llevó una de sus manos hacia las bragas de ella y después, simplemente las arrancó, como siempre sucedía— ¡No quiero, onegai, déjame ir! ¡No…!_

_Y él, entró en ella, lastimándola completamente. Ella dejó que todas sus lagrimas salieran tal cual rio, la lluvia y los rayos resonaban por toda la habitación, haciendo la situación más aterradora. Hinata no aguantó más y comenzó a gritar, pero Hiashi llevó su mano hacia su boca, intentando acallar los gritos de su hija mientras le decía cerca de su oreja— ¡_**No grites más, mi amor, porque todo lo que quiero es a ti-…**_!_

_La oración de Hiashi fue interrumpida cuando escuchó un: ¡Hijo de puta! Seguido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo semi-inconsciente. Gaara caminó hasta él mientras lo miraba con odio y asco. Lo tomó del cuello y cuando el castaño logró abrir uno de sus ojos, el pelirrojo le habló— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia hija?! ¡Maldito cerdo! —clavó su puño en su rostro. El Hyuuga, después del golpe, reaccionó y lo tomó del cuello al igual que él había hecho y lo golpeó como pudo en el estomago, sacándole el aire._

_Gaara tosió en el suelo mientras se agarraba el estomago fuertemente. Hiashi se acomodó su pantalón mientras caminaba hacia él, dispuesto a golpearlo— ¡¿Fuiste tú el que le puso esas horribles alas a Hinata?! ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de tocarla?! —estiró su brazo hacia atrás mientras formaba su mano en un puño para tocarlo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, Naruto corrió hacia él y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y que se golpeara en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. _

_La respiración de Gaara regresó a la normalidad y así, trató de ponerse de pie mientras Naruto buscaba algo para dejar amarrado al Hyuuga. El pelirrojo agudizó sus oídos, tratando de encontrar de dónde salían los sollozos de su amiga. Se dio media vuelta y encontró dónde estaba ella. Y la vio sentada en un rincón mientras tenía sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y se cubría las orejas. _

_Tomó una sabana que se encontraba tirada en el piso y se acercó muy lentamente hacia ella. Se colocó a su altura y la cubrió la desnudez de la chica con la tela— Hinata, ven… —le habló con la voz más calmada que tenía._

_La peliazul levantó la mirada blanquecina llena de lágrimas y cuando vio la preocupada mirada aguamarina, no pudo evitarlo y rodeó al pelirrojo con sus brazos por el cuello y él le correspondió el abrazo._

_Unos segundos después, los pasos incesantes de unas personas resonaron en las escaleras. Los tres jóvenes llevaron su vista hacia la puerta y por primera vez en un año, Hinata respiró tranquila al ver a la policía."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata abrazó más sus piernas y soltó un suspiro. Desde esa noche, no volvió a soltar una sola lágrima por su padre. Después de esa noche, Temari y Gaara permitieron que ambas hermanas Hyuuga se quedaran en su casa hasta que Hyuuga Neji –de 21 años- consiguiera el dinero suficiente para poder pagarles un boleto de avión a cada una hacia Miami, en dónde él, estaba a punto de terminar su carrera como médico.

Después de un año y medio con él, ella decidió que ya era hora de regresar a Japón. Con la ayuda de su primo y de un abogado, lograron detener a su padre durante todo ese tiempo en que ella estuvo en Estados Unidos y vender la casa en la que había sufrido tanto. Volvió a ver a sus amigos y gracias a su apoyo –en especial de Temari, Gaara y Naruto-, logró sonreír y obtener un poco de felicidad. Ella misma se había prometido que no quería amargar su corazón toda su vida y que, realmente, deseaba conocer lo que muchos llaman "el verdadero amor". Sonrió ante este último pensamiento. Soltó sus piernas y las dejó caer por las orillas del puente. Sonrió abiertamente cuando sintió la calidez del agua del mar.

— ¿Qué haces ratón?

La grave voz del Uchiha sonó tras de ella. Hinata al no sentirlo llegar, soltó un grito asustada, pero al ver de quién se trataba soltó un suspiro— Me-me asustaste Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha levantó sus hombros, restándole importancia si la había asustado. Se acercó hasta la orilla del puente para sentarse a su lado. Después, dejó que el agua salada le humedeciera los pies. Miró hacia el frente y sin importarle si ella lo observaba, respiró hondo mientras sonreía— Amo el mar…

Hinata sonrió— Yo igual… —el Uchiha la miró de reojo mientras discretamente ponía su mano sobre la de ella. La Hyuuga se ruborizó ante este acto pero no dijo nada, simplemente se mordió el labio inferior.

El agua se movía lentamente mientras que la brisa movía la cabellera de ambos, pero a ninguno de los dos, le tomó importancia, simplemente se dejaron llevar por el paso del tiempo, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Hinata dibujó una sonrisa discreta en sus labios mientras movía las piernas como una niña pequeña en el agua. Sasuke frunció el ceño por unos segundos cuando un poco de agua le pringó en el pecho, así que, como persona vengativa que era desde bebé, imitó a la Hyuuga pero con más fuerza, mojándola completamente a ella.

La peliazul lo miró se sorprendió cuando vio un leve destello de diversión en la mirada del ojinegro. Así que, sin importarle lo ridículos que se verían seguramente los dos, le siguió el juego, aplicando más fuerza y logrando que él se moje igual que ella.

Sasuke escupió un poco de agua salada. Hinata por su parte, no aguantó más al ver su aspecto y cabello mojado pegado en su rostro, que se partió de la risa. Sasuke, al escuchar como ella se burlaba de él, simplemente frunció el ceño, y estiró su brazo para aventarla al agua, pero no contó, con que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Y lo que se convirtió en una inocente guerra de agua y patadas, se volvió una batalla para ver quién era el que caía primero. Pero, ninguno de los dos morenos contó, con que muchos ojos masculinos los veían divertidos mientras que muchos ojos femeninos los veían enternecidos, a excepción de una. Temari sonrió maliciosamente y corrió hasta ellos –quienes se encontraban en su pequeño mundo- y los empujó, no sin antes gritarles— ¡Ah, ya tírense!

Las carcajadas estallaron mientras, un Uchiha visiblemente molesto flotaba mientras escupía agua y, una Hyuuga se aferraba fuertemente en el pecho de él. Sasuke la miró fijamente y sólo vio a una asustada peliazul— ¿Podrías soltarme?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura masculina— No, porque no sé nadar.

Sasuke suspiró; y mientras escuchaban los gritos y aullidos de alegría de todos los presentes mientras se tiraban al agua también, llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de la Hyuuga y la aferró hacia él, para "evitar que se ahogara" según él. Hinata aferró su agarré en el cuello del Uchiha y, debido a la vergüenza que sentía, escondió su cabeza cerca del cuello masculino pero, inconscientemente inhaló su olor masculino combinado con el mar— Gatito hueles bien…

Y Sasuke se sonrojó mientras avanzaba hacia la orilla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 13.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Primea actualización del año! \(*—*)/

Me siento un poco asqueada por lo de Hiashi DDDX (más adelante explicaré que pasó con él) y eso de meterme bajo la piel del acosador y la victima en mi imaginación, compadezco a las personas que les ha ocurrido estas desgracias T—T juró que no vuelvo a escribir algo así en una escena (sólo si es vitalmente necesario) :( Aunque debo decir que me gustó como quedó la parte final entre Sasuke e Hinata :3 y también que está es la segunda canción principal con la que me inspiré hacer **Only One** (la primera fue Animal I have become de TCD! :D) y toda vía faltan unas dos más :D Digamos que la historia viene por fases :DD ¡¿Cómo se la pasaron en año nuevo y navidad?! :DD feliz 2013 y los amodoro a nivel dios! :D espero que perdonen lo fuerte del capi pero ya saben, sobre advertencia no hay engaño ;) el puede fic puede que más adelante tenga escenas fuertes como estas, pero como dije a veces son necesarias ;( y también, arreglé los capis anteriores y como dije en la nota del principio, **sólo** le aumenté las edades a los personajes para que así haya concordancia con la historia de ahora en adelante ;D

_Agradecimientos a: _**cherrymarce** ;D **Orenji-chan** :* (Bueno, para eso es el pasado, para superarse y salir adelante, ne? ;) lo que Sasuke sintió en el capi anterior fue confusión al no saber si ella en verdad le gusta o no); **Luna07** :) (le atinaste a lo de Hiashi y Hinata, pero más adelante explicaré qué fue lo que le sucedió a él después de esto :) pronto saldrá Itachi, lo prometo ;D)**; Magic ann love** ;D **Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki **(Prometo poner más escenas hentaiosas entre todos los personajes ;) ¿Cuáles son tus dudas con Itachi? Jajajaja! no es mi intención joderte pero si, el maldito la violó T.T); **Methy **;* (¿dónde has estado mujer? D:); **Dark Amy-chan** :* (sí! la besó! ¿Por qué ero senin? Si no estoy vieja D;); **LaCrazyWriter** (te amodoro loca! ;D); **sami-chan hina-ino** (espero que te haya gustado la conti, y como leíste (o eso espero xD) no lo empeoró ;D); **shiromomo-chan10 **(gracias por las flores xDD); **Tsuki Tsuruga **(Te extraño Tsuki-chi! Andas desaparecida T.T con lo de los reviews de Love me no te preocupes ;) pero trataste de acerlo sin logearte? A veces pasa eso :()

_**PD:**__ A todos los lectores, ¿podrían hacerme el gran favor de contestar la encuesta que tengo arriba de mi perfil? Es que quisiera saber su opinión sobre qué fic desean que acabe primero (o sea que tenga más continuaciones más seguidas) Esto lo hago para así facilitarme en cuestión de tiempo y no atrasarme con las contis ;DD Las dos opciones que tengo son __**"Love me" **__o __**"You belong to me"**__ (ya que son los dos fics que con más frecuencia me piden continuaciones ;D) Dejaré la encuesta activada hasta__** el 15 de Enero en la noche**__ y el 16 publicaré en mi perfil la historia que más votos tiene y esa será la que tendrá más continuaciones seguidas ;D_


	14. Gato travieso, Ratón asustado

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

*-hablan-

*"_recuerdos"._

_***-**__"_pensamientos"-.

**~Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ Pero la historia si me peretenece.

**OOoOoOoOo~**Only One~**oOoOoOoOo**

"…**Gato travieso, Ratón asustado…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Sasuke –aún sonrojado- vio que la orilla de la playa estaba muy cerca ya que el agua le llegaba más o menos a la altura de la cadera y la suave arena se convertía más porosa.

Miró de reojo hacia su izquierda y vio que Hinata tenía la cabeza escondida entre su cuello y hombro. Apretó el agarre de la cintura femenina y sintió como el cuerpo de la peliazul se estremeció ante su toqué. Sonrió de lado por unos segundos, pero con rapidez hizo desaparecer esa sonrisa— Ya puedes bajarte, no te ahogaras…

Hinata se aferró con más fuerza en el cuello de él para así sostenerse y poder mirarlo fijamente— ¿En serio? —él asintió levemente. Hinata sintió como el moreno se detenía muy cerca de uno de los costados del puente mientras la soltaba un poco de la cintura, así que, con cuidado bajó una de sus piernas de la cintura del azabache hasta que logró tocar el suelo arenoso, después, hizo lo mismo que la otra.

Ella sonrió cuando sintió que el agua le llegaba hasta la mitad de los pechos y que ya no era una amenaza contra su vida. Tocó su cabello para apartarlo un poco de su rostro y cayó en cuenta de que estaba muy caliente, casi hirviendo. Así que, distraídamente, acumuló un poco de agua en sus palmas y se la tiró a la cabeza para refrescarla, todo bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué rayos haces? —ella se detuvo un momento y mientras se desenredaba el cabello con los dedos, respondió.

—Mi madre me dijo una vez que cuando uno está dentro del mar debe remojarse la cabeza para no sufrir una insolación —volvió a acumular agua y repitió la operación—, ¿no lo sabías?

—No —respondió. Hinata lo miró y sonrió, y acumuló agua en sus palmas para bañarle la cabeza color carbón. Sasuke al sentir la frescura, cerró los ojos por inercia— ¡No! Harás que mis ojos ardan…

— ¡Go-gomenasai! —dejó de echarle agua cuando gritó y lo miró alarmada. Sasuke al ver su preocupación con uno de sus ojos, empujó agua salada hacia adelante y mojó completamente a la peliazul— ¡Sasuke-kun!

—Te lo mereces… —dijo con voz estoica pero no contó, con que Hinata se armara de valor y lo bañara otra vez. Sasuke la miró con malicia y empujó más agua hacia ella, comenzando la batalla interrumpida de hace unos minutos atrás. Hinata sonreía mientras mojaba al azabache y viceversa, pero, justo cuando el tiró más agua de mar en su contra, una gran ola pasó por encima de él, arrastrándola a ella y arrancándole algo de suma importancia.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —el moreno sacó su cabeza a flote mientras escupía agua, escuchó el llamado de la Hyuuga y su rostro se sonrojó cuando la vio cubrirse escasamente sus enormes pechos con sus pequeñas manos.

— ¡¿Pero cómo rayos-…?!

—Creo que cuando me cargaste los hilos se zafaron y con la ola… —explicó la peliazul mientras su cara se encontraba sumamente sonrojaba— ¡Ayúdame, onegai!

El Uchiha desvió su mirada y respiró hondo para zambullirse nuevamente. Hinata ante la desesperación de sentirse desprotegida ya que las olas parecían querer arrastrarla y de que no tenía la parte de arriba de su bikini, sentía que iba a desfallecer.

Sasuke sentía que sus ojos le ardían terriblemente y que estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Pero aún así, entrecerró los ojos como pudo para aclarar su visión. Sus manos se estiraron lo más que pudieron hacia abajo para poder tocar si había algo más que conchas, piedras y arenas en el piso, pero cuando sintió un pedazo de algo suave y pequeño, salió de la superficie y sacó su mano mientras esperaba que el ardor desapareciera de sus ojos. Y una vez que esto sucedió, se sonrojó levemente cuando vio que era un sostén negro, como el de Hinata.

La peliazul veía frenéticamente desde dónde se encontraba el azabache hasta dónde se encontraban sus amigos, esperando que ninguno de ellos la viera en su estado actual. Una ola más pequeña que la anterior, quiso arrastrarla hacia atrás, pero esto no sucedió, ya que unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y un pecho pegado a los suyos, se lo impidió.

Alzó su mirar y su rostro se sonrojó hasta el cuello cuando vio que el Uchiha se encontraba frente a ella, con su sostén entre los dientes. Sasuke la miró sonrojado con los ojos abiertos y, pese a tener el pedazo de tela en su boca, le gritó para que ella se lo colocara rápidamente.

Hinata le quitó la parte del bikini y con sumo nerviosismo, sus dedos torpes trataron de amarrar los delgados hilos, pero, a causa de los mismos, estaba a punto de irse otra vez. Sasuke se desesperó por esto, atrapó nuevamente el bikini y con toda la vergüenza que tenía, mandó al demonio el pudor de la chica y el mismo se lo colocó, amarró y acomodo. La Hyuuga al sentirlo tocarle, soltó gritos ahogados.

Sasuke la miró fijamente con enojo y la tomó del mentón— Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, en especial a Temari, ¿comprendes? —ella asintió y él, sin pedirle permiso, la tomó del trasero y la volvió a alzar contra sus caderas. Hinata se abrazó a su cuello y escondió otra vez su rostro por toda la vergüenza que sentía. El ojinegro comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla nuevamente y le habló al oído— Ratón… —llamó—, esto me la pagaras y te juro que me las voy a cobrar, ¿cómo? No lo sé, pero te juró que lo haré.

Hinata cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro— Ha-hai…

**.**

***—*…Minutos después…*—***

**.**

Naruto se acercó a la nevera que había en el jardín junto a la piscina y se dispuso a sacar un par de cervezas. Y mientras buscaba las más frías, levantó la mirada y observó como Sakura junto a sus amigas se relajaban en el jacuzzi de su abuelo, platicando alegremente –en dónde seguramente eran temas de chicas-. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio que Gaara y Shikamaru jugaban voleibol mientras estaban en la piscina.

Entonces, puso una mueca de extrañamiento y se preguntó en dónde se encontraba cierto pelinegro. No le tomó importancia, se encogió de hombros y se irguió para ir hacia uno de los camastros para recostarse a descansar y así tomarse su cerveza.

Y justo cuando se daba la media vuelta, vio como el Uchiha caminaba hacia la dirección de los camastros mientras secaba su cabello con la tolla, dejando lucir su tatuaje. Naruto se sorprendió al verlo, ya que muy contadas ocasiones lo había visto.

— ¡Hey Teme! ¿Quieres? —preguntó sonriente mientras le extendía una de las latas que tenía en su mano. Sasuke al escucharlo, se dio la media vuelta y asintió. Aceptó de buena gana y se sentó a lado de la alberca mientras bostezaba. Naruto se sentó a su lado y abrió la lata, dio un sorbo y miró al moreno curioso— Oi, ¿te dolió cuando te lo hiciste?

Sasuke bebió un poco y lo miró— ¿El qué?

— ¡El dragón-dattebayo! —Sonrió abiertamente— ¡Es enorme!

El moreno cerró los ojos y se recostó— Sí. Pero fue hace como tres años y medio… —dijo, abrió los ojos y, distraídamente mientras veía hacia las chicas. Observó que Hinata platicaba animadamente con Sakura y no le tomó importancia. Pero la voz del Uzumaki llamó su atención.

— ¡Sugoi! —El Uchiha no entendió a qué se refería— Tú y Hina-chan tienes más cosas en común —tomó un trago más y señaló hacia el jacuzzi para que Sasuke mirara hacia ahí, justo cuando Temari le pidió a la Hyuuga que se sentara a su lado, dándoles la espalda a los dos—.Ves, Hinata también tiene unas grandes alas.

Sasuke se quedó observando hacia la peliazul cuando ella tomó todo su cabello largo para poder amarrarlo en un moño alto, vio un par de alas, parecidas a las de un ángel de color negro, observó los detalles con cuidado, dándose cuenta de que no eran reciente pero tampoco viejas— Nunca las había visto.

Naruto rió y lo miró mientras lo señalaba— ¿En serio? Y eso que fuiste tú el que estuvo más tiempo en el agua con ella hace unos minutos —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al recordar toda la escenita que se armó cerca del puente— ¡¿Quieres ver el mío?! —preguntó emocionado.

Sasuke lo miró y cuando lo hizo, el rubio tenía la playera alzada, mostrándole el tatuaje de su abdomen— ¿Qué es eso? Parecen garabatos.

—Y lo son —dijo con una sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto mientras llevaba su mirar azulino hacia su novia—, sólo me lo hice para tapar una cicatriz que tengo desde niño.

Sasuke cuando el moreno estaba justamente por hablar, Karin, Suigetsu y Jiraiya salieron de la mansión, llamándoles la atención a todos los jóvenes— ¡¿Quien quiere alcohol?! —gritó el peliblanco mientras dejaban unas frituras, botanas, refrescos y botellas de alcohol. Los chicos se salieron del agua y fueron directamente por algo de comer y beber mientras que las chicas salían del jacuzzi para hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Venga chicas! Tsunade y yo haremos barbacoa —dijo el abuelo de los Uzumakis, provocando se plasmara una expresión de horror en los sirvientes.

— ¡Pero señor, usted no puede! —dijo el mayordomo.

El peliblanco lo miró sonriente de reojo mientras caminaba de aquí para acá— ¿Por qué lo dices? Tengo dos manos sanas y Tsunade también. Vamos, vamos, mejor dile al cocinero que venga ayudarnos—el mayordomo al ver que no ganaría una mini discusión con el peliblanco asintió y retrocedió para ir a buscar al cocinero de la mansión.

.

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*] ****"Mientras tanto"**** [*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

**.**

Temari hablaba con Ino sobre lo que el abuelo de Naruto y Karin les había explicado en la hora del almuerzo— ¿Será que los demás quieran ir?

Ino asintió— ¡Por supuesto! En la ciudad no se hacen muchos festivales divertidos, deberíamos ir.

— ¿Qué festival? —preguntó con curiosidad la peliazul.

Temari sonrió y le señaló su costado, haciendo que Ino e Hinata intercambiaran lugares— Verás, el señor Jiraiya nos platicó que mañana en la noche empezará un festival en el pueblo, algo así como el Tanabata, pero está relacionado con un dios de los pobladores —Hinata –mientras se amarraba el pelo en un moño- formó una "O" con los labios, sorprendida ante este hecho y después sonrió alegre.

— ¡¿Entonces iremos?! —preguntó alegre y Temari asintió alegre.

— ¡Claro! Sólo tenemos que decirles a los chicos para ver si ellos quieren decir —Hinata asintió. Temari comenzó a removerse como niña pequeña y juntó sus dedos como si imitara a Hinata en sus momentos de timidez—. Pero sabes… —dijo en un tono infantil—, tú y yo compartimos habitación y Shikamaru y Sasuke-bombón comparten una… —Hinata asintió ante este hecho, presintiendo que tal vez no le gustaría mucho lo que sabría que vendría ahora— tú crees que… Sasuke intercambie conmigo… sólo por esta vez… —Hinata se sonrojó y miró de reojo hacia atrás.

Sasuke sintió que alguien lo observaba y, por acto de reflejo, miró hacia la ojiperla, llevándose la sorpresa que esta lo observaba. Hinata giró la cabeza cuando sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de Sasuke, su cuerpo se tensó y miró hacia Temari— No-no estoy muy segura… ¿por qué no… no le preguntas a Sasuke-kun? —la rubia sonrió abiertamente mientras asentía.

— ¡¿Quién quiere alcohol?!

Las chicas escucharon la voz de Suigetsu y giraron sus cabezas para verlo junto a una Karin llena de bolsas y un Jiraiya cargando una nevera. El peliblanco miró sonriente hacia las chicas y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran hasta ellos tres— ¡Venga chicas! Tsunade y yo haremos barbacoa.

Ellas comenzaron a salir del jacuzzi y una Karin se les acercó para darles unas bebidas— ¿Qué quieren? ¿Cerveza o refrescos? —Sakura e Hinata escogieron refrescos y Temari e Ino cerveza.

— ¡Ah, Hina-chan! —Habló Ino mientras le rodeaba el cuello— Debes escoger alcohol de vez en cuando, no te hará daño si lo haces con moderación…

—De-demo… —dijo nerviosa la peliazul pero fue interrumpida

— ¡Cállate puerca! —Gritó la pelirrosa enojada— Deja que ella escoja lo que quiera, es más sano un refresco que _esa cosa_ que parece pipí de borracho.

Karin, Temari e Hinata rieron ante la comparación de la Haruno. Hinata paró de reír y se sonrojó ante lo que le iba a decir a la rubia— Te-Temari-chan… —la rubia dejó de reír y miró a su pequeña amiga— ¿Sabes lo que me ocurre cuando bebo, verdad?

La rubia sonrió— Claro que sí, así que si no quieres no le hagas caso a Ino y haz lo que quieras —la peliazul asintió y la rubia se fue con su novio.

Karin vio a la peliazul y le sonrió— Hinata-san —ella la miró y le sonrió de vuelta—, ¿me acompañarías a buscar un pequeños estéreo para la música? —La ojiperla asintió y siguió a la pelirroja.

Sasuke miró de reojo como Karin e Hinata se iban juntas a saber dónde carajos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Pensó que tal vez, Hinata fuese una caja llena de sorpresas, las cuales se reusaban a ser vistas por él. Y también pensó que tal vez él, era un misterio para ella, y Sasuke quería pensar que así es; puesto que no deseaba que ella descubriera su triste pasado –actual situación- con su padre y familia.

Una cuba libre apareció enfrente a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y regresándolo a la realidad. Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos purpuras de Suigetsu junto a su sonrisa grande llenas de dientes puntiagudos, tomó el vaso de la bebida y dio un sorbo mientras él se sentaba en el camastro de alado –junto donde Naruto había estado hace unos minutos-.

— ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste así como hasta ahora?

Sasuke negó mientras dejaba la bebida en una mesita— No y sinceramente me gusta más así que antes —frunció el ceño al recordar a su padre—. Esto definitivamente es mejor que estar con ese cabrón.

—Eso es verdad —dijo el peliblanco mientras se recostaba—. Estoy más feliz que nunca, mírame, tengo a una linda novia, un trabajo decente y, gracias a ti —señaló al pelinegro—, tengo un lindo apartamento en el qué vivir.

Sasuke resopló una risa— Hablas como si fueses un hombre felizmente casado.

Suigetsu rió mientras tomaba un sorbo y miró al Uchiha— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—De mí ¿qué?

—No te hagas tonto —preguntó con un falso enojo mientras los señalaba con el dedo. Después, sonrió con picardía—. No me digas que tú y Hinata no son nada porque no te creo. Ella parece tu novia.

El Uchiha negó— Te equivocas ella sólo es… —el moreno puso una mueca pensativa mientras fruncía levemente en ceño— ella sólo es…

— ¡De acuerdo! —Gritó el ojipurpura— No pienses mucho o tu cerebro se sobrecalentará —rió ante su propio comentario y esquivó el golpe que el Uchiha iba a darle—. No es tu novia… —Sasuke tomó un poco de su trago mientras asentía— digamos que es tu chica y ya.

Sasuke escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y después lo miró con una clara irritación. Él dejó su vaso en la mesita y se paró, dispuesto a moler en Hôzuki a golpes, pero una mano en su muñeca lo jaló, impidiéndoselo. Miró hacia esa persona y frunció el ceño al ver que era su "querida amiga" rubia— Te lo robo un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo que quieras preciosa —dijo el ojipurpura con picardía y después, continúo bebiendo, mirando hacia la piscina.

Temari caminó con el azabache hacia el lado contrario de la alberca y una vez que ella se detuvo, el zafó su agarre con brusquedad— ¿Qué quieres? —habló molesto mientras que, inconscientemente, hizo una mueca con su boca, dándole el aspecto de un niño enojado pequeño.

La rubia al ver su puchero gritó al estilo "fan girl" mientras aplaudía emocionaba— ¿Estás ebrio? —Sasuke negó y desvió la mirada. Repitió: "¿qué quieres?, y la ojiverde habló— Quería preguntarte si quieres cambiar de habitación conmigo.

—No.

—Pero-…

—No —repitió fríamente mientras la veía.

— ¡Pero Sasuke-chan! —gritó chillonamente mientras fingía un berrinche. El Uchiha frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Temari sintió que por primera vez él lo desesperaba y lo miró suplicante— ¡Por favor, estarías con Hinata-chan y yo con Shikamaru! —el moreno le sostuvo la misma expresión y la rubia siguió observando suplicante. Después de unos segundos, él rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo —Temari gritó victoriosa— ¿Pero Hinata está de acuerdo? —ella se detuvo y lo miró extrañada.

—No sé, le pregunté y me dijo que si tú estabas de acuerdo estaba bien, pero creo que no estaba convencida… —ella murmuró más para sí misma que para él, entonces, sonrió pícaramente radiante hacia él— ¡¿No me digas que aun sigue con lo de la mañana en tu departamento?!

— ¡No me recuerdes ese incidente! —dijo indignado.

— ¡¿Por qué?! Si los dos se veían completamente provocativos así, ella hincada frente a ti y tú estabas completamente desnu-… —el Uchiha le cubrió la boca ante la sarta de tonterías que se podía aventar la rubia en una sola oración.

— ¡Te dije que no me lo recordaras!

La rubia apartó la mano del moreno de su boca de un manotazo— ¡No es mi culpa que estés sexualmente frustrado! —gritó enojada mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sasuke puso en su rostro la peor muestra de enojo. Miró hacia la valiente rubia completamente enojado, queriéndole derretir el cerebro con un poder súper mágico en los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos y ella lo imitó— ¿Sexualmente frustrado? ¡Ja! Un hombre como yo puede conseguir cualquier mujer en este momento, rubia-ecchi.

Temari abrió los ojos y la boca al sentirse levemente ofendida— ¡¿Hentai?! ¡Te equivocas Uchiha! —El moreno alzó una ceja— ¡Yo al menos si tengo el valor de seducir a mi novio y no soy como _otros_ que buscan la ropa interior de chicas inocente para olerlas hasta el cansancio, Sasuke-hentai!

Las aletas de la nariz del azabache se abrieron ampliamente ante el enojo que sentía, y no era precisamente porque ella estuviera mal, sino porque tenía razón y no tenía con qué defenderse.

Ambos escucharon unos pasos aproximarse hasta ellos, pero aun así ninguno volteo, simplemente siguieron mirándose fijamente— Chi-chicos… ¿sucede algo? —preguntó con un poco de temor la Hyuuga. Ellos, al escucharlo un poco preocupada, no dijeron nada, pero Temari pensó rápidamente para demostrarle lo contrario al Uchiha y se armó de valor para abrir la boca.

—Hinata… —la peliazul miró nerviosa a la rubia— ¿Sasuke te interesa sexualmente?

Los nervios de Hinata se crisparon ante la pregunta y su rostro, cuello y orejas se sonrojaron a un rojo brillante. Ella comenzó a hiperventilar al no saber qué contestar y cuando sintió la mirada pesada del Uchiha quiso desmayarse en ese mismo instante— ¡No! Él… ¡A él sólo lo veo como un amigo!

Sasuke al escuchar esa respuesta, sintió una pulsada en su pecho que provocó que apretara la mandíbula. Temari al ver su reacción estuvo tentada a carcajearse, pero forzó a sus cuerdas a controlarse— ¡Ves! —Habló inesperadamente el Uchiha— A mí tampoco me importa ella de ese modo —Temari lo desafió con la mirada.

—Pues, veamos si es cierto… —dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas— y esto va para los dos —miró desde la peliazul hasta el azabache y viceversa—. Apostemos Uchiha. Apostemos quien desea a quien.

Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras que Hinata gritaba un: "¡No!"— ¿Qué quieres apostar? Porque eso de que sólo quieres saber si deseo o no a Hinata y viceversa se me hace muy pobre cuando sé que eres una pervertida de primera.

—Vaya… sí que eres listo —dijo levemente sorprendida. Tomó a Hinata por una de sus muñecas y la pegó hacia ella para poder abrazarla por el cuello—. Bien, juguemos vencidas, si tú ganas, haré que Hinata modele junto con Gaara para mí en mi catalogo nuevo de ropa interior mañana en la mañana, en la playa —el Uchiha no dijo nada mientras que Hinata se negaba rígidamente con la cabeza. La rubia la silenció y continuo—, pero… si yo gano por parte de ella, tú modelaras con Ino en la playa en escasas ropas interiores en la misma locación, ¿qué dices?

—Antes que nada, ¿qué tienen que ver Ino y Gaara en esto?

La ojiverde resopló y rodó los ojos, como que si lo que fuera a decir fuera muy obvio— Ellos dos son un par de urgidos tontos al igual que ustedes que sé que quieren estar juntos pero Gaara dice que Ino tiene bacterias por ser una chica e Ino dice que Gaara es un tarado sin cerebro para ser un hombre así que… —habló frenéticamente sin detenerse a respirar, asombrando a ambos morenos— mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro —y ella sonrió con superioridad—. O más bien cuatro.

El Uchiha pensó levemente, ignorando la mirada suplicante de la Hyuuga; sí aceptaba y ganaba, vería, no sólo a Hinata en ropa interior y demostraría que lo que Temari decía sobre él era erróneo, sino también a Gaara y así tendría la oportunidad de burlarse de él en su propia cara. Pero si él perdía, no sólo estaría modelando para una pervertida que en más de una ocasión le ofreció dinero para que posara desnudo y pudiera pintar su cuerpo en un lienzo, sino que estaría una rubia semi-pervertida/histérica junto a él por quien sabe cuántas horas y, por no olvidarse, que tal vez podría comprobar lo que Temari decía, si Hinata lo deseaba en realidad o no, lo cual, extrañamente con sólo pensar que tal vez así era, le hacía inflar el ego.

Miró a una impaciente ojiverde y después a una miedosa peliazul— De acuerdo, según mi análisis salgo ganando en ambas partes —Temari sonrió, _"y yo también, Sasuke-kun"_ pensó y estrechó su mano para que él la aceptara. Hinata abrió los ojos asustada ante la extraña apuesta entre Sasuke y su amiga. En un momento los vio estrechar su mano y en otro los vio sentados en unas sillas mientras el moreno jalaba una mesa—. El hecho de que seas una chica, no quiere decir que realmente seré piadoso.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras, bombón —Temari sonrió y Hinata se alarmó.

— ¡No, Temari-chan!, deja que Gaara-kun juegue en tu lugar.

Ella negó— No te preocupes que esto terminará antes de lo que te imagines —habló con demasiada confianza.

Hinata se cubrió los ojos para no ver qué era lo que iba a suceder. Tanto el moreno como la rubia colocaron sus brazos derechos sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos en la superficie plana, se tomaron de las manos y después de un par de segundos, sonó un "pock".

La Hyuuga apartó sus manos de su rostro y después, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la superficie de madera ante la decepción que se llevó. Sasuke soltó la mano de una temblorosa –a causa del coraje- ojiverde, se cruzó los brazos y sonrió con superioridad— ¿Qué decías rubia-ecchi?

Temari se levantó indignada, golpeando sus palmas sobre la mesa y caminó rápidamente hacia la peliazul para tomarla de la mano y jalarla hacia algún lado del jardín. Sasuke reposó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y miró hacia donde la rubia y la peliazul se dirigían.

— ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Temari? —preguntó un aburrido Shikamaru mientras le ofrecía algo de beber. Sasuke lo aceptó de buena gana para poder celebrar su victoria y lo miró.

—Está molesta porque le gané en una apuesta.

Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —el azabache asintió y él soltó un resoplido de una risa para después, sonreír de lado— Te juro que nadie la ha vencido en nada. Seguramente te odiará de ahora en adelante —Sasuke sonrió.

—Salud por eso —levantó su vaso y lo chocó contra la lata de cerveza de él.

.

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*] ****"Mientras tanto"**** [*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

**.**

La música que Karin había puesto en el estero que había instalado comenzó a sonar, ambientando el jardín y provocando que Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Suigetsu y Karin se pusieran a bailar en la pista improvisada frente la cocina mientras que Gaara le hacía de chef, estando parado en el asador para terminar la cena.

Temari se detuvo hacia donde estaban las neveras y sacó una lata de cerveza. La destapó y cuando estaba a punto de llevársela a los labios, Hinata se la apartó, tomando su contenido hasta la mitad. La rubia se alarmó y se la quitó rápidamente antes de que se la acabara toda— ¡Tranquila Hinata-chan! Se te subirá rápido y quedarás ebria antes de cenar. No ves que no has comido nada…

La ojiperla frunció el ceño y se la arrebató— ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me has puesto en una situación muy incómoda con Gaara-kun? —dijo asustada y después, se tomó el resto de cerveza que quedaba.

Temari bufó y se agachó para tomar dos cervezas nuevas— ¡Ah…! Sasuke empezó a molestar y mi abrí mi gran boca y las palabras mágicas: "Frustración sexual" salieron y él se enojó, ambos comenzamos a provocarnos y tú llegaste y la apuesta se me ocurrió —habló frenéticamente mirando un punto fijo. Después, llevó su mirada hacia la Hyuuga y la tomó de los hombros para comenzar a zarandearla— ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención, sólo quería demostrarle a ese hentai que yo tenía razón! —Soltó los hombros de la peliazul asustada al ver que la había mareado— ¡Hinata, perdóname! —lloriqueó.

La ojiperla entre la cerveza y los agitones que ella le dio se mareo, provocando que viera doble— No te preocupes, Temari-chan…

Temari respiró aliviada al saber que era perdonada. Llevó la mirada hacia su hermano pelirrojo y sintió que su sangre se bajaba de la cabeza a los pies, poniéndola azul— ¡Ah! —gritó, alarmando a la ojiperla. La ojiverde la tomó de los hombros y la miró con dos lagrimones en sus ojos a punto de escurrirse— ¡Cuando Gaara se entere me va a matar! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué Kami y mi mamá me dieron una boca muy grande?! —Gritó como si estuviera desesperada, causando ese efecto en la Hyuuga al no saber cómo tranquilizarla— ¡Dije algo que ellos dos me confiaron y ahora los involucre! —Tomó las manos de su amiga y cayó arrodillada, para después, lloriquear como si ella fuese su madre— ¡¿Qué hago Hina-chan?!

Hinata suspiró cansada, tomó las cervezas de ambas y se agachó a su altura. Temari levantó la mirada, tomó la bebida que le ofrecían y las dos comenzaron a lloriquear a lado de la piscina.

.

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*] ****"Media hora después"**** [*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

**.**

Un tanto ebrio, el Uchiha permanecía con la vista fija hacia el cielo estrellado de la noche mientras bebía a lado del Uzumaki, el cual, encontraba en un camastro y tenía a una dormida Sakura sobre él.

—Apoco no se ve lindo el cielo-dattebayo… —habló con voz cantarina.

Sasuke ni lo observó, más sin embargo, dio un trago a su vaso— Sí, es mejor que estar en la ciudad.

A lo lejos, una Temari un tanto ebria pero consiente, sentó a una Hyuuga en una de las sillas no tan lejanas del rubio y azabache. Hinata levantó su mirada perdida y miró a la ojiverde. La rubia vio a su amiga y se colocó en cuclillas para mirarla mientras despejaba su rostro de sus cabellos— Te dije que no tomaras si tenías el estomago vacío.

—Pe-pero… —habló cantarina la peliazul—fue… poque me-me preocupé po lo shuchedido con Sasuke-nya…

Temari hizo el sonido del "snif" con su nariz y se sentó a su lado— No me lo recuerdes que aun sigo sensible… —miró a su amiga y dejó que se recostara en el respaldo de la silla— ¿Por qué le dices "Sasuke-nya" a Sasuke-kun?

Hinata comenzó a reír sonoramente, causando que casi se cayera de su asiento, Temari la sostuvo a tiempo y la dejó en su asiento, como si se tratara de una muñeca a la que había que cuidar. Hinata la miró lo más que le permitían sus ojos entrecerrados— Poque, Shasuke-kun es un gato negro arisco y yo… —se señaló con el pulgar— soy el ratón que a todo le teme…

— ¿Esos son sus apodos? —preguntó como si quisiera aguantarse la risa.

Hinata sintió y se llevó su dedo índice a los labios— Sí, pero shu… —calló mientras sus ojos se cerraban—, no le digas a nadie poque el sacará a su Sherk interior.

La rubia rió y miró a los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie se encontraba cerca— Hinata —la peliazul abrió los ojos y la observó lo mejor que pudo— ¿de verdad no te gusta Sasuke? —la Hyuuga se encogió de los hombros, pegó sus codos a sus costados mientras extendía las manos y hacía un puchero de tristeza.

—No lo sé… —dijo con sinceridad, más sin embargo frunció el ceño mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño— Pero, ¿qué significa cuando tu corazón late mushio, sientes mariposas en la panza y te shientes bien cuando alguien está cerca…? —Hinata trató de preguntar lo mejor posible, evitando que la lengua se le enredara por culpa de los efectos del alcohol.

Temari al escucharla, abrió los ojos, sonrió y se murmuró más para sí— _Cu-cuando alguien te gusta…_ —Miró hacia la dirección del Uchiha y sonrió maliciosamente— ¡Ya sé! —gritó emocionada, haciendo que Hinata se despertara asustada. La ojiverde la tomó de las mejillas y la miró fijamente— Seguramente Sasuke esté borracho ahora, eso quiere decir que puedo preguntarle lo que quiera.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que casi todo el alcohol de su cuerpo se le iba de su cuerpo— ¡No, Temari-chan! —le susurró nerviosa y le cubrió la boca.

Temari le susurró un: "No te preocupes" y la comenzó a arrastrar, completamente asustada. La rubia vio al azabache sentado tranquilamente en uno de los camastros bebiendo una de las cervezas que le había dado el Uzumaki.

Sonrió con malicia y se acercó poco a poco hacia él, pero la voz aburrida y cansada de su novio la detuvo por un momento— Temari, ya es tarde, vamos…

Ella sonrió y dejó a Hinata a lado de él— Cuídala un momento, ahora regreso —Shikamaru suspiró y pasó uno de los brazos de la chica sobre su cuello. La rubia pasó por detrás del camastro de Sasuke y lo abrazó por el cuello— Sasuke-kun… —el azabache la miró con dificultad debido al alcohol en su sistema, pero aun así, no dijo nada— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Él asintió— ¿Qué cualidades debe tener una chica para enamorarte?

Sasuke puso una mueva pensativamente graciosa, después, se llevó su vaso a sus labios para beber más liquido ambarino y respondió— Inteligente, linda, que tenga buen físico y que le guste de perrito…

Temari se emocionó ante la tan sincera respuesta del azabache, ignorando que su mejor amiga acababa de desmayarse en los brazos de su novio y que Naruto estaba riendo sonoramente— ¿En serio? —Sasuke asintió y después se levantó de su asiento, dejando su vaso a un lado— ¿A dónde vas?

—Quiero ir a dormir… —dijo con suavidad y cuando trató de dar un paso hacia adelante, sintió que todo el piso se movía, así que ella lo ayudó a sostenerse de pie y entre Shikamaru y Temari, llevaron a ambos morenos hacia su habitación.

—Oye… —le susurró el chico cabeza de piña a la rubia una vez que estuvo a su lado— ¿trajiste tu cámara?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Shikamaru sonrió mientras trataban de subir las escaleras.

—Tengo una idea… —dijo con algo de dificultad cuando sintió que Hinata se removía en sus brazos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, el joven tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta, dejando que Sasuke y Temari entraran primero. Ella dejó al Uchiha apoyado en la pared y Shikamaru dejó a la Hyuuga junto al Uchiha. Una vez seguro que los dos morenos eran capaces de sostenerse por sí solos, se acercó a la rubia y le susurró al oído su plan y ella asintió. La ojiverde fue rápidamente hasta su equipaje y extrajo su capara digital, dejando la profesional en su estuche. Se acercó al moreno nuevamente mientras la encendía.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿podrías besar a Hinata? Sólo un beso chiquito.

El moreno no dijo palabra alguna, más sin embargo, llevó sus manos hacia atrás de la nuca de la peliazul y así, lograr pegar sus labios a los de ella, depositando un suave beso, no cómo le había dado en ese mismo cuarto en la mañana. Hinata sintió que el alcohol se le bajó de golpe cuando sintió que Sasuke estaba besándola tiernamente, abrió los ojos y lo único que vio, fue el flash de la cámara.

Shikamaru y Temari rieron al ver la fotografía de un Sasuke ebrio besando tiernamente los labios de una muy sorprendida Hinata. Shikamaru alzó la mirada y rió más al ver que el Uchiha no se separaba de Hinata— Oye ya puedes dejarla en paz —dijo y los separó. Pasó uno de los brazos de él por sus hombros y lo ayudó a llegar a la cama.

Temari se acercó a su amiga y la jaló de la muñeca para que se recostara igual— Venga, venga, es hora de dormir… —Hinata se dejó guiar como si fuese una muñeca y dejó que ella la sentara en la cama— bien, Hinata, Sasuke, buenas noches y si se puede, pórtense mal —dijo sonriente y depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno, después, la pareja salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Hinata sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, dejándola confundida por lo que acababa de suceder hace unos segundos, pero, unos brazos en sus hombros, hicieron que se cayera hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. Segundos después, sintió un peso extra encima de ella, provocando que abrieras sus ojos perlados y se topara con unos completamente opuestos— ¿Qué tan ebrio creían esos dos que estoy? —la peliazul comenzó a hiperventilar, causando que Sasuke sonriera.

—Entonces… si no estabas ebrio, ¿por qué me besaste? —preguntó con precaución, no sabiendo si realmente deseaba saber la repuesta.

—Por favor… —sonrió de lado y se recostó entre los pechos de ella— sabía que te ibas a sonrojar, tenía que hacerlo.

Hinata se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, dándole una apariencia graciosa— ¡Eres un gato malo! —acusó.

Él levantó la mirada y la miró traviesamente— Lo sé… —besó uno de sus pechos y se volvió a acurrucar—, buenas noches-nya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 14.**

**Notas:**

Well… iba a poner la parte de la sesión en este capi pero me estaba saliendo demasiado largo, así que lo pondré en el siguiente. :D Espero que les guste este capi, porque sinceramente quería recompensar todo lo agrio que estuvo el anterior :( y lo sé, todas odiaron a Hiashi, pero luego sabrán qué pasó con él exactamente :3 nos leemos luego :DD

_Agradecimientos:_ lilipili; **Luna07** (no me gustó lo que me contaste D;); **Guest; LaCrazyWriter; Dark Amy-chan; Magic ann love; Chany-sensei; sami-chan hina-ino; Yumiko Phantomhive; LilyHime100; Orenji-chan** (sí! aplausitos para tú porque le atinaste a lo Hiashi:D); **andrea: Sadie321; Uchiha-Saisho; shadow hallow** (me gustó lo que pusiste en tu review ;D y para mi fortuna, no me jodo porque soy una chica xD); **sofiadvn**. _En serio, muchas gracias por sus palabras, favoritos, alerts y nuevos lectores! Me animaron a sacar conti rápido y aquí en México son las 12:54 am xDD ¡los quiero! :*_

**PD:**** Sigan votando los que no lo han hecho ;D es que van empatadas ambas historias! T.T**


	15. ¡Porque no, es no!

**~Only One… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**Autora:**_Aika Yami._

**~Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ Pero la historia si me peretenece.

**OOoOoOoOo~**Only One~**oOoOoOoOo**

"…**¡Porque no, es no!…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Temari caminó sonriente por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras y poder disfrutar su desayuno. Dobló la esquina de la pared a su derecha, desapareciendo por un momento, después, regresó con rapidez mientras su corazón galopaba incesante y se pegaba a la pared del mismo pasillo como si fuese una pegatina.

Su pecho se movió de arriba hacia abajo debido a su respiración entrecortada y miró de reojo a su derecha. Estiró su cuello y flexionó medio cuerpo para ver como su hermano menor pelirrojo hablaba animadamente con el rubio Uzumaki. Arrugó el entrecejo y se irguió nuevamente para pegarse a la pared. Justamente por él, no había pegado ni un solo ojo en la noche, ¡es más!, ni siquiera tuvo ganas de hacerlo con su muy flojo novio. Bufó frustrada mientras azotaba el pie izquierdo en el suelo.

Se serenó y juntó su dedo pulgar y medio de ambas manos mientras separaba sus manos de sus costados para flexionaba los codos. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, dejando que cada corriente de aire entrara en sus pulmones, oxigenara sus células y alimentara su alma, pensó que no había problema, Naruto no abriría la boca sobre la apuesta y así ella tendría la posibilidad de hablar con tranquilidad con su muy querido hermanito…

— ¡Voy a matarte! —gritó un muy enojado pelirrojo cuando se asomó en el pasillo en el que se encontraba ella.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos verdes y gritó completamente asustada. Gaara tenía las ventanas de la nariz completamente abiertas mientras la respiración de su cuerpo estaba muy agitada. Ella, temerosa al ver que su hermano tenía la apariencia de un oso enorme con el objetivo de matarla de cualquier forma, arrancó a correr al dormitorio más cercano dejando a Gaara parado en el pasillo. Los ojos aguamarina casi flameaban del enojo al ver como su hermana corría hacia una habitación; y cuando quiso ir tras ella, Naruto lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a arrastras hacia el comedor. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con furia mientras se retorcía en el agarre del rubio

— ¡Suéltame, quiero matarla! ¡Quiero sangre! ¡Quiero ver su sangre…!

**.**

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*] ****"Mientras tanto"**** [*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

**.**

Sasuke gruñó cuando sintió el frio recorrer su cuerpo. Se removió en la cama hasta que se enrolló como un ovillo y después se estiró mientras bostezaba sonoramente, dejando que sus piernas salieran levemente del colchón y que sus brazos tocaran la cabecera de madera de la cama.

Sus ojos castañearon levemente, tratando de que su visión se acostumbrara a la iluminación del sol. Suspiró por la nariz y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro para despejar el sueño o, tal vez las lagañas. Y mientras sus manos seguían en su cara, notó que había un lado frío en la cama cuando movió su pie. Su expresión se volvió seria y bajó sus manos. Estaba solo e Hinata había desaparecido. Se extrañó mientras fruncía el entrecejo y volvió a bostezar.

Sus oídos se agudizaron y alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de una grabadora en el baño interno del cuarto. Sintió curiosidad y se levantó de la cama. Ignoró abruptamente el piso helado y caminó con paso silencioso hacia la puerta del baño. Poco a poco, pegó su oreja para oír si Hinata se encontraba ahí o si definitivamente se encontraba solo, pero no escuchó más que la tonada de una canción.

Dudo un poco pero aun así, decidió que quería satisfacer un poco su curiosidad. Guió su mano hasta la chapa de la puerta y la giró lentamente, evitando de no hacer ruido alguno. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y el pelinegro ingresó su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y se extrañó de sólo encontrar vapor de agua caliente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —los nervios del Uchiha se crisparon cuando escuchó una voz hablar a sus espaldas. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se giró rápidamente para ver quién lo había atrapado. Observó paralizado a un par de ojos perlados lo observaban curiosos—.

— ¿En dónde estabas tú? —rebatió, evitando responderle. Hinata desvió la mirada por un momento y después, se encogió de hombros. Sasuke caminó hasta la cama y logró sentarse en la orilla, la peliazul por su parte lo siguió y se quedó parada frente a él—.

—Iba a tomar un baño pero recordé que mi imoto quería hablar conmigo y le respondí su e-mail —hizo una expresión con los brazos cuando habló con simpleza y sonrió coquetamente— ¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?

El Uchiha la miró escandalizado— ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

Ella sonrió con picardía— Un gato-hentai que le gusta espiarme mientras me cambio y besar mis pechos-melones sobre mi ropa cuando está cansado y desea dormir en mi cama —dijo, cruzando de brazos mientras fingía inocencia y lo miraba fijamente—.

— ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!

Hinata lo empujó para que cayera de espaldas en la cama y antes de qué él pudiera moverse, subió las piernas en la cama, colocando sus rodillas en los costados del pelinegro. Tomó las manos del Uchiha y entrelazó sus dedos para poder elevarlas sobre la cabeza de él. Lo miró fijamente, sin que su sonrisa traviesa se eliminara de su cara— Sasuke-nya, no soy tonta… —habló con voz infantil y se sentó sobre el vientre bajo masculino—, he visto que me espías de vez en cuando…

Sasuke cerró sus ojos por un momento cuando ella pasó su dedo por su nariz. Pero, cuando dejó de sentirlo, abrió los ojos y vio embelesado cómo ella descendía su rostro hacía su cuello. El moreno se tensó cuando ella besaba y lamía lascivamente su piel. _¿Qué demonios le sucedía esta mañana a Hinata? ¿Es que acaso ella seguía ebria o… el ebrio era él?_

La mano libre de Hinata se movió, subiendo desde el abdomen duro del Uchiha hasta llegar a los pectorales, rozando descaradamente las tetillas con las yemas de sus dedos. Sasuke gruñó al sentirla y no pudo evitar mover su mano hasta colocarla por los muslos de la ojiperla y comenzar acariciar la suave piel. Tragó grueso cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido femenino muy cerca de su oído. La Hyuuga movió un poco sus rodillas para acomodarse mejor, levantó su cuerpo un poco y se sentó de golpe, causando que el ojinegro gruñera y ella sonriera. Ella comenzó descender de poco a poco, repartiendo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su pectorales. Besó las tetillas del pelinegro y sacó su lengua, para que con la punta de la misma, laminera los pezones.

El Uchiha al sentir la excitación en su miembro por los actos que la Hyuuga empleaba para con él, soltó un gruñido gutural. Su mano se movió como su tuviese vida propia y se deslizó bajo el vestido de red. Se extrañó pero recordó que ella tenía aun su bikini y que él tenía el bañador negro, ya que, a causa de la borrachera, ni siquiera se pudieron tomar un baño. La peliazul soltó un suspiró cuando lo sintió acariciar su trasero. Sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente y se separó de él, tomó las orillas del vestido y se lo quitó, dejando expuesto su pequeño bikini.

Sasuke al verla, olvidó que él era la víctima en ese momento y trató de sentarse para besarle el cuello, tal y como ella hizo con él, pero, la misma Hinata lo volvió a empujar y el moreno se dejó ser. La ojiperla bajó uno de sus pies hasta rozarlo en el frió suelo y descendió su cuerpo para continuar su camino de besos. Su sonrisa se ampliaba por momentos cuando lo escuchaba suspirar, reprimiéndolos en uno de sus brazos. Ella, cuando llegó por su ombligo, levantó la mirada para observar su mirada carbón expectante, ansioso por lo que ella haría en ese momento. Hinata pasó su lengua, jugando con el ombligo del Uchiha, provocando que soltara un gruñido y, pasó descaradamente su mano por su hombría. Sasuke soltó un gruñido más fuerte; y sin importarle si usaba o no delicadeza alguna, la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a subir a la cama.

Pasó su rodilla entre las piernas femeninas y se acomodó en las mismas. Hinata sonrió cuando él tomaba al fin el control. Sasuke bajó su rostro hacia el de ella para besarla rudamente mientras que, descaradamente pasaba su miembro sobre la intimidad, rozando sus sexos. La Hyuuga separó su boca de él y dejó sacar un sonoro grito con el nombre de él cuando sintió un toque eléctrico por su columna. Él sonrió ladinamente y mordió su cuello, dejándole una marca.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó que Hinata gritaba. Cayó en cuenta de que aun se encontraba recostado sobre los pechos de la Hyuuga y de que ésta, lo miraba asombrada y sonrojada a la vez. El moreno miró con los ojos abiertos como ella abría la boca de arriba hacia abajo, como si tratase de decir algo— ¿Qué estuviste soñando?

Él escuchó su pregunta y después, vio como ella desviaba la mirada mientras se sonrojaba cual tomate y cubría su cabeza con las sabanas. _¿Soñando?_, se preguntó a sí mismo. Colocó sus palmas a los costados de ella y trató de separarse mientras movía una de sus piernas. Y lo sintió, descubrió el porqué ella evitaba verlo. Un sonrojó cubrió en su rostro y con rapidez e instinto, tomó una almohada y cubrió su entrepierna. La boca del Uchiha se abrió de arriba hacia abajo mientras trataba de sacar el habla. Se sintió tan estúpidamente patético en esa situación, que ni siquiera él mismo se podía creer de que acababa de tener un sueño húmedo; y precisamente sobre la persona con quien era protagonista en sus fantasías— Yo… —Vio como Hinata ponía una expresión de entre tristeza y desagrado en su rostro mientras lentamente encogía sus piernas hasta pegarla a su pecho. Se sintió que completamente incomodo al no saber qué hacer. Pensó algo estúpidamente falso pero lo suficientemente estúpido para ser creíble. Pero su cabeza aun no dejaba de decirle: ¿por qué no retorcer la verdad? Vio de reojo si Hinata estaba observándole y cuando se cercioró de que no era así, apretó la almohada entre sus piernas para que su "problema" no lo delatara y puso la cara más seria que pudo en esos momentos. Aclaró su garganta y captó su atención—Yo soñé que dejaste de ser un ratón miedoso y te volvías una gatita mala y salvaje traída de quién sabe dónde, que cuando me vio, trató de manosearme y quitarme hasta lo más puro de mi ser —habló con rapidez, sin detenerse a respirar—.

— ¡¿Eh?! —dijo una muy confundida Hinata—.

Él se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si eres una pervertida en tu interior, no es mi problema —habló frenéticamente de nuevo—.

— ¡Pe-pero fuiste tú el que-…!

—No digas más —cortó de tajó, se estiró, ignorando el leve malestar en su zona baja y se paró estratégicamente rápido hasta casi correr a la puerta del baño—. La próxima vez que trates de hacer algo con mi cuerpo, pídelo Hyuuga —y la miró con severidad con el rabillo de su ojo derecho antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas—.

La boca de Hinata se encontraba abierta al escuchar al Uchiha. _¿Pervertida ella? ¿Con él?_

— ¡Hinata! —el grito con su nombre provocó que la cabeza de la chica diera una pulsada dolorosa, regalo del alcohol. La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe sacándola de ese estado de completa confusión. La peliazul miró aturdida a la rubia y esta, cuando tuvo su atención, cerró la puerta de un portazo y entró corriendo hacia ella. Cuando llegó a la orilla de la cama, se arrodilló ante su amiga— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! —alzó la mirada y vio suplicante a la confundida Hinata— ¡El idiota de Naruto abrió su bocota y le dijo a Gaara que haría la sesión contigo antes de que yo se lo cuente!

— ¡¿Eh?! Pensé que se lo habías dicho anoche.

La rubia se sentó en la cama mientras negaba— No me dio tiempo, cuando estaba de regreso con Shikamaru iba hacerlo, pero él ya se había ido a dormir —tomó las manos de Hinata y la vio con ojitos de perrito abandonado—. Tienes que hablar con él y calmarlo. ¡Onegai! ¡Cuando él dice que quiere sangre, no lo dice en broma!

La Hyuuga tragó grueso— Es-está bien…

— ¡Arigatou! —Y Temari la apretó fuertemente— ¡Vamos, tienes que calmar a la bestia! —Hinata puso rígido su peso, ocasionando que la rubia la mirara otra vez—.

—Primero quiero bañarme —pidió—.

Temari agudizó sus oídos y escuchó la regadera— ¿Está Sasuke-kun en el baño?

—Sí —y ella vio la mirada maliciosa de la ojiverde— ¡Pero no me bañaré con él!

Temari simuló un berrinche y la fingió estar decepcionada— ¡De acuerdo! Toma lo que quieras y ve a mi baño para asearte —Hinata sonrió y obedeció. Buscó en los cajones de la habitación sus ropas y toalla de baño mientras la rubia la esperaba un tanto impaciente

Hinata sonrió y obedeció. Recogió lo necesario para ir a tomar un baño y salió detrás de su amiga. Pero, una vez que la puerta se cerró y ella estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, el moreno gritó una maldición y golpeo la pared con su puño.

**.**

***—* "Minutos después" *—***

**.**

Con un puño apretado sobre la mesa y con la mano libre apretando un tenedor fuertemente, el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo dejaba notar que se encontraba de verdadero mal humor mientras masticaba su desayuno con fuerza. Estiró su mano hacia adelante y tomó el vaso del jugo enfrente de él y lo bebió duramente, casi provocando que se atragantase. Sostuvo nuevamente su cubierto y tragó de nueva cuenta su comida.

—Ga-Gaara-ku-kun… —la dulce voz de Hinata se hizo sonar a un lado tras su espalda. Él ojiverde la miró de reojo y regreso su mirada enojada hacia al frente. Hinata arrugó nerviosamente el entrecejo y respiró hondo— ¿Pu-puedo hablar con-contigo?

Gaara tomó más jugo y habló duramente— Si es para convencerme de _esa_ estupidez, olvídalo.

— ¡Pero Gaara-kun…!

—Dije que no.

Hinata apretó los puños e infló las mejillas— ¡Por favor! estoy tan metida como tú y ni siquiera quiero hacer esto —el pelirrojo ni la miró, ni respondió. La peliazul suspiró y lo tomó del brazo— Onegai… pu-puedes demostrarle a Temari-chan qu-que no te gusta Ino-chan —Hinata lo sintió tensarse. Ella lo miró curiosa— ¿Por qué no te gusta, cierto?

Él bufó— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo ya dejé en claro que todas las mujeres tienen esas extrañas bacterias que provocan que los hombres se comporten como idiotas —y la miró de lleno, despectivamente—. Incluyéndote.

Hinata lo miró levemente ofendida. El pelirrojo regresó a su posición inicial y ella se mordió el labio inferior. Pensó en algo que el pelirrojo odiase y poder tomarlo para su beneficio. A lo lejos, observó a un Sasuke recién bañado sentarse a un lado de Temari y sonrió— Gaara-kun… —lo abrazó por la espalda— ¿Y si te explico qué sucedió exactamente? Tal vez… no sé, podrías cambiar de opinión… —el pelirrojo la miró extrañado. Hinata se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró.

La expresión del pelirrojo permanecía igual mientras trataba de ignorar deliberadamente todo lo que su amiga le decía, pero, de un momento a otra, los ojos de Gaara se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo ocurrido sobre la dichosa apuesta. La tomó con fuerza de los hombros para apartarla y mirarla fijamente— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —ella asintió mientras su cejas se arrugaban por la preocupación. El pelirrojo dejó que una sonrisa de psicópata se formara en su rostro mientras observaba a un punto de la habitación— Hoy cenaremos Uchiha.

Hinata soltó un grito al ver como el ojiaguamarina formaba esa sonrisa e instintivamente llevó sus palmas para cubrirle la cara— No sonrías así que das miedo.

Gaara colocó sus manos en las muñecas de la peliazul y ella dividió sus dedos, dejando que se formara una V y se lograra ver únicamente los ojos aguamarina. El pelirrojo sonrió y se paró— Vamos —soltó en voz sepulcral.

Ella llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho mientras lo miraba entre preocupación y terror— ¿A dónde?

—Al camino de la dulce venganza… —la abrazó fuertemente y, a causa de la diferencia de altura, Hinata tuvo que colgarse del cuello de él cuando sintió que caminaba con ella en brazos para salir del comedor, como si fuese un costal de papas.

**.**

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*] Mientras tanto [*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

**.**

Sasuke sintió que un nudo en el estomago se le formaba y entrecerró los ojos por un momento, pero al siguiente aparentó como si nada cuando los abrió de nueva cuenta. Tomó los bordes de su pantalón de mezclilla y se los coló con fluidez.

Su mirada se alzó y sin querer, en un momento inesperado, fijó sus ojos en la cama. Y se maldijo; ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que él pudiera haber soñado algo así? Desde que ha tenido un pasado atormentador, ha odiado a todas las mujeres, a todas, porque para él, todas las mujeres eran una reverenda mierda; pero la cruda realidad, es que, tal vez, Temari tenía razón. Él deseaba en su interior, aunque sea un poquito a Hinata. Tal vez no como un hombre quisiera a una mujer para una novia, sino algo así como pasajero. Pero era Hinata de la que pensaba él, la dulce chica que, sin saber absolutamente nada de él, le ayudó.

Porque era así, ella lo ha estado ayudando inconscientemente para que saliera de ese agujero psicológico en el que su padre lo metió. Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba los bordes de su camisa. Pasó sus hombros por las mangas y después, su cabeza para deslizar la tela sobre su torso. Dejó de lado la cama y fijó su mirar oscuro en el espejo de cuerpo entero; su ceño, se frunció profundamente mientras que un enojo comenzó a circular por sus venas— Imbécil… —masculló entre dientes. Alzó su mano derecha y con su dedo índice, señaló su reflejo—, no te gusta, grábatelo.

Y dicho esto, por muy estúpido que se haya sentido, suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Salió y cerró con seguro la cerradura. Caminó hacia el pasillo izquierdo y pensó que sería mejor para él y su mentalidad olvidar todo ese incidente cuando despertó. Llegó por el pasillo de las escaleras y bajó tranquilamente, tratando de que algo, por más pequeño que fuese, lograra alterarle.

— ¡Bájame, Gaara-kun!

La voz de la Hyuuga lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. La buscó con la mirada y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al ver cómo era cargada por Gaara. Éste por su parte, al escuchar la réplica de ella, la dejó en el suelo y la miró fijamente— Tendré que cargarte de todos modos, necesito llegar rápido a la habitación de Temari —Hinata quiso replicar, pero, el pelirrojo la cargó al estilo princesa (nupcial) y continuó corriendo escaleras arriba—.

Apretó la mandíbula y continuó caminando, ignorando lo que sus ojos acababan de apreciar. _Por supuesto, no le importa_, pensó; _no le importa en lo absoluto_. Pero, _¿Es que no podían salir caminando como la gente normal?_ Pero pensándolo mejor: _¿a él que le importaba si ellos dos hacían juntos algo?_ Sasuke no era novio ni nada de Hinata. No, ella sólo era su compañera de apartamento, la chica que lo recibió en su casa cuando se las estaba viendo negras. Ella por él, podría hacer lo que quiera.

Hablando de pervertidas, él recordó que Shikamaru y ella habían tomado una foto de Hinata besándose. Apretó sus puños mientras caminaba hacia el comedor. Tenía que deshacerse de esa fotografía.

— ¡Bombón, que bueno que hayas despertado! —Dijo una muy animada rubia ojiverde. Sasuke no respondió, simplemente caminó sin mirarla hasta poder sentarse frente a la mesa—.

Sasuke escuchó el tono pícaro que utilizó— ¿Desea desayunar señor Uchiha? —su cuerpo se crispó cuando escuchó una segunda voz femenina. Su rostro se giró para verla de reojo y asintió, más tranquilo al caer en cuenta de que se trataba de una sirvienta.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Chilló con la voz melosa que sabía que él odiaba en una chica— ¡No me ignores! —la rubia miró suplicante al pelinegro hasta que este la miró. Sonrió contenta y mordió una uva— ¿Y bien? —Sonrió con picardía— ¿Qué tal tu noche con Hina-chan?

El Uchiha recibió su desayuno y dio un mordisco a un pedazo de fruta y dejó su cubierto apoyado en el plato y habló con voz seria pero simulando una falsa sonrisa ladina— Fantástica, sobre todo cuando, después de que la besara y tomaras la foto, ella casi me viola e hicimos una sesión de sexo salvaje.

Ella se levantó de su silla, apoyó sus manos en la superficie de la mesa mientras que sus ojos agrandaron como platos. Sonrió ampliamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a gran tonalidad— ¡¿De verdad?!

— ¡No!

Ella formó una mueca de tristeza mientras se sentaba lentamente en su asiento— No me rompas el corazón así… —lloriqueó—.

Él la ignoro. Dejó, de nueva cuenta, su cubierto y la miró con frialdad— Temari —la rubia se volteó para verlo— ¿Tienes tu cámara ahora? —Ella asintió— Dámela, borraré _esa_ aberración.

— ¡No! —Gritó y Temari abrió la boca sorprendida— Espera, ¿Cómo supiste de la foto? —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al sentir que su paciencia se iba— ¡¿Eso quiere decir que no estabas borracho ayer?! —preguntó dramáticamente, a la vez que se llevaba su mano al corazón. El moreno negó con la cabeza. La rubia recordó lo que le preguntó: _"¿Qué cualidades debe tener una chica para enamorarte?"_ y también la respuesta del Uchiha: _"Inteligente, linda, que tenga un buen físico y que le guste de perrito"_. Lo miró fijamente y el azabache vio que ella tenía la palabra 'decepción' escrito en sus ojos— ¡¿Entonces lo que me dijiste de tu chica ideal era mentira?!

Sasuke pensó qué fue exactamente lo que le había dicho y cuando lo recordó, la miró— No, eso es verdad.

Temari lo miró asombrada y dio pequeños saltitos y aplausos en su asiento— ¡Entonces eras tan hentai como yo! —sonrió abiertamente, levantó la mano derecha y la guió a él para que le diera un "Hi-5". Sasuke sólo la miró, sin expresión, sin hacer movimiento. Temari volvió a repetir el intento de "Hi-5" sin borrar su sonrisa y al no recibir respuesta, su sonrisa se borró y tomó la mano del Uchiha para obligarlo. Una vez que lo logró, sonrió nuevamente y se levantó –sin olvidar su cámara- y le miró— ¡Lo siento Sasuke-kun, me quedaré con la fotografía! ¡Nos vemos, tengo una sesión que hacer!

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando vio como ella se iba rápidamente a algún lado— ¡Gaara va a matarte!

La rubia al escucharlo, se volteó sobre su mismo eje y sonrió— ¡Hablé con él y no está molesto! —su mano derecha fue a su parpado derecho, lo jaló hacia abajo y sacó la lengua.

La mano izquierda del moreno se formó en un puño y lo azotó en la mesa. Suspiró pesadamente y, cuando se encontró con unos ojos castaños oscuros frunció el ceño mientras rugía molesto; como un león lastimado y furioso. Shikamaru al escucharlo, se levantó con prisa y salió detrás de su novia.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y los labios. Tomó con fuerza su tenedor y, como si quisiese asesinar a alguien, incrustó las puntas del mismo en una pequeña uva verde. La levantó hasta su boca y la masticó duramente.

El moreno, escuchó como alguien chasqueaba la lengua a su izquierda, provocando que su enojo subiera desmesuradamente. Su puño se estrelló contra la madera y miró a la persona que osaba molestarlo— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

El Uzumaki lo miró zorrunamente— ¿Y yo porqué? —preguntó traviesamente mientras alzaba los hombros, después, lo miró de reojo, con un toque de burla— Eres el único que no quiere participar en esto.

El Uchiha miró hacia su plato y continuó comiendo— ¿Es que todos creen que es buena idea eso de exponer sus cuerpos en escasas ropas interiores frente a una mujer que podría violarlos en cualquier momento? —habló rápidamente, enojado—.

Los Uzumakis, la Haruno y el Hôzuki miraron al Uchiha como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿Por qué tanta rigidez al no querer ser modelo para Temari? ¿De verdad le molestaba todo eso o sólo no quería que cierta chica no saliera en fotografías con cierto chico? El ojinegro suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, pero, cuando los abrió, se asustó en su interior cuando vio que todos le sonreían al igual que la rubia lo había hecho.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Karin sonrió ampliamente— ¿Seguro que estás molesto por la fotografía o por otra cosa? —El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esa indirecta— ¡Oh, ya sé! —Exclamó la pelirroja— ¿No estarás asustado por si cierta parte del cuerpo de Gaara-kun se levanta cuando vea a Hinata-chan se-mi des-nu-da? —Sasuke se atoró con un trozo de fruta al escuchar las últimas palabras, los demás, no aguantaron sus risas y dejaron que estallaran—.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino miraba con aire melancólico hacia el mar. Su visión se perdía entre las olas, observando atenta como éstas se quebraban entre sí mientras que su largo cabello rubio suelto bailaba al son de la brisa marina. Apoyada con ayuda de sus codos en el barandal de madera, estiró su brazo un poco hacia su costado derecho y tomó su vaso con jugo para beber un poco de él y refrescarse un poco su garganta. Bajó de nueva cuenta el recipiente y suspiró pesadamente; volviendo a dejar que su mirar celeste reflejase el mar.

—Eres un tonto… —dijo como si fuese una mujer con el corazón roto—.

Suspiró pesadamente, cansada y agobiada de tanto y tanto pensar en lo mismo. ¿Es que realmente no… podría ocupar un lugar importante en _él_? Al pensarlo, su frente se arrugó con preocupación mientras sus labios lo imitaban. ¿Es que acaso, ella no significó nada aquella única noche que compartieron juntos? Pues al parecer, no. Porque si no, él no estaría haciendo lo que hacía en ese preciso momento con su querida amiga.

Y no es que estuviera celosa porque Gaara esté con Hinata en una sesión de fotografías. No, ella adoraba la chica. Pero, lo que la tenía en ese estado triste, era que él quería demostrar que realmente Yamanaka Ino le importaba un reverendo rábano. Que de alguna forma, sólo la apreciaba como amiga y ya. Nada más.

Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que una traicionera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. ¿Por qué en ese mismo momento ella tenía que ponerse así? ¡Y más por un hombre! Su mano derecha borró todo rastro de esa lágrima y respiró hondo. Ella no lloraría por nadie, ella, Yamanaka Ino era una mujer suficientemente fuerte como para estar así.

— ¡Sí no le importo, pues a mí tampoco! —gritó al viento, después, tomó lo último que quedaba de su bebida. Azotó su pie derecho como si fuese un berrinche en el suelo de madera y se dio la media vuelta.

— ¿A quién le gritas?

La rubia gritó al encontrarse frente a frente con un Uchiha serio y de aspecto frío— ¡M-me asustaste! No aparezcas así… —Sasuke gruñó mientras se acercaba al barandal, a un lado de la rubia. Ino se dio la media vuelta otra vez, imitándolo ya que vio que él tenía el ceño fruncido, a la vez que su mandíbula estaba apretaba— ¿Estás bien? —Él volvió a gruñir— Luces terrible.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente. Llevó su vista hacia _ese_ lado de la playa. Y los vio, o más bien, la vio. Recostaba boca arriba vestida con un bikini color azul oscuro, con el cabello levemente mojado y revuelto salvajemente, apoyada sobre sus codos mientras que el agua, combinada con arena, bañaban sus níveas piernas largas.

— ¿Por qué debería lucir mal?

Ella bufó exasperada— ¡Por Kami, Sasuke! Luces como un novio celoso o algo así —Ino miró su perfil y le apuntó con el dedo índice—. ¡No me sorprendería que te hayan molestado ahí dentro!

Él la miró de reojo— A mi no me interesa lo que digan los demás, pero… —respiró profundamente— a veces me molestan.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? —Dijo ella como si fuese una situación obvia mientras se encogía de hombros y rodaba los ojos por un segundo— Todos son unos jodones —ella colocó una mano en su cadera y con su mano libre, se apuntó hacia el pecho con su pulga—. A mí me molestaban con Gaara.

—Pero la diferencia entre tú y yo, Yamanaka —dijo con voz fría—, es que tú si sientes algo por él —Ino se sonrojó cual tomate de sólo escucharlo, Sasuke por su parte continuó mientras veía hacia Hinata— y yo no siento nada por nadie.

La rubia comenzó a boquear repetitivas veces para conseguir el habla. El hecho de que el Uchiha supiera sus sentimientos hacia ese pelirrojo, la descolocó— P-puede que tengas razón… —recobró la compostura parándose derecha y apoyándose de nueva cuenta al barandal— ¿Pero por qué hiciste algo estúpidamente tonto si ella no… nada contigo?

_¿Por qué? eso mismo me preguntó yo,_ pensó el azabache, _¡ah!, claro, soy un frustrado sexual…_ Apretó los puños al recordarlo y, completamente enojado, miró hacia la Yamanaka— ¡¿De qué te quejas?! ¡Prácticamente te ayudé a que no posaras para la rubia-hentai!

Ino soltó una risa al aire mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas, logrando que el enojo del moreno aumentara— ¿Me ayudaste? —preguntó burlonamente a la vez que se señalaba con su dedo índice. Soltó otra risa y lo miró divertida— ¡¿Y quién te dijo que no quería participar en esto?! Soy joven, hermosa y sexy como para no lucirme —rodó los ojos mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba— Por favor, ¿en qué mundo vives? —dijo divertida. Se dio media vuelta para mirar a un supuesto calmado Uchiha, pero, no fue así—.

—Pues, ¿sabes qué? me parece perfecto —dijo el moreno con toque de sarcasmo en su voz—. Así que, si Temari hace que hagas un topless junto a Gaara… —la voz del Uchiha se hizo más oscura mientras le hablaba a la rubia, cosa que provocó que Ino borrara su sonrisa— y tú te sientas tan mal por estar con él pero no estar _junto_ a él como tú quieres —el azabache se acercó hasta ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Colocó sus brazos de lado a lado para acorralarla y lanzarle una mirada cargada de odio y furia hacia su persona—, dejaré que te ahogues en tu propio dolor y esta vez seré el causante de ello…

El moreno se separó de ella y caminó hacia el interior de la casa de nuevo; dejándola confundida y sorprendida por sus vocablos— Pues eso no va a pasar… —se dijo así misma, dándose seguridad. Se irguió en una posición orgullosa y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y Temari— Gaara ya no me importa más… —se susurró para sí, tratando de convencerse de que era así; aunque en su interior se sentía abatida—.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mantenía el ceño fruncido al ver una fotografía de la Hyuuga en la sesión que Temari estaba haciendo desde la mañana en su computadora portatil. Vio lo hermosa que Hinata se veía en esa fotografía, pero, algo para la pelirrosa, no cuadraba.

Temari se acercó hacia ella sonriente y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención— ¿Entonces qué opinas? ¿Crees que están bien?

Sakura movió la cabeza de lado a lado, como si estuviese dudosa en qué responder— Son muy buenas… —dijo viendo la imagen, después de unos segundos, miró a su amiga— pero Hinata-chan no muestra ese lado salvaje y sexy que querías sacar de ella…

Temari soltó una sonrisa— Lo sé… pero es que, lo que tengo en mente es… —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—.

— ¡Ah! Ya cuéntame que planeas…

La rubia escuchó la suplica desesperada de la pelirrosa, la cual, logró que se carcajeara al saber que al menos ella, si la conocía a la perfección— ¡Te lo diré! —Borró su sonrisa y la miró seria hacia sus ojos— pero esto queda entre nosotras… —sonrió nuevamente y la abrazó lo suficientemente fuerte para que pegase sus cabezas— Yo no soy tonta… obviamente sabía que no le ganaría a Sasuke-kun —se separó de un momento para poder señalar sus brazos—. ¡Hola, tengo brazos escuálidos y soy una chica! —canturreó y, después, abrazó a la ojiverde— Entonces, yo supuse que él se pelearía conmigo para decirme que no era un frustrado sexual, que no gustaba de Hinata-chan y… ahí fue cuando pensé que, si involucraba a Ino y Gaara en esto, mi querido hermanito estaría molesto conmigo y con Sasuke-bombón querría vengarse tarde o temprano; seguramente, él haría algo contra Sasuke, pero si eso no funciona —sonrió con picardía— Gaara usaría a Hina-chan para ponerlo celoso ¡porque! Obviamente, a ese tonto le gusta Hinata y dudo mucho que soporte verla muy íntimamente junto a otro hombre… —la pelirrosa asintió, estando de acuerdo a lo que ella decía. Por Kami, ¿quién no sabría que Sasuke no sentía algo por Hinata? Sólo un tonto—. Entonces, Sasuke-kun o usaría a Ino para poner celoso a Gaara o apartaría a mi hermanito para estar con Hinata ¡y así!, Ino y Gaara e Hinata y Sasuke harían la sesión de fotos que yo quiero en una muy linda recamara que Tsunade-sama, Karin-chan y tú, harían para mi…

Sakura le aplaudió sonriente— Me impresionas… —Temari sonrió como una pequeña niña y la abrazó de nueva cuenta—.

— ¡Pero no termino ahí! —La pelirroja la vio confundida— También tengo otra probabilidad… —bajó el tono de su voz y le susurró a la Haruno— estoy segura que Sasuke-kun está dentro de la casa, y seguramente querrá descansar de los comentarios que hicieron ustedes en el desayuno —Sakura soltó una risa cuando recordó ese momento una hora atrás— pero el tonto Uchiha no sabe que la locación de la recamara está de camino hacia la suya, así que, tendrá que verla y si lo piensas bien: chico caliente con súper frustración sexual reprimida más, mentalidad hentai al mil por ciento más, actitud posesiva, eso nos da igual a: su cochina mente lo hará analizar de que yo —se señaló con su pulgar en el pecho— soy muy capaz de muchas cosas y, de que puedo poner a Gaara con Hinata en situaciones comprometedoras para lograr el efecto que quiero para mi sesión fotográfica, así que su actitud positiva provocará que se mueva a grandes velocidades para que haga cualquier cosa que se le ocurra para pedirme para poder salir junto a Hinata y así impedir que Gaara salga con ella y ¡por fin! Tendré las fotografías para mi catálogo de ropa como desee en un momento inicial —dijo triunfal— y… claro, Ino y Gaara saldrán como un plus… pero no me importan tanto como Sasuke e Hinata. Ellos son unos tontos en donde ninguno de los dos da el primer paso…

— ¡Me encanta tu idea! —Gritó una muy alegre Sakura— ¡Eres un genio, deberías tener tu propio programa para juntar corazones!

Temari sonrió complacida mientras hacia una pose dramática, golpeando su pecho a la vez que sonreía— Lo sé, lo sé… —miró hacia su amiga y la obligó a que diese media vuelta— Ahora, criaturita del bosque, corre, salta hasta la recamara para terminar con mi plan… —Temari sonrió alegre al ver que su amiga la obedeció. Y decidida a avanzar con la sesión de bikinis y bañadores en la playa, se dio media vuelta para tomar su cámara.

—Vaya, Temari, me encanta tu plan… —dijo sarcásticamente Yamanaka Ino mientras aplaudía lentamente. La ojiverde boqueó, incapaz de sacar vocablo alguno ante la sorpresa de no sentir cuando la rubia había llegado a su lado. Ino vio que Temari iba a hablarle, así que se lo interrumpió colocando su palma frente a su rostro— ¿En qué quieres que te ayude…? Digo —guiñó uno de sus ojos azulinos—, no quiero ser ese plus que dijiste…

La rubia mayor sonrió con picardía y la tomó de su hombro, guiándola hacia la dirección de sus "vestidores"— Por aquí sirenita…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hôzuki Suigetsu caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja de la mansión para poder llegar hasta el gran salón. Tenía ganas de beber un trago, sentarse en un cómodo sofá y ver algo de televisión; ya que su querida novia se había ofrecido voluntariamente a adornar y arreglar la habitación que había pedido Temari.

Dobló hacia su izquierda y se sorprendió levemente al ver que no era el único en haber tenido la misma idea. Sonrió ladinamente, enseñando sus colmillos filosos, y se acercó caminando hacia cierto moreno.

— ¿Necesitas relajarte?

Sasuke alzó la mirada al ver que no se encontraba solo. No puso expresión alguna en su rostro al ver a su amigo ahí y prosiguió a servirse un trago. Dejó la botella de líquido marrón y caminó con pereza hacia uno de los sillones. Suigetsu lo imitó.

—Oye, Oye… ¿por qué esa cara? —el moreno gruñó de sólo escuchar esa pregunta burlona. El peliblanco tomó un vaso pequeño de cristal, se sirvió unos cuantos hielos y el mismo tipo de alcohol que el Uchiha— ¿Aun estás sensible por lo del desayuno?

— ¡Cierra la boca! —gritó el ojinegro. Cerró los ojos y tomó casi la mitad de su bebida— Deja de joder…

El Hôzuki al escucharlo, no pudo resistir en mofarse en su propia cara; era la primera vez que veía cómo Uchiha Sasuke se comportaba así. Él sabía que siempre había sido del tipo serio, callado, reservado; no tenía respeto por nadie y mucho menos se molestaba por pequeñas estupideces. El moreno suspiró mentalmente al notar que otro más, iba a burlarse de él. Tomó su bebida y se dispuso a levantarse para retirarse, pero, el ojipurpura, al notar su acción, lo tomó del antebrazo y lo detuvo.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, _dude_! —Rió una última vez— Tranquilo… —habló en un tono relajado—. Mejor cuéntame que pasa…

Sasuke le enseñó el dedo medio con pereza y después, bebió una vez más— No me des terapias como si fueses Itachi.

—Pues no te comportes como un idiota —respondió, causando que en el rostro del moreno se colocara una mueca de enojo— ¿Todavía estás aferrado a tu odio hacia las mujeres? —Sasuke asintió. Él peliblanco dejó su trago e hizo una exclamación con sus brazos— ¡Pero si convives con cinco mujeres y vives con una de ellas! —El moreno no respondió, sólo alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia— No entiendo…

—El problema es… que no quiero exponerme como antes —dijo viendo hacia la nada. Un momento después, lo miró a los ojos purpuras, cayendo en cuenta de que Suigetsu tenía una sombra cubriéndoles los mismos—. Y mucho menos si estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

El peliblanco sonrió de lado y señaló el vaso del moreno con su dedo índice— ¿Y por eso tomas?

—No —respondió serio. Y sin poder resistirlo una vez más, el Hôzuki rió—. ¿De qué te ríes?

— ¡Te aseguro!, que cuando veas la segunda "locación" —señaló lo último entre sus dedos—, querrás hacer a un lado a Gaara…

Sasuke gruñó, bufó enojado a la vez que se levantaba del asiento, después se paró frente al ojipurpura para encararlo— ¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que ella n-…!

—Di lo que quieras pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad… —habló serio Suigetsu, mirándolo con la mirada—. Tú y yo sabemos que _todas_ en ese lugar eran… —se silenció para no soltar un insulto, después continuó hablando— y que _ella_, es todo lo contrario. ¡Sasuke, ella se parece a tu madre! —Gritó medio exasperado— ¡Es una dama, es linda y te trata con cariño a pesar de que casi no se conocen! —El Uchiha calló, el Hôzuki continuó hablando y lo señaló con el dedo— Porque te apuesto que no sabe nada… ¡además!, tú no te das cuenta porque no te estás viendo pero sólo la vez y quedas como idiota, en serio… no juego…

Sasuke lo detuvo colocando sus manos frente a su rostro, giró sobre sí y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta al sofá— A ver si entendí… —hizo una pausa— ¿estás diciendo que yo siento algo por ella… —y lo miró a los ojos— pero que ni tú ni nadie y mucho menos yo sabe qué es?

Suigetsu asintió lentamente repetitivas veces mientras se sentaba de nuevo— S-sí… —miró confundido al moreno— sólo que es difícil de explicar… —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que es distinto a lo que yo siento por Karin… —hizo una mueca con la boca y lo miró a los ojos con las cejas alzadas— digo, yo la amo… pero tú… —lo señaló con el dedo índice, haciendo que Sasuke se pusiese un tanto incómodo— tal vez te gusta, aunque sea un poco.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante lo último dicho. Él no estaba de acuerdo. Claro, pensó, Hinata era de su agrado pero, de ahí a experimentar algo más que eso, definitivamente no. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, negando una y otra vez. Pero, cuando estaba dispuesto a hablar, un fuerte ruido, como un golpe se hizo notar desde el segundo piso de la mansión. Un grito femenino resonó en el lugar, provocando que los oídos de ambos hombres se encogiesen de los hombros para silenciarlo un poco.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, como si se preguntaran qué es lo que había ocurrido; pero, una pelirrosa con respiración entre cortada apareció en el barandal de las escaleras segundos después, llamándolos para que ayudasen.

—Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu-san, ¿podrían ayudarnos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke miró un tanto incómodo la habitación que Temari había pedido, ignorando cómo Sakura regañaba a Naruto por haber tirado un reflector de luz de la casa de su abuelo. Suigetsu sin pena ni discreción, no aguantó la risa y se burló de la forma en que Naruto lloriqueaba por perdón. Karin frunció el ceño al ver que el tonto de su novio se comportaba como un grosero, así que según ella, si el ojipurpura deseaba reír le daría un motivo para reír.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no seas grosero?! —preguntó en voz alta y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para silenciarlo— No te quedes parado ahí, Temari-chan, Hina-chan y Gaara-kun ya van a venir aquí…

—Ino también —dijo Sakura—.

El peliblanco y el rubio hicieron caso a las órdenes de sus novias. Caminaron despacio hasta el dichoso reflector y entre los dos lo cargaron. Sakura caminó hacia ellos y les señaló más o menos como los quería. El ojinegro observó más detalladamente la habitación; no es que le hicieran grandes cambios, sólo dejaron que las cortinas entrecerradas diera cierto toque. Pero, la cama tenía sábanas blancas y, al parecer, un cobertor de color rosa. Tenía un dosel rosado pálido y, sin entender el para qué, habían pétalos de rosas. Todo ambientado con velas blancas, dándole un toque inocente y sexy que la caracterizaba a _ella_. Un ventilador y los dos reflectores de luces se encontraban a ciertas distancias; y entre estos, se encontraba una base de la cámara. ¿Para qué rayos quiere Temari una habitación tan ambientada si sólo iban a tomarle fotos a Hinata mientras lucia la lencería? ¿No es como si la Hyuuga y Gaara fueran a hacerlo…?

—A que quedó muy bien, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Tsunade al moreno mientras le golpeaba "inofensivamente" la espalda— Seguramente las fotografías del final quedarán muy bien con la iluminación de la recamara.

Sasuke arrugó su ceño al no entender un detalle— ¿Del final…?

Tsunade asintió alegre— Claro, las fotos que Temari hará con Gaara e Hinata juntos.

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron levemente sorprendido— ¡¿Juntos?!

— ¡Sí! —Respondió la rubia casi riendo— Juntos, separados, uno sobre el otro ¡como sea! —Sonrió con picardía—, pero te aseguro que no serán inocentonas.

Y la traicionera mente del Uchiha comenzó a moverse, si eran juntos seguramente se abrazarán o tocaran sus espaldas con la propia; por separados, no creía que haya problema pero, uno sobre el otro, las imágenes poco pudorosas en su cabeza lo hicieron entrar en razón. Tal vez exponerse no le caería mal.

— ¡Suigetsu! —llamó con un grito al peliblanco. Éste por su parte, el escuchar la voz grave del pelinegro, dejó de platicar con su novia y se acercó hacia él con pereza y con una clara mueca de fastidio plasmada en su rostro. Sasuke vio que él se acercaba y le hizo una seña con sus dedos, y cuando el Hôzuki estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo sacó con rapidez de la habitación.

— ¡¿Pero qué-…?! —preguntó entre sorprendido y enojado pero antes de que debatiera algo, el Uchiha comenzó a hablarle al oído. Y mediante él lo escuchaba, más risa se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Sasuke se separó de él para mirarle con seriedad y cuando Suigetsu lo miró, se carcajeó por un momento— ¡D-de acuerdo!

Sasuke sonrió de lado al verlo caminar con rapidez hacia la maleta de ropa, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando escuchó pasos aproximarse a la habitación— ¡Muévete bombón, si no participas no me estorbes…! —gritó la rubia a la vez que le daba un leve empujón para dar paso a unos Ino, Hinata y Gaara mojados levemente, cubiertos con unas batas de baño.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño al ver que la peliazul no quería verlo a los ojos. Chasqueó la lengua a causa de la molestia y tomó del brazo de la rubia ojiverde— ¿Y quién te dijo que no participaré?

Los ojos verdes de Temari se abrieron con desmesurara al escucharlo— Repítelo —ordenó, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escucharon—.

El Uchiha apretó mandíbula y puños al tener que repetirse— Participaré… —y la miró a los ojos con seriedad— pero si no haces nada estúpido.

La rubia hizo una exclamación de sorpresa al sentirse un poco ofendida por lo último dicho. Frunció los labios y chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha mientras formaba un circulo imaginario al aire— _Baby_, aquí nada es estúpido —relajó su expresión ofendida y gritó al estilo _fan girl_ mientras daba unos saltitos en su lugar, después, lo abrazó emocionada por el cuello— ¡Pero por supuesto que te dejo participar! —Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos— Pero con la condición de si sales con Hinata.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios, fingiendo enojo— De acuerdo —dijo entre dientes—.

— ¡Bien! —gritó en voz chillona. Se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a empujarlo hacia adentro— Ve a cambiarte y después, vas con Tsunade-sama para que te maquille.

El moreno se tensó y paró en seco. Giró su cabeza lentamente a su derecha y la miró de reojo, asustado— Los hombres no se maquillan.

—Pero los modelos sí. ¡Anda, anda! —Y comenzó a empujarlo de nuevo— No tenemos tiempo que perder.

El Uchiha se puso rígido al caer en cuenta de su situación. Se acercó hacia un Suigetsu completamente divertido y se cambió con rapidez, colocándose un bóxer negro, después, se cubrió con una bata de baño. Y pensó, ¿por qué mierda hacía esto? Ahora no podía dejar de sentir las corrientes de aire por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo rayos no se le había ocurrido pensar de qué tamaño estaría la "ropa" que usaría?

Tsunade vio al indeciso Uchiha parado en su lugar. Rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua— ¡Muévete, Sasuke-kun! —le ordenó la rubia Tsunade. Ella se acercó hacia él y lo tomó con fuerza por los brazos para obligarlo a que se acercara al haciendo frente al tocador.

El azabache vio su reflejo en el espejo y volteó a verla con enojo— ¡No vaya a dejarme como un pu-…!

— ¡No te dejaré como un gay!

La rubia mayor tomó una base de maquillaje y colocó un poco en el rostro del moreno. Tomó un corrector y sólo corrigió las pequeñas ojeras que este tenía, pero, cuando ella tomó un bálsamo labial sin color, Sasuke se tensó tal cual gato arisco y la detuvo a tiempo, alejando la mano de ella lo más lejos de su rostro— ¡Ya es suficiente!

— ¡No, quédate quieto! —gritó exasperada. El Uchiha frunció los labios, ocultándolos hasta por dentro de su boca para evitar que esa "cosa asquerosa que sólo las chicas usan" no llegara a los mismos. Tsunade frunció el ceño y tomó con fuerza las mejillas del moreno, obligando que sus labios salieran de su boca y formara una graciosa mueca, como la boca de un pescado. Sonrió cuando pudo ponerle el bálsamo al chico. Una vez terminado la labor, el azabache puso mueca de asco. La rubia lo miró para ver si había algo más que corregir o maquillar en la piel del moreno. Lo miró por la espalda y se sorprendió levemente por el tatuaje que tenía— ¡Temari! —llamó, la rubia dejó de tomarle fotografías a Ino y giró su rostro para ver a la rubia mayor— Sasuke-kun tiene un tatuaje grande, ¿es necesario cubrirlo? —la ojiverde sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La rubia ojimiel observó al moreno y le golpeó levemente la espalda— Ya puedes ir con Karin, ella te peinará.

Sasuke bufó y aferró su agarre a la bata del baño. Se colocó de pie y caminó hasta el tocador improvisado que había hecho Karin. Dejó que ella hiciese lo necesario con su cabello, con la condición que no lo dejara ridículo. Miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación sin emoción y observó la sesión de fotos que hacían en Ino. Temari le pedía que se parase cercana a la pared, que se recargara en ella y tratara de lucir lo más posible el conjunto que usaba en ese momento. Regresó su mirar hacia su reflejó para ver cómo estaba quedando su cabello, pero, la visión de ver salir de quién sabe dónde a Hinata con unas pequeñas alas traídas de quien sabe dónde y un conjunto de color blanco, provocó que le prestara más atención a ella que a sí mismo.

Temari dejó que Ino descansase un poco y llevó su mirada en su pequeña amiga. Sonrió ampliamente mientras que por unos segundos, vio de reojo la expresión embobada del Uchiha— ¡Mi criaturita del cielo, que bien te ves! —Hinata se sonrojó de sólo escucharla. Dejó que su rubia amiga la guiara con la mano para que hiciese lo necesario para lucirse— Espera aquí —pidió la ojiverde y miró hacia Karin—. ¿Sasuke-kun todavía no está listo? —Sasuke miró hacia la pelirroja –quien no le prestaba atención- y frunció el ceño al ver que la respuesta sería negativa—.

—No, aun no; dile a Gaara-kun…

Temari sonrió para sus adentros y llamó a su hermano— ¡Gaara, te necesito ahora! —El Uchiha vio cómo entraba el pelirrojo nuevamente a la habitación: completamente sudado y con un semblante imponente. Gaara se acercó hacia su hermana e Hinata y se deshizo de la bata blanca, revelando su ejercitado cuerpo. La ojiverde tomó de la mano del pelirrojo y la jaló hacia una de las sillas— Gaara, quiero que te sientes con las piernas levemente abiertas e Hinata —miró a su amiga y la llamó con los dedos—, quiero que te sientes sobre la pierna derecha de él.

El moreno se tensó levemente mientras fruncía la boca. Hinata por su parte, se sonrojó— ¡P-pe-pero, ¿otra vez?! —El Uchiha apretó levemente los puños y miró a la pelirroja, ella le susurró un: _tranquilo_ y continuó arreglando el cabello, planchándoselo con una maquinita— Ya-ya… lo había hecho…

Temari sonrió de lado— Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso fue para lucir el bikini, esta vez es para lucir la lencería… —La Hyuuga susurró un: _de acuerdo_, y se acercó a paso lento. El pelirrojo, con su mano derecha, la tomó por la estrecha cintura y con su otra mano, la tomó de su pierna derecha, haciendo que la imagen sea un tanto sugerente. La rubia tomó su cámara y miró hacia la peliazul— Hina-chan, toma a Gaara por el cuello; como si lo abrazaras —la ojiblanca obedeció y ambos jóvenes miraron hacia el lente— ¡Bien, miren hacia la cámara y pongan la expresión que les pedí!

Todas las personas en la habitación, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron la pose que Hinata y Gaara hacían en ese momento. Sasuke y Karin miraron atreves del espejo los flashes y luces que hacían. El moreno escuchaba cada orden que la rubia pedía, unas un poco más "sexy" que la anterior, pero, de alguna manera supo, que lo hacía para molestarlo. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de un tajo cuando sintió unos jalones en su cuero cabelludo. Miró hacia la pelirroja y cayó en cuenta de que había terminado, pero, de alguna forma extraña, ella tomaba la mitad de su cabello corto para formar una media cola; al estilo del actor coreano "Jang Geun Suk". La chica se colocó frente a él y sólo sacó algunos mechones del agarre, le dio unos cuantos retoques con fijador y le dijo sonriente de que ya habían terminado.

El ojinegro suspiró, agradecido que esa "tortura" haya culminado. Se acercó hasta llegar detrás de Temari y, cuando la mirada blanca de Hinata y la negra de él chocaron, se sintió levemente irritado y extrañado de que ella apartara su rostro, colocándolo detrás del de Gaara, como si simulase besarle la oreja al pelirrojo.

La ojiverde se percató de que el azabache ya estaba listo y sonrió— Ototo, ya puedes descansar —Hinata se levantó del regazo del chico y él, suspiró de que así sea, ya que no se sentía del todo cómodo con tantas miradas sobre él. El ojiaguamarina tomó de nueva cuenta la bata y dejó que el Uchiha pasara en su lugar. Temari se acercó a su amiga y le susurró en el oído mientras se desasía de las alas blancas de su espalda. Ella se alejó de la Hyuuga y le señaló con los dedos hacia la cama— Ya sabes qué hacer corazón… —miró hacia el azabache y hizo que él se acercara— Bombón… es tu momento así que presta atención —habló pícaramente, causando que el moreno gruñera—. Vas a ir a la cama y te colocas sobre Hinata —él abrió levemente los ojos y la miró—. No, no es como te lo imaginas. Ella estará recostada, sí; pero sus piernas estarán entre las tuyas y tú —le señaló con su dedo índice en el pecho—, estarás apoyado sobre tus rodillas y manos.

Sasuke tragó grueso al entender la pose y, lentamente, procedió a quitarse la bata mientras caminaba. Y una vez que esta cayó al suelo, los gritos y suspiros femeninos se hicieron escuchar, provocando que todos los hombres, hasta él, rodasen sus ojos. El Uchiha se acercó hasta la cama y sonrió de lado al ver que Hinata se encontraba completamente sonrojada. Subió una de sus piernas y avanzó poco a poco hasta quedar a su altura, como la ojiverde pidió.

— ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada… ratón? —Hinata desvió su mirada hacia un lado mientras que con su mano izquierda cubría su boca, ocultando parte de su sonrojo— Mírame…

Hinata alzó su mirada blanquecina hasta la de él, enseñándole una expresión llena de inocencia, la cual, complació al moreno, haciendo que sonriera de lado. El flash de la cámara se hizo notar unas tras veces, pero ellos, sólo se miraban.

—Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, vayan a cambiarse —ordenó la ojiverde, llamándoles la atención—. Harán la misma pose, pero esta vez, Hina-chan estará sobre ti… —dijo señalando al ojinegro. La Hyuuga se sonrojó con desmesura mientras se sentaba sobre la superficie blanda y Sasuke, por otra parte, bajaba de la cama, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Temari. Miró a Hinata y la ayudó a bajar una vez que ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la misma, tomándola suavemente por la cintura y depositándola en el suelo. Temari miró hacia la pelirrosa— Sakura-chan, dale a cada uno los conjuntos que siguen. ¡Ino, Gaara, los quiero aquí!

Ambos chicos escucharon el llamado de la rubia. Ino se levantó del asiendo en donde se encontraba Tsunade y Gaara, de donde se encontraba Karin. Los dos caminaron hasta Temari y ella los guió hasta donde se encontraba una tela gris, la cual servía para el fondo. Ino procedió a quitarse su bata y el pelirrojo la imitó. Los ojos azul cielo y aguamarina se abrieron levemente al ver que tenían conjuntos iguales. Temari sonrió a sus adentros y los miró— ¿Qué? Es el conjunto de pareja —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Se acercó hasta los dos y los tomó de la mano, respectivamente, y los jaló hasta llegar al "fondo" gris— Gaara, quiero que te pares aquí, te apoyes en una pierna y pongas tus manos en tus caderas… —él obedeció mientras rodaba los ojos. La rubia ignoró el gesto y se acercó a Ino— y tú sirenita… —la ojiazul soltó pequeñas risas— te vas a parar frente a él e igual te apoyarás en una de tus piernas, pero, tu mano derecha la colocas sobre tu cintura y tu codo izquierdo sobre ella —explicó mientras señalaba con su propio cuerpo lo que ella iba a hacer—. Bien, Gaara… mira a Ino y tú, haz una expresión seria o fría, pero no lo mires de vuelta.

Ino hizo lo que le indicaron. Y de alguna manera, el pelirrojo sintió que ese rechazo de miradas, era real, causándole cierto malestar. Las luces de los reflectores y la cámara se hicieron presentes una vez más en aquella habitación. Una vez terminado con las fotos, la ojiverde pidió que pasasen ambos morenos. Señaló que Sasuke se acercase a la puerta del baño y llamó a Hinata. El moreno vio levemente sorprendido el cambio que hicieron en ella, maquillaje cargado y seductor, algo extraño pero no desagradable en ella mientras que su cabello se encontraba rizado. Temari ordenó que ambos se quitasen las batas y que se las entregaran a Shikamaru. El azabache dejó lucir una playera de mangas pequeñas y un boxes, ambos del mismo color blanco; y regresó su mirada hacia la Hyuuga, y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver cierto conjunto, el cual había aparecido en su muy traicionera mente, aparecía ante él.

—No-no… no me mires así, onegai… —habló la peliazul mientras trataba de esconder un _baby doll_ negro para dormir de la oscura mirada de él—.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia un lado pero la voz de la rubia atrajo su atención— Sasuke-kun, apoya sólo tu espalda en la puerta y tu cuerpo, haz que se vaya hacia adelante. Hinata-chan —llamó a la chica para que se acercase— abra tus piernas levemente y tomarás la camisa de él por el pecho —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver que Hinata tragaba grueso. Ella por su parte, hizo lo que le ordenaron y tomó con un poco de fuerza de la tela blanca— Sasuke-kun, deja que tus brazos caigan flojos a tus costados y mira hacia aquí. Hinata, sonríe de lado o haz una expresión altanera —Las mejillas del ojinegro se sonrojaron levemente al ver la expresión de la ojiblanca, miró hacia la cámara sin querer y Temari gritó emocionada al ver la expresión total de la pose. Tomó unas cuantas más hasta que creyó que eran suficientes, les ordenó que se cambiasen rápidamente e hizo que la ojiazul y el ojiaguamarina entraran de nuevo. Minutos después, Sasuke e Hinata aparecieron, pero esta vez, sin sus batas, yendo al grano para poder terminar con esa sesión. La rubia de ojos verdes hizo que los cuatro salieran juntos en esa última fotografía. Gaara simuló que besaría a Ino. Hinata jaló del elástico del bóxer del pelirrojo mientras que Sasuke tomaba de la cintura posesivamente de la peliazul. La rubia tomó varias fotografías de diferentes ángulos mientras el aire del ventilador hacia lo suyo. Sonrió feliz cuando el último flash blanco desapareció— ¡Terminamos! —gritó la rubia, después, se giró en busca de las miradas de su novio y su amiga pelirrosa para guiñarles un ojo, dándoles a entender que su plan había sido un éxito—.

Los y las presentes sonrieron y aplaudieron mientras que los cuatro jóvenes se separaron. Los morenos tomaron sus batas y decidieron que sería mejor ir a darse un baño. Ino se acercó a Shikamaru para que le entregara su bata y, el pelirrojo por su parte, se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo— Ino, ¿tienes un segundo?

La rubia frunció levemente el ceño y se zafó de su agarre— No. Quiero tomar un baño.

Gaara vio entre disgustado y confundido la espalda de la rubia, la cual ya se dirigía hacia la salida. Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la legua: ¿desde cuándo Ino se comportaba así con él si siempre ella estaba para cuando él quería? Se maldijo para sus adentros, tomó su bata y salió hacia su habitación.

**.**

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*] "Mientras tanto" [*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata miraba temerosa y avergonzada al Uchiha. Éste, miraba severamente a la pequeña chica que tenía frente a sí. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho frunció más el ceño y le habló con voz fría— Te dije que tú primero…

El labio inferior de la chica tembló levemente— Pero seguramente tú estás más cansado y yo…

—Hyuuga, haz lo que te digo —ordenó. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y descendió un poco su rostro hasta su altura— ¿o prefieres que entre contigo?

Ella lo miró más temerosa— ¿No serías capaz…?

— ¿Ah, no? —dijo con falsa sorpresa. Se agachó un poco y pasó sus brazos por detrás de sus piernas y espalda— Vas a ver si no me baño contigo.

— ¡No, no, no! —Gritó entre desesperada y molesta— ¡De-de acuerdo! ¡Só-sólo bájame, gato malo!

El moreno obedeció e hizo que ella entrase primero. ¿Es que para ella le era difícil aceptar que por primera vez quería ser caballeroso? Rodó los ojos y miró hacia el reloj de la pared. Suspiró cansado y caminó hasta la cama, en la cual, se dejó caer cansado. Al parecer tendrá que esperar un rato más si todos querían ir al festival del pueblo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos llevaban alrededor de más de tres horas metidos en ese festival. Todos se habían divertido en el área de juegos mecánicos, riendo de cómo Naruto y Suigetsu perdían cada vez que querían darles un obsequio a sus novias, y riéndose más cuando Shikamaru y Sasuke usaban su inteligencia para ganar en los mismos juegos. El chico cabeza de piña le regalaba cada peluche y objeto a su novia rubia y Sasuke, a falta de pareja, se lo regalaba a su compañera de departamento, la cual, cada vez se encontraba sonrojaba cuando éste le ofrecía algo.

También fueron a la zona de bebidas y alimentos, y de algo que no fue de su agrado para todos, fue cuando Tsunade y Jiraiya bebía, tomaba, bebía, apostaban y volvían a beber. La mayoría de los chicos dejaron que los adultos mayores disfrutaran de su "sano" entretenimiento y decidieron mejor ir a bailar y des estresarse de todo lo monótono que sufrían en la ciudad.

La música se encontraba alta, todas esas personas extrañas bailaban al son de la misma. Ino se decidió que coquetearía con alguien esa noche, quien sea, ya que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar su soltería a como dé lugar; y Gaara, simplemente se sentó en una de las mesas mientras bebía, observándola con el cejo fruncido. Temari, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Karin, Naruto y Sakura, jalaron al Uchiha para que se uniera a la fila tipo "gusano" que habían armado en ese momento cuando el DJ lo pidió.

Hinata rió sonrojada cuando el Uchiha le pidió ayuda para que lo sacara de ahí. Ella estiró una de sus manos y lo único que lograron rozar fue las puntas de sus dedos. Sonrió feliz de ver que todos sus amigos disfrutaban y se divertían, claro que ella se estaba divirtiendo, pero como se sentía cansada, sinceramente deseaba descansar un poco.

Se acercó hacia la barra para beber algo que calme su sed. Sintió que la brisa del mar le calmaba el calor sofocante que sentía en su cuello. Sonrió levemente al ver que las estrellas brillaban intensamente y que a duras penas, lograba verse bien las olas quebrarse entre sí, trayendo consigo el olor salado del agua. Miró hacia la playa para ver si había personas o parejas merodeando por ahí, pero, algo a lo lejos en la arena de la playa llamó su atención, dejando de lado todo lo demás.

Entrecerró sus ojos blancos para enfocar su vista un poco más y ver con claridad qué era. El "objeto" se movió otra vez, dando a mostrar que se trataba de los brazos de una persona que se arrastraba con dificultad. Se alarmó con desmesura y sin que ninguno de sus amigos la vieran caminar por ahí, salió de la cabaña y de la fiesta para ir a ver lo que ocurrió con él o ella.

Sus zapatillas le impedían caminar en la arena por lo que optó por quitárselos y caminar sobre la misma descalza mientras que con su otra mano sostenía su vestido azul. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, observó horrorizada que era un chico de más o menos de su edad, de piel blanca y cabello negro. Arrojó sus zapatos sin ver en dónde caían y se arrodilló a un lado del cuerpo. Pasó su brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza y con la mano libre golpeó un poco sus mejillas para que reaccionara y la observara.

— ¡Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?! —preguntó alarmada—.

El chico entreabrió los ojos y le rebeló a la peliazul que eran de un color negro. El chico abrió los ojos, asustado de que precisamente era una chica la que lo traía en sí— ¡No, aléjate!

Hinata se sorprendió cuando él se sentó con fuerza en la arena— Tra-tranquilo, no te haré daño…

Pero el chico de cabello negro, no le creyó. Retrocedió un poco más y señaló a la ojiperla, como si fuese un mal espíritu— ¡No, me harás daño como lo que les sucedió a los Uchiha, Suigetsu y a mí! —Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos salir de sus pálidos y resecos labios. Se acercó al joven y lo abrazó con fuerza para poder calmarlo y hablar con él— ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Eres mala, me harás daño! —gritó mientras forcejeaba— ¡No me toques!

— ¡No, no te haré nada! —Habló desesperada mientras luchaba contra su rechazo, abrazándolo con más fuerza— ¡No sé de qué me hablas pero no te haré daño!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 15.**

**Notas:**

Well… espero que no se les haya hecho pesado el capi, ver la cantidad de páginas que me salieron en Word es diferente que en FF ^^U sinceramente creo que Sasuke salió raro en todo el capi, pero que le vamos hacer? Sasuke es un loquillo en este fic xD jajajaja! También espero que les guste todo este rollo de la sesión, les juro que no pensé que me saldría taaan larga pero quería detallar, igual no se preocupen si creen que no detallé el festival; la noche apenas comienza y pues, Hinata tiene que saber quién es el chico que habló de Sasuke y Suigetsu XD Les agradezco sus lindas palabras que más ánimos me dan para que continúe el fic c: Espero que les guste las locuras de Temari, la reacción de Gaara, la de Sasuke con el mini lime (que es lo único que tendrán porque para el lemon, falta muuucho :( entiéndame, quiero que sea especial y no como en Love me :c) y demás, xD sinceramente sentí que salió rarísimo el capítulo C:

_Agradecimientos:_ **Luna07** (jajajajajaja! Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte en que Hinata se emborracha, yo no tomo y pues me costó un poco de trabajo de imaginar a todos ebrios xD); **Izumi xdd** (perdóname por torturarte (¿?) pero tenía cosas que hacer :c espero actualizar pronto ya que estoy de vacaciones c:); **LaCrazyWriter; Yamiko Phantomhive; Lilipili; shadow hallow; Ero-chama** (yo igual amo a ese hombreee! Se puede decir que sin querer me inspiré en el personaje de jang geun suk xD); **gleidys; Orenji-chan; anatemari; Magic ann love; Guest; Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki** (jajajaja! me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior XD este no salió tan pervert pero espero que te guste igual c:); **andrea; Nanii . 98** (jajaja que alegría que te gustara lo del nya… pensé que no le gustaría a alguien xD); **Ross Namikaza; Tsuki Tsuruga** (como no preguntar por ti si, jesus! Me encantan tus comentarios xD); **SaBaKu-No-MeNnY** (me alegra muchísimo que también leas estas historia ;w; y sí, aun está comenzando, por eso calculo que llegará a más de veinticinco capis :D); **sofiadvn; jessychan13**. Gracias por sus lindas palabras ;D son mi apoyo, se los juro ;3

**PD:**_** podrían hacerme un humilde favor? *—* quisiera que contesten una encuesta que acabo de abrir ayer :3 la hice más que nada para complacerlos a ustedes ya que desde que comencé el año no he actualizado como antes y pues… estoy de vacaciones, así que podré darme el tiempo de escribir algo :D dejaré abierto la encuesta hasta el miércoles en la noche, el jueves en la mañana se mostrarán los resultados :3 ¡Gracias de ante mano! :DDD**_


	16. Declaración de guerra

_**~Only One…**_ (SasuHina)

**G**énero: **R**omance.

**C**ategoría: **M **(por futuros lemons).

**U**niverso **A**lterno.

**A**utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a _**Masahi Kishimoto**_.

**OoOoOoOo~…Only One…~OoOoOoO**

"…_**Declaración de guerra…"**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De solo escucha la voz del muy asustado chico, los nervios de Hinata se ponían de punta. Ella se colocó de rodillas para tratar de acercarse un poco a él, pero esto no hacía más que apartarla con empujones y rechazos.

―¡Te dije que te alejaras! ―Le gritó con fuerza. El pelinegro trató de ponerse de pie y así arrancar a correr, pero al sentir el peso extra en sus tobillos y el ardor que de las heridas de sus pies, le hizo hacer una mueca de puro dolor.

Expresión que no pasó desapercibida por la peliazul. Sus ojos blancos bajaron hacia sus extremidades. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y sus manos fueron a parar a sus labios.

El chico se movió de nuevo para colocarse de pie, pero un nuevo quejido impidió su cometido. Hinata, importándole poco si el chico la golpeaba, se aproximó más a él y le tomó de las mejillas, obligándole a que le viera a los ojos.

—Hey, ¡tranquilo! —Le habló. El pelinegro puso un poco de resistencia, pero al sentir que la chica empleaba unas pequeñas caricias en sus mejillas. La ojiblanca le miró con ternura mientras su tono de voz se volvía calmada, como la brisa que venía junto con las olas de mar— Tranquilo, no te haré daño… —El pelinegro dejó de forcejear con ella, bajando su mirada y arrastrando sus pies cerca de él; flexionando precisamente su rodillas hacia su pecho. La Hyuuga le miró con una tierna sonrisa al presenciar la expresaba el muchacho: igual a la de un niño indefenso en busca de su madre— No sé qué te sucedió… pero buscaré ayuda. ¿Sí? Espera aquí. Y trata de no levantarte o te harás más daño.

La Hyuuga le sonrió de nuevo, dejando al chico atrás mientras que con sus manos arremangaba un poco el ruedo de su vestido largo, comenzando correr de regreso hacia el área de alimentos y bebidas del festival; en busca de un par de hombres con mucha fuerza: Gaara y Sasuke.

La música comenzó a minar los oídos de la chica, la cual trataba de ignorar deliberadamente. Ella sólo buscaba al par de chicos con desesperación, pero las personas que tan alegremente se encontraban bailando, se lo impedían. Los codos y brazos de algunas se le incrustaban por las costillas mientras ella intentaba abrirse paso— ¡Gaara-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!

El pelirrojo ya iba por su sexto shot de tequila. Y claramente se sentía un poco mareado pero estaba claro que aún no estaba ebrio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco al ver a la rubia de ojos azules coquetear muy descaradamente con un chico de piel morena; el cual sólo le susurraba quién sabe Dios al oído. Llevó su "caballito" a sus labios, bebiendo rápidamente el líquido ambar y sintiendo que éste le quemaba, pero, cuando escuchó muy quedamente el grito de su amiga ojos de luna, dejó el pequeño vaso sobre la barra y buscó con su mirar a la susodicha. Se bajó del taburete y dio un par de pasos hacia la multitud para ir en su búsqueda; pero ésta no tardó en aparecer— ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

Ella con la respiración un poco entrecortada, alzó sus mano derecha y negó un par de veces con ella— Necesito tú ayuda. —Le dijo lo más alto que pudo muy cerca de su oído. Segundos después, buscó al morocho Uchiha, encontrándolo cerca de un barandal de aquella palapa; como si intentase respirar aire fresco— Ven.

La chica tomó su mano y lo jaló para ir por Sasuke. El pelirrojo le siguió, aunque él simplemente no comprendía. Al pasar un poco de tiempo, Hinata sin decirle nada al moreno le tomó de la mano y los jaló para ir de regreso a la playa. Éste, sin comprender que sucedía, jaló un poco su mano para zafarse de su agarre, pero al notar que la chica no iba a dejarlo libre, frunció el ceño.

La chica ojos de luna estaba tan apurada para buscar al chico que había dejado ahí sentado en la arena que ignoraba el llamado de los dos chicos. Los tres traspasaron por la multitud que estaba en la palapa y se dirigieron al pequeño pasillo de las escaleras que iban hacia la playa y el mar.

Gaara y Sasuke se vieron el uno al otro, como si con las miradas y muecas se estuvieran preguntando: "¿Sabes a dónde vamos?". Por lo que ambos negaron con la cabeza en completo silencio. Miraron hacia la chica, dispuestos a preguntar, pero al ver que ella buscaba con desesperación algo, miraron hacia la misma dirección que ella.

Sasuke, al mirar a una persona de cabello negro sentada sobre la arena, de piel tan pálida como la nieve y esposas en muñecas y tobillos, sintió que la presión se le bajó. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se soltó del agarre de la chica y la empujó, provocando que casi se cayera. La miró rápidamente para impedir esto y al notar que se encontraba bien, la ignoró enseguida y fue hacia el chico con rapidez.

—¡Sai! —Gritó sin pensar su nombre.

El nombrado alzó su mirar y sus ojos casi se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su conocido— ¡¿Sasuke?! ¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha con la respiración agitada, se dejó caer sobre la arena frente al chico. Desesperadamente miró su estado: La ropa sucia, desgastada. Las muñecas y tobillos con esposas rotas, pero con claridad se veían que estaban apretando demás su piel ya que ésta estaba entre roja y morado oscuro. A lo lejos, siguiéndole el paso, la Hyuuga y Gaara venían llamando su nombre. Así que el pelinegro pensó en algo rápido: claramente no querían que supieran de dónde lo conocía y sobre su pasado.

—Escucha, nadie de los que se llevan conmigo, saben sobre Itachi, Suigetsu, Karin, mi padre o de mí. ¿Entiendes? ¡De nadie! Así que no digas nada.

Le advirtió por lo que el otro chico sólo asintió, alzando su mirar hacia la chica y el otro extraño (para él) que se acercaban a ellos dos— ¡Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun! Ayúdenlo, o ayúdenme —Ella rascó su cabeza con frustración al sentir que su lengua y sus palabras se trababan— No puede caminar, se estaba arrastrando y yo sola no lo puedo cargar.

El pelirrojo miró seriamente a su amiga, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Es costumbre tuya querer ayudar a los extraños? —Comentó. Sasuke lo ignoró, aunque una venita se le formó en su sien. El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente y se acercó al costado derecho de Sai, colocándose en cuclillas. Sasuke lo imitó pero del lado contrario— Vamos, coloca tus brazos alrededor de nuestros cuellos —Sai obedeció y con la fuerza de ambos chicos, poniéndose de pie, lograron que él se parara.

El pelinegro dio un grito de dolor al sentir que sus pies no tenían fuerza debido a la falta de circulación de sangre, por lo que casi se cae. Los otros dos chicos lo sostuvieron para evitar esto, aunque Sasuke miró a la chica— Busca las llaves del auto de Gaara, lo más seguro es que lo llevemos al hospital.

Le peliazul asintió enseguida y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a correr sobre la arena, asiéndosele difícil ya que se resbalaba por la suavidad de la misma.

Gaara, curioso por la presencia del otro chico, no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos?

Sasuke y Sai se vieron de reojo, tragando saliva éste último— Es una larga historia. —Dijo el Uchiha seriamente, dándole a entender que por ahora no quería hablar de eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

╰✵●๋⌇**Mientras tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Hyuuga intentaba ignorar el olor a tabaco que se colaba en su nariz. Hizo una mueca de desagrado a la vez que con su mano "ahuyentaba" el humo. Nunca había sido partidaria de tomar y adoptar un vicio, sobre todo el alcohol y el tabaco ya que siempre le recordaba a su padre.

Hizo de lado ese hecho, suspirando cuando encontró a la rubia de cuatro coletas, la cual se encontraba bastante animada en la mesa de las apuestas con Tsunade y Jiraya— ¡Temari-chan! —La rubia no le escuchó enseguida, por lo que la ojos de luna tuvo que jalar un poco de su ropa. La chica con una gran sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas por estar ebria, al sentir aquello, se giró un poco y abrazó efusivamente a la chica por el cuello.

—¡Mi Hinata-chi! —Su voz era cantarina y graciosa. La peliazul movió su nariz un poco para despejar el olor del aliento de la rubia.

—¿Tienes las llaves del auto de Gaara-kun! —La rubia asintió un par de veces y simplemente jaló un poco su bolso para poder abrirlo. Pero como su visión no era tan buena, le costaba un poco encontrarlas entre tantas cosas. La Hyuuga comenzó a impacientarse, sus manos fueron hacia la altura de su pecho y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos. Así que cuando ella se las entregó, las tomó— ¡Gracias!

La rubia, extrañada la tomó del brazo y la atrajo— ¿Sucedió algo?

Hinata asintió de nuevo y se acercó a su oído— Luego te cuento. —Temari no muy convencida, la dejó ir. Después la interrogaría. Giró de nuevo sobre su taburete para seguir con su noche de juegos, pero un nuevo jaló en su blusa le llamó la atención, dándose cuenta de que era Sakura y Naruto.

—¿A dónde fue Hina-chan? —La rubia sólo se encogió de hombros y la pelirrosa frunció los labios, mirando la dirección en la que se fue su amiga menor. Suspiró y se acercó a Temari para hablarle— Naruto y yo nos regresamos. Estamos algo cansados. —La ojiverde sólo asintió y se despidió momentáneamente de su amiga, volviendo su atención a las apuestas.

Ella gritó emocionada al notar que ganó, aunque el grito de la rubia mayor, Tsunade junto un fuerte golpe en la mesa la calló— ¡Pero no es juuuustooo! —Dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Temari rió y jaló las monedas del Jack Black (¿?) hacia ella— Lo siento señora, hoy es mi día de suerte.

Ella volvió a reír de nuevo y Tsunade lloró amargamente su dinero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

╰✵●๋⌇**Minutos después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata apretaba su bolso de mano y las llaves contra su pecho mientras corría hacia la salida. De alguna manera, y sin clara explicación para ser precisa, sentía que ver a ese chico tirado, arrastrándose por la arena y con las mejillas húmedas por lágrimas de frustración, le recordó a ella esa noche que toda esa pesadilla sucedió.

Suspiró pesadamente. A lo lejos miró a Gaara y Sasuke recargados en el auto negro mientras el chico, Sai, se encontraba sentado sobre la cajuela del auto— ¡Gomenasai! La gente no me dejaba pasar. —Un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras su brazo izquierdo se estiraba hacia el pelirrojo para entregarle las llaves.

Este las tomó y rodeó el auto para quitarle los seguros a las puertas. Por su parte, el Uchiha se acercó a Sai y colocó sus brazos bajo las rodillas y espalda; alzándolo— Hinata, abre la puerta de adelante. —La mencionada obedeció, retrocediendo mientras la puerta se abría lo más que podía. Sasuke cargó al chico y con la ayuda de la Hyuuga, acomodó al pelinegro en el asiento.

Sai apretaba la mandíbula al sentir que sus pies chocaban contra la estructura del vehículo. Gaara estiró uno de sus brazos para tomar el cinturón de seguridad y se lo colocó encima; evitando lo más posible lastimarlo. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, el chico aún sentía incomodidad, así que sólo recargó un poco su cabeza sobre el frío cristal.

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta de atrás y la abrió, dejando que la Hyuuga entrara primero, después, él ingresó al vehículo y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

La peliazul miró a Gaara algo curiosa y habló con voz nerviosa debido al pequeño estrés del momento— A-ano… ¿sabes dónde queda el hospital, Gaara-kun?

El chico acomodó su espejo y la vio a través de este— Ni puta idea, pero seguro llegamos —Dijo soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica. Sasuke le imitó y Sai lo miró con horror. _¿Y ellos son los que lo llevarían a un hospital?_ Joder, estaba perdido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

╰✵●๋⌇**Una hora después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciertamente, llegar a un pueblo cerca del mar en el que nadie más que Jiraya y Tsunade conocían, podría ser maravilloso y malo para todos.

Maravilloso porque podrían darse el tiempo de conocer nuevos lugares, disipar el estrés y llevarse unas buenas vacaciones por unos días. Sobre todo si había un festival.

Pero en casos en que esos chicos pasaban, podría ser bastante malo. Las manos y pies de Sai estaban perdiendo cada vez más la sensibilidad. Gaara no hacía más que dar vueltas en el carro mientras que los morenos trataban de estar callados para no hacer más incómoda la situación. O al menos, eso trataba Hinata. Sasuke, por su parte, prefería no soltar palabra alguna para que las preguntas sobre Sai y él no surgieran.

Al final de una hora, encontraron el hospital del pueblo, el cual era chiquito pero al parecer con las atenciones necesarias. Los paramédicos no tardaron el auxiliarlos para llevar al moreno con algún médico y así pudiese recibir intención médica.

Hinata se acercó a paso lento hacia unas sillas de la sala de espera, y suspirando pesadamente, se sentó, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente cansado. Gaara le imitó y se sentó a su lado. Sus brazos se extendieron de lado a lado sobre el respaldo y llevó su mirar aguamarino hacia el techo.

Sasuke se acercó a la recepción y registró al moreno, dando algunos datos necesarios y evitando a toda costa la mirada coqueta de la enfermera.

—Y… guapo, ¿tienes novia? —Preguntó descaradamente, apretujando sus senos sobre el mostrador. Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y desvió su mirada. La enfermera de cabellos rojos siguió insistiendo, prácticamente sacando su arsenal de "sensualidad" para "provocar", pero todo era en vano.

—Parientes del señor Uchiha Sai. —La grave voz de un viejo médico resonó en la sala. Los tres chicos giraron su mirar hacia él y sin poder evitarlo, se acercaron al médico. Gaara e Hinata estaban completamente extrañados, sobre todo la ojiblanca… _¿es que el Uchiha tenía un segundo hermano?_

—Uchiha Sasuke, su medio hermano. —Dijo en un tono serio, mirando al señor de pelo canoso. El mismo, sonrió hacia el pelinegro, de forma amplia y atreviéndose a darle una palmada sobre su hombro derecho.

—Muy buenas noticias, el joven Sai no tiene heridas graves. —Miró hacia los otros presentes con la misma sonrisa cálida, como si intentara tranquilizarlos— Aunque presenta síntomas de deshidratación y hematomas por el cuerpo.

Hinata miró con recuperación al médico— ¿Y podrá recuperarse?

El señor asintió hacia la chica— Por supuesto. Con los medicamentos que le pusimos y el suero, logrará recuperar sus energías en un par de días.

La Hyuuga sonrió con amplitud, llevando sus manos hacia su pecho mientras miraba con alegría a los otros dos chicos. El Uchiha, frunció un poco el ceño sin quitar la vida del doctor, así que dio dos pasos más hacia él, pero éste se alejó, dejándolos atrás para ocuparse de otras personas que necesitaban atención médica.

—Uchiha. —Después de un largo rato, la grave voz del pelirrojo se hizo escuchar. Él se cruzó de brazos y recargó su peso en una pared— No nos habías contado que tenías un hermano. —Arqueó una de sus invisibles cejas, mirándole con algo de desconfianza.

El moreno suspiró y sólo se dio media vuelta. Su codo derecho se recargó en la pared y cubrió sus ojos en esa mano— No es que tenga rendir cuentas con ustedes… —Su tono de voz daba signos de cansancio. Hinata apreció cómo apretaba el puente de su nariz y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó para abrazarlo por el torso, como si lo consolara. El Uchiha se tensó al sentirla tan inesperadamente pero no la apartó, sólo colocó su brazo sobre los delgados hombros de la peliazul— Pero te diré, ya que sólo Hinata sabe… —Miró hacia los ojos azules de su "casi" amigo o al menos empezaba a considerarlo así— Tengo un hermano como tal, llamado Itachi. Y Sai… —Suspiró pesado otra vez, mirando al techo— Bueno, Itachi y yo creemos que es hijo de nuestro padre. Es algo que aún no sabemos con certeza, pero no nos importa ya que lo conocemos desde que éramos niños.

Hinata alzó su mirada hacia el morocho, aún sin soltarle, Gaara sólo los veía a ambos— Entonces… ¿tu papá no debe enterarse igual sobre lo que le pasó? ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

El Uchiha, de sólo oírle, le miró con tanta intensidad, como si lo que acabase de decir fuera lo más estúpido. Pero claro, la Hyuuga no sabía la verdad sobre su pasado, así que, su brazo se despegó de la pared y con un par de dedos, golpeó suavemente su frente. La chica gritó un: "¡Itai" y llevó sus manos a su frente, soltando al moreno— No, tonto ratón —Gaara le miró con enojo por hacerle eso a su amiga, pero el chico ignoró su expresión; mirándole con seriedad a los dos— No quiero que nadie se entere de nada, ¿escucharon? —Hinata asintió, aunque el pelirrojo lo hizo a regañadientes. Claramente el Uchiha ocultaba algo, cosa que iba a averiguar.

El moreno asintió de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose sobre la pared. Gaara miró a Hinata y después a Sasuke— Supongo que te quedarás hasta que puedas ver a tu hermano. —El moreno lo miró de reojo— Así que creo que será mejor que Hinata nos vayamos a la mansión y mañana regresamos por ustedes.

La ojiblanca entreabrió sus labios y miró a Gaara con sorpresa por lo que mencionó. Su mirar se agachó, mirando distraídamente por los paisillos del hospital. El moreno al ver su reacción, arqueó su ceja. No comprendiendo el por qué se ponía así. Aunque, al ver que ella se sonrojaba levemente, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y sonreír de lado. El pelirrojo vio con muchísima atención la reacción de ambos. _"¡Já!, Y no se gustan…"_ pensó— Yo… —La pequeña voz de la chica se hizo presente— Qui-quisiera quedarme… con Sasuke-kun —El Uchiha le miró de reojo. Sin saber por qué, se sintió… 'importante' para ella, pero sabía de sobra que no era apropiado de que la chica se quedara. Hinata al ver su negación, les miró suplicante a los dos— O-onegai.

El chico de ojos de agua se sintió un poco frustrado. Quizá por el sueño y por esta nueva actitud de la chica. Una de sus manos frotó sus cabellos con frustración— ¿Segura? Es mejor que descanses. Además, mañana vendríamos. Seguramente darán de alta a Sai. —La Hyuuga, pese a sus palabras, asintió completamente segura. Gaara miró al Uchiha y le miró con seriedad— Si se queda, ¿la cuidas?

El moreno, sólo por querer fastidiar a Gaara, bufó, mirando de reojo a la peliazul— Pues qué me queda.

—Serás cabrón. —El pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos, dejando su posición actual para acercarse a él y tomarlo de la camisa.

Hinata le llamó para que lo soltara, pero Sasuke rió por lo bajo, chitándolo para que se callara— Hey, es un hospital. No malas palabras. —El pelirrojo lo apretó con fuerza, casi alzándolo del piso— Ya, pedazo de idiota. La cuidaré. Tsk… —Él desvió su rostro, sintiendo segundos después cómo el "mastodonte" protector de la Hyuuga lo soltaba.

Hinata suspiró, sintiéndose cansada pero aun así se mantuvo tranquila. Miró a ambos chicos, sobre todo cuando Gaara se iba. Apreció cómo pasaban algunos pacientes con sus sillas de ruedas y sueros. O simplemente a los médicos y enfermeras yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.

Sasuke apreció a la Hyuuga un momento, después su reloj para darse cuenta de que ya era más de la media noche. Así que, sonriendo traviesamente, la tomó de la cintura y de un movimiento rápido, la acorraló en la pared.

El rostro de la chica se sonrojó de sobre manera, no comprendiendo el por qué él hacía aquello. El ojinegro acercó sus labios al oído derecho ajeno para susurrarle— Ahora que Gaara se fue, podré abusar de ti a gusto.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó sin querer la muchacha.

Sasuke rió de nuevo y mordió su oreja— Admítelo, no querías dejarme solito. ¿O sí, Hyuuga? —La chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mordió su labio inferior y con la poca fuerza de sus brazos trató de empujarlo. Sasuke por otro lado, sonrió divertido, pensando que de verdad le gustaba molestar a esa chica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

╰✵●๋⌇**A la mañana siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pese a que la rubia de cuatro coletas se sentía cansada, el calor que le brindaba la cama y las sábanas la estaban ahogando. Su boca se abrió y bostezó con fuerza, pateando toda la tela que la cubría; importándole poco dejar su cuerpo al desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza y dejó que sus brazos cayeron a la altura de su cabeza.

La noche anterior había bebido tanto, su cabeza no hacía más que darle zumbidos de presión. Pero aun así, obligó a su novio a tener una noche de pasión. Sonrió de lado, arrugando su nariz. El muy bobo no quería al principio, pero al recordar que su novia era la pervertida mayor, dominante en la relación, no dudó en obedecerla. Así que, como recompensa, Temari sería linda por el día de hoy y le haría el desayuno y lo consentiría. Shikamaru se lo merecía.

Giró con pereza su cuerpo para encarar el rostro de su novio, acercándose sin dudar a él para besar su mejilla. Perezosamente, se sentó en la cama, apreciando vagamente la habitación en busca de sus prendas. Aunque honestamente, no le importó mucho y sólo tomó la camisa de su novio.

Deslizó las mangas por sus brazos primero y después le hueco más grande por su cabeza; permitiendo que el resto de la prenda cayera sobre por si sola. La rubia dio un último vistazo hacia el perezoso de su hombre y se encaminó con una sonrisa hacia la cocina de la mansión.

Miró por pequeños instante los cuadros del lugar, los adornos, y también que no se habían levantado nadie. Su ceño se frunció, deteniéndose por las escaleras y sus manos fueron a su cadera, en forma de "jarras" — ¡¿En dónde están todos?! —Gritó tan fuerte que hasta sintió un raspón en sus cuerdas vocales.

De repente, un: "Shh", se hizo sonar en su espalda. Temari volteó para ver a su hermano menor, arqueando sin poder evitarlo una de sus cejas al verle bien vestido— Cállate, ruidosa.

—¡Hump! Déjame. —Temari se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios infantilmente mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras a lado de su hermano— ¿Dónde están todos?

Preguntó de nuevo, por lo que el chico ojos de agua encogió sus hombros— Durmiendo, supongo. —Dijo sin más, disponiéndose a ir hacia la salida del lugar. Temari, curiosa, le tomó con algo fuerza el fornido brazo de su hermano para detenerlo.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? —Entrecerró sus ojos y le miró con picardía, picándole sus costillas con su codo derecho— ¿Tienes una cita tan temprano, hermanito?

Gaara le miró de reojo y negó, apartándose de ella unos tres pasos— No, baka. Al hospital.

Los ojos verdes de Temari se abrieron con sorpresa— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Le pasó algo a alguien?

Gaara ante tantas preguntas, insistencia y ruidos por parte de su hermana, gruñó sonoramente y le tapó la boca con sus manos—Cállate, joder. —Se apartó de ella un momento y suspiró, ella sólo la vio más confundida— Anoche sucedió algo con alguien y Sasuke e Hinata se quedaron a cuidarlo en el hospital. —Temari, sintiéndose más intrigada estaba dispuesta a seguir preguntando, pero Gaara le frenó con una mirada de pocos amigos: efecto de la cruda por beber tanto tequila en la noche anterior— Sasuke seguramente nos dará una explicación.

Temari colocó sus manos en la cadera y soltó una carcajada— ¡Já! Claro. Es más seguro que aparezca un pretendiente nuevo para Hinata a que él nos cuente sus cosas.

Y extrañamente, Gaara supo que ella tenía toda la razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

╰✵●๋⌇**Mientras tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante el resto de la noche, Sasuke e Hinata permanecieron en la sala de espera hasta que el médico dejó que pasaran a ver a Sai.

El chico se la pasó durmiendo debido a los medicamentos contra el dolor que le aplicaron. Hinata sólo se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama y, al paso de un par de horas, cayó dormida sobre la cama mientras permanecía en su lugar. Sasuke no logró conciliar el sueño. De sólo ver las muñecas de Sai una gran furia surgía en su pecho que lo hacía apretar sus nudillos. Odiaba su padre con toda el alma. Y ganas de salir corriendo para encararlo no le faltaban, pero recordó que no podía debido que Itachi no se lo permitía_. Maldito bastardo_.

Estando junto a la ventana, contemplando el mar del lugar, su cuerpo se recargó sobre el cálido cristal. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Ahora sólo le tocaba esperar que Sai despertara para hablar con él.

Hinata, comenzó a hacer ruiditos, parecidos a unos gemidos y suspiros; atrayendo la atención de Sasuke. Ella se quejó un poco del dolor ante la posición anti-natural en la que había dormido. Dio un pequeño bostezo y frotó uno de sus ojos para poder despertarse del todo— Buenos días… —Susurró, el Uchiha no le respondió, así que ella continuó— ¿Aun no despierta? —El pelinegro negó con su cabeza y miró de nuevo a la ventana. Hinata frunció un poco los labios. Se estiró un poco y se puso de pie— Bueno, iré a ver si encuentro algo para que comamos. ¿De acuerdo? —El Uchiha no asintió ni nada por el estilo. Más sin embargo, ella no esperaba que lo hiciera, así que sólo salió de la habitación a paso lento ya que sentía entumidos todos sus músculos.

Sasuke miró en silencio por el rabillo de su ojo que la chica desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación— Ya se fue.

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron ampliamente, como si fuera un muerto resucitando. Miró hacia el pelinegro y se estiró un poco, crujiendo sus huesos— Pensé que nunca se iría —Sai formó una –casi- espeluznante sonrisa de gato— ¿Ella no sabe nada de nada?

Sasuke negó, despegándose de la ventana aunque manteniendo los brazos cruzados; se acercó a él unos cuantos pasos— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —El tono del Uchiha le indicaba al otro chico que no estaba para bromas.

Sai entreabrió sus ojos y agachó su mirada, más precisamente observando sus moradas muñecas— Después de que te fuiste de ese lugar, tu-… Fugaku, me obligó a dar espectáculos como un bufón cada noche en el teatro del burdel —Hizo una pequeña pausa— Y, hace una semana para ser exactos, Kisame e Itachi me ayudaron a escapar ya que los clientes empezaron a solicitarme como… su juguete… —Él tragó saliva, muy duramente al recordar de repente las asquerosas manos de hombres y mujeres que lo tocaron— Yo estaba esposado de manos y pies en una cama. Itachi nockeó a una clienta y Kisame trató de zafar mis manos de las esposas, pero éstas se apretaron tanto que tuvieron que buscar algo para cortar las cadenas.

Sasuke escuchó todo con atención, aunque sentía que algo no le cuadraba— Entonces… ¿cómo llegaste desde Otogakure hasta aquí, en un pueblo prácticamente en otro país? —Sai volvió a formar esa sonrisa tan característica que Sasuke conocía bien.

—Eso fue fácil. Itachi me echó por la basura y algunos hombres que están de nuestro lado le ayudaron a sacar a Konan y a mí por medio de varios transbordos. Aunque, al final, ella y yo nos separamos porque Kagami y Tekka estaban en Konoha, buscándote.

—Ya veo… —Susurró más para sí mismo. Sasuke cerró un momento los ojos, aunque cierto detalle de todo esto, le descolocó— Espera, ¿quién rayos es Konan?

El otro morocho simplemente rió divertido, dejando caer su espalda sobre la almohada de su cama— Es nuestra… más tuya que mía, pero es nuestra cuñada. —Sasuke le miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza al moreno. _¿Está bromeando?_ Su hermano Itachi jamás tuvo una novia. O no al menos que sea de ese lugar, mucho menos que fuese una prostituta. Porque, suponía que eso era Konan en el burdel de su padre. Sai volvió a reír y siguió explicándose— Al parecer, Konan salió embarazada de tu hermano. Fugaku se enteró e iba a obligar que lo abortara para que no sea un estorbo en el trabajo. Tu hermano como un empedernido enamorado, buscó la manera de sacarla del burdel para impedir eso.

La cabeza del pelinegro daba vueltas. Demasiada información nueva que su cerebro absorbía: Sai justo frente a él, Itachi, Konan, un bebé, sobre todo, que será el _tío solterón_ por el resto de su vida.

Un par de toques sobre la puerta sonaron por el lugar, tanto Sasuke y Sai voltearon su mirar hacia la misma para ver de quién se trataba. El cuerpo del pelinegro mayor (Sai), se tensó al ver la cabeza azulada de la chica de la noche anterior— Oh, despertó. —Hinata le regaló una tierna sonrisa, y éste no hizo más que apretar sus labios, desviando su mirar de la chica. Hinata se sintió un poco incómoda debido a que presentía que su persona molestaba al chico— Go-gomenasai…

Sai la miró por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, sorprendiéndose un poco por la reverencia tan repentina que ella hizo, ofreciéndole disculpas… Tragó saliva de nuevo y apretó unos segundos su mandíbula— No lo hagas. —La Hyuuga alzó su confundida mirada hacia el chico, no comprendiendo a qué se refería— El disculparte. No lo hagas.

Ella, extrañada, irguió su cuerpo de nuevo y le sonrió con suavidad. Quizá era mejor idea no acercarse a él. Sasuke por su parte observó la escena en silencio. La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver detrás de ella los rojos cabellos de Gaara.

—¡Gaara-kun! —Saludó con una sonrisa la Hyuuga. El chico mencionado no hizo más que dar un paso hacia adelante abriendo mucho más la puerta para dejar que la enfermera que coqueteaba con Sasuke la noche anterior, pasara a la habitación.

—Es hora de darle su desayuno, Señor Uchiha —Habló melosamente la enfermera, coqueteándole y guiñándole el ojo a Sai. Éste se tensó ante esa acción e ignorando el dolor que sus manos y pies sentían, impulsó su cuerpo hacia atrás, arrinconándose hacia la cabecera de la cama.

Los presentes, a excepción de Sasuke lo miraron como bicho raro por dicha acción. Por lo tanto, intervino muy a su pesar— Deja la comida y lárgate. —Le habló seriamente. La enfermera le miró con el ceño fruncido ante el tono tan grosero con el que le habló. Sasuke sólo frunció más su entrecejo para mirarle con dureza para que ésta chillara fuertemente y terminara por obedecerlo; saliendo como alma que lleva el Diablo hacia la recepción.

Hinata miró un poco sorprendida al par de chicos por su actitud, pero sobre todo a Sasuke. Éste miró a la chica, relajando su expresión— Sai, come.

El pelinegro le sonrió como gato, causándole un poco de escalofríos a Hinata— ¿Qué crees? No puedo mover mis manos. Aliméntame.

Una venita de enojo resaltó en la frente del moreno. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Él no era criado de nadie y mucho menos enfermero de él. Iba a molerlo a golpes. Eso era seguro.

Hinata al presentir lo que iba hacer el Uchiha, caminó en zanjadas para tomar la bandeja de comida y sentarse a lado de Sai. Ambos morenos, al ver su acción, se detuvieron en seco, aunque el mayor de estos se tensó, incomodándose— Por favor, Sai-kun, coma —Pidió de la manera más amable que pudo. El chico desvió su mirar e Hinata se preocupó— Por favor… tiene que curarse para salir de aquí —Sai le miró de reojo. La mirada de súplica y ternura de esa chica le descolocaba de sobre manera. Él jamás había conocido a una chica así, sobre todo porque la encontraba _linda_. Ante este pensamiento, Sai se sonrojó levemente y entreabrió los labios para aceptar la comida. Hinata sonrió feliz y tomando el tenedor, picó algo de fruta y se lo llevó a los labios.

Gaara, mirando a ambos, suspiró pesadamente a no entender ni un carajo lo que sucedía con ese extraño chico. Apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró fuertemente los ojos, el sol iba a hacer que su cabeza explotara— El médico habló conmigo y me explicó que Sai ya podía irse de aquí. Sólo era dejar que comiera, pagar el servicio y largarnos de aquí.

Sasuke asintió de nuevo, mirando hacia la cama, precisamente a la peliazul que sonreír tan tiernamente, con esas mejillas sonrojadas mientras Sai… se encontraba igual.

Una punzada de celos le recorrió el pecho. Apartó la mirada hacia la ventana y mejor pensaría en cómo pagar el hospital. Seguramente no sería mucho, sólo fue una noche y pocas medicinas. Seguramente no era mucho. ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

╰✵●๋⌇**Mientras tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Del cuello del cuello de Sai escurría pequeñas gotas de sudor frío debido a los nervios. Muchos pares de ojos femeninos se lo quedaban viendo como si fuese un bicho raro. Él tragó grueso y, sin poder evitarlo, tomó las sábanas de aquella cama en que lo habían recostado, se encogió como un ovillo y se cubrió; dejando únicamente visibles sus ojos.

Temari, Ino, Sakura y, hasta Karin que ya lo conocía muy bien, gritaron como fan-girls; corriendo y acercándose al chico para abrazarlo por el cuello o por donde podían.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Parece un gatito indefenso! —Gritó Temari.

—¡Sai-kun es tan lindo! —Dijo una emocionada Ina que sin poder evitarlo, frotaba melosamente su mejilla con la ajena.

—¡Dios, parece un niño pequeño! —Sakura y Karin gritaron al unísono.

Los chicos por su parte, al ver la reacción de sus novias, sintieron un sentimiento de enojo por lo que hacían, pensando en que no sería mala idea golpear a ese desconocido sujeto para que se fuera o algo parecido.

Aunque, muy a su pesar, el chico estaba enfermo y por lo que había dicho el Uchiha tenía que reposar. O más bien, Hinata. Ya que el moreno casi no había dicho palabra alguna desde que habían llegado a la mansión.

Sai terminó de ocultar su cabeza bajo las sábanas, sintiéndose sumamente incómodo y arisco. No es que fuera claustrofóbico o le enojaran las multitudes, simplemente el hecho de que tantas mujeres estuvieran sobre él lo ponían nervioso.

Mayormente, cuando estaba en ese burdel, él sólo cantaba, y en cierta forma para él estaba bien. No tuvo una vida tan dura como Sasuke –que a él sí le obligaban prostituirse con cualquier persona, sea hombre o mujer-, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que _las mujeres_ _no eran lo suyo_.

A sus oídos, la suave voz de Hinata llegó cuando intentó apartar a las chicas de él. Sus ojos se asomaron para verla, dándose cuenta de que todas le obedecían. Hinata por su parte se dio cuenta de que era observada, así que no hizo más que sonreírle tiernamente— Chicas, vayamos a preparar algo de comer, ¿sí? —Sugirió la Hyuuga y las demás la siguieron de buena gana.

Sai al notar cómo le sonreía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y sin saber porque. Aunque su cara se puso pálida de nuevo al escuchar un gruñido por parte de su casi medio hermano. Él aclaró su garganta y se recostó de nuevo en la cama para descansar.

—Oye, Teme. —La voz de Naruto cortó la tensión del lugar, llamándole la atención a todos los presentes— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano? ¿No que somos amigos?

El Uzumaki adoptó una pose y expresión completamente infantil, como si de un niño consentido que no recibió lo que quería se tratase.

El morocho simplemente guardó silencio. Y no es por no querer decir nada, sino que _no tenía nada que decir al respecto_.

Los minutos pasaron a paso lento, cosa que los estaba desesperando un poco. Sai, tragó grueso antes de querer intentar suavizar la situación— ¿Y por qué tenía que haberlo dicho? —Se colocó su armadura del "Gato Cheshire", poniendo un poco nervioso a los chicos.

—Viejo, esa sonrisa da miedo… —Susurró Shikamaru al desviar sus ojos a un punto muerto de la habitación, rascándose su cabeza.

—Siento mucho si te puse nervioso —Respondió el morocho sin borrar su expresión— Si bien me parezco un poco a Sasuke, ésta expresión es muy mía. Así que tendrán que acostumbrarse.

La situación volvió a colocarse tensa de nuevo, quizá más de la que ya estaba, así que, Suiguetsu sin poder soportar ese sentimiento, dio un aplauso sonoro para llamar su atención— Muy bien señores, ya lo conocimos así que, fuera. Hoy es la noche de karaoque y hay que arreglarse. —Dijo mientras que con sus brazos hacía movimientos de atrás hacia adelante. Tanto Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto y él salieron poco a poco de la habitación; aunque éste último asomó su cabeza y con sus dedos índice y medio señaló sus ojos, hacia Sai y viceversa como señalándole que lo vigilaría.

Cuando la habitación quedó vacía, Sai soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama. Sasuke por su parte, permaneció igual: de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y apoyado en la pared.

—¿Ya hablaste con Itachi? —Sasuke negó con la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos al fin. Sai por su parte, se le quedó viendo más no dijo nada, sabiendo de sobra que vendría una advertencia de Sasuke.

—Esperaré que él me hable para contarle cómo va todo. —Sai asintió, mirando como el morocho comenzaba a salir de la habitación. Quizá su intuición falló con respecto a él, así que prefirió cerrar sus ojos para intentar dormir— Por cierto… no te acerques a Hinata.

El, volvió a sonreír, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados— ¿Razón?

Sasuke detuvo su andar, al igual cuando su mano estaba a punto de girar la cerradura de la puerta. Se quedó pensativo un momento, tal vez unos tres minutos.

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro pesado, relajándose de hombros antes de girarse para encararlo con una mirada altanera— Porque eres gay, ella es genuinamente inocente para un pervertido como tú…

Sai abrió los ojos para verle retadoramente, arqueando una de sus cejas antes de continuar la frase que el moreno no concluyó— Y porque…

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado— Y porque ella es mía.

El ojinegro rió divertido por lo que acaba de oír, así que importándole poco si él gustaba de esa chica, explicó— Para empezar, soy pansexual, o demisexual en todo caso. Por lo que, intentar enamorarla, no me impediría nada. —Él se cruzó de brazos antes de continuar— Y el hecho de que digas que es tuya, no significa nada para mí. ¿Es tu novia? ¿Tu esposa? ¿Tu amante? —Sai lo miró con el ceño fruncido, chocando su mirar con el contrario, notando que Sasuke estaba cabreado— ¿Qué es Hinata para ti?

Sasuke apretó fuertemente su mandíbula. Maldito. Odiaba cuando se ponía en su plan de: "Soy más macho que cualquiera y nadie como tú me dirá qué hacer". Aunque, para empezar, ni sabía con exactitud por qué le había dicho aquello. El moreno, no dispuesto en dar su brazo a torcer en aquella discusión, chasqueó su lengua y sonrió divertido, mirando desafiante al chico pálido— No, ella no es nada de eso para mí. No es mi esposa, mi mujer, novia o algo por el estilo. Pero es mía porque yo así lo quise, porque no quiero que se sonroje por alguien más que sea yo. Porque sólo la quiero para mí. —Frunció su ceño con enojo y se acercó con rapidez para tomarlo de la camiseta, importándole si Sai estaba herido— Porque Hyuuga es el ratón que sólo yo molesto, muerdo y beso. ¿Te quedó claro… aniki?

El moreno vio con atención la sonrisa que Sasuke le lanzaba. Él rió divertido de nuevo— Claro. —Sasuke borró su sonrisa y lanzó al chico con fuerza hacia la cama. Se dio la media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar. Y pensó, que si se le hinchaba un huevo y la mitad del otro, quizá y podría traerle la comida para que no muriera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 16**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Ihh!, me cansé. :c Escribí 18 páginas en un día *^* askjdjakds Me dio el ataque de inspiración y tenía que continuar xD

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? *^* aksdhakjsd Ya me moría de ganas por escribir algo sobre este fic.

Ya eran más o menos DOS años que no publicaba sobre Only One. ¿Saben que es eso? Lo más feo del mundo ;n; asjdsadjk La verdad es que es mi fic favorito y amo escribir sobre él. xD

En fin, muchísimas gracias por esperar, porque les gusta mis fics, me hacen demasiado, demasiado, demasiado feliz que le den buena acogida a cada uno de ellos ;w;

El último capi de **Love Me** espero publicarlo pronto, la verdad no quiero poner fechas porque luego no las cumplo y quedo mal. :c De **You Belong to me** y **Trust your Struggle** no he escrito nada, así que, ¿qué conti quieren que suba primero, eh? ;3;

Y también les cuento, que tengo ganas de escribir un lemon para este fic… PERO que no sea el lemon SasuHina, ese falta mucho porque quiero que sea especial :c So, ¿sugerencias? ; ;

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, no sé si contestarlos ya que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, so… el próximo capi les aclararé dudas. Así que, déjenme saber sus opiniones y demás en los reviews o Tumblr. Me encanta leerles, en serio XD

Mil besos y se cuidan. –Inserte corazón-.

_**Aika Yami.**_


End file.
